Vegeta and Bulma How it really happened!
by Cappuccino Penguin
Summary: The Epic Love Story of Bulma and Vegeta. No OOC, starts during the 3 yrs and ends after Buu. This is my take on how it happened! CHAPTER 50 NOW UP!
1. Gravity Room Explosion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah blah blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

**Chapter 1**

Slowly opening his eyes, Vegeta came out of his dark slumber to the burning fluorescent lights of the Capsule Corp. Infirmary. "_What the hell?_" Vegeta wondered, "_How did I end up here?" _The last thing the prince remembered was training in the gravity room, as usual. He had no recollection of the explosion or a frantic blue-haired woman coming to his aid.

Vegeta winced as the pain began to register. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of blue, "_Bulma…?"_ He stared in disbelief at the young woman sleeping in the chair next to his bed. _"What is she doing here?_" Her presence brought warmth that he had never felt before. Deep down the prince was touched that she had waited by his side. At the realization of this, Vegeta growled at his weakness and began to rip off all of the silly bandage contraptions the silly "earthlings" had put on him. "_I can not let this planet influence me any further!" _Vegeta got up from the bed, ignoring the pain that seemed to scorch his entire body. He put his hand on the doorknob and although something told him to look back at her- he did not.

…

Meanwhile Yamcha had been sitting in the Brief's main living room pouting. "_I can't believe she just ran after him like that! And then she fucking held him in her arms close to her- ugh!"_ Yamcha groaned even at the thought. For the past few hours the exact same thoughts had been going through his mind. However, what bothered him the most was that she insisted on staying with the Saiyan Prince. Yamcha had been hurt many times before and never had she wanted to stay by him. Then again she had never run after him like that! _"Who cares if that jerk dies!? He is a mass-murderer for goodness sake!"_

Yamcha had never wanted Vegeta to stay at Capsule Corp. in the first place. In the beginning, it was because he feared for Bulma and her parents' safety. But slowly his fear for her safety melted away into jealousy. She was constantly fixing Vegeta's training bots or the gravity, working late into the night. She started cancelling dates because she had to finish something for Vegeta. She even flaunted sex dreams about the Prince in front of him! However, whenever Yamcha brought the subject up to Bulma she became furious reminding him how much she fought with Vegeta and that she couldn't possibly feel anything for "That Monkey!" The ex-bandit tried to put the thought out of his mind but he knew Bulma Briefs and her love for a challenge and a bad boy. "_She always told me that is what attracted her to me from the beginning…"_ But this scarred man was no longer a challenge to Bulma and was definitely no bad boy. Yamcha often misinterpreted "bad boy" and "play boy" to be the same. Yamcha's escapades with other women had only repelled the heiress. Bulma was not attracted to a fickle man. She was attracted to a strong independent man that could match her in wits and looks. Yamcha had never been able to keep up with her, never putting up a real fight. Bulma definitely wore the pants in this relationship.

"_I'm sure if I just asked her she would give me a good explanation for her behavior," _or at least one that would let his horrible feeling in his stomach disappear. Yamcha dragged his feet to the CC Infirmary where he found, to his dismay, a sleeping Bulma next to an empty bed. Yamcha tried to swallow his jealousy and gently nudged her awake. "Bulma," Yamcha said quietly, "Bulma, wake up."

Bulma rubbed her sleeping eyes in a daze, "Huh? Vegeta?"

Yamcha gritted his teeth, "No, it Yamcha."

"Oh Yamcha," she yawned.

Yamcha turned his back to her, trying to hide his hurt feelings, "Bulma, we- I mean I, I need to ask you something. It's about what happened this afternoon-"

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled finally noticing the empty bed. Yamcha's heart sank as he noticed her frantically rise and scan the room for any traces of the warrior. "Where did that dumbass go!? I swear if he is training again I'll kill him myself! I'm sorry Yamcha I have to go find that idiot!"

"But Bulma-" But it was too late, the young woman was already through the door.

He could faintly hear her yell, "It will only take a minute!" as she ran down the hall.

Yamcha sat down, defeated, in the chair he had found her sleeping in.

"_No it won't… You have forgotten all about me." _

…

Bulma raced down the hall to her lab where she could use the security camera to see inside each gravity room (one had blown up but of course there were spares!). Sure enough as soon as she switched on the screen the muscular figure of the Saiyan Prince appeared before her. "_Idiot! What is he doing!? Does he want to die!?"_ Bulma screamed inside her head.

Vegeta was in the middle of push-ups when he saw "the woman" appear on the screen above him. _"Damn it…" _

"Vegeta! What the fuck are you doing!? Why aren't you in bed!? Do you want kill yourself!?" Bulma screamed.

"Shut up woman! Can't you see that I'm busy! I don't have time for your ridiculous banter!" Vegeta roared.

"You almost died today you creep! I did not carry you to the infirmary for you to blow yourself up again- Now get back in bed, asshole!"

Vegeta suddenly stopped and looked shocked down at the floor. "_Carry me to the infirmary? What in the hell happened when I blacked out!?"_ Vegeta again felt that same warm "touched" feeling deep in his cold heart. Sickened by that annoying and unfamiliar emotion he turned to the screen and smirked.

Bulma knew this face and braced herself for the harsh comment that was coming.

"Well finally the little bitching slave has learned her place. Masters should always be carried by such pathetic creatures!"

"You ungrateful bastard! I hope you do kill yourself!" Bulma screeched and slapped the off button only to feel a tremendous pain in her palm. Bulma yelped in agony and looked down to see she had burnt her hands on the hot rubble of the gravity room while looking for Vegeta. "_A lot of good that did!"_ She felt the tears of hurt and frustration run down her face.

"_Why does he have to be like that?"_ Bulma thought as she walked up to her room. Having collapsed on her bed, she began to cry softly after going through such a stressful day. She finally had admitted to herself that she did care for Vegeta a great deal while she desperately searched for him under the debris. She had been repressing such thoughts since the prince arrived but knew that she could no longer lie to herself. The shear terror she felt when she knew that the GR had exploded left no doubts in her mind. The love she and Yamcha once shared had disappeared a long time ago. The countless times she had seen him with different girls and their constant bickering had finally ended whatever romantic feelings that were left. Her arguments with Yamcha were nothing like her arguments with Vegeta, which were more like a battle of wits. Yamcha arguments were, in a word, pathetic. Bulma couldn't stand being with such a weak-willed man. But Vegeta was strong in that aspect- may be even a little too strong.

But this wasn't the only thing that attracted her. He was also tragically handsome. Emphasis on the "tragic." Bulma knew that this man had never felt a moment's happiness in his life and she wanted to change that. She cared about him and wanted him to feel what it was like to have other emotions besides anger, hate, and envy. "_But is it possible?"_

…

Vegeta stared at the blank screen surprised for a moment. "_Did I go too far? Where is her usual snide comeback?"_ He shrugged and turned back to his rigorous training. But for some reason Bulma's sleeping figure kept appearing in the back of his mind and he began to think that may be that the anger she always showed in their verbal battles was merely a façade. He began to wonder if someone cared for him. "That's impossible!" he yelled out loud and blasted another one of Bulma's training bots into dust. He stood there panting, exhausted, frustrated, and in extreme amounts of pain. He doubled over and fell to the floor. His entire body pleaded for rest. "_Well as long as the woman doesn't see I guess I could use with a few hours sleep."_

Vegeta pulled himself up from the floor and turned off the machine. Silently he walked back to the main house and headed for his room. Unfortunately for him Bulma's room came before his, which means that he would have to somehow get past without her hearing him. The last thing Vegeta needed right now was that woman gloating her victory over him and how she had been right. Vegeta rose a few feet of the ground levating past her door so that she could not hear his footsteps. He had almost made it when he heard her soft cries. "_Oh jeez…" _Vegeta rolled his eyes, "_She must be crying over that insect manfriend or whatever they call it!" _ The thought infuriated him for some reason. The very sight of Yamcha made the prince tense with anger and what most people (but not Vegeta of course) called jealousy. Although he hurled insults at Bulma he held her to be much higher than any of the other human Z Fighters. In his mind Yamcha did not deserve her nor did any man on this pathetic planet. Naturally he would never say this out loud and would berate himself for even thinking complements about the woman.

Vegeta began to stalk towards his room when he heard a yelp come from Bulma's room. His instincts kicked in and suddenly Bulma's door had been kicked down and Prince Vegeta stood in its place- scowl and all.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: I couldn't resist a cliffhanger. Please let me know what you think. This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's not the best! I know this first chapter isn't all that original but I promise the story gets much better as you move on!


	2. Vegeta's shame

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah blah blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Tanja88, Schiza-the-bad-Saiyan-Lover, magic4all2c for their reviews! I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 2**

Bulma stared up at Vegeta in surprise. She had been sitting on the floor putting ointment on her burnt hands. The stinging had caused her to yelp and then suddenly he appeared. Vegeta immediately realized what was going on and chastised himself for being so hasty. "_Fuck what excuse can I possibly give now?"_

"Vegeta what-" she started but was cut off.

"What did you do now you stupid woman?" He screamed, "_Yes just put the focus on her and may be she will just forget…"_

No longer in shock, Bulma's brows furrowed in anger, "Nothing you damn monkey! How dare you burst into my room and start your ridiculous accusations!"

"_Well at least she didn't realize I had stopped my training to rest…"_

She tried desperately to hide her burnt hands behind her back but Vegeta had already seen the damage. "Then what the hell is this?" Angrily he grabbed her arm, revealing her burnt palms.

A wave of shame washed over the azure eyed girl as he stared at her burns. She knew how much he hated weakness and didn't want to give him the satisfaction that she had been weak enough to injure herself by saving him of all people. However, Vegeta was not angry with Bulma but with himself. He had put together that she must have received the burns at his expense. He began to feel just a little bad about what he had said to her earlier. The internal debate began. One voice insisting that she had done this to herself and he had nothing to do with it and the other voice saying that he should show at least some gratefulness.

"How did you get these?" he pretended not to know.

Bulma turned red and pulled her hands away from him, "None of your business!"

"Did you get these where I think you got these?" He said coldly.

Bulma whipped her head back with anger burning in her ice blue eyes. Vegeta gasped inside at such beautiful eyes. "May be I did! But don't worry it wont happen again! I won't even think about helping such an ungrateful son-of-a-bitch again!"

She tried to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm and trapped her against the wall. "I never asked you to help me woman, you did this to yourself," Vegeta snarled quietly.

"That doesn't give you the right to throw it into my face! Now let me go!" Bulma barked back.

Vegeta knew she was right and let go of her arm. Bulma was in shock that he gave in so easily. They were still standing extremely close to each other. Vegeta couldn't help but notice her sensual body, which was only covered by short silk teal boxers and a flimsy white t-shirt. Bulma was also affected by the closeness of the Saiyan Prince- he was half naked after all- if you could even count those spandex shorts! Vegeta stared down at her intently with his dark obsidian eyes waiting for some sort of reaction. However, Bulma was on the brink of tears- the trauma of the day about to pour out. She was horrified at the thought that Vegeta would see her like that.

Seeing they were at a stalemate, Vegeta, not a patient man, sighed, "Give me your hands."

"Haven't you had enough fun for today?" Bulma choked out, desperately trying to stop the tears that had settled in her eyes.

Vegeta shut his eyes and swallowed his pride for a brief moment, "Please, woman…" he asked through gritted teeth.

Bulma's oceanic eyes opened wide, "_Did he actually just say please?"_ She slowly held out her hands but still refused to meet his gaze.

The dark Prince gently held her small wounded hands in his own large gloved ones and led her over to the ointment, which she had dropped on the floor. After removing his gloves he began to tenderly apply the oily substance to her scalded palms. The blue haired woman was in complete and utter astonishment. "_He is… He is helping me… and his touch… It's so gentle and concerned… I can't believe it! Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans is taking **care** of me…" _

Vegeta, himself, was also taken aback by his actions but he knew that he owed it do her after everything she had done for him. No one had ever been so kind to him in his entire life. She had given him a home, inventions to help him achieve his ultimate goal, food, compassion, "_everything. She has given me everything…"_

After he had finished, Vegeta stood and silently walked to her bathroom to wash off the ointment from his hands. Bulma finally raised her eyes and looked at his stoic figure. He still wore that scowl that never seemed to leave his face but something about his features were softer than normal. "Thank you," She whispered softly.

Vegeta looked up and they locked eyes through the mirror. After what seemed like an eternity, the warrior grunted, which in Vegeta-Lingo meant "Your Welcome."

Bulma never took her eyes off of him as he reentered the room and reached down for his discarded white gloves. The heiress grabbed and handed them to him, herself. Once again they stared at each other and Bulma smiled sweetly, the tears had vanished from her eyes. "Do you always smile at monsters?" Vegeta smirked, trying to get out of this awkward and emotional situation. "_I must remind her of what I really am!"_

But Bulma had seen a different side and knew that no monster could have tended to her so kindly. "I'm not smiling at a monster, Vegeta."

Frowning again, the Saiyan whispered icily, "Don't become delusional, woman, just because I did one thing for you." He angrily stood and headed for the door.

"I know you care, Vegeta! Why do you fight it?" Bulma cried after him.

The Saiyan Prince whipped back around, "I do not care! The only reason why I helped you was because you need those weakling hands to fix and upgrade my gravity machine!" He roared. "_I'm going to have to come up with a better excuse soon."_

Bulma was unaffected by his outburst, she had heard that reason one too many times to know that it was a lie. "Liar! You could have easily asked my father to do such a task!"

"I am a perfect warrior! I do not care about anything or anyone but myself! And you, a measly fragile female **human,** would be the last-"

"I know what happened to you on Namek!" Bulma interrupted.

Vegeta's breath stopped. Baldy and Kakkarot's brat must have told her about his last words and how he… cried. Shame filled his eyes and Bulma instantly felt horrible. _"He probably thinks I am using this against him… but I'm trying to help him!"_

"It's not your fault, Vegeta," She whispered almost desperately. "It's Frieza who is to blame. You were just a little boy-"

"Shut up!" He growled. The pain was obvious in his voice and Bulma recoiled. "You know nothing!"

"Then why wont you tell me?" She sobbed loudly.

"Why do you care?" Vegeta bellowed, "Why do you keep helping me? I have done nothing to deserve it!"

Silence filled the air. Neither wanted to be the first to admit that they held special feelings for the other.

"I cannot tell you anything if you do not answer my question woman," Vegeta finally stated.

But Bulma was too afraid to tell him how she truly felt about him. She still had a boyfriend after all… but more importantly she had her pride._ "Perhaps we are more alike than I thought…"_

The dark eyed man realized that she wasn't going to tell him. "_How dare she bring up such a memory and then disappoint me so!"_ He thought bitterly.

Vegeta snarled at her as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Tears finally fell down her soft cheeks, "I'm sorry…" she sobbed quietly. Vegeta stopped in his tracks at the apology but forced himself to move forward. _"I mustn't get close to her… It's for her own good." _

Author's Note: So what do you think? I am trying to keep them in character. I really don't think Vegeta is as rock-hard as some people depict him but he definitely is not a sap! Please give me some reviews and let me know what you think!


	3. Bow Before Your Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah blah blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to NairobiDawn and Vladegurl (for both reviews! Sorry I already wrote the last one by the time I read your review).

**Chapter 3**

Beep! Beep!

Bulma merely stared at the red blinking numbers, too tired to move. "_Ugh damn not even an hour of sleep!"_ She had tossed and turned the whole night thinking about a certain Saiyan Prince. "_I should have told him… right? No, he would have just laughed at you!_" Bulma knew there was another reason but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She reached to turn off the alarm when suddenly it hit her- "Yamcha!" Bulma jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom to get ready quickly. "_I totally forgot! I just left him in the infirmary. Oh well it isn't like he hasn't done worse to me. And besides this might be the perfect opportunity to finally end things." _

The thought made Bulma sad but not because loved the ex-bandit but because their relationship was the only part of her childhood that was still alive. Once she ended it with Yamcha she knew that she would have to recognize that she wasn't as young as she used to be.

"_And there is Vegeta to think about…"_ Bulma was determined to make up for last night. But how? Material items would not suffice. She had already given him a gravity room/ ship, training clothes, training robots, food, and shelter. No, Bulma knew that the only thing she could give Vegeta to make up for the shame she had seen in his eyes was her _**Pride**._ "_But will I be able to do it?"_

…

Yamcha lay on the green grass, enjoying the warm sun that glistened on his tanned body. He had tried to train but couldn't keep his mind off of his rocky relationship with Bulma. As he had thought she never came back yesterday. "_How can I fix this?"_

It was not a problem he had ever had to face before. If he cheated he could make it up to her with presents and sucking up- a lot of sucking up. But never before had Bulma completely forgot about him. He was unused to this abandonment and had no idea how to change things back to how they used to be. "_Used to be… She always said that to: 'Why can't you just be like you used to be!' and 'Why can't we just go back to before?' But what exactly was that? Were we even happy then or is it just our minds giving us a reason to continue this sterile relationship?"_ Bulma and Yamcha had fallen into a common trap that long term relationships can present. They had dated for so long that they had forgotten why they were together in the first place but refused to just break it off because they had been together for so long they couldn't just end it after everything, right?

But Yamcha could not handle the truth and it was much easier to blame his problems on Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince was the perfect scapegoat after all. A mass murderer with devilish good looks- he was the perfect candidate to try to steal the gorgeous scientist from him. "_I wonder what he is doing now._" Yamcha often peeked in on the Saiyan's training sessions. In total awe he would watch as Vegeta worked every muscle in his body under 400x gravity. Yamcha had painfully realized that he would never be able to compete with his love rival when he snuck into the gravity room and was almost crushed.

As he got up from the ground he saw a much put together Bulma walking towards the gravity machine- towards Vegeta. "_What is she doing all dressed up?"_ Yamcha pondered and then suddenly a jealous rage overcame him, "_And why is she going to see him before me? She forgot to even come back and talk to me last night and now she doesn't even come apologize to ME her BOYFRIEND before talking to that jerk!"_

Yamcha could not deal with such behavior. He raced over the gravity machine and blocked the door before Bulma could enter. "Yamcha!" Bulma jumped back at his sudden arrival. She could see how angry he was by the look on his face. "I'm so glad to see you-"

"Oh really? For some reason I have trouble believing that!" he cut in.

"I know you are mad that I forgot to find you last night to finish our conversation but I was really tired and I-"

"And you forgot!" Yamcha snarled.

"Would you stop interrupting me?" Bulma snapped. She hated it when people did that. And even though she was in the wrong in this certain situation her annoyance was beginning to out weigh her guilt. "Jeez I was just coming to find you to apologize!" She lied (She was going to… but after she apologized to Vegeta first. "_Why am I more bothered that Vegeta is angry with me than Yamcha?"_).

"So you are telling me that you were coming to look for me in the Gravity Room?" Yamcha scoffed.

Bulma opened her mouth to say something but knew it was useless. She couldn't lie anymore- she was too tired. They stood there silently, unable to look at each other. Both knew it was over- but neither wanted to be the one to end it. Bulma didn't want to hurt Yamcha and Yamcha didn't want it to end.

Finally Bulma looked up at him with her genuine sapphire eyes, "I'm sorry, Yamcha," she said softly.

The sincerity brought tears to his eyes. Inside he knew that this was her way of breaking up with him- but he had become somewhat delusional. "_She means that she is sorry for last night- yea! Well there is one way I'll forgive her,_"

"Kiss me Bulma," He commanded weakly. Perhaps that is what really killed the relationship- He was too weak for her. He was always the first to back down. Like when Frieza came to Earth and he just wanted to run back home- it was embarrassing to Bulma.

"Yamcha, please…" Bulma thought he had understood but apparently not. "_Please don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to!"_

He stepped closer to her and grabbed her lightly by the arm, "If you love me you will kiss me! Right here, right now!"

When she tried to resist further Yamcha lost control and forcefully pulled her close for a kiss.

…

The red glow shined dimly upon Vegeta's teeth as he growled in frustration. Training in 400x gravity was difficult enough without being distracted by the soap opera outside. "_Could they be any louder?" _He had already been blasted twice by the reflector bots trying to listen to Bulma's answers to that worthless man. This confused him beyond belief. Why did he care at all what she said or did? Wasn't he still furious at her for humiliating him last night? Even after taking care of her! But this only opened up a whole new can of worms because he had started admitting to himself without noticing that he did _care_ for her. Suddenly there ceased to be noise, "_Finally! I can get some work done!"_

However, right when he prepared to blast away a beam Yamcha yelled, "Kiss me, Bulma!" Vegeta instinctively turned his head towards the window and the beam hit him square in the chest.

Growling in pain, the Saiyan jumped to his feet and angrily turned off the machine. "_That's it! I have had enough!_"

He headed for the door to give them a piece of his mind and to order them to move their ridiculous fight elsewhere. Jolting open the door, Vegeta opened his mouth to scream but found he had no voice. He stood completely paralyzed staring at two pairs of interlocked lips. Something inside him snapped and a wave of pain and betrayal, feelings he knew all too well, washed over him. He was about to return to his solitude when he suddenly realized that the woman seemed to be resisting! "_That Son-of-a-bitch!" _

Before anyone knew it Yamcha was up against the side of the GR with two stony hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Bulma had been some how ended up on the ground and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Vegeta!" She shrieked.

"He was forcing himself upon you was he not?" Vegeta growled in a manner that sent shivers up and down her spine. Yamcha's eyes were filled with sheer terror and his hands scratched desperately at the limbs around his throat.

Bulma got to her feet, "It was just a kiss- it wasn't like he was trying to rape me! Please Vegeta he just lost control because I broke up with him!" She placed her hand on his well toned bicep.

The only words that seemed to register with the Prince were "Broke up." He slowly loosened his grip as he felt the smooth sensation of her fingers. Yamcha fell to the ground gasping for breath. Vegeta turned away from him and looked at the woman's wrist for bruises. "I'm fine Vegeta, thank you."

"THANK YOU?" Yamcha coughed. "Are you fucking crazy? He almost just killed me!"

Vegeta whipped back towards the wheezing man with a smirk. "Yes, that's right you fool! And if you aren't careful I'll gladly do it again! But this time there will be no stopping me. I would be doing this world a favor by destroying a pest like you!"

Yamcha crawled back in fear. Vegeta's eyes were like those of a great white shark- a dark endless abyss of horror. Gathering up what little courage he had left Yamcha stammered, "Fine Bulma! Do what you like! It's over! You two deserve each other!"

Before anyone could say anything else the scarred man took flight and disappeared from the Capsule Corp. Grounds. Both Vegeta and Bulma stood there in silence. It was then that Vegeta noticed how attractive the blue haired woman looked today. "_She put even more effort than usual into her appearance today… but why?_"

"Vegeta, about last night, I-" she stammered and then suddenly bowed in front of him. "Please forgive me."

The Prince was taken back by the apology and the fact that she was bowing into front of him! She always scoffed at his princely status and now she was sacrificing her pride to appease him.

When Vegeta did not react at all Bulma decided almost unwillingly to go a step further, "I will do anything you want to make it up to you. Well to an extent!" she said through gritted teeth.

Vegeta smirked and chuckled sadistically, "_Anything eh?"_ He lifted her face up with his thumb bringing her lips only centimeters away from his. Bulma's breathing became heavier and a glint of desire mixed with alarm flicked in her cerulean eyes. "Get on your knees," he whispered huskily.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"You said anything, woman, now get on your knees," he said with a smirk.

Something told Bulma that this was a bad idea and she wanted to snap back that she said to an extent but she did as was told. "_What have you gotten yourself into now Bulma Briefs?"_

As soon as she was in the correct position Vegeta held on his gloved hand. "Now kiss my royal hand and proclaim your absolute loyalty to the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta's smirk grew wider, "I assure you woman that I'm not a joking man." Her fists curled into tight fists and her eyes became fiery. "Or are you going to back out like you did last night?"

He got her. Bulma sighed and took his hand. Vegeta almost laughed out loud as he watched the anger contort in the lines of her face as she pressed her soft lips to his regal hand mumbling incoherently. "What was that? Say it louder!"

"I SAID that I am your loyal servant, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" She hollered furiously.

"Oh that is what I thought you said," Vegeta replied in victory. "Now if you will excuse me I have training to do and I don't need anymore rude interruptions." With that Vegeta sauntered back to the GR and locked the door behind him.

Bulma sat there mouth open in disbelief. This soon melted into a fit of rage as she screamed, "YOU JEEEEERRRRK!"

Author's Note: 1 for Vegeta and 0 for Bulma ha-ha! I should have Chapter 4 up soon I am trying to get one up every day or so. Please keep reviewing it helps a lot!


	4. Sexy Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah blah blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Blak Roses, Vampiress-06, Skippay, Megami, and especially Vladegurl and Nairobi Dawn for their continuous reviews!

**Chapter 4**

A week went by and everything seemed to be back to "normal." Vegeta continued to train constantly in the Gravity Room, while Bulma lounged around, worked on Capsule Corp. business, or went shopping. Yamcha's absence went completely unnoticed by everyone- even the ditzy Mrs. Briefs, who usually always knew when a handsome man went missing. Vegeta was still glowing after his victory over the woman, who tried to avoid him all together to save her from the embarrassment. However normality can only last so long…

…

Summer had finally made its arrival and along with it came blistering heat and bikinis- or more precisely Bulma in a bikini. The Saiyan Prince was heading to the main compound for lunch when suddenly he saw her. Vegeta had always been able to control himself before- no matter how revealing her outfits had been. He was a warrior after all and self control was highly valued. But upon seeing the woman's creamy naked curves only covered by a measly light blue string bikini, the warrior felt his lustful desire growing painfully erect. "_Why is she just laying out in public so indecently?_" He was about to head back inside, for his arousal was quite obvious in spandex, when Bulma caught site of him.

"Hey Vegeta!" She called out. Bulma was quite aware of the effect she had on men and that the Saiyan Prince was no exception. She was still furious at him for the charade a week ago and wanted to get even. "Are you going to lunch?" She inquired in a sensual tone.

"Of course I am silly girl!" He barked.

She slowly sauntered over to him, her hips moving from side to side, little drops of water from the pool trickling down her cleavage.

_"No goddamn it don't come over here!"_ Vegeta kept his back to her, trying desperately to return his hard member to its once flaccid state, "_Frieza, Frieza, Frieza."_ Just the thought of the evil lizard transvestite turned him off completely.

By the time Bulma was behind him he was able to turn around. However, he regretted it instantly. The woman's top was only being held up by her hands and her lips were turned in a pout, "Vegeta my top came undone do you think that you could tie it for me?" She was holding the straps so tightly that her breasts crushed against each other. Vegeta's animal instincts wanted to throw her on the ground and fuck her then and there- "_She is obviously asking for it!"_ But he was not so easily fooled. "_She is not interested in you, fool! She is still mad about last week! Well if she wants war then that is what I will give her!"_

Bulma could see how aroused he was by the hunger in his eyes and the large bulge in his shorts. "_Men are so easily manipulated as long as you have a nice pair of hooters!"_ She cackled inwardly. But unexpectedly something went wrong: Vegeta was once again wearing his signature I-am-the-Prince-of-all-Saiyans smirk. A smirk that guaranteed trouble every time it appeared. "_Uh oh…"_ All of a sudden the dark prince whipped her around, pressing her firmly against his own rock hard abs. The action had caused her to accidentally drop her straps and now her breasts were hanging freely in the air. Bulma gasped and tried to cover herself but Vegeta's hands were already roaming over her bountiful chest, gently grazing her firm nipples, and finally grabbing the loose straps. Bulma bit her lip trying to hold back a moan. His breath was hot against her neck and she could feel his unyielding manhood bearing down on her lower back. Her heart raced and her breathing became heavier as she became aware of the wetness between her legs.

Vegeta smirked proudly while tying her top as slowly as possible. He could smell her excitement and knew that he had completely spoiled her plot for today. But this only seemed to turn him on even more and it was taking every ounce of his self control not to make love with the blue-hair woman right at that moment. The Prince had been with many women over the years but only to ease his needs. Never had he wanted one woman so much. He had wanted to have his way with her on Namek and his desire had grown ever since then. In fact he had planned on using her when he first arrived but then she had shown him kindness and care. After that he no longer wanted to just _use_ her and decided to just put the desire in the back of his mind. "There all finished, woman," he whispered huskily.

Bulma opened her eyes disappointed and turned to face him, "Th-thank you," she stammered. An intense blush now graced her cheeks, which only made her look sexier to Vegeta. Both stood dissatisfied and horny yet their pride would not let them move forward. "Well enjoy your lunch!" Bulma blurted out as she retreated to her room.

Vegeta watched her ass bounce with each step and growled in frustration. He had indeed spoiled her plan but it had left him excruciatingly hard. "_A cold shower is definitely in order before lunch."_ He headed quickly towards his room without even glancing at Bulma's door. "_She is nothing but a fucking distraction! That bitch! Always entering my mind and deliberately sidetracking me from my training with these sexy- I mean silly! - games of hers!"_ He turned the nozzle to freezing and grimaced as he stepped into the ice cold water. "_She is probably working with Kakkarot to make sure that I never become a Super Saiyan!"_ But Vegeta knew better. Goku was not that sort of man and the woman would never degrade herself like that. "_That's right she wouldn't so then why was she teasing me?"_ It was all very confusing to him. He had never met anyone who had given him so much or tease him in such a way. The women he had been with before were just common prostitutes on Frieza's ship. But Bulma was an intelligent, confident, classy, and beautiful woman. He knew that she probably would tease men to get what she wanted but not that far- she hadn't even resisted when he touched her breasts! "_Her breasts!"_ Vegeta moaned at the memory. Once again a voice inside presented the idea that may be she liked him and cared for him as more than a friend. After all with Yamcha no longer in the picture she was now a free woman. "_But that night when I asked her why she cared she couldn't answer…and besides I remember how she terrified she was on Namek… To feel pity and care for someone and loving them is completely different. And who could love a mass murderer?_" Although he would never admit it out loud and probably not even to himself, Vegeta felt like he did not deserve such an innocent woman- that happiness she could bring was never meant for a man like him.

…

Bulma leaned up against her door panting. Shock and desire slithered through out her entire body. Her plan had gone dreadfully wrong but Vegeta did not exactly win. She had managed to bring his little warrior to a standing position. But it had definitely gone too far. And she knew that if he had tried to take her at that moment she would have let him. Deep down she had wanted him to make love to her on that lawn. Not just because he was amazingly attractive but… "_Because I am falling for him…_"

She already knew that she wanted him as more than a friend and cared about him but Bulma did not want feel too deeply for him. But somehow she had managed to let her guard down and she knew that she was falling in love with a man who did not know how to fall in love. For all she knew he didn't even _want_ to love. Bulma slid down the door to a sitting position on the floor. The realization also had consequences for it was obvious to her that loving a man like Vegeta could only be accompanied by a lifetime of heartache and work. Despite this thought the blue minx smiled to herself, "_I will just have to tame my little monkey then…_"

Author's Note: Well it was only a matter of time before I had to bring the sexual tension to the frontline. Please continue reviewing! I love hearing from you guys! It really gets me motivated to write new chapters. Speaking of which I will put chapter 5 up probably Friday!


	5. Why is caring so horrible?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah blah blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Vladegurl, Megami, Vampiress-06, Nairobi Dawn, Sakura Trees, anime gurll, lilvampgoddess, amphetaminex, and especially skippay for their reviews! Much appreciated as always! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 5**

Vegeta looked out the window from his GR, "_The woman is wearing that vile garment again!_" He growled as he stared at the bikini. Somehow he would have to get passed the tanning woman to get lunch but this was easier said than done. She always found some way to stop and distract him. "_Always distracting…"_ The prince mumbled to himself as he stared at the two ample mounds on her chest. Finally gathering his resolve, Vegeta began his perilous journey to the main compound- armed with a scowl of course.

He was almost there when the death blow came- "Oh Vegeta! Your lunch is out here!"

"I don't want to eat out here," Vegeta snarled.

Bulma shook her finger at him, "Now don't be a baby! Let me just get the capsule- it's over here." She bent over to look in her beach bag.

Vegeta's eyes widened and the adrenaline ran through his veins as he stared at the prize before him. Her ass was high in the air giving him a perfect view of her most sensitive area- except for that annoying blue thing that was in the way. Before he realized it, Vegeta was right behind her. His two fingers gently stroked her clit through the flimsy fabric. Bulma's eyes widened and she tried to jerk up but his other hand was there keeping her down. "Vegeta! What are you- Oh!" She moaned as he began to stroke faster. His other hand quickly untied her top. "Vegeta, no we mustn't!" Bulma said while moaning at the same time. The prince merely smirked and snaked his hand around to her exposed breast, squeezing them and flicking her nipples softly. Bulma bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. Her juices of excitement were soaking through her bikini.

"What was that woman? You want to stop?" Vegeta asked hoarsely as he pushed aside her bikini bottom and inserted two fingers.

Bulma gasped, as her eyes glazed over with pleasure. "No, don't stop! Don't stop, Vegeta!"

His smirk widened and he began pumping his fingers in and out of her. Bulma's moans grew louder as she drew closer to climax. At the moment she began her first orgasm, Vegeta ripped off her bikini bottom entirely and plunged himself deep inside the pink abyss from behind. Bulma's eyes shot open and she yelled his name in pleasure. But the dark prince had just begun his assault. He thrusts into her slowly at first, letting the small woman get used to his gigantic length and size. But Vegeta hadn't been with a woman for a long time and soon could not control himself. Grabbing her hips, he thrusts hard, fast, and deep- growling in pleasure. Bulma lost herself in a world of pleasure, shouting herself hoarse in delight. Vegeta can feel himself on the verge of cumming and speeds up to reach pinnacle satisfaction. "Oh Bulma!" he groaned as he thrusts into her for a final time. Exhausted and in a daze, they both collapse on the grass. Vegeta pulls her close and whispers softly into her ear, "I love you…"

Vegeta's eyes snap open and his entire body lunges itself to a sitting position. He pants heavily as he looks around the empty dark room. "_What the fuck!"_ he screams inside his head. He looks down at his sticky pants and breaths a sigh of relief, "_It was just a dream… of course!_" The Saiyan throws the covers off of him and sits on the end of the bed. "_Look at you, sticky as a common schoolboy! And over some earthling!"_ However, it wasn't that he had had a wet dream about the woman that bothered him for he had always found her sexy and had fantasized about fucking her before. What vexed him immensely was the fact that he had told her that he loved her. "_And I put her pleasure before mine! I would never do that!"_ He was already confused enough about Bulma as it was- 'did she care or didn't she, why did he care at all, did he care about her?' Now he would have to add this dream to the already perplexing list.

Vegeta quickly got up from his bed and headed to the shower. "_I don't have time to be worrying about such nonsense! I have to become a Super Saiyan! Defeating Kakkarot and controlling the universe should be the only thing on my mind right now! It was just a fucking dream. My subconscious better thank its stars that it isn't tangible because if it was I would blast it to hell limb by limb!"_

…

"_So the "Royal Monkey Domestication Process" begins!"_ Bulma chirped. She had woken up bright and early to fix breakfast for Vegeta herself- a service usually taken care of by Mrs. Briefs or the house-hold robots. Despite what some might believe, the blue hair woman was a fantastic cook. She was a scientific genius after all, and what was cooking other than a little chemistry? For 2 hours she slaved away at the perfect breakfast: eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, Belgian waffles, French toast, regular toast (with an assortment of jams), oatmeal, grits, and biscuits. There was enough food to feed her for a week but she knew all about Vegeta's ravenous appetite. If it was possible he ate faster than Goku, however all the food ended up in his mouth and not all over his face. Upon seeing how shocked the Briefs had been at their first meal together, the Warrior Prince stated, "In the army we had a saying: 'Eat Now, Taste Later.'" Bulma wrinkled her nose at thought of such a huge burp!

Finally it was 7 am and Bulma could hear the man's steps heading her way.

…

The Saiyan Prince had just finished mentally preparing himself for a long day of virtually suicidal training and that the woman meant absolutely nothing to him. So his reaction to a table full of amazing food and Bulma clad only in a dark blue satin night gown isn't difficult to figure out. "_Why is this happening to me!"_ He deepened his scowl but the idea that the woman meant nothing to him immediately crashed to a thousand pieces. "Oh good morning, Vegeta," Bulma said taking a sip of her cappuccino.

The prince simply grunted in reply. "_Oh yea if you call waking up to your own juices sticking all over you and a distracting woman interfering with your lifetime goal a good fucking morning then yes, you silly wench, it has been just fucking peachy!"_ He did not even look at her as he began to shovel the breakfast into his mouth. Bulma never expected a thank you and took it as a compliment that he wasn't complaining. She leaned her elbows against the table which pushed her breasts together, her pert nipples clearly poking through the thin material. Vegeta's fists clenched bending the fork in his hand easily. He gritted his teeth trying to ignore his dream and how good it felt when he had squeezed those breasts and plunged inside of her.

Bulma noticed how tense he was today and smiled inwardly. "_I knew this would work! Now for the kicker!"_ The blue haired woman faked a yawn and pushed her chest towards Vegeta while stretching. The Prince slammed his hands against the table and stood up angrily. Bulma jumped at his reaction and looked up at him with confused eyes. "What is wrong with you today, bud?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Vegeta roared, "Don't even pretend like you don't know 'what's wrong!' I know what you are doing you little wench! I know your pathetic scheme to get me back for what happened last week but don't flatter yourself- your charms do not work on me! I am a Saiyan Prince and you are going to have to do a lot more than a fucking breakfast and some skimpy outfit to please me!"

Bulma's face twisted in anger, "Hey listen up you arrogant jerk! I don't know what the hell you are talking about but you are the one who came onto me yesterday! I just needed someone to fix my top and then you had to start your goddamn groping! What a fucking pervert! And as for breakfast the robots were broken and my mother was too tired so you should be the one not flattering himself!"

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply but she wasn't done, "And as for my outfit! I always sleep in this and I know for a fact that it is pleasing to the eye so stop lying you jerk!"

Vegeta held her chin up and leaned in close. "Oh so you are trying to please me with items you wore when that insect fucked you?"

Her hand flew towards his cheek quickly but the prince was expecting it and grabbed her by the wrist before she made contact. With tears of shame in her eyes, Bulma growled, "You asshole!" She then pulled her arm away from him and ripped off the night gown.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta gasped as she stood there only in a lacey azure thong, covering her breasts with her hands.

"Does this fucking please you now you arrogant prick?" She sunk to the ground berating herself for ever thinking that he could be different- that he had wanted anything but twisted entertainment from her.

Vegeta looked down at the half naked crumpled figure at his feet. His gut twisted in guilt and regret. "_No I'm not supposed to feel this way! I shouldn't care! **She** shouldn't care either! It's for her own good… I'm doing it for her…_" But her tears were too much. Vegeta knew that she had feelings for him now- it was no longer deniable.

He bent down and pushed the hair out of her face. Bulma looked up at him with shocked, tear filled eyes. "Why do you have to be so cold? I'm not trying to do anything but care for you! Why is that such a horrible thing?" She murmured sadly.

Vegeta asked himself the same question inwardly, "_Because it will make me weak, it will put you in danger, and… and I don't know **how**__to react in this situation… no one has ever cared for me before._" They were all perfectly good reasons in his mind to walk away from the scene at that moment. He was a warrior prince and love had never been on his agenda. But those blue eyes called to him and won against all his reasoning.

Vegeta gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb and brought his lips to hers.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Well this chapter is packed with surprises ha-ha! And I couldn't help but to leave you like that. So if you want to know what happens next you will just have to wait for the next chapter… But don't worry it will be up either tomorrow or may be even later tonight if I feel inspired! Please keep reviewing! It makes my day when I hear from you guys!


	6. You Belong to Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah blah blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS **MAJOR LEMON**! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Special Thanks to Megami, Nairobi Dawn, and cam9323! You guys are awesome 

**Chapter 6**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"Why do you have to be so cold? I'm not trying to do anything but care for you! Why is that such a horrible thing?" She murmured sadly.

Vegeta asked himself the same question inwardly, "_Because it will make me weak, it will put you in danger, and… and I don't know **how**__to react in this situation… no one has ever cared for me before._" They were all perfectly good reasons in his mind to walk away from the scene at that moment. He was a warrior prince and love had never been on his agenda. But those blue eyes called to him and won against all his reasoning.

Vegeta gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb and brought his lips to hers.

…

Bulma's eyes flew open in surprise but soon let herself enjoy what she had wanted for so long. She wrapped her arms around the Prince and deepened the kiss. Vegeta pulled her close to his body, moaning inwardly as her soft naked chest touched his own. Bulma ran her hands through his dark fiery hair and gladly let his eager tongue meet her own. The fire that was building up inside Vegeta was about to explode- he wanted her so much and she was now in his complete possession. He couldn't stop himself as he pulled the woman upon his lab so that she could feel his rigid desire. Bulma was not alarmed by the move and actually welcomed it for she was craving the prince as well. She teased him by rubbing her wet womanhood against him. Vegeta growled in frustration and pushed himself on top of her. Hungrily he ravaged her mouth and positioned his hard member between her thighs. Clutching her breasts, Vegeta began to kiss her cheeks, then her neck, and ears. However, his movements and actions were not gently and sweet but virtually violent and voracious.

He was a very different lover from Yamcha but Bulma had expected that. Yamcha always seemed to be trying to hold back his hunger when making love to her. But Vegeta was brash and confident and Bulma loved it. Even though she would probably have bruises from this escapade tomorrow she didn't care. The heiress loved the feeling of being wanted, desired, and perhaps loved so passionately. Vegeta moved his strong hands down to her ass, which he squeezed with pleasure. His mouth had moved to her nipples, sucking and softly biting each little stub. Bulma gasped and moaned with each new touch. So many new and different feelings were surging through her body: desire, arousal, happiness, shock, and most importantly love.

Vegeta worked his way down to her belly button and then suddenly stopped. Bulma looked at him confused, "_He isn't going to change his mind now is he?"_

Before they went on any further Vegeta wanted to make sure that this is what she wanted. "_I will not be called a molester later!_"

"What's wrong?"

"You should know that if we continue any further that you will _belong_ to me, woman," Vegeta replied firmly, "If we do this, you will never be able to be with another man and you will have to deal with me for the rest of your life."

Bulma blinked in amazement, "_Is he proposing to me?"_

"Of course I will be true to you- unlike that pussy bandit you were with before!" Vegeta continued.

Bulma burst into laugher upon hearing the prince's new nickname for her ex.

"But I can't promise you that I will make you happy, or that I will always be around," the Saiyan looked away from her eyes, "All of these feelings are so new and different. Having a companion was never apart of my life's agenda. I don't know how to love and in fact I'm pretty pissed off about the whole thing!"

Bulma's eyes softened upon seeing how lost and confused he was, "Vegeta-"

"No! Don't be soft with me!" He growled, "You need to know that even if I share my body with you and claim you as mine that does not mean that you are more important than my goal of becoming a Super Saiyan and defeating Kakkarot! You need to understand that you will **always** be second to that."

"_Well that's only a minor setback… It just continues the challenge! One day Vegeta I will make you love me more than anything!_" Bulma vowed inwardly but outwardly she just smiled softly and ran her finger down his chiseled face. "I understand, Vegeta."

"So what is your answer?" Vegeta asked trying to hide the hope in his voice.

Bulma bent over to kiss his lips again, signaling her acceptance. Inside the warrior sighed in relief and his confidence returned. He pushed Bulma back and smirked. "_Uh oh…"_

Riiiiiip

Suddenly Bulma's designer thong was now only a small crumple of rags but she merely giggled. Vegeta moved his figures through the short tuffs of blue curls to their final destination. He began to stroke her clit as he had in his dream last night. Bulma throw her hand back in delight and moaned quietly. The prince loved the total domination he had over the woman and moved to her opening. He inserted two fingers and very slowly moved them in and out. He was driving Bulma crazy she craved release now she wanted him inside her but he continued with his foreplay. Soon Vegeta began to move his fingers at a rapid pace and Bulma's moans grew louder and louder. But just has she came close to release he stopped and relished in her small whimper of disappointment. "We must be patient little one," Vegeta growled.

Bulma was about to snap back at him when she felt his tongue licking her lower lips. Her eyes widened at the intense rush of pleasure. She fell back and screamed his name and Vegeta inserted his tongue inside of her, sucking up all of her juices. She tasted wonderful and the prince grinned against her as she bucked her hips. He felt her walls tighten as she shuddered from orgasm. He removed his tongue and looked up at the panting woman. Looming over her, he savored his moment of victory. But Bulma would not have this, "Don't look so damn pleased with yourself just yet!" she told him and pushed him to lie on his back.

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta asked suspiciously as she positioned herself on top of him.

Bulma smiled cunningly and put her finger up to her lips, "Shh!" Vegeta smirked at her as she moved lower to his shorts.

After pulling the spandex from his body, Bulma sat with open mouth looking at Vegeta's manhood. It was huge to say the least and very erect. Vegeta chuckled, "We Saiyans are much more endowed than pathetic earthlings."

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued her offensive. She took him into her hand and circled the tip with her tongue. Vegeta exhaled with delight and closed his eyes. Upon seeing his approval, Bulma took the entire head into her mouth and slowly moved down the shaft. Her lips moved up and down in a slow rhythm. It was almost too much for Vegeta, "_This feels too good! Oh Kami!"_

When he could no longer take it, Vegeta put his hand through her hair and motioned her to go faster. Bulma obediently took the order and her head bobbed up and down quickly. She could taste the precum from his tip and knew it wouldn't be too much longer until she heard him scream- a sound she so desperately wanted to hear. "_Almost there…"_

But Vegeta would not allow it. "No…" He said through gritted teeth, "Not yet…" Despite his protests Bulma continued. "Woman!" He practically begged. He wanted to cum inside of her; he wanted to feel her walls tighten around his hard member. He grabbed her forcefully and pulled him off of her. Bulma smiled happily, knowing that she had such power over the Prince of all Saiyans.

"You are going to pay for that!" He panted gruffly.

Bulma crossed her arms, "Oh yea? What are _you_ going to do about it?"

In a nano-second Vegeta had her up on the kitchen counter with his hard manhood positioned at her entrance. "This…" He growled into her ear as he thrust himself inside her. Bulma yelled in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta began pumping into her hard and fast- he was too horny to be patient anymore. Bulma dug her nails into his back and screamed his name over and over. Vegeta became more turned on by the fact that the woman liked making love so roughly. Bulma experienced orgasm at least three times but the Saiyan was not finished. He continued to plunge into her over and over until finally he was almost there. With one last thrust he broke the granite on the kitchen counter, growled her name loudly, and spewed his seed inside of her. Bulma collapsed limply into his chest and Vegeta leaned against the cracked counter for support. They both breathed heavily against each other, trying to regain energy. Vegeta kissed her sweaty forehead, making Bulma's heart almost explode with happiness. "I just have one question Bulma," Vegeta said almost sweetly.

Bulma looked up at him, "_He said my name! May be he will ask me to be his wife for real or something!_"

"How does it feel to be fucked by a prince?" He smirked.

Her entire face turned red with embarrassment and anger. She balled her little fists and hit his chest, "You egotistical jerk!"

But Vegeta only laughed. Except this time it wasn't a chuckle of amusement or a cackle. No, this laugh was the first real laugh of happiness the prince had ever experienced.

Author's Note: Don't worry this isn't the end. I am trying to decide whether or not I should make this a SUPER long story that goes all the way up to the end of the Buu Saga. What do you guys think? I really enjoy character development so it would be a fun project for me. I actually wasn't expecting them to have sex in this chapter but I got caught up in the story so it only made since that they got caught up in the moment. Please continue to REVIEW! Chapter 7 will probably be up tonight since will be down tomorrow. If its not I promise to have 2 chapters for you guys on Monday!


	7. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah blah blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Vladegurl, Nairobi Dawn, cam9323, Bulma, Astried Keeps, butterflyV, Bellatrixred, and Vampiress-06 for your reviews! I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 7**

There was no pillow talk or cuddling, only a quick kiss. Then Bulma headed up stairs to shower, while Vegeta went out to the gravity room to train.

Bulma couldn't wipe the grin off her face as the steamy water flowed over her tired limbs. She had just made love with _Vegeta!_ And it wasn't just a one night stand or purely lust! No he had explicitly told her that they were now 'together' forever! Well not those words it was more like 'I own you forever and I promise not to cheat' but coming from the Prince it was as good as a marriage proposal! The blue-haired woman seemed to virtually glow with happiness. She had conquered Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans!

"_It really is true, Bulma Briefs, you get whatever you want!"_ She smirked to herself. She felt like dancing but her entire body was completely worn out from Vegeta's ravenous appetite. Bulma simply collapsed on her bed, after drying her hair, into a peaceful slumber.

…

Vegeta had thought that since he had finally gained satisfaction and had claimed the woman as his own that the matter was over and done with. He had expected his mind would let him at last return to his training and his goal of becoming Super Saiyan. But he was wrong. If anything he thought about her more! He wanted to be next to her, see her smile, make love to her again, or just be in her presence. Vegeta felt sick to his stomach at the ridiculous weak thoughts that entered his mind. "_What has that bitch done to me?"_

However, despite the fact that his mind was preoccupied, he was stronger, faster, and all around better than he was before. This also confused Vegeta, who refused to believe or even mention that it might be because he was happy. "Happy" was not in Vegeta's vocabulary he claimed but his racing heart contradicted this statement. Never so quickly had he stopped training to go to lunch- to go see Bulma. He told himself that it was because he was hungry, of course. But upon entering the kitchen there was no food, no welcome, no Bulma, nothing. Vegeta furrowed his brows in anger, "_I thought I made perfectly clear to her this morning that she belonged to me- so where is my fucking food!"_

Furious, Vegeta stomped up the stairs to Bulma's room and practically ripped the door off of its hinges. He opened his mouth to lecture her about her new duties but stopped when he saw how peacefully she slept. Vegeta had forgotten how fragile earthlings were and of course she would be tired after their morning affair. He grumbled to himself about weaklings, stupid women, etc. etc. However, as much as he wanted to he wasn't going to move her. "_What is happening to me?"_ He asked himself as he reached down and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. _"So beautiful…_" Vegeta felt as though he didn't deserve such beauty, not after everything he had done. He was stunned at how calm the woman was while sleeping. The prince had never experienced such peaceful moments before- he didn't really know what to do.

Sitting on the bed next to her he began to wonder what he had gotten himself into, "_Can I really be tied to this woman forever?"_ He knew himself well enough to know that he was not "husband" material- despite whatever Mrs. Briefs said! After a lifetime of suppressing all emotions but anger, hate, and jealousy, Vegeta was overwhelmed with his new woman. His entire life had revolved around one thing: Super Saiyan. It was his destiny, after all. He had been told his entire life that _he_ would achieve it! But somehow Kakkarot had surpassed him and took away his revenge by killing Frieza. From that moment on Vegeta's life had been blown into an entirely new and unexpected path. He was now living on earth and training to protect the mud-ball from androids! Of course Vegeta said that he was training to defeat Kakkarot and to be fair that was 95 of it. But he did not want to lose another planet he had come to almost settle in. And then there was Bulma. Ah Bulma. The fiery earth girl who had fallen in love with him despite everything he had done in the past. She knew he was not a good man and had even been somewhat responsible for Yamcha's death. She had shaken before him on Namek, but no more. Why was that? How could that possibly be?

Vegeta sighed; it was frustrating to see where life had taken him. The change from a merciless warrior, whose name made the entire universe cringe, to a hero of earth and a lover was nauseating. "_I will not accept that!_" Vegeta growled, "_I can just take the ship and forget about this wretched planet! I've done it before!"_ But as he looked upon the sleeping beauty he knew that he couldn't just leave as he had before. Vegeta rose from the bed angrily and left the room to train more. He was at a total loss at what to do.

…

Bulma slowly awoke after a long nap to a dark starry night. She yawned and slowly sat up, _"Ugh I'm so sore!_" She remarked and then realized what time it was. "_Oh no! I forgot to make Vegeta lunch! He is probably furious!"_ She jumped up and ran to the mirror for a quick brush up before leaving the room.

She got started on dinner right away, even getting a few of the household bots to help her. After an hour of intense slaving over the stove, a fantastic feast was being served on the table. "_Hopefully this will make up for missing lunch…"_ Bulma thought to herself. Just as the last plate had been placed on the table Vegeta stomped through the door. He looked completely exhausted. There were dark circles under his dark eyes and he was extremely pale. "_He really pushed himself today- his eyes look so tired._"

The prince looked at the table a little surprised and then to Bulma, "Oh you're awake."

"Yes, I'm sorry for missing lunch Vegeta, I must have slept through my alarm," Bulma explained while gesturing him to sit down.

Vegeta simply made a gruff annoyed noise. He said nothing more as he began to devour his food. Bulma squirmed in her chair awkwardly. She hadn't thought about how he would act after making love to her- the man was so unpredictable! She hadn't expected roses and kisses or anything but she had hoped he would say _something_ to her! But she found that she couldn't get mad at him- he looked so exhausted both mentally and physically. "_He must be so confused…"_

After all the plates were empty of food, Bulma began collecting them to put in the wash. Vegeta just sat at the table silently, which was strange. He usually left immediately after finishing his food. Bulma leaned over him to get the last plate and suddenly he grabbed her wrist. "Vegeta?"

"Why did you agree this morning?" He asked firmly, looking deeply into her eyes.

Bulma was speechless. All she could do was look back at him with this silly bewildered look on her face.

"Answer me, woman, I don't have the patience for your mind games tonight," He growled dangerously.

Bulma looked away from his intense gaze and whispered, "Because I love you, Vegeta… I have for a long time now."

Bulma closed her eyes, "_You are so stupid! He is going to laugh at you for having such feelings! You are already going to lose him!_" Her heart sunk as he let go of her arm. She grabbed the last plate quickly and tried desperately not to cry. Standing in front of the sink, she scrubbed the plate ferociously. Out of nowhere two arms snaked around her waist. Bulma stared back at him with joy overflowing in her eyes.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I don't understand why you feel anything towards me, woman, and why you would agree to always be second to my goals but I wont complain."

Bulma smiled sweetly at him. Vegeta turned away from her to go up to his room when she called after him, "Wait Vegeta you didn't have dessert!"

Vegeta looked back questioningly at her, "Yes I did, have you already forgotten you silly girl?"

Bulma sauntered over to him and ran her fingers across his chest, "That is not the kind of dessert I am talking about."

Vegeta smirked, "I don't know if you can handle my Saiyan strength two times in one day, woman. You earthlings are so fragile- it might kill you."

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, "Oh please! You aren't _that_ good!"

Vegeta pulled her forcefully to his body, "That's not what you said this morning, woman. You couldn't shut-up for a moment! Such a loud woman, you are!" he sneered.

Bulma blushed violently and was about to royally bitch him out but his tongue had somehow found its way down her throat. "_I guess I'll let him get away with such a comment this once…_"

Author's Note: Just kind of a follow-up/filler chapter. I'm planning on having a more exciting chapter tomorrow. So I have read your suggestions on whether or not I should make this fic long and I have come to the conclusion that I do want to continue it to the end of Buu (which is in my mind where the series ended- Fuck GT). However, I want it to follow the show _extremely _closely so updates will be a little slower once we get to the androids/cell and Buu but between and after those sagas should be updated once every other day or so. This is just because I am going to have to re-watch some episodes to make sure I'm following it completely. Thanks so much for everyone's input! I promise to have another chapter up tomorrow :)


	8. 99 percent effective

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah blah blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Nairobi Dawn and everyone who ends up reviewing the last chapter. The site was down so I know a lot of people couldn't read it before I put this chapter up!

**Chapter 8**

Vegeta stared at the red neon numbers, which read 5:30 AM, and sighed. He looked down at the blue haired woman snuggled up next to him. "_The most feared warrior in the universe has now been reduced to a snuggle toy, its so depressing!" _But he was only depressed when he thought about it like that. Half of him was angry but the other half was crazy with happiness. Everything inside of him was contradicting. It had been going on like this for almost two months now. It wasn't a bad routine really. Gorge yourself in the morning, suicidal training until lunch, argue with the woman while eating, more suicidal training until dinner, argue with the woman again then make passionate love and fall asleep. But each passing day he began to feel more and more _settled. _It unnerved him that he could feel any contentment at all here. The Prince of All Saiyans should never settle with anything less than total domination of the entire universe! "_This is so bizarre!" _He exclaimed as he slowly removed himself from the woman. Pulling on his spandex and tennis shoes Vegeta prepared himself for another day of hard training. He gave Bulma one last look before walking out onto her terrace and flying away.

…

Bulma pretended to be asleep as her lover dressed and left. She knew that he was troubled. It was understandable. After a lifetime of torture, betrayal, abandonment, and pain, it is not surprising that her unconditional love would cause psychological trauma. But she was determined to help him- to change him- into the man that she knew he was _meant_ to be. The man he would have become if it hadn't been for Frieza.

As soon as she was sure he was gone Bulma rose to get ready for the day as well; When suddenly a violently blow came from the inside of her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time for the vomit not to get everywhere. "_Oh Kami, no!_" Bulma panicked. _"It's not possible! I-I'm on the pill! It's the latest one available that's like 99.9 accurate!_" (Okay this is a fiction and DBZ world is a little bit different reality- basically what I am saying here is don't learn your sex education from Fan Fiction!) But those studies had been tested on _Human _men, not Saiyans. "_What am I going to do?"_ Bulma asked helplessly as tears fell down her cheeks, "_What if he doesn't acknowledge the child? What if he leaves me?_" She fell to the floor and curled herself into the fetal position (pardon the pun) vulnerably sobbing.

…

It was 3 hours before Bulma could stop throwing up and put herself together. May be it was a fluke and she just had the cold or something. She would go to the doctor and get the hard cold facts. They had an infirmary on the grounds but she wanted to keep this a secret from everyone. She would go to the near-by clinic instead.

A sleek black BMW appeared through the smoke after she threw the capsule upon the ground. Bulma hopped in and tried to concentrate on the road as much as possible. She was a terrible driver regularly and now she was in a terrified and anxious state, which only made her pretty much the worst driver on earth. The heiress came to a screeching halt in front of the clinic. She checked her make up in the rear-view mirror, complimenting herself on the work she had done- no one would be able to tell that she had been sick and crying all morning. "_You can do this Bulma. It could be negative! And then you can just laugh about it later- yea you can go get a drink and shop and laugh at how silly you are!_" But something in her gut told her otherwise.

She stepped on the car and walked confidently into waiting room. "Hello Miss, how can we help you?" asked the pretty blonde at the front desk.

Bulma "Oh yes, well you see," She hesitated, "I'm here for a pregnancy test…"

The blonde smiled, "Oh of course, we do those all the time!" She handed Bulma the forms telling her where to sign and that the doctor would be right with her.

Bulma sat down and began filling out the necessary forms. She was thankful that she was the only one in the waiting room for she was pretty famous around capital city as the beautiful heiress to the Capsule Corporation Dynasty. The last thing she needed was paparazzi breathing down her back. "_Why does that blonde ditz keep staring at me?"_ Bulma thought as she tried to ignore the pair of green eyes peering through the desk window at her. "_Kami I hope she respects doctor-patient confidentiality!"_

Finally a nurse called her name and they proceeded to back. After finishing the necessary tests, Bulma sat anxiously waiting in a disturbingly white room. It was like one of those patient rooms in the movies where everything was too blank, cold, and bare. "_They could have at least put up some cheap tacky wall paper like most places!"_

Her heart skipped a beat as the elderly woman opened the door. "We have your results, Miss Briefs!" She beamed.

"_She is too happy, that can only mean…"_

"Congratulations! You are 3 weeks pregnant!"

Bulma's entire body, mind, and soul went into a state of paralyzed shock. "_I'm going to have Vegeta's baby,"_ was the only thought running through her head. The elderly woman didn't seem to notice and babbled on about what Bulma needed to be prepared for and such. But to Bulma the room was completely silent. The only thing she heard was the sound of her own thoughts, "_What am I going to tell him? What is he going to do?_" He had promised that he would stay with her but saying something and actually doing it is a big difference. Especially when a baby is involved. At least she didn't have to worry about her parents' reaction- they were so laid-back that they would just be delighted to spoil the child silly. Abortion never entered her mind. She wanted the child- she wanted to be a mother- but she was just afraid that she would be alone. She had told Vegeta that she had loved him but he hadn't said anything like that to her- and it was **very** possible that he never would. "_You must be strong, Bulma… You're really grown up now."_

On her way out, the mother-to-be was stopped by the nosey blonde again, "Congratulations!" she chirped.

Bulma smiled weakly at her. As she collapsed on her steering wheel in tears she whispered, "I hope there will be something to congratulate…"

…

Yamcha check himself out in the mirror before running to the ringing door. "Sorry I took so long, babe," he grinned.

"Don't be! I'm not staying long!" The blonde woman snapped.

Yamcha blinked in confusion, "What's wrong babe?" He seriously didn't know- he hadn't even cheated on her… yet.

She pushed past by and entered his apartment. "How could you just leave a woman pregnant?" she screamed.

Yamcha stared at her bewildered, "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Slow down there! What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you impregnating Bulma Briefs! She was your last girlfriend yes?" she pointed at him accusingly, "She came into the clinic today! I even congratulated her on the news!"

Yamcha's knees gave out and he leaned against the wall for support, "Bulma… Bulma is… You are telling me that she- she is…"

"PREGNANT! KNOCKED UP! CARRIER OF LIFE! WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT TO CALL IT!" The fair-haired girl shrieked, "And _you_ just left her!"

"But I had no idea!" Yamcha pleaded, "She told me that she was on the pill!"

She tossed her hair back and stood over him, arms crossed, "Well you should have been more careful! Nothing is ever 100! Look I'm sorry but I just can't be with a guy like you!"

Yamcha scrambled after her retreating figure, "But I'm not like that-"

"Stay away from me! BABY-DESERTER!" The door slammed in his face.

Yamcha didn't care though, he was a little preoccupied. He sat on the couch stunned at this new development. Not once did he realize that it was absolutely impossible for him to be the father since he and Bulma had not had sex in almost 3 months and Bulma was only 3 weeks pregnant. He automatically jumped to conclusions- as usual. He grabbed his car keys and headed straight for CC main compound. "I won't desert you, Bulma, or our child!" he vowed loudly.

…

Bulma sat on the couch trying to figure out what she was going to tell Vegeta. It was almost time for dinner and she knew that she had to tell him tonight. Otherwise he would be totally pissed when he did find out. "_What if he already knows? May be that is why he has been acting so confused lately! I mean he can sense ki and stuff!"_ But it seemed unlikely since she had only been pregnant for such a short time. The baby probably didn't even have a ki yet! Bulma groaned, running her hand through her hair in frustration, "What am I going to do?"

Ding Dong

"_Huh? Who could that be?"_ Bulma thought as she got up to answer the door, only to find the absolute last person she needed to see, "Yamcha?" She shouted flabbergasted.

Yamcha dove in for a hug, "Bulma!"

Bulma jumped back in terror, "What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed. "_This is just **great!**__Exactly what I needed! A fucking perfect new installment to a fucking perfect day!" _

Yamcha looked up at her a little hurt, "Bulma I know you are an independent woman and that things ended kind of poorly between us but I would never abandon you!" he proclaimed.

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows. She was a little weirded out by his behavior, "Um… okay?"

Yamcha grabbed his former love's hand and stared intensely into her eyes, "I promise that, as the father of our unborn child, I will do everything you expect of me and more!"

Before Bulma could reply someone else took the words right out of her mouth…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Roared a voice that could only belong to the Prince of All Saiyans.

_To Be Continued…_

Author's Note: muahahaha I know I'm evil for stopping it there but it was so perfect in my eyes! And that means in the next chapter I can say "Last time on Dragon Ball Z" again! I love doing that! Yes, I know I skipped over a few months in the relationship and jumped right into the pregnancy but that is for a reason. I don't want this fic to be lemon after lemon and that is what it would end up being if I did those 2 months. Don't worry we still have plenty of chapters until the androids come and there will be a few more lemons through out the story! As always, PLEASE REVIEW :)


	9. Warrior, father, husband?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Also for some reason chapter 7 was down earlier… Very distressing! But I fixed it so if you didn't get to read chapter 7 you should go back and do so… its just kind of a filler chapter but a chapter none-the-less!

Special Thanks to Bulma, Nairobi Dawn, Moonsaiyan 4, Awreel, Otakustone, and Schiza-the-Bad-Saiyan-Lover for your reviews!

**Chapter 9**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Yamcha grabbed his former love's hand and stared intensely into her eyes, "I promise that, as the father of our unborn child, I will do everything you expect of me and more!"

Before Bulma could reply someone else took the words right out of her mouth…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Roared a voice that could only belong to the Prince of All Saiyans.

…

Vegeta was completely beat. He had stepped up the gravity level to 500 g's and it had taken quite a toll on him. He was actually looking forward to the woman's relaxing touch and some food. Sometimes she even gave him massages after their fits of passion. Of course she wasn't strong enough to give the prince a proper rub down but it was calming. He hadn't seen her all day- she had left lunch on the table and apparently had to run some errands. This annoyed Vegeta, "_Nothing should be more important to her duties as my woman!"_ he had growled when he read the note. He was fiercely protective of his woman and frankly didn't want anyone else to even look at his prize. This isn't too difficult to understand why. Everything Vegeta had held dear in his life had been taken away from him in some way- His father, planet, people, becoming the first Super Saiyan, destroying Frieza- but he refused to lose the woman to anyone else. Bulma and his pride would be two things that no one could take from him.

This is was what was on the prince's mind when he opened the door to see the "Pussy bandit" grabbing the hands of _his_ woman proclaiming that they had an unborn child together! The rage and hurt that flowed through Vegeta's veins were stronger than anything else he had ever felt before. He knew that Bulma had been with other men but he tried to put it out of his mind because the thought made him go mad with jealousy. He couldn't stand it! The woman belonged to him and no one else!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"He roared violently.

His heart sunk when he saw Bulma's eyes. They looked so guilty and shocked. Sheer terror filled every cell of her petite body, "Vegeta, please I can explain!"

But he was not in a rational explaining mood. He charged straight for Yamcha and punched him square across the face. Blood spatter everywhere and in an instant Yamcha was on the floor cringing in pain. "I thought I told you last time that I would gladly destroy you and no one could stop me! How dare you touch my woman!" Vegeta pulled Yamcha up by the collar and prepared another punch for the poor man.

"You can say anything you want, you big jerk, but I am the father of Bulma's unborn child and therefore I have a right to touch her!" Yamcha yelped.

Vegeta stood motionless, his eyes wide and pupils shrunken in devastation. "_That's- that's impossible! She has been with me for months now! She could only be a few weeks pregnant since even I couldn't sense the ki! The only way this insect could be the father is if she… if she betrayed me! But that's impossible! She would never- Especially with this circus clown!"_ But he was caught up in the moment there was always that chance… It was like a hand was squeezing his heart, trying to make it explode into little bitty chunks.

He looked to Bulma with a face that made tears come to her eyes. His usual scowl had disappeared, replaced by wide eyes full of pain and an open mouth begging for answers. It was as if she could see his heart on the verge of breaking. "_Oh Vegeta… You do care!"_ She thought then stood her ground to set things straight. "Yamcha you idiot! You aren't the fucking father! HE is!" She screamed pointing at Vegeta.

Yamcha whipped his head towards Bulma in disbelief, "VEGETA?"

"Yamcha you are such a dumbass sometimes! How in the hell could _you_ be the father? We haven't had sex in over 3 months! And I was on the pill!"

The Prince's entire body seemed to relax, recovery from the near traumatic experience he thought he had been headed for. Of course she wouldn't have cheated on him. Vegeta let Yamcha's collar go and stood staring at the woman. "_I am going to be a… a father? Pill? What pill? What the fuck is going on? So much for a relaxing evening!"_

"Are you saying that you didn't use the pill when you had sex with that monster?" Yamcha cried.

Bulma walked over and slapped him right where Vegeta had delivered his bone-crushing punch. Even the Prince looked at her in astonishment, "_That's my girl…"_

"He is not a 'monster!' He is a DEPENDABLE warrior! While you are nothing but a rude, two-timing, intruding insect! How dare you ask me such questions! It's none of your fucking business! Get out of my house you have messed things up enough!" She yelled. "_I can't believe this is how Vegeta had to find out! He is going to be furious! Fuck even I'm furious!"_

Yamcha pulled himself to his feet and wobbled to the door. "You can be a real bitch sometimes Bulma, I just got confused and wanted to help an old friend…" he whispered on the brink of tears while shutting the door.

…

Bulma sighed and ran her hands through her hair distressingly. Yamcha's words definitely went straight to the heart. They had once been best friends after all. She shouldn't have treated him _that_ badly. She looked over at Vegeta, who just growled and began to walk away. "Vegeta!" She yelled in a panic, "Vegeta wait! Please!"

But the Prince kept walking straight up the stairs, heading towards his room. Bulma scrambled after him but slipped on a stair and hit her head on the hard wood. Vegeta turned around as she cried out in pain and flew to her side, chastising himself the whole time.

Fortunately there was no blood just a big bump but Bulma was in tears. "Vegeta please don't be mad," She sobbed holding her head.

"How could I not be angry woman?" He hollered, "You are carrying _my_ child and you didn't even tell me! Don't you think that that is important information? (Direct Vegeta quote! Can anyone tell me when it was said in the show ha-ha?) And somehow that fool found out before I did! "

Bulma looked up at him with pleading eyes, "I didn't know until today! And I have no idea where Yamcha found out! I haven't even contacted him once since he left! I swear to you Vegeta, I didn't know! I got sick this morning so I went to the doctor for a test and I was going to tell you tonight! I'm telling you the truth Vegeta! Please, Vegeta, I'm sorry…" She wept holding onto his hand in utter desperation.

Vegeta looked down and couldn't recognize her. The Bulma he knew would never sob and beg like this. He wanted to be disgusted at her weakness but only felt guilt and pity. "_Does she really think I would abandon her? Would I abandon her?_" He was watching the woman in her most vulnerable state and he was not revolted. He had once claimed that 'Strength was the only thing that mattered to him,' but now he was looking upon one of the weakest creatures in the universe and all he wanted to do was hold her. But he would not. His pride, his honor as a warrior, would not allow such actions. Vegeta sighed and pulled Bulma to her feet. "Stop crying woman, you are giving me a headache!"

"You think I don't have one? You think this has been easy for me? I have been a nervous wreck all day! Do you think it is a simple task for a pregnant woman to wonder whether or not the man she loves and the father of her unborn child will leave her or not in her time of greatest need?" She wailed, beating her small fists upon his chest.

Vegeta grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and bellowed, "I'm not leaving you woman! Who said anything about me leaving you! I am the Prince of All Saiyans and I keep my word! I told you that I would be true to you and that you would have to deal with me the rest of your life and I fucking meant it! That brat inside you is the heir to the Saiyan throne- even if he is a half-breed! Do you think that I am such an irresponsible fool to not accept the consequences of my actions?"

Bulma just looked up at him speechless. Her heart was booming inside but she didn't know how to respond. Vegeta growled at her, "You are so ridiculous sometimes!" He let go of her shoulders and turned away. "This is going to take even more time out of my training! It's such a bother!"

"What do you mean? You can keep training; Vegeta, my mother and I will take care of the baby."

"Well I expected that, woman! I'm not talking about the brat! I'm talking those ridiculous ceremonies you earthlings have!"

Bulma's eyes sparkled and she ran over to face him, "You mean a- a WEDDING?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "_Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this?"_ He crossed his arms and looked away from the ecstatic woman, "Yes one of _those."_

Bulma squealed so loudly that Vegeta thought she had busted his ear drums. Suddenly she was hanging around his neck and kissing his cheeks, "OOOOH VEGETA THANK YOU! YES I WILL MARRY YOU! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GET MARRIED EVERY SINCE I WAS A LITTLE GIRL!"

"Get off me woman! Stop your foolishness! It's not as if there was any way that we wouldn't get married. I refuse to have the heir to the throne a bastard!" He thought that may be that would calm her down but he was wrong. She just danced around like a little fairy. "_If she doesn't stop that bizarre prancing I think I'm going to be sick!"_

"Oh I have so much to do and plan for! I'll have to pick a location, hire a wedding planner, choose the dress (she squealed at this point), and send out the invitations!"

"What?" Vegeta looked at her in alarm, "Woman there will be no invitations!"

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "Vegeta we have to have invitations! How else will people come to our wedding?"

"They won't! That's the fucking point! Woman, this is a private matter and I don't want any of your stupid friends there! Besides it will distract them from their training and let's face it- those weaklings need it!"

Bulma's shoulder's sunk a little disappointed but she would allow it. She was just thrilled that Vegeta was going to be there for her and their child as a father and a legal _husband._ She was finally going to have the princely spouse she had always wanted… well sort of.

Author's Note: Although they never show it- I'm pretty damn sure they got married. Through out the series Bulma has been referred at Vegeta's "wife." The fact that it isn't shown really means nothing. They didn't show the two getting together either- just the gravity room scene. Anyways I am going with the idea that they got married. That is what we will begin with next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! As always please review!


	10. The Hunt for the Perfect Wedding Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Wow you guys are SO awesome! I was overwhelmed by your great reviews and nice comments! It meant a lot : ) Special Thanks to fanficed, Vampiress-06, lilvampgoddess, Vladegurl, IndulgentReader, Skippay, Bulma, The Enforcer, Blak Roses, cam9323, Nairobi Dawn, and Megami! Extra thanks to the readers who continue to review each chapter!

**Chapter 10**

The life of the Prince of All Saiyans had always been a battle. While he was taking his first steps, his father was also teaching him the art of combat and war. He was the perfect definition of a _Warrior Prince_. Vegeta had always prided himself on his strength, heritage, and endurance. But it would take everything he had learned throughout his life to survive against this new foe. He had battled with the strongest fighters in the universe but nothing had prepared him for: _A Pregnant Woman's Hunt for the Perfect Wedding Dress_!

Nothing could satisfy the woman. She had been to every single major designer store- tried on more than 50 different gowns and still she was not satisfied. Day and night she flipped through bridal magazine after bridal magazine. It was maddening! And for some reason she felt the need to relay the troubles of her search onto him- as if it meant anything to the Saiyan Prince! She had even gone so far to drag him to some of the stores to wait for her to try on the gowns. He, the prince of Saiyans, waiting on some silly earth girl! "_Unbelievable!_" He had growled in disgust after waiting and watching the woman try on different- but extremely similar dresses only to walk out of the store empty handed. "_You would think that that dress means as much to her as becoming Super Saiyan is to me! It's so bizarre!"_

However, Vegeta took it much better than one might think. Sure he sat and growled menacingly, started huge arguments with the woman in front of everyone, and refused to give his opinion on any of the dresses- but at least he hadn't killed anyone! And he was being rewarded for his good behavior whenever he wanted or so he thought…

…

Bulma stared down at a Vera Wang catalogue, pictures of the flowers the wedding planner had chosen, and different designs for the cake simultaneously. She sighed disliking everything she saw. Suddenly there was a loud boom, which had come from the back door. "_What the hell?_" the bride-to-be gasped, slamming her hands on the table upon seeing Vegeta charge into the room. "Vegeta! I'm trying to concentrate- stop slamming all those doors! It's bad enough to hear that stupid GR buzzing all day! I am really going to have to fix-"

She was interrupted by his lips upon her and pushing her onto the couch. Bulma was completely shocked by his brash actions, "_This man never ceases to surprise me! But I won't be distracted today!"_ The little woman hit his chest "Vegeta! Vegeta, stop!" she hissed against his demanding lips.

"Woman this works a lot better when you don't talk!"

Bulma slapped him across the face angrily but Vegeta just laughed and continued his invasion into his woman's pants. "Get off of me you under gown Monkey! I'm busy! I'm trying to find the right dress-"

Vegeta growled loudly and turned away from her, "Will you shut up about the stupid dress! I'm just going to rip it off of you anyways- what difference does it make!"

Bulma gasped in offense, "What difference does it make? WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE? The dress is the most important part of the entire wedding, you lunkhead!"

"Oh excuse me! I thought the most important part was the eternal bond between two people or whatever your soap opera mother says!" Vegeta cut back.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh Shut up! The dress makes all the difference! That is like asking you what is the difference between a regular Saiyan and a Super Saiyan!"

The Prince jumped up furiously, "DO NOT COMPARE THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR TRANSFORMATION TO A PIECE OF CLOTHE WOMAN!" He bellowed. "Forget it! Go back to your _work!_"

But his touch had already distracted Bulma and now did not want him to leave, "Wait! Vegeta, why were you so playful earlier?"

"It doesn't matter now- I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" The warrior snarled as he headed back towards the GR.

Bulma jumped up and ran after him, "Hey! Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you-" The sudden movement had caused Bulma's fragile stomach to revolt. She fell to the ground, very sick.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You are always sick now! Why do you have to be so weak?"

Bulma shot him a cold glare, "This is your fault, asshole! If you hadn't have gotten me all riled up and walk off like that I wouldn't have gotten sick! And you are the one who got me pregnant, jerk!"

Vegeta walked over and threw her over his shoulder. "Yea, yea, blame it all on me! If you had just gone along with it then I wouldn't have walked off! And it's not my fault that human medicine can not handle the absolute power of the Saiyan seed!"

"PUT ME DOWN I AM NOT A PIECE OF BAGGAGE!" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta flew to her terrace and dropped her on the hard floor, "Oh yes you are woman!"

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked up at him. "_Oh Kami, not again! That's the fifth time this week! I haven't even been trying to upset her!_" The ways of pregnant women were an unsolvable mystery to the Saiyan. He had tried ignoring the tears but that had only resulted in the woman sabotaging the GR. Vegeta knew that he was just going to have to grit his teeth and bare with it. "_What have I gotten myself into?"_ He crossed his arms and looked away from her, "I was 'playful' earlier because I had finally mastered 550 x gravity, which means that soon I will become what I was always meant to be! There I told you now stop sniveling!"

Bulma smiled widely, "And you wanted to share that with me?"

Vegeta was sickened by the hope and "lovey-dovey" sound in her voice. "_Disgusting!"_

"Oh Vegeta!" She threw her arms around him.

"Woman have you gone completely insane? One minute you are happy the next minute furious then sad and now you are happy again? You make Frieza's tantrums look like child's play!"

"I am just happy that you wanted to share your accomplishment with me, handsome!" she giggled.

"HANDSOME? Woman I am warning you-"

Bulma playfully hit him over the shoulder, "Oh please I know you love it!"

She left him balking and angry on the balcony to go back to the hunt for the perfect wedding gown.

…

"_How dare her! Making a fool out of me after I went through her antics! This can't be! I won't stand for it any longer! I am a warrior!"_ Vegeta screamed in his head as he blasted at the training bots. "_Unbelievable!"_

Vegeta decided that he would deal with the woman that very night, once he had finished his training of course. She needed to be reminded of her place! He was going through all of his usually sayings, 'I am the prince of all Saiyans,' 'you are nothing but a weak earthling,' 'I am a warrior prince!' etc. while he walked to the main compound. But as he entered the door he realized that the house was in a state of commotion. He could hear the ditz of a mother squealing and the woman's laughter. "_Well that is all going to change! Soon she will be on her knees paying respect to the prince!" _He smirked at the thought and made his way around the corner to the living room.

But there would be no arguments that night. Vegeta was not prepared for the site that had greeted him. Bulma (who had suddenly changed her hair back to a style similar to what she had had on Namek) stood smiling in a gorgeous, shimmering white gown. His mouth dropped just for a second before he could catch himself. He hoped the woman had not seen it, but of course she did and took it as his approval to the dress.

…

Vegeta ran a towel through his untamed hair. He would not go to the woman tonight, for he was too angry with himself for not reprimanding her rude behavior. He dried off and slid into bed stark naked. Just as he was about to fall asleep he felt two luscious lips gently pressed against his ear. "Still angry?" Bulma asked seductively. He merely "hmphed" in reply and sunk lower into the covers.

Bulma rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. She was so happy after his reaction to the dress that she was going to let him have his way tonight- but just this once. She kissed his neck sensually and whispered softly in his ear, "I'm here for my punishment your highness…"

Vegeta smirked, "_Once again, The Prince of All Saiyans conquers!_"

Author's Note: Just a short, cute chapter. I will probably resolve the Yamcha issue next chapter. On that note- I will try to be nice about Yamcha but I am not a fan of him so it is difficult ha-ha. Also Vladegurl brought up a good point in the reviews that I am basing Vegeta off of the Anime and not the Manga, which is true even though I love the manga as well- just thought I would clear things up so people didn't get confused. Sorry for not updating yesterday I was swamped with school work. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or Friday : ) Please review!


	11. Yamcha's final decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Nairobi Dawn, Megami, Bulma, lilvampiregoddess, skippay, Vladegurl, Vampiress-06! Very nice reviews as always : )

**Chapter 11**

The faded sound of the TV awoke Yamcha from his deep slumber. "_Shit… I fell asleep on the couch again…_" He sighed to himself. But falling asleep on the couch was the least of his problems. He looked and smelt like road kill. And so did his apartment. Yamcha had been a total wreck ever since he had left Bulma's that night. He hadn't shaved or showered in weeks. In fact he had hardly left the couch except to answer the door for the Chinese delivery man each night. Bulma, the love of his life, was having a baby… that wasn't his. She had made that painfully clear by insulting him and pointing at the real father- the fucking prince of all Saiyans! He couldn't even comprehend Bulma giving herself to someone else, much less Vegeta! He had cried for hours because this time it was really over- because he had blew it with the love of his life. There would be no make-up sex this time, no more dates, no more special smiles, her blue eyes would never shimmer for him like they used to… no that all belonged to an arrogant jerk who probably didn't even realize what he had! He could feel the now-familiar hot liquid gracing the rims of his bloodshot eyes. "_Bulma how could you?"_

Hadn't they been the best of friends? Had he really not known her in the slightest after all these years? What had gone wrong? They deserved each other! They were meant for each other! Weren't they?

May be they had been in that dessert long ago, when all they had known was each other. But when a greater selection came into play they had grown apart- did that mean they had always been wrong for each other? "_Well it's the same with Vegeta! Bulma is the only one he knows! Once he gets to know other women I'm sure he will do the same!_" But Yamcha knew this wasn't true- he couldn't lie to himself anymore. Vegeta did not let people get close to him- he wasn't looking for companions. So the fact that Bulma had breeched his wall in any way was a huge accomplishment that probably no other girl on earth or in this universe could do. And Yamcha knew from first hand, that Vegeta was probably the only man that could handle Bulma's sharp wit and temper. The tears fell freely and the knot in his stomach tightened as he realized that it hadn't been he and Bulma who deserved each other- but Bulma and the Prince.

The only way he could be in her life now was by being her friend. Like Vegeta he was appalled at the new status life had given him.

…

The wedding was only a few weeks away. Bulma insisted on it happening as soon as possible because she refused to be a "Fat Bride!" She, Mrs. Briefs, and the wedding planner had become quite close after spending so much time together over the past few weeks. Now the only thing left were the rings…

"Vegeta you _have_ to have a wedding ring if you are married!" Bulma shouted at the Prince, who had thrown a proper tantrum upon hearing about the earthling tradition.

"Woman it will interfere with my fighting!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "It is just a little ring! I'm sure it can't make that much of a difference!"

Vegeta crossed his arms smugly, "That is because you are just a weak little girl who knows nothing about fighting! Do you think those blasts that come out of my hand is at room temperature? Well they aren't, fool! The metal would melt immediately against my skin- are you trying to injure me?"

Bulma threw her hands up in the air and screeched incoherently. Vegeta merely chuckled at how riled up she got over this silly wedding. "YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Well now that you _finally_ realized that, I am going back to train," the Saiyan uttered smoothly.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Bulma grabbed his blue training suit, "We aren't finished here, Vegeta!"

"Woman I am not going to wear it!" Vegeta stated firmly.

Bulma looked up at him for a second. Suddenly her lip began to protrude and quiver. Her aqua orbs shimmered with wetness. "_Fuck! Don't you do it! Bitch, don't you dare cry!"_ Vegeta clenched his fists, knowing that the woman was going to throw a fit that would make a spoiled 5 year old gawk in disbelief.

The tears burst from her eyes like lava from Vesuvius accompanied by a sound that would have made harpies cringe. For the first time Vegeta cursed his Saiyan hearing, which was keener than most creatures. He could feel his ear drums vibrate uncontrollably and thought they would burst at any moment. "ALRIGHT! I'LL GET A GODDAMN RING JUST SHUT UP!"

Bulma stopped immediately and flashed a terrifyingly sweet smile. "_Pregnant Women… I'd rather deal with Frieza!"_

"But I'm not going to wear it!" He snapped at her skipping figure.

"That's fine, just as long as you have one!" She chirped.

Vegeta stood dumbfounded. If it didn't matter whether he wore it or not then why did he have to have one! "_Women are so bizarre and illogical!"_

Bulma hummed as she headed towards the backdoor. She loved shopping with a fiery passion, and jewelry shopping was her absolute favorite. As she opened the door she jumped back at the figure that greeted her, "YAMCHA?"

…

Vegeta was halfway to the gravity room when he heard that cursed name, "_Son-of-a-bitch!_" He took off like lightening to greet his unwelcome guest.

Both Bulma and the Saiyan Prince were shocked at the man's appearance. His hair was long like it had been when he and Bulma had first met. He had shaved and showered but his eyes were still crimson red and he just looked horrible. They were also surprised that he did not even show the slightest glint of fear when Vegeta flew into the room glowing with rage. "I told you never to come back here, worm!" The Prince growled.

"I'm not here to fight Vegeta," Yamcha mumbled sullenly. Bulma's eyebrows wrinkled with guilt and pity for her former lover and best friend. She had never seen him so depressed and broken.

Vegeta cackled, "HA! Listen here boy; no fighting would occur between you and me: there would just be slaughter with you on the receiving end!"

Yamcha looked up at him in utter defeat, "I know that." Bulma gasped at his response. Yamcha turned to her with tear filled eyes, "I have come to realize that we were never meant for each other Bulma- that you had always needed someone stronger and more intelligent. I didn't want to admit it at first because I love you. Even though I cheated on you and lied, I still loved you. And that is why I came here today…"

At this point Vegeta wrapped his arm possessively around his woman, "If you think that you can take away my woman you are_ dead_ wrong!"

"Don't worry, Vegeta, I'm not here to try to win Bulma back. I know that it would be a useless pursuit," Yamcha confessed.

Bulma felt horrible for making hurting him so deeply but knew that what he said was true. She would never leave Vegeta- not for Yamcha or anyone.

"In fact I came here for quite the opposite purpose. I wanted to tell you that you can be free of me, Bulma. I know you already are but now you can know that I have come to terms with that. And I just hope that we can still be friends- like we should have been all these years," He choked out, unable to even look her in the eye.

Vegeta snorted in disgust at the man's weakness. No real warrior would ever be as sentimental as this scum!

"Of course, Yamcha…" Bulma whispered sincerely. She waited for Vegeta to get angry at her but it never happened. The Prince knew that Yamcha was no longer a threat. If he could spill his heart and the emotional woman not even flinch in regret then the scarred man was no competition for him.

A tiny bit of life returned to Yamcha's dark eyes and he strained a grin, "Thank you, Bulma," He then turned to possessive warrior, "I leave her to you, Vegeta. I don't think you truly understand or appreciate the treasure you have just acquired but I hope that one day you will and you will make her happy as I could not."

Vegeta grunted and narrowed his eyes at the pathetic earthling. The blue haired woman in his arms was taken back by Yamcha's words and hoped for the same thing, "_And that he will make his child happy too."_

With that Yamcha turned to leave. Before he could get inside of his car he heard her call his name, "Yamcha! Wait!" His heart tightened with hope and he turned to face that gorgeous blue abyss. "Drive careful okay? And don't be a stranger, lunk-head!" She patted him on the back and smiled.

He smiled sadly and nodded then jumped in the car and drove away, wiping the tears from his pale cheeks.

…

Bulma stood there for a moment until his car finally disappeared from her sight. "_Good-bye Yamcha…"_

"Woman?" Vegeta called after her with no emotion.

Bulma smiled and looked up to the stars, "It's really beautiful tonight, isn't it Vegeta?"

Vegeta walked towards her slowly and glanced up at the twinkling darkness. He stared at her intently, trying to figure out what was going through that pretty head of hers. Bulma finally looked away from the stares and into the Prince's obsidian eyes. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him. The Prince stiffened instinctively. They had made love many times and she had hugged him before but this was embrace was completely devoid of lust. All it contained was unconditional love. He did not respond but he did not pull away and that gave Bulma all the hope in the world.

Author's Note: I hope that satisfies the Yamcha people out there. This is my opinion about how things went. Something must have happened because Vegeta does not act jealously towards him after he and Bulma have Trunks and by the Buu Saga things seem to be totally fine between Yamcha and Bulma. He still seems a little better when Gohan, Goku, and Krillin see baby Trunks for the first time but that is understandable- especially since that ask if it is his kid! Ouch! Also the difference between the anime Vegeta and the Manga Vegeta is that he is just slightly a little weirder in the Anime I guess would be the word? But not in a bad way… I grew up watching the anime and then I read the manga so I am kind of partial. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review! Next one will be up tomorrow and it is the wedding!


	12. I AM WARRIOR NOT COOKIE

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Nairobi Dawn, Vladegurl, Megami, skippay, Bulma, and Vampiress-06! You guys are amazing!

**Chapter 12**

The morning sun gleamed through the bedroom. Bulma slowly opened her eyes to the beautiful view behind her terrace, "_Today my dreams come true!"_ The birds seemed to sing on cue and little happy squirrels roamed the trees. "_And to my Prince Charm-"_

BAM!

The Ki blast that had erupted from Vegeta's hand had turned the musical birds into silent clouds of feathers. He merely groaned and rolled over to resume his slumber. Bulma looked over at him almost frightened, "_Okay may be not Prince Charming… But he is still a Prince. May be Prince Grumpy would be a better fit…_" She laughed to herself and then snuggled against her fiancé, who seemed to always be 20º warmer than he should be. "_Those birds were kind of annoying anyways!"_

…

Vegeta thought that this day was going to be just like any other except that he would have a longer break from his training, which annoyed him but oh well. So he was thoroughly surprised when the alarm went off and the woman jumped up in frenzy. She screamed at him, "AHH DON'T LOOK AT ME! HOW COULD I FORGET? I WAS SUPPOSED TO LEAVE BEFORE MIDNIGHT!"

"Woman what the hell are you talking about? Why is it suddenly so bad for me to look at you?" He growled rubbing his injured ear drums.

"BECAUSE IT'S BAD LUCK TO SEE THE BRIDE BEFORE THE WEDDING!" She shrieked as if their marriage was already doomed. "EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!"

Vegeta growled at her and began to rise from their bed. She shrieked in terror, "NO! Don't come any closer! If it's bad to see the bride before the wedding it must a death sentence to touch her!"

"Woman! Would you shut up! Stop screaming about useless earthling babble!" He roared in total irritation and continued to get dress.

Bulma screamed and ran into the bathroom so that he could not see her anymore. Vegeta stared at the closed door with a quizzical look upon his face. "_Earthlings… Their stupidity knows no bounds!"_

…

As soon as she was 100 sure that Vegeta was gone, Bulma crept out of the bathroom and down the stairs to see her mother. Both squealed and jumped in happiness. Bulma agreed with everyone that her mother was a ditz but she still loved her and they could both relate on the subject of a wedding. It was Mrs. Briefs after all that pointed out Vegeta's outstanding potential for husband material.

Right before noon the Brief's personal stylist arrived to turn Bulma into the fantasy bride she had always wanted to be. The wedding was going to happen in the Capsule Corporation Gardens, so that the media wouldn't suspect anything. As Vegeta demanded, there would be no guests beside Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Bulma was a little disappointed that Goku and the others couldn't come but she knew that they were busy with training and it would be fun to surprise them with Trunks when they all met to beat the Androids.

Bulma looked at her reflection as the stylist began working on her hair. She was truly very beautiful- and she knew it. She was proud of it like Vegeta was proud of his heritage and strength. "_We really are alike in so many ways…"_ Still there was a distance between them. He had changed for her, whether or not he knew it, but he still never told her anything about himself. And training was still more important. Bulma knew that he didn't love her because he didn't know how to love. However, she was determined to teach him. "_He wants to learn… I know he does! Deep down he wants to feel, I just know it!"_ But there was always that doubt. This is Vegeta she is talking about. He is one of the most ruthless warriors in the universe, who has destroyed countless planets without mercy- this was something he was proud of! And then there was his complex against her best friend, Goku. Bulma knew that the Prince meant what he said about killing Goku once the androids had been disposed of. "_What can I possibly do to get him to change?"_ Bulma thought to herself helplessly. She knew that something monumental would have to occur to melt that layer of ice around the Saiyan Prince's heart.

"_Someday you will love me more than anything, Vegeta…"_ And she was going to begin achieving her goal today… with a special surprise.

…

At noon Vegeta finished his training for the day and headed to the main compound to get food and dress for the wedding. He was pissed off to say the least. This little earthling ceremony was taking away from more important things. The woman was becoming more high maintenance than he ever thought possible. "_I could always not show up…"_ Vegeta thought evilly to himself. But he wouldn't do that. He had made a promise to the woman and he wasn't a man to break his word. Although he thought it was ridiculous and stupid, he knew that this wedding meant as much to the woman as becoming Super Saiyan was to him. Vegeta was not going to take away her dreams as his had been. Of course he told himself that he was only going for the food and sex afterwards.

The entire house was in a state of chaos. Florists were running around with blue and white roses, the wedding planner was going over each and every detail, there were cooks in the kitchen, and Mrs. Briefs chit-chatting with anyone she could stop. Vegeta scowled at the scene, "_Idiots!"_ He tried to by-pass his soon-to-be mother-in-law but with no luck. The blond seemed to have Vegeta radar in her head.

"Oh Vegeta! Everyone the groom is here!" She squealed.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and glared around the room so that no one would approach him. "I'm just here for lunch, you ridiculous woman!"

"Oh of course, darling!" Mrs. Briefs chirped and turned to call the cook to bring the Prince's meal forward, "We already had it prepared for you, since it's your special day!"

"Special day? What the hell? Woman this is not my special day! The only special day for the Prince of all Saiyans is the day he attains the Legendary Transformation of his ancestors!" Vegeta barked.

Mrs. Briefs laughed and placed the many plates of gourmet food in front of him, "Oh Vegeta you are such a tough cookie sometimes!"

"I AM WARRIOR NOT A COOKIE!" He roared and took his food upstairs to the solitude of his room.

While sitting on his bed began to eat his food, Vegeta saw the tux that he was supposed to wear for the wedding. He felt that the piece of clothing, although designer quality, was inadequate for _his_ wedding. The Prince should be wearing the regal attire of a Saiyan King! He remembered his father's magnificent armor, which had the royal symbol of Vegetasai on the chest; the impressive medallion, which was engraved with beautiful turquoise and azure jewels. This outfit was the only thing about his past he had ever told the woman, since she was so interested in clothes. Vegeta had always wanted to wear that outfit- but alas they had been destroyed by Frieza- along with the rest of dreams. Now he was stuck with some flimsy cloth material.

After finishing his food, Vegeta took a shower. He relaxed as the steamy water dripped down his scarred body. He was thankful that Bulma had never asked about his damaged skin. She was a smart girl to realize that of course a warrior would have many scars. Each one held a story that she would not want to hear- they consisted of carnage, slaughter, or painful memories for the Prince. The warrior's heart tightened with shame at the thought of the woman finding out what he had gone through all those years on Frieza's ship. He was already angry that she had heard about his little speech on Namek- but he never wanted her to know what he had really gone through. She would never look at him the same again. He would die before the woman ever looked upon him with eyes of pity.

As soon as he stepped out of the shower there was a knock at the door. He smirked, "_So the woman couldn't stay away from me for long eh?"_ He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to find a shriveled up man in Bulma's stead. "What do you want, old man?" Vegeta barked.

The little man flinched and shook with fear, "I-I- Ms. Briefs- sent me to-to-"

"Spit it out!" Vegeta snapped.

The old man held out a large box, "Here!"

As soon as Vegeta took the box the man ran away in a panic. Vegeta smiled, remembering how it felt to be feared. He looked at the box puzzled. "_What would the woman want to send me?"_ He placed it on the bed and opened it violently. He gasped at what lay inside. It was an exact replica of the Vegetasai Royal Armor, including the medallion and the royal insignia of his family. She had really outdone herself this time. Everything was there down to the last detail. Warm feelings flooded Vegeta's cold heart and for a split moment, he welcomed them. He was truly thankful to Bulma for this. The letter on top read:

_A Prince should wear his country's robes not some flimsy tux! _

_Love, _

_Your Woman_

Vegeta chuckled at how she signed her name. He knew that she usually hated it when he did not call her by her real name but he had a hunch that she was starting to enjoy it. He began to remove the armor out of the box with the most care. He would thank her for this later… and he had just the thing in mind.

…

Bulma stood in front of the mirror fully dressed and ready for her wedding. "_I am drop dead gorgeous!" _She exclaimed to herself. And she was right. The beautiful white dress clung to her curves perfectly but was still sophisticated and regal. Her short blue hair had been put up in a simple but elegant bun and her makeup was superb. "_Vegeta is going to flip his shit for sure!"_ She laughed remembering the Saiyan's reaction to the dress the first time. She was so happy that she had to hold back the tears of joy. Her dreams were finally coming true!

"Well, well, well…" a gruff voice echoed from the doorway. Bulma whipped around to see the Vegeta in his Saiyan robes staring at her with a seductive look in his eye. Bulma couldn't help the heat of desire flow over her- he looked devilishly handsome.

"VEGETA! What are you doing here?" she yelled. Vegeta flew quickly over to her and put his figure against her ruby lips.

"Shh, woman! We don't want the others to hear!" He whispered huskily.

"Vegeta you aren't supposed to be here! I told you this morning its bad luck!" Bulma whispered sharply.

Vegeta began to lift her dress and whisper, "But I just came to thank you for my armor, woman."

Bulma gasped as his hands ran up her thigh and unclasped her garter, "Vegeta, no! Not here, we have to wait-" But she couldn't finish before he had already inserted to stronger fingers into her pink chasm.

"And then you are wearing such an alluring dress, I realized what you wanted and I thought that it would be the perfect way to thank you," He murmured hoarsely into her ear.

"No… That isn't what I was trying to do…" Bulma gasped out between moans. She tried to push his hand away in vain.

Vegeta moved his fingers faster at this response. Her juices were spilling all over his fingers. "Don't lie to me woman! If what you say is true then why are you wearing such a contraption under your gown?"

Bulma felt herself nearing climax she desperately clawed at his stone shoulders, "It- It was for later…" She moaned.

Vegeta lifted her leg and freed his manhood, "But you are so wet now!" He plunged his long member violently inside of her. He did not start slowly this time but at full pace. It was almost too much for the small woman. "Vegeta, please go slower… please…" But he continued onwards. There was this fear inside of him- insecurity so deep that he was afraid of losing her. He had to have her now!

"Tell me you belong only to me!" He commanded as he fucked her faster.

Bulma looked up at his scowling face, "_Is he afraid of losing me?"_ This confused her very much. He was usually so confident but now he seemed so vulnerable and insecure, "_He must be so lonely…"_ Bulma tightened her grip onto his shoulders, "I am yours, Vegeta."

His thrusts became harder, "Tell me you will never leave me!"

"I won't leave you."

Both were nearing climax, "Tell me that I am the strongest in the universe! That Kakkarot is nothing but a clown!"

"You are the strongest, Vegeta, Goku is nothing compared to you…"

She cried out as an orgasm passed over her entire body. His seed exploded inside of her and he moaned softly. "Tell me you love me." He whispered ever so softly.

Bulma looked up at him, "I love you, Vegeta."

They stood there for a moment just staring at one another. Vegeta dropped her leg and put himself back together. Without a word he left her there. But Bulma was not upset, she was booming with happiness at the vulnerability he had just shown her.

…

Vegeta stood at the end of the aisle angry at himself. How could he let himself go like that? He was getting to close to the woman… But he couldn't seem to stop himself. Suddenly the orchestra began to play and Bulma appeared at the other end of the aisle. She looked even more beautiful than she had in the dressing room. Her face was still bright with passion and he liked knowing that he seed was still inside her this very moment.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were crying tears of joy. But their joy was nothing compared to their daughters. Bulma's smile was evident even under the white veil. She peered up at Vegeta with the sweetest face that made the Prince of all Saiyans blush!

The ceremony seemed to last forever, like most weddings do. Vegeta went along with it surprisingly well though. His vows weren't the most romantic: "I won't leave or cheat on you." But he still said them. Finally they had presented the rings and the ceremony was about to end. "You may now kiss the bride!" the priest exclaimed happily.

Vegeta turned towards the man angrily, "Don't tell me when it is _okay_ to kiss my own wife! I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I will kiss her whenever I want to!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled her husband into a kiss. His eyes widened at her forcefulness but went along with it. "_This isn't so bad…"_

And so the Prince of all Saiyans was now bound to an earthling heiress. Bulma's wish had finally come true.

Author's Note: Wow this chapter ended up being a lot longer than expected ha-ha! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is the honeymoon and therefore a lemon. There will be at least one chapter between after the honeymoon and the birth of Trunks (Pregnant Bulma is always fun to write about). And we still have a little while before the Androids come but it will be here before you know it! Please Review!


	13. Not your traditional Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Okay I'm just going to warn you, this is not a pure lemon- it has a lot of insight into it. I know this might disappoint some because the focus is not on the hot sex… But I am writing a story first and foremost… ha-ha I promise pure hot sex later… first Vegeta has to sort out his feelings!

Special Thanks to Skippay, Megami, Vladegurl, Vampiress-06, Bulma, Nairobi Dawn, Sakura Trees, and Cam9323!

**Chapter 13**

Bulma breathed heavily against the floor. As soon as they had reached the special honeymoon capsule he had ravaged her. First up against the door and then on the floor on their way to the bed, the on the bed, and now they had just finished up on the floor again. Her entire body ached from his hard thrusts and rough kisses. _"How can he possibly keep going? Men aren't supposed to be able to do this for a reason!"_ The pleasure brought her closer to the edge each time. It felt _too_ good. She loved the way he held her so tightly against him; His kisses felt so needy and urgent. Bulma liked the idea that the Prince of all Saiyans _needing _her. She smiled at this thought and began to doze off to sleep when his strong hands pulled her back to him. "Vegeta, please it's been hours!"

"This is your earthling tradition, woman, I am just fulfilling the requirements!" Vegeta chuckled as he took her breasts into his hands, "This tradition is the only one worth having!"

Bulma bit her lip at his touch but she was too tired to respond, "It usually doesn't happen all at once…"

Vegeta sucked softly on one nipple while rubbing his thumb across the other. Bulma arched her back in response and closed her eyes trying to keep a hold on herself. "It is not my fault that human men cannot perform as well as Saiyans," the Prince smirked and moved to the other teat.

The gentle pleasure was only making Bulma more tired and she felt herself gradually falling into oblivion.

Vegeta looked up at his woman's sleeping face. He was surprised that she had lasted as long as she did- it would have been impressive even for a Saiyan woman. He had held himself back of course, but a few times he had wanted to take out all of his frustration on her. However, something always held him back- was it his pride or fear of hurting her? Vegeta went with the first. He had had his fill of pleasure for the day and so gathered up the woman's limp body in his arms and laid her on the bed.

"_I think I will train for a few hours until she regains her strength…_" Vegeta said before taking off through the window.

…

Bulma woke up feeling absolutely disgusting. She was sticky, smelt like sweat, and looked absolutely horrible. "_Why can't life be like the movies? You know, when the woman wakes up after a night of hot sex looking absolutely perfect!"_ She yawned and looked over to find Vegeta _not_ there. Bulma could not help but feel a little hurt. The man had completely ransacked her entire body without mercy- the least he could do was be there when she woke up! "_It's not like I didn't enjoy it though…"_ Bulma shrugged, she would deal with him after she took a nice hot bubble bath.

The azure bride winced as she walked to the huge honeymoon bathroom. "_Vegeta is really going to get it when he gets back! I don't know how but he will get it! I bet he isn't sore at all- stupid monkey!"_ She turned on the water to fill up the enormous jet tub. As soon as a thin layer of water had covered the bottom of the bath she began to pour in the bubble solution. As she waited for the water to rise, Bulma also lit the candles surrounded the tub. It was definitely romantic, however she was alone. "_Even if he was here he would probably gawk at such silliness…But I wish we could make love here… slowly!"_ Finally the bath was ready and Bulma nestled herself between the mountains of soapy fizz. "_Ah! That feels so amazing!"_ She sighed to herself and closed her eyes in total relaxation.

Suddenly there was something moving up her leg towards her upper thigh. Bulma's eyes snapped open as she shrieked. The sudden movement had caused bubbles to cover her invader's face.

"Woman!" Vegeta growled behind a mask of pink bubbles. The blue-haired girl couldn't help but giggle at the sight, _"You can still see that scowl even behind the suds!"_

The Prince clenched his fists in embarrassment, "Woman, I'm warning you! You better stop laughing!"

"Or what? You will blow pink fizziness on me? Ha-ha-ha-ha Oh please don't, Mr. Prince of all Saiyans! Anything but that!" Bulma mocked hysterically.

Vegeta blushed for only a moment before that all too familiar smirk graced his lips, "Anything, eh?" In a flash he was naked and in the tub with her. He squeezed her breasts and nipped at her ear, "I hope you had a nice nap, because I'm just getting started!"

"Um, Vegeta, wait let me clean up first…" Bulma whimpered.

The warrior rolled his eyes, "What is the point of cleaning up, woman, if I'm just going to dirty you up as soon as you finish?"

"Because I will enjoy it more, you jerk! Jeez have some self control! I know I'm hot and all be give me a break pa-lease!" Bulma snapped, "_I am not his fucking sex toy!" _

Vegeta was shocked at her outburst but he was not angry as one might expect. He admired the woman for standing up to him once again. He smirked and relinquished her ample mounds, "Alright, woman, don't get your pussy in a roll."

Bulma's mouth dropped in disbelief at this man's unpredictable vulgarity.

Vegeta chuckled at her reaction and threw some bubbles at her, "I was joking!"

Her mouth dropped even more, "But you never joke!"

The Saiyan looked down, realizing that her statement was true… yet he had just joked! He would also have never been caught in a bubble bath before either but he was. Bulma realized that he was suddenly in state of revelation and confusion, "_Poor guy… everything is so different and new for him… he is probably so lost right now."_ She reached out and touched his chiseled face, "You have such a handsome face, Vegeta."

Vegeta merely growled in response, "Looks mean nothing to a warrior!"

She just smiled and put her arms around him, her naked aroused breasts pressing firmly against his back. "Make love to me, Vegeta."

"I don't know how."

"What? Yes you do! You have been doing it constantly for last 24 hours!" Bulma exclaimed.

"No, I have been _mating_ with you. I have never heard of this 'making _love_' rubbish!" Vegeta snapped.

"It's the same thing!" Bulma retorted, "Well except that 'making love' is more special than just sex, it is when the two people really care for each other… when they love each other…" she hesitated, "You do feel that way about me don't you?"

"Don't ask me such questions!" Vegeta growled pushing her away.

Bulma's heart sunk at such a brash response. She couldn't keep the tears from forming in her eyes. But this time Vegeta was not affected by them. This was too serious a matter to be so easily swayed in. "Stop that!" Bulma pulled her knees to her head and hid her face behind them. She felt utterly and completely used and so ashamed. "Does my being here show nothing to you?" the Prince asked.

Bulma looked up at that point, "_Actions do speak louder than words I guess…"_

"Look… Bulma," He gritted his teeth, "I am never going to be the kind of man that spills out his heart like a buffoon! I am a warrior prince and therefore will not and _cannot_ act that way! Even if you cried a planet full of tears it will never wash away my pride."

Bulma turned his face towards hers and kissed his lips softly. "Then don't give me words, Vegeta, show me… I know you are in pain… please, as your wife, I want to relieve you of some of it!"

Vegeta looked down at her blue orbs of sincerity. "_Why do you have to be like this? Why are you so kind to me? It's so frustrating… I wish you would just stop…"_ But the disappointment and emptiness in his life was too much for him to handle and here was an outlet. He couldn't hold back anymore… he just needed full release, but he promised himself he would only be so weak this once.

Vegeta grabbed her and plunged his tongue down her throat roughly. His grip was painfully tight expressing all of his shame, disappointment, sorrow, frustration, and pain. Bulma shuddered as she could practically experience all of the horrible feelings Vegeta had gone through. "_Oh Vegeta…What happened to you?"_

There was no time for foreplay, he needed release now. The Prince threw her over the side of the tub and entered her from behind. Bulma cried out in shock. A move like that probably would have been extremely painful for any other girl but she liked the rawness of it. He seized both sides of her hips and began pumping his hard dick in and out of her. This time he did not hold back. His speed was unimaginable and his strength immense. Bulma thought that he was going to thrust right through her and finally cried out in pain. Vegeta stopped immediately. He gasped at his lack of control, "_She is just a human! You could have hurt her- or the baby!"_ He removed himself from her immediately and laid her against the tub checking to see if she was alright.

"I'm okay, Vegeta, you don't have to stop," Bulma whimpered, _"I am ruining it! I was supposed to be his outlet…I feel so useless… Why can't I be as strong as my friends?"_

Vegeta cupped her face, "No woman, I apologize for such hedonism…"

Tears fell down her face, "Don't be sorry Vegeta… I am the one who couldn't handle it…"

He wiped the salty drops away, "_She too is frustrated at her weaknesses… She wants to be useful just like I want to be the strongest…Little woman how can you compare to a warrior prince in so many ways?"_ He picked her up and walked to the bed. After laying her down, he wrapped a towel around her.

Bulma peered up at him and whispered, "Really Vegeta, I'm okay now… We can continue if you want…"

Vegeta pushed her gently onto her back, "Alright woman, if you desire me so much then we can continue… but not like before- we have to think about the brat."

Bulma's eyes widened, "Oh Kami the baby! I totally forgot! I'm going to be a horrible mother!"

Vegeta pried her legs open with his knee, "Woman you can be hysterical later! We are on our honeymoon!"

Bulma laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He entered her very slowly this time, loving the way she squirmed under him in pleasure. The warrior was shocked at how good it felt to just gently glide back and forth between her wet folds. He had to catch himself from moaning her name a few times. Her nipples gently rubbed against his chest with each rhythmic motion. Bulma's heart fluttered as he breathed heavily upon her ear and at his gentleness. It was at this point that she knew that he cared- even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone or himself. She knew the truth now and no action he could ever commit in the future would change that.

Author's Note: Well what did you think? I have to warn you that from here on Vegeta becomes less and less emotional and will stay that way until Future Trunks' death. Next chapter should be up tomorrow… if not it will be the next day- the usual drill. Next week I have SO much work to do so if the updates aren't coming as quickly as usually that is why. Trust me I would much rather be writing about Bulma and Vegeta than studying for my 4 tests… Please review!


	14. PICKLES AND ICECREAM

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to lilvampgoddess, Vladegurl, Nairobi Dawn, Megami, Skippay, Bulma, Veg18 and Vampiress-06! You guys are amazing as usual!

**Chapter 14**

"WHERE ARE MY PICKLES AND ICECREAM?" The now 6 month pregnant woman yelled from her room.

"They are coming, Darling!" Yelled the unfortunate person left to tend Bulma.

The blue haired woman groaned against her pillows. Finally Mrs. Briefs (I know you didn't think it was really Vegeta!) came rushing into the room with a plate full of the odd snack, "It's about time, mom!"

"Bulma, dear, are you sure this is what you wanted?" Mrs. Briefs asked looking down at the strange food combination.

"Oh pa-lease! This isn't what _I_ want- it's what _Vegeta's child_ wants! I no longer have any control over my body! I am just the host to the new little stubborn Saiyan royalty!" Bulma shouted while dipping a large dill pickle into the strawberry ice cream and cramming it into her mouth.

This pregnancy thing was not what Bulma had thought it was going to be. Having a baby was hard enough, but she was carrying a baby that was part Saiyan! And not only that but it was that child of Vegeta, who isn't exactly the most agreeable. Bulma wished that her sickness only applied to the morning like most women. However, she got to suffer the entire day. Although her stomach was HUGE she was positive that once she had the baby she would weigh less than when she started due to all of the throwing up she had gone through. And where had the father of her child and newly wedded husband been? Training! All day and almost all night!

Mrs. Briefs scrunched her nose, "Dear I don't think that is a nice way to talk about your baby..."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M GOING TO BE A BAD MOTHER?" The large woman screamed while throwing the half eaten pickle at the blonde. Mrs. Briefs dodged the pickle but not her daughter's tears, which were now bursting as freely as Niagara Falls. "I AM A BAD MOTHER!"

Bunny rushed over to her poor daughter's side and patted her on the back, "No, no, no Bulma I didn't say that! You are going to be a great mother!"

But she wasn't listening, "AND I'M FAT! NO WONDER VEGETA DOESN'T WANT TO HELP OUT!"

"_I think it is your mood swings not your tummy that keeps poor Vegeta away…"_ Mrs. Briefs thought to herself.

…

One really couldn't blame Vegeta for staying away from his temperamental wife lately. Her hormones were out of control, which made the already high maintenance scientist even more impossible to deal with. He had to train for the androids and didn't need such distractions. Ever since the honeymoon he had done his best to stay away from emotional situations with her. The Prince knew that he had gone way too far last time- he had lost complete control and could have killed his own wife and child. However, what scared Vegeta the most was that the woman made him _feel_ things that he knew to be weak. Every time he was around her he wanted to tell her parts about his past that he had sworn to keep a secret for all eternity. In plain and simple terms: The warrior liked her too much. She was a distraction from his one and only true goal to be the strongest fighter in the universe. He had to become a Super Saiyan soon and defeat those androids so that he could have his real battle against Kakkarot. And so Vegeta had thrown himself into training like never before. He knew that this hurt the woman but he really didn't care, "_My goals are more important than any silly distraction! I am finally getting back to being my old self!"_

Or so he wanted to believe… yet he was still on Earth, returning to her bed every night. He held her tightly in his arms and couldn't keep the smirk from crossing his face every time he felt his son kick inside of her. Bulma had refused to know the sex of the child, saying that she enjoyed surprises. But Vegeta could tell by the brat's ki that he was going to have a son. He relayed the information to the woman on a daily basis, who would in turn throw the nearest object at his head.

There was also the fact that Vegeta felt that he wasn't getting stronger no matter how much time he spent in the gravity machine. Why? Why wasn't he a Super Saiyan yet? He was at 700 x gravity now and yet he was still so far away from the legendary transformation! Each day became a painful reminder to the Prince that he was still not even close to Kakkarot.

It was the combination of all of these factors that led Vegeta to his final decision, "_I must leave Earth… It is the only way that I will become a Super Saiyan. I am too distracted here by the woman and our unborn brat. I will wait until after the boy is born and then I will train in Space before returning to fight the androids."_

But how would the woman react?

…

It was almost two in the morning and he had still not returned from training. Bulma was getting worried at this new pattern of events. Vegeta would now wake up before her, eat breakfast alone, train through lunch, eat dinner silently, and then train until late into the night. There were days that she didn't even see him. She felt his presence at night but that wasn't enough to satisfy her. She was pregnant with his child for goodness sake! Didn't he care?

Ah but that was the question… Did he care? Bulma knew that deep down he did but he was such a stubborn man. She understood that he was frustrated that he still wasn't a Super Saiyan. Even Bulma was shocked. How could someone train so much and want something so badly and yet not achieve it? This was the key difference between Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma received everything she had ever wanted, while Vegeta was constantly disappointed. The realization of this hit Bulma like a ton of bricks. "_I am holding him back by keeping him here…"_

Tears welled up in her eyes because she knew what she had to do. "_Being unselfish is such a burden!"_

Suddenly she felt the cool breeze flowing through the room. Her heart skipped a beat, as she felt his warm body slip into bed with her. Immediately he looked over at her, thinking she was asleep, and rubbed her belly. Bulma's heart fluttered but also felt the knot in her throat tighten… Could she really do this?

Yes, of course she could. She was Bulma Briefs! And she loved him… isn't that what true love is anyways? Sacrificing apart of your own happiness to let the one love achieve their goals? She moved her hand to cover his. Vegeta tensed up in surprise, "Why are you up so late, woman?"

Bulma turned towards him only to be captured by those dark eyes. Those eyes that were so cold and enchanting…distant and painful. "Waiting for you…" She whispered through a forced smile. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned on his side away from her. "I wanted to tell you something Vegeta…" He only grunted in reply. This was doing nothing for her confidence. "I know why you have been so distant lately."

"Oh do you?" Vegeta asked coldly.

Bulma ignored him, "And I understand… and… I…" She tried to hold back the tears but the strain in her voice was evident and heart breaking, "I think you should leave Earth…"

Vegeta's eyes opened wide and he looked over at her. She was so beautifully pitiful. Although heavily pregnant, she seemed so small curled in a sitting ball with tears running down her face. "_She wants me to leave?"_ It was what he had been planning anyways but he had never expected her to come up with the idea… and despite his efforts at ignoring it, his heart was hurting heavily.

"I know becoming a Super Saiyan is what is most important to you and obviously the Gravity Room isn't good enough… So I think you should go into space away from any distractions you may have here so that you can achieve your destiny," she whispered sadly.

Vegeta lifted her chin to look into his eyes, "_She is being sincere… She is putting my goal in front of her happiness? She would have me achieve the legendary over being there for her while pregnant with our child?"_ May be it was at this point that Vegeta knew what love was… in some small way. He did not dare acknowledge it, in fact he ignored the feeling completely. But he would never forget her sacrifice, "_Perhaps you are stronger than I thought."_ He wiped her tears away, "I agree with you woman."

Bulma's heart sunk upon hearing his words but bottled up her selfish feelings. "However, it is impossible for me to leave at the moment."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I will not leave until you have given birth to our child and I won't hear another word on the subject!" He snapped sharply at the end. He did not want her emotions coming out just because he wasn't going to abandon her.

For the first time in 6 months Bulma had control over her hormones and did not cry out with joy… on the outside at least.

Author's Note: A short little chapter setting up the birth and Vegeta's departure into space. I hope you enjoyed it! I will update as soon as I can! Please Review!


	15. An Eventful Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Nairobi Dawn, aussiegirl-funkypunk, lilvampgoddess, Schiza-the-Bad-Saiyan-Lover, Vamiress-06, Chii, Megami, bebex2xsweet, SilverDragon1988, Bulma, Skippay, and Vladegurl. Your reviews are really nice and thoughtful! I always look forward to getting them :) Thank you so much!

**Chapter 15**

Over the next few months both Bulma and Vegeta were distant towards each other. She knew that he was going to leave and believed that if she avoided him it would hurt less. The Saiyan wanted to stay away from any sort of emotional situation as much as possible. So the mother-to-be spent her time buying trinkets and clothes for the nursery/ baby, while the father practically trained himself to death.

Vegeta could feel the return of his former cold warrior persona. At first he was relieved, "_I knew it was all just a phase! It was only a matter of time before I returned to my **true self**!"_ But the pains of loneliness also returned. Even if he was able to push Bulma and the brat out of his mind they were only replaced by the horrors and disappointments of his past. Vegeta's self-loathing grew ten fold. Bulma had made him feel like the Prince he was, but without her reassurance and Kakkarot's golden figure constantly in his mind, Vegeta became even more bitter and angry. "_She said that I could leave if I wanted to even before she had the child… Those were her words! What difference does it make if I'm present or not?"_ The warrior pondered. He had never desired to become Super Saiyan more and his anticipation and anxiety ran to the extreme.

However, he would not leave his wife and a child of his own royal Saiyan blood behind. Childbirth could be quite dangerous after all, "_And Bulma is so small…Can she handle giving birth to a Saiyan?"_ The thought had never occurred to him before. An icy wave of fear ran through the Prince's body. Was the woman physically capable of such a task? Kakkarot's wife had managed it but she had once been something of a fighter. Bulma, although strong in wits, was **seriously** lacking in the strength department. "_What if she dies giving birth to **my** child?"_ Vegeta desperately tried to push the thought from his mind. It was soft thinking. But this did not mean that he secretly checked on her every now and then. At night he would hold her tightly against his chest, feeling his son's ki growing stronger each day.

She was due in less than half a month. Vegeta could tell that the whole ordeal had taken quite a toll on her. He knew how sick she had been and saw how swollen her poor feet had become. The Prince wondered if this happened in regular earthling pregnancies or if it was harder on her because the child contained blood of superior race. Of course he never asked. Not once did he express concern after the honeymoon. One morning when Bulma had been especially sick he simply brushed his teeth and left the room without even look at her crumpled figure next to the toilet. He made her cry a lot lately with such behavior but he told her (and himself) that he was a warrior first and foremost and her weak earthling problems were none of his concern. But deep down he was worried for her safety. Vegeta had killed millions of beings in this universe without a thought or regret, but he knew that he would never be able to live with himself if the woman died because of something he had caused. And he hated himself for it.

…

It had been a particularly bad day for Bulma. She expected to get sick at least twice each day, but she had not left the bathroom all morning. Her feet were killing her and she was just absolutely miserable. And his royal highness was not helping! The Prince of all Saiyans had been ruder to her than ever before. Sometimes ignoring her completely! "_That jerk! How dare he treat me in such a way! It's his fault that I have to go through this in the first place!"_ She thought to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Bulma was sick of his attitude. She was carrying his child and he better be a bit more fucking grateful! Hell hath no fury like that of a spurned pregnant woman! Bulma finally made it to her feet and proceeded to get ready, putting on a bit of makeup and fixing her hair. She wanted to look as strong and confident as possible in front of that arrogant jerk!

At lunch time, Bulma told Vegeta through the video connection to eat in the main compound today. Surprisingly he complied without a word and fifteen minutes later the bruised and sweaty prince made his way into the kitchen. They sat in silence like total strangers. It hurt Bulma beyond belief. She was carrying this cold man's child inside of her and he acted as if she did not exist. Meanwhile, Vegeta was doing his best to ignore how pale and tired she looked- and he was doing a pretty damn good job. He finished his food quickly and the 8+ month pregnant Bulma got up to take away the perfectly fit man's food. Her sadness quickly turned to anger. Vegeta thought her hand was reaching down for his plate and could not react quickly enough when he realized its target was his right cheek. "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" She screamed, sending the plates crashing to the ground with one swift swoop.

Vegeta merely sat stunned for a moment, "_She hit me… She, an **earthling**, actually managed to lay a hand on me…A warrior should never have his guard down! What is happening to me?"_

All of Bulma's screeching was going through one ear and out the other. He was too shocked at his own weakness to even react to her harsh words or the action itself. Bulma soon realized this when she had insulted the three things he held most dear: His heritage, his strength, and his pride. Yet he had not said a word in reply. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU RIDICULOUS MONKEY KING?" Again no answer. This pushed her over the edge. Bulma through her hands up in a rage and tried to hit him again. However, Vegeta had his guard up this time and he here fists firmly.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She sobbed trying to get free.

Vegeta looked down at her with his usual scowl. "_Why do I feel hurt when she says that? Why do I care? Why do you insist on doing this to me woman! Don't you think this is hard for me too?"_

The poor woman had used up all her strength and collapsed against in his chest in tears. "Don't you care at all?" She cried almost incoherently. Bulma had tried to hold onto the faith that had been instilled in her during the honeymoon but Vegeta was so much colder now than he was then.

Vegeta looked down at her, feeling her warm tears drip against his skin. Suddenly Yamcha's words invaded his mind, "_I don't think you truly understand or appreciate the treasure you have just acquired but I hope that one day you will and you will make her happy as I could not."_ The Prince thought that the words of the sentimental bandit would be the last thing he would look to for guidance but here he was. He had promised not to get "emotional" again but he couldn't stand hearing her say that she hated him. It hurt too much. Could his life get anymore frustrating? "Bulma… I-"

But before he could finish the woman's body tightened with pain. She yelped and held her stomach. "What is it? What's wrong?" He barked.

"The baby! I think its coming!" Bulma said through gritted teeth. And sure enough her water had just broken.

The Prince of all Saiyan's eyes widened, "What do you mean its coming?"

"I MEAN I'M HAVING YOUR FUCKING BABY RIGHT NOW!" Bulma screamed as the contractions worsened.

"That's not possible!" Vegeta yelled back, "You said that it takes 9 months and it hasn't been that long yet! AND more importantly your parents aren't here to deal with it!"

Bulma could not believe that he was actually arguing with her about whether or not the baby was coming or not. Her water just broke for Kami's sake! "I said _about_ 9 months! And it's not like the baby is just going to wait until it is convenient for us! HE IS YOUR SON AFTER ALL!"

She yelled out in pain again. Vegeta stood there silently for a moment assessing the situation. He decided that she was indeed telling the truth. "_Argh! But I don't know anything about child birth! This is so inconvenient! So much for training this afternoon!"_

"VEGETA! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! I NEED TO GO THE DOCTOR!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked the woman up, "Don't yell at me, woman! I assure you that I have gone through much more pain than what you are experiencing right now! Weak humans!"

Bulma gave him a glare that would have made Frieza run for cover, "If you haul ass right now I swear you will feel more pain than this!" she said icily. Even the Prince of all Saiyans did not argue with that tone of voice. He quickly took off towards the Capsule Corp. Infirmary.

_To Be Continued…_

Author's Note: I know I'm evil he-he! But Cliff Hangers are fun… When you are the one writing the story! Sorry I didn't have as many updates this week- I had a ton of work but I will definitely try to get the next chapter up tomorrow! If it isn't up tomorrow it will be up Sunday! Oh and about the direct quote from Chapter 9- I should have been clearer- I mean that the last part "Don't you think that's important information?" was the direct quote and that is from the Fusion saga when he fuses with Goku, who didn't tell him until right before that the transformation was permanent. I will be writing that scene when we get to Buu by the way. I am excited to be writing a long story and can't wait to get to that part! Anyways please REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	16. The Birth of Trunks

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Roshanta Redditt, Nairobi Dawn, Vladegurl, Vampiress-06, SilverDragon1988, Megami, and Another B/V lover! I can't express how amazing you guys are!

**Chapter 16**

_Last Time on Dragonball Z…_

"VEGETA! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! I NEED TO GO THE DOCTOR!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked the woman up, "Don't yell at me, woman! I assure you that I have gone through much more pain than what you are experiencing right now! Weak humans!"

Bulma gave him a glare that would have made Frieza run for cover, "If you haul ass right now I swear you will feel more pain than this!" she said icily. Even the Prince of all Saiyans did not argue with that tone of voice. He quickly took off towards the Capsule Corp. Infirmary.

…

The Capsule Corporation Infirmary was usually a serenely quiet place. They mostly researched medicine and just had a doctor there in case there was an emergency. Thus they were not in the slightest bit prepared when the Prince of all Saiyans kicked the door off its hinges, making it fly all the way across the room. "WHERE IS THAT IDIOT DOCTOR?" Vegeta barked to the poor receptionist.

Everyone who worked on the grounds had heard of the Prince and knew to be afraid… very afraid. The infirmary had an especially close relationship with the Saiyan (Because of the Gravity Room incident), who insulted and frightened them in every possible manner. So one can imagine how terrified the shy, petite brunette behind the counter felt. She opened her mouth to speak but the words would not come.

"Did you hear what I said to you, little worm?" Vegeta yelled, "Perhaps I should be more clear- the longer we wait for your incompetent mind to register where that imbecile doctor is the less time we have before the brat comes!" Still the girl was too frightened to speak so she simply pointed down the hall, her finger shaking uncontrollably. "Humph!" Vegeta grunted as he carried Bulma down the hall. He found the doctor with about three nurses around him. "Alright listen up fools!" He pointed to one of the assistants, "You- Go get the private room ready! You- Go call the woman's parents! You- Go make me lunch!" Finally he turned to the petrified doctor, "And YOU! DELIVER MY BRAT!"

Immediately they scurried off like ants to do the Prince's bidding. Bulma was brought at once to the room they had specially prepared for the birth of her child. The doctor went to work right away, ordering the entire infirmary staff to be on call and ready for whatever "Mrs. Briefs and Prince Vegeta" needed. Bulma's parents were on their way. Meanwhile, Vegeta sat in the room eating a fabulous lunch, while his pregnant wife howled in pain. Bulma stared enviously at the filet mignon her husband was shoveling into his mouth. She had been unable to keep down a meal for about a month now. What she wouldn't give just to have a bite of that juicy tenderness! However, if she wanted to eat anything at all she could only have ice chips! "How can you just sit there like that and eat in front of me?" Bulma screamed at Vegeta, who had that infamous smirk plastered to his face.

"Woman whatever do you mean? I am just here to witness the birth of our child! I am simply enjoying a little snack so that I can be here for you longer," Vegeta said in feigned sweetness.

"BULL SHIT!" Bulma bellowed, "YOU ARE TEASING ME! DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH TO ME-" She was cut off by an especially painful contraction. The pain caused tears to form in her eyes as she clutched the side of the bed tightly. Vegeta stood up slightly, a little concerned. He had witnessed many things but the birth of a child was not one of them.

"Where is that goddamn doctor?" Vegeta roared. He swung open the door and screamed down the hall, "DOC YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF THREE BEFORE YOU MEET THE END OF LIFE! ONE," The poor old man came running down the hall with all his might. "TWO… THR-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vegeta!" He cried trying to catch his breath.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not 'Mr.' it is 'Prince'! And you better be sorry! My woman is in pain! Do something about it, fool!" Vegeta growled and returned to his filet.

The doctor nodded quickly and rushed over to Bulma's side, stammering, "Wh-what seems to be- to be the problem, Mrs. Briefs?"

"The problem! The problem is I have an object bigger than a fucking football making its way through my damn uterus!" Bulma seethed. Vegeta chuckled at her comment. "And you shut up!" She pointed angrily at him.

Suddenly, as if it wasn't chaotic enough, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs rushed into the room, "Bulma, dear, we came as soon as we could! Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright, mom?" Bulma yelled in total disbelief at the ridiculous questions she was being asked today.

"Finally you are here!" Vegeta exclaimed in relief, "Now you can take care of this while I get at least another hour or so of training down today!"

Bulma's mouth dropped, "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

The room became deadly silent. Bulma's parents and the doctor backed slowly away from the angry pregnant woman. Vegeta turned towards her and confidently crossed his arms, "Your parents are here now so you have your 'emotional support.' There is no reason for me to be here when I could be training for the androids."

"If you leave this room you won't even be around for the androids!" Bulma growled lowly in that same terrifying tone she had used earlier.

Vegeta stood still for a moment going over the pros and cons of staying. He was going to leave but the fact that the woman could be absolutely terrifying in her current state amused him so he sat back down- shocking everyone in the room. Of course he wanted to see his son too. But Vegeta was not going to admit that, he had already gotten himself to believe that he was back to his former cold self and such a thought would shatter that. "That's better, Vegeta," Bulma said.

"I'm only staying because this looks like its going to be entertaining woman!" Vegeta snorted.

Bulma ignored him, seeing through his façade.

…

Twelve hours later, after much pain, Bulma was finally giving birth to her son. May be for some people this is a beautiful, almost dreamlike experience. But for the Vegeta-Briefs family it only consisted of yelling… a lot of yelling!

"WHERE IS THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS TO ME?" Bulma cried in furious agony.

"He is right here dear!" Bunny yelled pushing Vegeta forward.

Bulma turned and glared at the Prince, who was confounded by the entire experience, "I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I seriously doubt that woman!" He was about to make another crude remark but suddenly Bulma screamed a bone-crushing cry. Something was wrong.

Vegeta pushed over to the doctor, grabbing him by the collar, "What is going on?"

"Sometimes childbirth is just harder for some women-"

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME!" Vegeta roared, making the little man almost pee in his pants.

The truth was that the half-Saiyan infant was too strong for Bulma's small body to handle. Vegeta's suppressed fears were becoming a reality. Somehow she was going to have to push the child out soon- or else it could be fatal for both of them. The doctor was about to tell the angry Prince this when Bulma cried out softly, "Vegeta…"

Upon hearing such a desperate and pain-stricken cry, the Saiyan Prince dropped the doctor to go to his wife's side. Bulma looked up at him exhausted. Vegeta couldn't help but wince inwardly at her appearance. She was sweaty, tired, and excruciatingly pale. "Vegeta… Hold my hand…" Bulma begged.

Vegeta's jaw dropped slightly at the request. For the past two months he had been able to avoid any kind of emotional situation with the woman. But now he was trapped. If he held her hand it would be absolute proof that he was not his former self; that he was soft; and that he cared very deeply about her. However if he refused he could lose the only love he had ever known and it may be the last interaction he had with the woman if she did not make it through this. Vegeta gritted his teeth and did was he thought was right. Bulma smiled as she felt his glove fingers lace between her own. This one action seemed to give her enough strength to try to push again. She screamed and held his hand tightly as she pushed with all her might. Vegeta watched her with admiration. His woman was pushing past her human limits to deliver his child. He could not help be feel proud of this small beautiful creature.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity a whiney cry of a baby boy rang through out the infirmary. Bulma collapsed completely exhausted against the pillows, letting her grip on her husband's hand relax. Vegeta stared in amazement at the little creature being held in the doctor's arms. The nurses worked quickly to cut the umbilical cord and tail. Vegeta knew that it would be quite a hassle if the boy had his tail and could transform on this planet so he didn't argue about it. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his son. The doctor seemed to notice this and asked, "Would you like to hold him, Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta glanced down at the scowling bundle and back up at the doctor, "Of course I would! He is MY son! Give it to me!" He snatched the boy away but the quick movement caused the infant to cry loudly. Vegeta growled, "Why wont it shut up? Doesn't it know who I am? Listen here, boy, I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Bulma watched the scene with a smile, knowing that she had made the right choice in her life. Her tired eyes closed and she drifted off happily to sleep.

Author's Note: Ha-ha sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter! But hopefully this chapter made up for it : ) I hope you enjoyed this happy little chapter since the next one is going to be quite sad since Vegeta is leaving to train in space. Thank you all for your feedback and reviews! I really enjoy chatting with those who send me emails and such : ) Next Chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day! Please Review!


	17. Bulma's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Roshanta Redditt, Nairobi Dawn, Bulma, heiress2thethrone, and Vampiress-06!

**Chapter 17**

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta snapped at the mother of his child.

"Why not? It's a cute name! Isn't it _Trunks?_" She turned to the little baby boy in her arms, making funny faces.

Vegeta crossed his arms in disgust, "It has been a tradition in the royal Saiyan family since the beginning of our warrior race to name the heir of the throne after the father! I will not allow a lowly earthling screw up this part of my heritage!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Vegeta it's not like he isn't going to carry your name! I'll make a compromise- his legal name can be Vegeta Trunks Vegeta-Briefs, but we call him Trunks. How is that? I mean if you think about it, it would be confusing having two 'Vegetas' around!"

The Saiyan Prince thought about it for a moment. The woman was right- that would be kind of weird… and he didn't like the idea that he would not be the only 'Vegeta' around. "Well the name Trunks is absolutely ridiculous but I guess that is fine."

Bulma smiled and cooed at Trunks in happiness, "Did you hear that baby Trunks? Your daddy approves of your cute little name!"

Vegeta clenched his fists, "I am not 'Daddy'! I am 'Father'! Got it?"

Bulma and baby Trunks laughed, making Vegeta red with embarrassment and anger. He growled loudly and left the room with a huff. The blue haired woman looked towards the door longingly. She knew that they had decided that it would be best if he left to train in space after the baby was born but it hadn't come up yet. Although she wanted to believe that may be he had changed his mind, in her heart she knew that wouldn't happen. Bulma looked down at the purpled headed boy in her arms. He looked so much like his father- he even wore the same scowl! She had been so happy ever since Trunks had been born a few days ago. Vegeta came to visit her regularly and even ate his meals with her and the child. Although he hadn't held Trunks since the first day he was born, she knew by the way he stared at the infant that he was proud and happy. Did he really need to leave? She didn't want him to go- not now, after he seemed to be warming up again. She could still remember the heat of his hand that had held hers as she gave birth to their son. "_Oh Vegeta why do you have to go?"_

…

"_I have got to get out of here!"_ Vegeta growled inside of his head as he was finishing his last sets of push ups. "_I am becoming soft! I… I am actually enjoying being a… a father…"_ He grimaced every time he saw Bulma playing with his son and a warm feeling entered his heart. He hated it when he couldn't help but stare at his son and marvel at how the woman and he had made such an amazing creature. It made him wonder if his father had felt the same thing about him when he was born.

Vegeta knew that his father did care for him even though he had never shown it to his face. The Saiyan remembered Nappa telling him, when he was a little boy, how his father had stood up to Frieza to save him and that is what got him killed. Although Vegeta had only called his father a weakling, inside he was proud and happy that the old King had actually cared for him. "_What would my father say if he could see me now I wonder?"_

Vegeta shook his head at such thinking. His past only brought back pain and sorrow that he had no desire to feel again. At least Frieza was dead now… and it wasn't by Kakkarot! It was by that strange looking boy from the future- who could also turn Super Saiyan! "Super Saiyan…I must become a Super Saiyan!_"_ Vegeta roared as he shot a ki blast around the room. "_I can't stay here… I must achieve my destiny now! I cannot wait any longer!"_ A voice inside asked, "_But what about Bulma- what about your child?_" Vegeta stood silently for a moment. "_It doesn't matter… I must become stronger. I am sorry Bulma… But I won't be like my father! I am going to be the strongest fighter in the universe and if some bastard ever tries to take our son away I won't fail in stopping him! No, by achieving my destiny I will be able to defeat anything and anyone that gets in my way!"_ He powered up at the thought of it. "_The Woman is just going to have to understand…It is for her own good as well…"_

…

Later that night Bulma was getting out of the shower. As she had thought, she had actually lost weight due to all the throwing up she had endured! She had taken care to do her pregnant exercises so it looked as though she hadn't even had a baby at all! This made her smirk of course. "_Damn, Bulma, you are one hot mom!"_ She thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing new seductive lingerie, which she had bought especially for a certain Saiyan Prince. Her parents were taking care of Trunks tonight, but she thought that she would go check on him before Vegeta came in from training. She threw on a robe and headed down the hall to go to her parent's compound. However she was shocked when she heard her son's giggle coming from the nursery. "_Wait a minute! I thought my mom had him…"_ Bulma thought as she slowly opened the door to the nursery. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight she saw: Vegeta was leaning over their son, who had a tight grip on the Prince's finger. "_Oh Vegeta…"_

Vegeta sensed Bulma's presence and looked towards her smiling face at the door. His face remained emotionless, though. It was then that Bulma noticed the bag next to her husband's feet. Her brows furrowed together and her mouth opened slightly in sadness. "_No… Vegeta…Don't go…"_

Vegeta had to look away from those blue eyes that conveyed so much hurt and love for him. He would not stay, not this time. He could see that she had even dressed up for him tonight, but no matter. This had to be done. The Prince looked down at his son one last time. The boy had his mother's eyes and hair but his face belonged solely to Vegeta. Trunks beamed up at him and laughed. Vegeta had never felt such sadness in his entire life- why was this so hard? "_Take care of your mother, brat…I will return once I have claimed my birthright!" _Trunks whimpered softly as Vegeta turned away from the crib, but in second closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The two lovers stood face to face, staring into each other's eyes. How far they had come after all of these months! When they had first met she had been a silly woman and he a murderous warrior but somehow they had connected and had changed each other. Bulma had matured and Vegeta had learned how to feel something other than hate. Their values had also changed: she had realized there was something more important than handsome boyfriends, and he discovered that strength wasn't everything after all. She had breached his ice wall and he had given her a child. So much had happened in these few years that it was almost unbelievable. But now he was leaving… and neither knew what to say. Both were internally divided about this decision. Bulma wanted him to achieve his goals but she also wanted him to stay and be there for her and Trunks. Vegeta wanted to return to the cold warrior he had once been and become a Super Saiyan but he also could not ignore the feelings he held for this woman and their child.

They stood in a stale mate for what seemed to be an hour. Neither one could look away from the other or find anything to say. Finally Bulma knew what to do. Slowly she walked towards him. Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt her soft arms wrap around him. She was crying now but she did not ask him to stay. Suddenly his arms also encircled her small body and she couldn't help but cry more. Vegeta tipped her face up towards him and stared deeply into her wet, blue orbs. He knew that if he had to leave then she would want to hear three small words. That would be the only thing that could satisfy her and make the whole situation okay. But how could he say that? He didn't even know what love was! He knew that she loved him and everything that she did for him as a display of her love but he did not know how to express his feelings except through sex. But he knew that the woman did not understand this and that she still desperately wanted to hear him speak those words. He gritted his teeth- why was this harder than any battle he had ever fought?

Bulma realized that he was fighting a battle within himself. She knew that he was trying to come up with something that would make it alright for him to leave- to ensure that she would still be here waiting for him once he returned. She wanted to hear him say what he was trying to say but knew that this would only put another burden on his mind. He would chastise himself internally if he did say those words to her and that would distract him from becoming a Super Saiyan. "Bulma… I…"

Bulma put a finger to his lips, "Shh, Vegeta…"

He looked down at her with shocked eyes, "_Doesn't she want to hear this?"_

Bulma kissed his lips softly and then whispered, "I know… So don't worry… Trunks and I will wait for you… Don't come back until you are a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta smirked, feeling relieved that he did not have to go through that and that she understood him. "I will become Super Saiyan… just you wait, woman."

Bulma smiled sadly, trying to hold back the tears as his arms left her sides. He leaned down, picked up his bag and walked out of the room. As soon as she heard the door click shut, Bulma fell to her knees in tears. Vegeta heard from the other side and closed his eyes trying to ignore his aching heart. "_I must become Super Saiyan!"_ He thought and walked out of the compound towards the GR, which was also a ship.

He did not hesitate when he blasted off and breathed in deeply remembering the feeling of space. Vegeta let all of his thoughts of Bulma and his son slip away, focusing only on the task at hand: SUPER SAIYAN!

Author's Note: Well I hope you liked it! I think there will be one more chapter before Vegeta reaches Super Saiyan… but we shall see ha-ha! Android saga will be beginning soon! Hope you guys are as excited as I am about it! Please Review!


	18. SUPER SAIYAN

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Another B/V Lover, aussiegirl-funkypunk, heiress2thethrone, SilverDragon1988, lilvampgoddess, Roshanta Redditt, Vladegurl, Megami, Bulma, Skippay, and Nairobi Dawn! You guys bring me so much happiness : )

**Chapter 18**

It wasn't until screeching cries filled the room that Bulma peeled herself up from the floor. She had laid there for hours, just letting the tears fall down her face. She had stopped sobbing a short time after his ship had taken off and even though her face remained a frozen mask the tears continued to come. But their son was hungry now and she had more important things to take care of than feel sorry for herself… She really wasn't that spoiled little girl she used to be. "_I know how Vegeta feels… May be what I used to be wasn't 'good' by this society's standards… just like being a ruthless warrior isn't…But I liked being that way…I was comfortable with that."_ But somehow she had matured, gotten married, and had a child. She could still pretend to sometimes be that silly girl to the Z fighters but inwardly she was a different person. Instead of pitching a fit and forcing Vegeta to stay she had sacrificed her own happiness to let him go. She picked up Trunks, who stopped crying as soon as he felt his mother's caring warmth, and kissed him softly upon the forehead. "At least I will always have you, little Trunks," She whispered sweetly, "_And that will be enough… At least I will always have the best part of you, Vegeta…"_

…

**_Two Weeks Later…_**

His blue spandex, battle armor, and white boots laid carelessly on the floor covered in blood and grime. They were a product of Vegeta's new training routine: go to the most environmentally dangerous planets in the galaxy and try to survive. New scars graced his olive colored skin, compliments of acid rain, raging winds, and typhoons. He chose nature because he knew that there was no one in the universe that could match him, and he didn't need to add anymore names to his enemy list. He had a family now and couldn't take such risks. Naturally Vegeta told himself that he just didn't want to be annoyed by those weaklings and that it had nothing to do with the woman or the brat.

Currently, the Saiyan Prince laid on the bed in complete misery. He was covered by cuts and bruises; disgustingly dirty, insufferably horny, internally divided… the list went on and on. But what stood at the top of the list was that he was still not a Super Saiyan. His scowl deepened and he gritted his teeth. "_Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?_" He roared inside his head while sending his fist flying through the surface of the bed, "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! IT IS MY BIRTHRIGHT!" He began throwing everything he could find around the room. The truth was that Vegeta was going a little bit mad. He had no place to go now. Returning to Bulma and Trunks not as a Super Saiyan was out of the question. Yet it seemed as though he was not getting any closer to achieving his goal! The Prince was stuck and it was driving him insane.

"I must train harder!" Vegeta growled… Train, train, train! It was the only thing that had been constantly there in his life and so when all else failed, training is what Vegeta always turned to. He punched in the proper gravity number and began his suicidal games. He was dancing with death in this little round room even more than he had on Earth because if the ship exploded here he would certainly die. The woman would not be there to carry him to the infirmary this time. "_Bulma…_" Although he had kept her mostly out of his thoughts, she returned every now and then in full force. She was his angel of hope, even if he only called her a distraction. The only comfort he had through all of this is that she would be waiting for him. The Prince once again cut her out of his thoughts… Nothing could matter right now! Nothing but becoming a Super Saiyan!

This training continued like this for three more weeks. His body ached for rest and Vegeta wondered how much longer he could last like this. He had never pushed himself so hard before. Late at night before passing out he would sometimes think about his woman… What is she doing now? Is she with Trunks? Does she miss his presence? He began to seriously loose his mind, hallucinating that the training bots were actually Kakkarot's Golden Figure. He constantly berated himself for being a failure and a shame of his people and his father. These factors are what made up the Prince's days during those weeks. And if he slept his dreams were filled with nightmares. Being back in space brought forward gruesome memories for the past that he had almost forgotten on Earth. Many times he woke up in a cold sweat after reliving one of his many horrifying experiences on Frieza's ship. Despite all of this Vegeta pushed forward. He would attain the Legendary Transformation no matter what!

The Saiyan was in this mindset when he stumbled upon an abandoned rubble of a planet. Vegeta smirked at the atmosphere sitting before him: it could possibly be the scariest place imaginable. The planet was graced with razor sharp rocks and cliffs, an obsidian sky, and absolutely no vegetation or water. To make things even better an electrical storm was beginning to form. The Prince looked up to the sky and welcomed his new opponent, "_Let's see what you got, you disgusting hunk of rubbish!"_

The planet answered almost immediately as the electrical storm began to show its full force. Small and medium sized meteors raced towards Vegeta simultaneously. The warrior easily blasted them away. "_This is such a waste of time! How am I ever supposed to become a Super Saiyan if I am not challenged?"_ He asked himself as he obliterated what he thought was the last meteor. He remained levating in the sky for a moment, his whole body shaking from frustration. "_This is planet is useless! I must find somewhere else that can at least make me sweat!"_ The disappointed warrior began to head back towards his ship when a shadow covered up everything in his sight. "_What the hell?"_

Vegeta turned around to find that the mother of all meteors had appeared out of thin air! The Saiyan gasped at its gigantic size and at the speed at which it was approaching him and his ship! "Shit!" He growled as he prepared himself to blast away the humongous rock. However, his training and the other meteors had drained Vegeta of much power. "_No! I can't die like this! Not because of some stupid rock!"_ The Warrior Prince gritted his teeth and put everything he had into one blast. The blue energy exploded from his palm and into the hell rock. Vegeta roared as he pushed more and more of his power into the blast. Suddenly the sky turned blood red, forewarning the tremendous explosion about to take place. The meteor broke apart into huge boulders that flew out in every direction followed by clouds of orange smoke and fire. The explosion sent Vegeta flying through layers of jagged rock until he finally landed on one of the lowest levels of the planet.

Vegeta moaned in pain, there seemed to be not one part of his body that was not either bruised or bleeding. "_Just look at me! It is taking everything I am and more to destroy a meteor that should be child's play for a Saiyan Prince! How can I ever become a Super Saiyan if I can't even destroy a fucking rock! How am I ever supposed to defeat that low-class clown? I am the Prince of All Saiyans! This doesn't make any sense! I have done everything I could! I have worked so much harder than him and yet look at me! JUST LOOK AT ME! I AM IN FUCKING CRATER ON SOME NOTHING PLANET! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A KING OF THE GREAT WARRIOR RACE! IT WAS MY DESTINY TO BE A SUPER SAIYAN! **MY DESTINY NOT HIS!" **_Vegeta's bloody hand grabbed the side of the crater to pull himself up, "Kakkarot!" He seethed through his teeth. The name sent a wave of unimaginable hate, jealousy, envy, pain, sorrow, and frustration through out his entire body. Vegeta had finally reached the breaking point. "NO! NO MORE! THAT'S IT! **I DON'T CARE!" **He slammed his fists against the rigid dark rock, trying to let these feelings pass through him. Staring at the blood flowing from his clenched fists the Prince thought, "_I DON'T CARE IF HE IS STRONGER! I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING A PRINCE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT NOT GETTING MY REVENGE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT FRIEZA OR MY FATHER OR MY PLANET! **I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING A SUPER SAIYAN!** LIFE MEANS NOTHING TO ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING NOT EVEN HER!"_

Throwing up his fists in frustration Vegeta began to yell out all of his feelings. Suddenly a wave of heat and an indescribable feeling swept over him. He felt his entire body tensing up and becoming… Stronger! Flashes of yellow began to appear until he could see nothing but gold.

As his sight finally returned to him, Vegeta looked down to his body was glowing yellow. He could not see his reflection but he could feel the power- the absolute and amazing power! The Super Saiyan jumped up and ran to the ship to look in the window. Tears came to his eyes when he saw the turquoise eyes and blonde hair gleaming back at him. "_Oh… Kami…"_ He backed away in total shock, running his hands through his golden hair to make sure this was actually happening. Falling to his knees he felt a wave of happiness and pride sweep over him like never before, "I… I… I did it…" He whispered, still registering that he had finally accomplished his life-long goal. "I DID IT!" The Prince roared up at the sky and let the yellow energy destroy everything thing around him. "I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! I HAVE CLAIMED MY BIRTHRIGHT! AND NOW KAKKAROT THERE WILL BE NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO SAVE YOU FROM DEFEAT!"

Author's Note: YAY for Vegeta! I absolutely love the episode where he tells us all of this and we see him turn Super Saiyan for the first time. He is so badass! I hope you liked this chapter! I know Bulma wasn't in it much but she will be in the next one because… IT'S THE START OF THE ANDROID SAGA! We finally made it! Sorry I didn't update much this week… Had a project from hell to finish! But I will put up the next chapter tomorrow! Please Review!


	19. Vegeta returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Right… So I said this was going to be the beginning of the Android Saga… Kind of lied that will be next chapter! Sorry!

Special Thanks to ROSHANTA REDDITT, Skippay, Vladegurl, lilvampgoddess, Megami, Bulma, and a new reviewer, Moonsaiyan4! I love you guys : )

**Chapter 19**

Bulma sat on her terrace bundled up with covers. It was still summer but it was tonight was a little chilly. Trunks was finally asleep and her parents had offered to take care of him so that she could relax before tomorrow… Tomorrow: the day the androids supposed to appear. It was mind-blowing how fast three years had come and gone. Bulma thought that it should seem longer since so much has happened during these years. Her thoughts then wandered to the man, whom she had tried to keep out of her head for the past month or so. At first it was because she missed his touch, his voice, and his presence. But now she tried not to think about the Prince because it made her nervous that he still had not returned. The androids would be here tomorrow! And where was he? For the past week she had not been able to sleep because her mind was too busy worrying whether or not he was okay, or if he had left her for good, or if may be he hadn't achieved his goal. "_No! That is impossible- Vegeta will become a Super Saiyan! No one, not even Goku, deserves to be a Super Saiyan more than Vegeta!"_

The wind blew softly causing Bulma to wrap the blanket more tightly around her petite body. She tried to reassure herself that everything was going fine with her husband but that cold knot of fear would not leave her stomach. "_Vegeta, please come home…"_

…

Vegeta couldn't hold back his excitement when the planet Earth came into view. The mud-ball now symbolized hope for his future goals. It would be on this planet that he destroyed the androids and Kakkarot; that he would show the woman why being a Saiyan was so important to him. He could not wait to see her face when she sees him turn into the Legendary. It would be priceless! The Saiyan was _so_ excited that he had failed to even notice that the first thing he wanted to do after becoming a Super Saiyan was to return to the woman. He wanted to show her his full potential before destroying those scraps of medal and Kakkarot. "_I wonder what she will do,"_ Vegeta thought with a smirk plastered to his face.

He could see the ground now. Vegeta decided that he would land the ship on a random island and then fly to C.C. as a Super Saiyan. This way he could scare Bulma, which would be quite amusing. "Argh! Move fast you stupid space slug!" Vegeta growled at the ship, which was dangerously low on fuel. The excitement in his stomach was shared by his loins. The Prince had stayed away from her body for too long. He hadn't had a taste of his wife for months now, since she had been heavily pregnant right before he left and didn't want to hurt his son. Vegeta licked his lips at the thought of being completely surrounded by her warm pink chasm. "_May be I will even fuck her as a Super Saiyan,"_ Vegeta cackled inwardly. The ship began to shake upon landing. Immediately upon arrival, the warrior jumped out and began to power up. A feeling of ecstasy flower over his entire body as he began to transform. Once again the Prince was surrounded by a flash of gold as everything surrounding him was blown away by his awe-inspiring power. Finally the yelling and blinding light disappeared, leaving a glowing Super Saiyan Prince in its stead. Vegeta reveled in his newfound power for a few moments and then blasted off to Capsule Corporation.

…

The calm of the night had sent the blue haired beauty into a deep slumber. She had been worried all of this week about Vegeta and the androids and now her exhaustion had finally caught up with her. The blanket had slipped from her relaxed grasp and she began to shiver in the breezy moonlight. Bulma's eyelids fluttered as she went to pull up the lost cover and suddenly intense warmth embraced her body and light infiltrated through her closed eyes. Bulma turned her head confused. She tried to open her eyes but the golden light was blinding, "What's going on?"

"Too much for your pathetic earthling eyes, Woman?"

Bulma gasped upon hearing the voice, which she had longed for so desperately. Her eyes finally adjusted to see his magnificent figure. Bulma's azure eyes and mouth opened as she gazed at the figure. Vegeta stood arms crossed with a confident and almost sinister smirk upon his lips. She nearly fell out of the chair as she tried to step towards him. Her face was even better than he had hoped, "_Now you see Woman: This is what being a Saiyan is really all about!"_

Simply put, to Bulma, he looked nothing less than godly. The way his entire body glowed, his turquoise eyes sparkled and golden hair raged against gravity- it all made him look like the most magnificent man she had ever laid eyes upon. "Vegeta…" She whispered almost not believing it could be him.

He stood his ground, not reaching out for his mate, "I told you that I would reach the Legendary Transformation… So why do you look so surprised, silly girl? Did you not have faith in the Prince of all Saiyans?"

Bulma could not register his words, the only thing flowing through her mind was: "_He is so handsome!"_ Slowly she reached out and touched his chest, which was covered by the Saiyan armor she had made for him. Still he made no move. Her hand softly traveled up his chest to his neck. Vegeta did not move a muscle. Finally her hand found his cheek. She caressed it lightly, looking into those beautiful turquoise eyes that stared so intensely back at her. Kami how she wanted him to kiss her, hold her, tell her he missed her- or just do something! Yet Vegeta would not budge. He wanted to see how much the woman had missed _him._ Then he might just show her something in return.

"You want to fuck me, don't you woman?" He asked with amusement under his breath.

Bulma's face reddened immediately. She tore her hand and her eyes away from him, completely embarrassed: "_Kami Bulma! You know how over-grown his ego is- Don't sit there acting like he is a Greek god or something! Idiot!"_

But the damage had been done. Vegeta stepped towards her and grabbed her wrist. "I can see it in your eyes and smell it down…" He took his other hand and rubbed her womanhood through her silk nightgown. Bulma gasped at the tremors of pleasure washing over her. "You wanted this, didn't you?" He took her hand and brought it down to feel his hard member. Bulma struggled to get away, her cheeks hot as fire.

"No… That wasn't what I… Vegeta stop! This is embarrassing!" She stammered as he began to push her hand harder against his bulge. He pushed her up against the wall and slid his other hand under the night gown to meet his moist destination.

"Don't lie to me, Bulma… I can tell exactly how much you like my transformation!" He hissed seductively into her ear. Bulma desperately tried to hold back a moan as he rubbed his fingers gently against her clit. "Tell me you want it, woman," Vegeta beckoned, letting go of her wrist to knead her beast.

"Oh… No, I won't…" Bulma pushed out as she closed her eyes in ecstasy.

Vegeta furrowed his brows and roughly tore off her nightgown, leaving her stark naked. In his Super Saiyan state he was even more hot blooded than usual. He attacked her nipple first, nipping, sucking, and licking the stout nub. When Bulma still did not beg him to take her, he moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. Bulma gasped when she realized where he was headed, "_There is no way I can resist him if he goes down **there!**"_ And so of course that is where the Saiyan Prince was going to go. He forced her legs open and began to kiss up her inner thigh. Bulma sucked in her breath, trying to keep a hold upon reality.

Vegeta grinned evilly knowing how much control he had over the little woman. He let his hot breath radiate against her folds but did not move forward, "_Lets she how long she can last like this!"_

"_Why is he stopping? Oh Kami that heat… so teasing! He can't stop now! That jerk!"_ Bulma whimpered in horny frustration for him to continue.

But her lover was enjoying her reaction too much. Vegeta was not going to budge until she begged him to fuck her. "What do you want me to do, Woman?"

"You know what I want you to do, lunk-head!" The poor girl whined.

"It seems to have slipped my mind, why don't you enlighten me?" Vegeta chuckled against her womanhood.

"I am not going to beg, Vegeta!" Bulma shouted trying to move away.

But the Prince was absolutely determined! He grabbed her hips and pushed her more firmly against the whole. To tease her even more he let his tongue run just once over her entering spot. Bulma let out a moan, clenching her fists to keep control. "Tell me what you want, _Bulma!"_ He said her name huskily, which sent shivers up her bare spine.

"_How can I get what I want without embarrassing myself?" _Bulma thought for a moment, "_Oh! Of course! I know!"_ The woman ran her hands through his golden hair and whispered, "Okay, Vegeta, I'll tell you."

The warrior grinned widely at his victory, "Yes?"

Bulma tipped his chin up and stared sensuously into his eyes, "_Make Love_ to me, Vegeta."

His face dropped for just a moment before a deep scowl covered his face, "_Goddamn it! Fucking Woman! Thinks she is so fucking smart! How dare she ruin MY fun- I am a fucking Super Saiyan!"_ He growled angrily and pushed away from her to stand arms crossed.

Bulma burst out laughing at his reaction. "What? I told you want I wanted!" She said mockingly between her chuckles.

Vegeta closed his eyes, anger and frustration becoming stronger with her laughter. Suddenly he snapped and Bulma was once again up against the wall with his body pressed securely against hers. She gasped at his speed and how hard his manhood pressed against her stomach. Bulma stopped laughing as soon as she saw that look in his eye. It was a dangerous look like the ones he had given her on Namek. It partly scared the shit out of her but also turned her on. "What's wrong, Woman? Not laughing now are you?" One of his hands freed his manhood from the blue spandex while the other grabbed Bulma's ass. "I'm going to give you one last chance, Woman," He snarled.

Although Bulma liked how dominate he was being, she was also scared of his actions. She thought that he had changed a little bit over their time together but in reality he was still a dangerous warrior. "_Well I never said taming him would be easy…"_ Bulma thought, "_But there is no way in hell that I would ever beg for sex!"_ So instead of saying how she felt in words she moved her hand down to exposed member and lifted her leg to give him better access. "Talk is cheap! Don't you agree, My Prince?" She murmured as she pushed herself on him.

Vegeta closed his eyes in rapture, loving every second of her moist womanhood. As soon as she slid herself down his entire member he began. He lifted both legs and fucked her up against the wall. Bulma cried out his name over and over as his golden light enveloped her. "Oh Kami, Vegeta! I'm already about to cum again!" Vegeta laughed and thrust into her harder, sending her over the edge. As her walls clamped down firmly against his shaft Vegeta let himself go as well. After enjoying the aftermath and powering down, he carried his woman to their bed. He was going to need plenty of sleep for the big day tomorrow, but he had to tell the woman a few things first.

Vegeta watched her limp figure snuggled next to him. He could feel how desperately she loved him and wanted him to love her- and surprisingly he realized that he had missed that. "Bulma…" Her eyes opened immediately when she heard him say her real name. "Don't expect anything from me tomorrow," He stated decisively, "I told you before, I am a warrior first and foremost and I can't go off trying to protect you and Trunks! That would be showing a weakness and I must never show my weaknesses!"

Silence ensued and Vegeta waited for the tears and emotional awkwardness to come. But it never came. To Bulma that was the nearest thing to a love confession that she was ever going to receive from him. Her heart pounded at the thought that he thought of her and their son as a vulnerability to him. Elated, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly, "Of course, Handsome. Anything else?"

Vegeta was shocked for a moment but regained his composure. "Just one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"How does if feel to be fucked by a Super Saiyan?" He smirked.

Author's Note: Ah! Super long chapter! I hadn't done a lemon in a while so I thought you guys would enjoy this before I started the Android Saga. Please Review!


	20. Android Saga Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

LET THE ANDROID SAGA BEGIN!

Special Thanks to nmcrazy, Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock, ROSHANTA REDDITT, SilverDragon1988, Another B/V lover, Vladegurl, Megami, Nairobi Dawn, Bulma, and lilvampgoddess! You guys give such amazing reviews!

**Chapter 20**

He was long gone by the time she woke up, but Bulma was not surprised. Neither Vegeta nor she needed any distractions today, for it symbolized the beginning of everything they had been working for these past three years. However being the adventurous girl that she was, Bulma was a bit excited. She couldn't wait to show the others a certain someone: "_I can't wait to see their faces once they find out that it was **Vegeta**, out of all people, that is the father! They are going to totally freak!"_

The blue haired woman jumped into the shower quickly to get ready. She wouldn't stay for the whole fight of course but she wanted to at least get a look at the androids. She was a scientist after all and was quite interested in the machines' makeup and ability. _"Besides Vegeta would totally kill me if I stayed! I would be leaving open a weakness for him, blah, blah, blah,"_ she mocked. Bulma often cursed her lack of strength because it kept her from seeing all of the action. It was times like these that she felt so useless and bored. At least this time she might be able to help since their enemies were machines: "_And I am a mechanical genius after all!"_

With this thought in mind, Bulma put on some khaki caprice, a short red top with an orange vest. She then applied some makeup, dried her hair, and grabbed Trunks to head out to the spot where the androids were supposed to appear. "Are you ready to see your Daddy in action, Baby Trunks?"

The infant laughed in response, making Bulma smile. Although she had matured a lot in three years she still was taking the morning far too lightly. Not once did she think of the consequences this day could bring. Vegeta and Goku had been training non-stop and that should be enough… right?

…

Vegeta soared through the air towards the island, which the androids were supposed to be on. He had not slept much but it didn't matter- he was ready! Kami knows how long he had waited and worked for this day: the day that he would surpass Kakkarot and show all of those losers how to kneel before a real prince! He had stayed with the woman for a few hours, enjoying the serenity of morning but now he had his game face on and was ready for carnage. The warrior could virtually taste the blood that was about to be spilled today and his mouth watered for it. His soul burned for heat of battle. However, patience would have to be in order. Vegeta, being the true Saiyan Prince that he was, refused to just show up and fight like everyone else- No… He would make a grand entrance fit for a king! "_And then Kakkarot we will see who is the real Super Saiyan!"_

…

Bulma zoomed through the air like a mad woman towards that island of destiny. Social Services definitely would not have been happy to know that she was doing flips in the air with her new born in the aircraft!

Finally the island was in sight! Bulma was shocked at how populated it was: "Weird, how come I have never heard of this city then?"

She decided that the deserted mountain next to the city would be a good spot to wait for Goku in the others. "I wonder if Vegeta is already here or if he is going to meet up with us here." Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a figure with spiky hair standing with Tien on one of the flat surfaces of the mountain. However she was heartily disappointed when she realized it was DEFINITELY not Vegeta: "Oh its Yamcha… What did he do to his hair! What a poser, right Trunks?" Vegeta's son clapped his hands and Bulma marveled at how well he responded to everything.

"Hey Bulma!" Yamcha waved his arms like an idiot, "Over here!"

She smiled at her Ex and landed the ship gracefully. "Hey guys!" She shouted as she pulled baby Trunks from his car seat (Or I guess ship seat in this case?).

Both men were about to respond but lost their words once they saw the little bundle of joy in her arms. Even though Yamcha knew that she had given birth to Trunks it was still difficult for him to meet the facts face to face. That old familiar sting stabbed his heart: "_Stay focused Yamcha! It's over… You accepted it- remember! We have the androids to worry about today! I just hope that I am strong enough!"_

"Uh Bulma…?" Tien stared and pointed at the baby. "Do I even want to know?"

The proud mother smiled, "Just wait! I will explain once everyone else arrives!"

Yamcha whirled around, "You mean you are waiting around here?"

Bulma stared at his worried, scarred face. She could see the pain in his eyes and also a tint of humiliation. Of course it would only be a matter of time before everyone found out but it was going to be awkward for him. Bulma had always been his and now she was Vegeta's! They stared at each other for a few moments, both getting used to their new relationship as friends. "_She looks good… I can't deny that! You can't even tell she had a baby!"_

"Yes I am! I just want to see what the Androids look like and then I will head out. By the way, nice do Yamcha!"

The scarred man blushed and put his hand behind his head a little embarrassed, "Oh, uh, thanks…"

Tien looked back and forth between the two, "Wait a minute! Wouldn't you have seen his hair already since you two are together? Does that mean you aren't the father, Yamcha?"

A twitch of anguish passed across Yamcha's scarred face but he said nothing. "I told you I will explain everything once the others arrive!" Bulma replied.

Yamcha looked towards the sky trying to hold back these unwanted emotions when he saw four figures flying towards them, "Speak of the devils! Look its Goku and company!"

"Goku? Are you sure?" Tien asked skeptically.

Bulma looked up at the sky frantically trying to find her old friend, "_Is Vegeta with them?"_

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo were in full view now. Bulma's eyes brightened as she began to wave them over with Yamcha. Even though Vegeta was not with them she was still happy to see her old childhood friend. "I told you Tien! It's him! Hey Goku, down here!"

The four fighters floated down to their position. Yamcha tried to ask them why they were late but everyone had their eyes on Bulma… or rather that little creature in Bulma's arms. Even Goku, who knew about Trunks' existence, was shocked, "Bulma…"

"It is Bulma!" Gohan looked up at the blue eyed girl in shock. She was always changing her hair style so he expected her to look different but this time it was more than that. She was holding a baby and she looked older- not in a bad way, just more like a woman than a girl. "_Is this really the same Bulma I went to Namek with?"_

"Hey guys! Wow! You all have been working out, haven't you?" She teased, totally ignoring their wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Bulma! What in the world do you think you are doing out here?" Goku asked concerned. He knew that his childhood friend was courageous but this was a bit much. He remember what Trunks had told him and these Androids were nothing to mess around with!

"I've come to watch you fight, silly!" She said matter-a-factly, "Oh don't worry! I'll just stay for a while then I'll go home." Everyone could not believe how casual she was being- This day could be their last day on earth and she was just going to watch the fight like a movie and then return to the comforts of her home! But then again that was Bulma Briefs for you!

Krillin stepped forward, timidly as usual, and asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "He-He-… I, uh, I hope you don't think I'm crazy for asking… but what is the deal with the baby, Bulma?"

To make matters more awkward Gohan cut in before she could answer, "Is he your son, Yamcha? I bet he is!" Bulma had to keep herself from laughing at the question.

The poor man crossed his arms and scowled in humiliation, "He's not my kid!" No he had clearly found that out the hard way! Both Gohan and Krillin tore their eyes from the purple headed baby to gasp at Yamcha. This was a complete shock! He and Bulma had been dating for almost 10 years now! "Well if you think that's a shock, just wait!" Suddenly the anger disappeared in his voice. It was replaced with an unhealed sadness, which was clearly displayed by the furrowed brows and distress beaming from his eyes: "Wait until she tells you who the father really is!" The defeated man had to walk away at that point. He could not get upset over this again. He had promised that he would get through this- that he wouldn't bother her anymore. It was over… he knew that but this was like rubbing salt on an open wound.

Krillin and Gohan stared at his retreating figure, totally confused. Goku, however, rushed over to greet the new little one with a big laugh. "Ha-ha-ha I'll bet its Vegeta, isn't it!"

Bulma's eyes widened in shock, "_How could he know that! I didn't tell a soul! And there is no way Vegeta could have told anyone- he is the one who said we couldn't even invite people to our wedding!"_

Goku ignored her expression and proceeded to play with the boy, "Right, Trunks?"

Everyone's jaw dropped at the accusation. "_VEGETA? NO WAY!"_ The whole idea seemed absolutely unfathomable! **The Vegeta?** The Vegeta who hates all feelings? The Vegeta who threatened to kill her on Namek? The Vegeta who tried to kill Goku and had a part in Yamcha's death? The Prince of all Saiyans? That Vegeta?

Vegeta, hiding nearby with a lowered power-level, watched the Z fighters with disgust as they found out about his son. "_Idiots! The first thing they ask about is a baby! We have more important things at hand, you fools!"_

Yamcha sat on a rock watching the whole scene from a distance. It was excruciating! He remembered the thoughts he had once had long ago. Fantasies of Bulma having his child and all of the Z fighters crowded around the infant, interested in it as they were now with Trunks… but that was not his child… and that was not his wife. Would he ever get over this? Or would he live for the rest of his life in an unsatisfied state as just her friend?

"Now who told you that, Goku? I wanted to keep it a secret! I was gonna surprise you guys!" Bulma asked disappointed. She had been looking forward to this all morning! She had a plan and everything, but that big lunk-head ruined it!

Goku realized his mistake immediately and began to panic, "_Woopsies! You jumped the gun too quickly on that one, Goku!"_ He threw his hands up in defense and droplets of nervous sweat began to drip down his forehead, "Ha-ha-ha well- uh- Actually- I mean I- I just thought- thought I'd take a guess! Yea, that's it! I mean he kind of looks like Vegeta! Ha-ha-ha-ha"

This last part was of course true. Trunks did look like his father. Bulma was positive that no other baby could scowl like hers! "But you knew his name too!"

"_Crap! I forgot how smart, Bulma is!"_ Goku berated himself, "Ha-ha-ha Wow! What are the chances of that! That's pretty amazing huh? May be I'm psychic!"

Piccolo, who was standing away from the main party, rolled his eyes at the Saiyan's feeble attempts to redeem himself. Luckily everyone else was so shocked that Vegeta was the father that they didn't notice Goku's miraculous fortune-telling abilities: "Outrageous! Who would have guessed? Bulma and Vegeta!"

Yamcha closed his eyes tighter in mortification. "_This just gets better and better! Thanks-a-fucking-lot Krillin!"_

Upon hearing that the baby-chatter was over, Piccolo returned to the crowd, "Well since we are on the subject, where is Vegeta?"

"I don't have a clue! I really haven't seen him around lately," Bulma lied. She thought Vegeta would probably appreciate her not telling them about their little rendezvous last night. "I know he was training to come here, but what with the baby and all… I must have lost track of him!"

"He'll show! He wouldn't miss a fight!" Goku exclaimed. He knew that a Saiyan's blood yearned for battle and there was no way Vegeta could deny himself of partaking in one as great as this. He wasn't sure how deeply his rival cared for Bulma and the baby but he was positive that he would at least come to have a good time.

Vegeta cackled inwardly at Kakkarot's comment, "_You are right Kakkarot… I definitely would not miss a fight!"_ His blood began to boil and he could feel the adrenaline beginning to run through his body. He was in his true element. Finally the Prince of all Saiyans would return to battle!

Author's Note: Okay so just a few quick comments. This follows the android saga very carefully but I do add in a few things here for there. I would also like to state that this story is about BULMA and VEGETA! Therefore don't count on having scenes from the android saga in this story if those two characters are not present. Please let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	21. The First Casualty

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Megami, Vladegurl, Bulma, Heiress2thethrone, Nairobi Dawn, and ROSHANTA REDDITT. I know I say it every chapter but I really can't convey how much I love your reviews!

**Chapter 21**

The Androids were supposed to arrive in less than 30 minutes. Goku and the others had tried once again to make Bulma and Trunks return to C.C. but they knew that once Bulma Briefs put her mind to something there was no stopping her. Vegeta kept watch from afar also waiting for the precise moment to enter. "_I can't tell how much stronger Kakkarot has become! I am going to have to wait until he gets in battle to see his true power level. The others are useless as usual."_

Meanwhile, Gohan and Krillin played with Trunks to pass the time. The infant laughed and pointed at their silly faces and lame jokes in delight. The two males took it as a complement but Bulma wondered if her infant wasn't making fun of them… he was Vegeta's child after all! With laughter and good spirits all around it was as if the threat of the Androids was nothing but a bad dream. May be the future had been altered so much by that boy that they weren't even going to show up at all! Vegeta watched the scene angrily, "_How dare they get so close to my son! They are going to ruin him with their weakling earthling shenanigans! Don't they realize we have more important things to worry about! And what is that woman doing? If I wasn't planning the perfect entrance I would carry her home myself!"_

Suddenly the Namek barked, "QUIET YOU GUYS! Someone's coming…" Everyone stared ominously towards the sky, expecting the worst.

"_It's about fucking time!"_ Vegeta growled, ready for some action.

Sure enough something was headed straight for them! "You think it's them?" Gohan stammered.

"I can't tell yet," Krillin answered.

Everyone stood their ground as a light blue ship landed in front of them. Instead of an impressive metal killing machine stepping out of the craft it was merely the fat and hairy little Yajirobi. "_Argh! You have got to be kidding me? When is this battle going to commence?"_ Vegeta groaned trying to keep his power down.

"Hey you came to help us find the androids!" Goku exclaimed excitedly upon seeing his old friend.

The little man gave him a stare that screamed 'Fat chance!' but since Goku was an old friend he wouldn't be _that_ rude: "NO WAY!" Or may be not… He handed a bag of senzu beans to the confused warrior, "I just brought these senzu beans from Korin."

Goku's confused state immediately melted away into gratitude. Vegeta took note of the beans, "_Those could come in handy. I must remember them."_

The fat man left as quickly as he came, leaving everyone to wonder where the androids were. "I can't believe I actually listened to that kid!" Yamcha confidently jumped the gun, "Androids! That's a good one!"

"_There he goes- again! Always too quick to quit! He is just trying to get out of it because he is scared!"_ Bulma thought to herself. "Don't be so literal, you guys! It's only 10:17 am!"

Yamcha looked down at her a little embarrassed; knowing that one of the reasons why she fell out of love with him was that he always tried to flee difficult and scary situations... Like marriage for example. However, he refused to be humiliated by this girl anymore today. "Excuse me, but I think we would have been able to sense their power levels by now!" He said to her as if she was an amateur, "Sorry to disappoint you, Bulma, but those androids just aren't coming!"

KABOOM!

"_Moron. They just aren't coming huh?"_ Vegeta chuckled at Yamcha's shocked and frightened face. "_I know who is going to be the first to die, little Pussy Bandit!"_

Everyone gasped and watched Yajirobi's craft burn with wide eyes.

"IT'S YAJIROBI!" Krillin cried desperately as they watched the blue ship fall into the surrounded water.

Piccolo was the first to spot them, "YOU GUYS! IT'S THE ANDROIDS! I SEE THEM!"

But before Goku and the others could a get a good look, the two figures had already disappeared into the city. Vegeta, on the other hand, was quicker and flew after the androids. "_Let's see what these hunks of metal can do."_

Back on the mountain everyone was in an uproar. Where did they go? Why couldn't the Z fighters sense their power levels? What is going on? All of these questions ran through everyone's minds. But Bulma had a different question: "_Where is Vegeta?"_ She knew that there was no way he wouldn't show but why was he taking so long?

Even Goku was at a loss with the androids, "I didn't even sense their power levels!"

Gohan, being the genius he was, came to the startling conclusion that since they are machines they might not have power levels! But then how would they be able to sense where the androids were? How can they size up their enemies without sensing their power levels? The care-free morning had suddenly vanished. The Z fighters were beginning to understand why they had been defeated in the future. The only thing they could do now was search for the androids by spreading out all over the city. Before leaving Goku threw the senzu beans to Bulma and instructed the others to not fight alone if they found the androids. In a flash they had disappeared, leaving Bulma alone… again. This always happened. Why couldn't she be more of a help? Now she just got to baby sit some stupid beans! It was ridiculous! "_What is the point of being a genius if I can't help out?"_ She looked down at her son, who stared after the gleaming trail of light left by the warriors. "_Well at least for now I have you, little Trunks!"_ But she knew that in time her son would join the Z fighters as well and then what would be left for her?

…

Vegeta hid himself carefully between buildings and vehicles as he watched the androids travel through the city. "_What strange looking creatures…Not at all what I expected! An old man and a demonic clown! You would think they would try to make them more fierce looking or robotic since they are androids!" _ Although they did not look like robots their movements were unnatural and cold like a machine. They had no emotional expression whatsoever and did not even blink their eyes. For a few moments they just stood their ground assessing their surroundings. Vegeta waiting impatiently, he wanted something to happen so that he could see just how tough these androids were.

After a few moments get got his wish: "What's up with you two?" Some ridiculous blonde redneck asked the odd-looking androids. Vegeta watched intently as the clown android made his way towards the human. "What? You deaf?" The idiotic man asked. The android did not reply, instead his ice blue eyes began to flicker red.

"_Now things are going to get interesting…"_ Vegeta remarked. He had no intention of stepping in at this moment. He could care less what happened to this imbecile of a man. To the Saiyan Prince, the redneck was a worthy sacrifice for finding out something about this android's power. In a flash the fat android struck the other man with his forehead, sending him crashing to the floor. "_Is that all he is going to show me? What a fucking waste of time!"_ But the act of violence finally brought some life into the machine, who smiled and laughed in a very robotic voice. He then destroyed another man with a punch. Out of no where another ridiculous human signed his death warrant by yelling at the grandpa android. The android slammed his fist into the car of the human, who frantically tried to escape. "_They appear to have no mercy,"_ Vegeta thought as he made mental notes of his enemies' movements. Having ripped the engine out of the car, the older android preceded to strangle the human. "_This one seems to be even more sadistic than the demonic clown."_ Indeed the wrinkled android held the poor man by his face, sucking the life for his body. Vegeta watched all of this with no remorse and no intention of stopping it.

As soon as the human was dead the two androids flew into the air and seemingly out of sight. Vegeta kept his position but could see where the two machines had moved. "What happened to these people?" A familiar voice yelled.

The Prince turned to see that Yamcha had arrived. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the pathetic warrior, "_The fool doesn't even know that the androids are hovering right above him!"_

Finally the two androids began to communicate with one another. "This is not the human we seek. I will identify it. Human is designated male. Warrior Class B. Identified as Yamcha." Spewed out the larger android.

"_Who are they seeking? They have data on us? And what is this Class B shit? Pussy Bandit is pushing Class F!"_

"Excellent. He will provide us with ample energy," replied the other android. His voice was rough and much more human.

Vegeta's eyes widened at the statement, "_Energy? That's what it was doing to the other human- sucking up energy! But how?"_

Yamcha was too busy mumbling to himself about not telling the others what he found out to notice that the androids had landed behind him. After a moment he sense their presence, "You two better be careful! There are a couple of androids on the loose and they mean business!" He warned.

"_Moron! They are the androids!"_ Vegeta growled inwardly, but still the Prince had no intention of getting involved.

Yamcha stared at the two strange beings behind him. They had made absolutely no reaction to his warning, which was puzzling. Suddenly he saw the logo on their hats, "_R R?RED RIBBON ARMY?"_ He gasped, "No… It can't be!"

"We are them."

Yamcha jumped back into a fighting stance. "I FOUND THEM!" His heart raced with fear. "_I must be strong! Even if I am alone, the others will be here soon! I didn't train these three years for-"_ But his thoughts were interrupted when the old android grabbed his face and lifted him off of the ground.

Vegeta gasped at how quickly had grabbed Yamcha off guard. This wasn't good for the ex-bandit. The Saiyan knew that Yamcha was probably going to die right now but he didn't move a muscle. In fact the idea never entered his mind even when Yamcha wriggled like a worm in the android's grasp.

Yamcha's eyes widened in pure terror, "_I'm going to die! I'm going to die!"_ He desperately tried to pull the machine's grip away but it was no use. He could feel his strength draining, "_I'm so weak… The battle hasn't even started yet and I am going to die… again!"_ A truck swerved out of the way of the three beings in the road causing an explosion that could be seen from the entire city. "_Please help me, someone! I don't want to- AHH"_ The old android had thrust his hand into Yamcha's chest, letting it slowly travel through to the other side. He could feel the fingers pushing past and through his lungs and ribs. The pain was beyond anything he had ever experienced. He could hair bones crushing, blood spewing, and finally skin breaking as the hand reached the other side.

Vegeta did not flinch the entire time. "_Fool, I told you that you would be the first to die." _The Warrior smirked knowing that with this first casualty the long awaited battle had finally begun!

Author's Note: Ah so what do you think? These first few android saga ones aren't nearly as interesting, but once Vegeta makes his grand entrance then things get interesting. Was anyone else completely shocked when that happened to Yamcha? I believe "Oh shit" were my exact words ha-ha. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. They Only Want Goku!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Heiress2thethrone, Nairobi Dawn, Skippay, Another B/V Lover, lilvampgoddess, Blak Roses, Megami, SilverDragon1988, Bulma, amphetamix, and Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock! I am so happy people are enjoying the story so far! Please keep the reviews coming and I promise that more updates will follow : )

**Chapter 22**

Bulma watched near tears as the fiery red cloud of smoke engulfed an entire block of the city. "_No… It's already begun… The boy was telling the truth after all…"_ She held Trunks protectively and tried to keep herself from shaking. She knew that this meant that her husband would have to return to battle. It wasn't really that she feared for his safety- she knew Vegeta could take care of himself- but what kind of effects would such carnage have on the Prince. He had finally seemed to be coming around and enjoying the life they were making together, but Bulma feared that he would revert back to his old self with one taste of blood. "_Vegeta… Please don't forget us…"_

…

The old android kept Yamcha impaled on his arm for a few minutes. The poor bandit's body began to shake uncontrollably from the pain but the android continued stared emotionlessly into the fearful, half dead eyes. Yamcha could not think of anything but the pain he was experiencing. His vision began to blur and he knowing this was the end he let his arms drop to his sides in total defeat. Upon seeing that his prey had given up, the killing machine retracted his hand. Blood burst from the gigantic hole like tsunami, making a puddle of crimson at the androids feet.

"_So messy…" _Vegeta thought as he watched more and more of his ex-love rival's DNA drip to the ground. "_His power level is dropping- the others should be arriving soon."_

Sure enough all of the Z fighters began to pop in one by one until finally Kakkarot arrived. Vegeta smirked at their reaction to new cavity in their friend's body that was once his chest. "Oh no! Yamcha!" Kakkarot gritted his teeth with anger.

"_Yes, Kakkarot! Get angry- I want to see just how powerful you have become!"_ Vegeta couldn't believe how perfectly everything was going for him so far.

The android threw Yamcha's limp blood soaked body to the ground like trash. "Krillin, listen!" Goku ordered, "There's still a chance to save him. Take him back to Bulma and give him one of the senzu beans!"

"_What? She is still here!"_ Vegeta grinded his teeth in frustration. "_Why hasn't she returned home yet? Is she trying to get in my way? Foolish girl!"_ Part of him wanted to take her back to Capsule Corporation, where he could be assured of her safety. But the stronger part of him would not allow for such an action. He was in battle now and could focus on nothing else: "_If she wants to risk her life then fine! But I am not going to save her!"_

Krillin carefully picked up his friend's body and flew back towards the mountain.

"So these are the big, bad androids," Piccolo mocked, "Kind of funny looking, if you ask me."

"_Your one to talk Namek!"_ Vegeta laughed.

The old android finally decided to speak after this comment, "Well now I find it surprising that you know we are androids… Of course I find it even more surprising that all of you anticipated our arrival on this island. Tell me, how did you know we would come?"

"If you're so tough why don't you try to make us?" Piccolo barked. All of their blood was heated because of the cruelty that had been given to Yamcha.

"Very well," answered the robot. All of the Z warriors jumped into their fighting stance as both of the androids made their approach.

"_Finally things are going to get interesting! Perhaps I will make my entrance soon,"_ The warrior leaned forward to get a better look. However the fight would not start just yet. Soft Kakkarot did not want to fight with so many innocent people around. Vegeta shook his head in disgust, "_Idiot! He should be concentrating on how to defeat his opponent not the insects that get in the way!"_

"Yes, it is too crowed here," the wrinkled android said, "I agree, many people could get in our way. I will see to it that they do not."

Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened at this response, "_Don't tell me these are sentimental androids! I thought that they were merciless killing machines!"_ And the Prince wasn't wrong. All of a sudden killer ki blasts sprung from the machine's cold eyes destroying all the buildings in site. Vegeta had to move out of the way a few times and was lucky that no one saw him. Meanwhile, the others watched the chaos in absolute horror. Half of the city was completely destroyed by the time Goku sent a punch square into the machine's cheek to stop him. Vegeta's mouth dropped when he saw that the android did not even fall down after receiving such a blow, "_Either that ancient piece of junk is very strong or something is wrong with Kakkarot…He couldn't have gotten that much weaker during these three years! He had been training!"_

All Goku's punch accomplished was making his opponent's red ribbon army hat fall off to reveal a brain enclosed by a blue dome. The damage to the city and its people had already been done.

…

"BULMA! GET THE SENZU BEANS QUICK!"

"Yamcha!" Gohan shouted. He and Yajirobi had arrived just moments before.

A cold rush of fear swept over Bulma's tiny body as Krillin approached with Yamcha's mutilated body. "_Oh Yamcha…Why don't you ever acknowledge your limits… You just aren't strong enough to be out there with those guys anymore."_ Although he was near death, she did not feel the same gnawing fear she had felt 3 years ago when the gravity machine exploded with Vegeta inside. The blue-haired girl did not even hold him close to give him the senzu bean. Instead she handed the magical bean to Krillin who in turn gave it to Yamcha, saving him just in time.

The scarred bandit slowly opened his eyes hoping to see her worried face. He wanted to see what Vegeta had seen when he had almost died that day. But instead of a blue beauty beaming from above, he was met with Krillin's gleaming bald head. "_She really doesn't love me at all anymore… I just went through the most traumatic experience of my life and… and she didn't even hold me."_ He sat up slowly to glance at her, the pain evident in his eyes.

"Yamcha, man, are you okay?" Krillin asked worriedly.

He did not answer but continued to stare at Bulma, who knitted her brows with guilt. How could act like this towards the man she had supposedly loved for ten years? Why was she being so hard on him? "_Because I cannot let him have any false hope… You have to move on, Yamcha."_ Their staring contest was interrupted by huge explosions coming from the city.

"Oh my god! Did the androids do that?" Bulma asked in terrified shock.

"It's them alright," Yamcha confirmed ominously, "It looks like they just blew up half the city!"

Gohan growled in anger, thinking of all the people that must have died just a few moments ago, "Yea, no kidding!"

The fiery scene of death and destruction brought back Yamcha's near death experience just minutes before. Fear gripped his heart, "I just don't know how we are going to beat them, you guys… I hope Goku knows what to do!" Ah yes, once again everyone turns to the same man when they are in a fix. Always Goku, Goku, Goku. Perhaps this was the reason Yamcha and the others never seemed to get much stronger, there was no need because their beloved Goku would always be there to save them.

…

"You monster!" Kakkarot barked at the unaffected android, who simply put his hat back on.

"I cleared the area of innocence in accordance to your wishes… do you disagree with my methods?"

"Leave these people out of this!" Goku shouted, becoming angry.

The clown android smirked evilly, "There are no people left to leave out."

"Very well, you may lead us to another location of your choosing, _Goku_."

All of the fighters gasped- How does this android know Goku? It was soon discovered that the android knew who all of them and what they were capable of! It was decided that Goku would lead the androids to another location to fight. Vegeta waited until each one of the fighters had left before discreetly following after them. "_There is something wrong with Kakkarot…I'm not sure what, but he is not as quick as he usually is- it took him a whole minute before he could get punch into that android!"_

…

Meanwhile the other Z fighters and Bulma watched as Goku and the androids took off and disappeared into the sky. "Look it's my dad!"

"Goku's leading them away from the city!" Krillin exclaimed.

"_Goku… Always playing the hero,"_ Bulma thought as she admired her old friend's good deeds. To her he would always be that little boy she used to go on adventures with. Even though he had grown into a very tall man she still could not shake that image from her head.

"Oh no! We've got to warn him somehow, you guys!" Yamcha shouted urgently, "He doesn't know the androids can absorb his energy! I don't know how he did it but I could feel all of the energy being drained from my body!"

Bulma scowled at her ex, "Then what in the world are you waiting for? Get moving before those nasty androids grab someone else!"

Gohan, too, realized the severity of their new situation, "Oh no! There is no time to lose! Come on we've got to warn my dad!"

But Yamcha was hesitant, "I'm not so sure I want to go back down there, Gohan… I mean I almost bit the big one last time!" He shivered as he remembered the android's hand traveling through his chest cavity, "May be I should stay here…"

Bulma could not believe what she was hearing! "_Is he going to pussy out again? God! This is just like when Frieza showed up! Why does he always have to be such a coward?"_

Krillin and Gohan ignored their friend's fears, taking off into the sky: "You stay here then, but I got to help!" He held up the bag, "And I'm taking the senzu beans!" (I laughed so hard at the way he said this- I don't know why but it seemed so hilarious to me).

Yamcha watched the two leave with mixed feelings. On the one hand he remembered the pain he had just suffered but on the other he didn't want to let his friends down… But did he have the courage to face those androids again? "Those two don't have the foggiest idea what they are up against!" He held onto the spot, which had been a gaping hole just minutes ago, "And I know what those androids can do! No! I won't let what happen to me happen to anyone else! I've got to help my friends! Wait up guys, I'm coming!" He took off in all of his dramatic splendor leaving only Bulma, Trunks, and Yajirobi left on the mountain.

The two stared at the scarred man's fading figure dumbfounded... One minute he was doubtful, the next terrified, then hesitant, and now he thinks he has enough power to save his friends! Yamcha was a walking soap opera.

"Yamcha's dumber than he looks!" Yajirobi stated-matter-a-factly.

Bulma looked at him, still a little bit in shock at her former boyfriend's newfound determination. "Wait… You mean you're not going to go with them?"

Yajirobi snorted at the question, "Not on your life, babe!"

The "Babe's" face contorted in anger, "And why not? From what I hear, Yajirobi, you're a pretty good fighter and they need all the help they can get! SO I suggest you quit being a coward and get yourself into gear!"

With amusement, Yajirobi watched the baby in Bulma's arms give a big yawn, "_You probably have to deal with this all the time, don't ya little dude?"_ He then averted his attentions back to the angry woman, "Can't do it."

This response was not what Bulma Briefs wanted to hear. She shook her head in anger and ordered, "I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOUR LAME EXCUSES! GET DOWN THERE AND HELP OUT YOU BUDDIES, NOW!" Trunks continued to sit, mouth open, in her arms as if nothing was going on.

"I don't know how to fly, Bulma!" The little man confessed.

"Huh?" Bulma had never though of that, "_I just assumed that if you were a fighter you automatically knew how to do that…but he was flying that car earlier…My bad!"_

…

Yamcha was right; Goku had no idea that his enemies had such a power. They had finally stopped on a random island and the Saiyan stood panting before him. Vegeta, who was watching behind one of the many rocks on the island, was aghast at Kakkarot's loss of breath, "_Now I know something is **definitely** wrong! How can Kakkarot- a Super Saiyan- be out of breath after just a little flying?"_

But Goku continued as if nothing was wrong, "Before we get this show started I want to know how you knew our names!"

Apparently the androids, #20 and 19, were creations of Dr. Gero, who worked for the Red Ribbon Army. They were made to get revenge on Goku for destroying the army when he was a child. Ever since the martial arts tournament with Tien, a tracking device had been following the Saiyan around taking in data and observations. "_That is so like Kakkarot! Walking around for years and not even noticing that there was something following his every move!"_ Vegeta thought after listening to the story.

However, there was an important aspect Dr. Gero had missed. He dismantled the tracking device right before Goku traveled into to space to battle Frieza: "There was no need. By that time Dr. Gero had all of the necessary information concerning your skills. It was assumed that your power would continue to increase over time and that increase was calculated and factored into our design."

Vegeta cackled wildly inside, "_Fools! They completely skipped the most important part of Kakkarot's life as a warrior and a Saiyan! The power of a Super Saiyan can never be calculated!"_

Goku realized this too and smirked in a very Vegeta-like way, "You might _think_ you know everything about me but really… you're not even close."

The android was surprised at the high level of confidence in Goku's voice.

"Your calculations, did they predict that Goku would become a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked.

"Super Saiyan?"

Again Vegeta laughed at the machine's ignorance. He wanted to give the stupid robots his full lecture on the Legendary Race but the android already had a front row seat to witness its power as Goku began to transform. His muscles seemed to exploded into twice its normal size, and his hair began to rage against gravity like a golden fire until finally Goku stood before them fully transformed. Vegeta was impressed by his power-level but it was not as high as he thought it might have been, "_Heh! Just wait until I show you my new tricks, Kakkarot!"_

"Everyone else, stay out of this! It looks like they want only me and that is exactly what they are going to get!" The Super Saiyan ordered, ready to fight.

_To Be Continued…_

Author's Note: Whew! Definitely the longest chapter yet. Vegeta should enter the fight during the next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews! To clear up one question asked, I am going to take this story through the Buu saga and I will end it after Goku leaves to train with Uub. If you have any questions at all please feel free to ask : ) PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Entrance Fit for a King

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Roshanta Redditt, assassinatorigirl, Megami, Bulma, Nairobi Dawn, lilvampgoddess, Vladegurl, skippay, SilverDragon1988, heiress2thethrone, and Another B/V Lover!

**Chapter 23**

Vegeta watched in awe as his golden rival charged towards the clown android, whose name he had figured out was 19. At first neither seemed to be able to get a hit in, each one blocking the other's shots, until finally Kakkarot made contact. Android 19 gasped out in pain, feeling his opponent's elbow move further into his back. The impact had sent him soaring into a mountain, which crumbled instantly. The other android, number 20, seemed as shocked as everyone else, "_Is this what we have been working our asses off for the last 3 years? You have got to be kidding me!" _The Prince growled to himself, "_At this rate I won't even need to make my grand entrance!"_

Suddenly 19 was up and running, literally, towards Goku! The Super Saiyan deflected the android's intended attack but Vegeta began to suspect that the little demonic clown had some sort of trick up his sleeve. "_That freak can't seem to make one successful attack but still… I have a bad feeling about this."_

Piccolo seemed to share Vegeta's suspicions. Although the Namek wished that he could be as excited as Tien and the others about Goku's performance something just seemed… off. It was just too _easy_! If this was really the extent of the Android's power then why had they all been killed in the future?

Up in the sky, Goku was giving 19 the beating of his life! But each blow seemed to wear on his own health as well. He was out of breath and a terrible pain began to rise in his chest, around the area where his heart was located. "_This is bad- I better finish this fight quickly!"_ The Super Saiyan once again made a full frontal attack against the android.

Android 20 watched the fight with secret anxiety, "_Hmm, Goku's new abilities greatly exceed anything I had anticipated! If the opportunity does not soon arise for 19 to steal some energy he will drain his power reservoir and begin to malfunction!"_

At this point in time, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha dropped out of the sky to join the other Z fighters. "_What the hell! He had a bloody hole in his chest! I thought Pussy Bandit was out of my hair once and for all! Oh well… Once I defeat Kakkarot I will take great pleasure in killing you myself, Scar boy!"_ Vegeta's eyes twinkled at the thought.

The Prince listened in on the Z fighters, who officially declared themselves no longer worried about the androids: "Yea I'm not even worried anymore, are you Gohan?"

"Um, yea…" The boy watched his father with a mix of admiration and apprehension.

"You're right to worry Gohan," Piccolo told his former pupil, "Goku just isn't his usual confident self today- his attacks aren't even hurting the android! He's going to need our help, you guys!"

"_Well, well so at least one of them has some sense! But he won't need your help, Namek! Once Kakkarot loses to this pathetic machine I, the Prince of All Saiyans, will conquer these androids by myself!"_

"His power is maxed out for some reason! He is going to give out if he keeps this up!"

Gohan turned and agreed with his green mentor, "I can feel it too! Hey guys! Remember what Yamcha said about feeling weak when the android touched him? Like he was absorbing his energy?"

The Prince whipped his head completely away from the battle for a moment to hear about this new development.

"What?"

Yamcha jumped in, "Yea I felt energy leaving me- like it was being drained or something… But it felt weird! Goku would know if it was happening to him."

"_Idiots! They call themselves Kakkarot's friends but they conceal extremely important from him during battle!"_ But Vegeta now knew what to look out for when he himself went into to battle with the bots.

Suddenly Android 19 slammed into the ground next to them. However, the machine once again stood up as if nothing had happened. "Oh man, look! If Goku hit me like that I wouldn't be able to move for a week!" Yamcha shouted, not believing his eyes.

"_Pussy."_

Goku was desperately trying to hold on. Panting he began his trademark, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"

An evil smile like no other appeared on the robotic clown's face. "_Why is that freak smiling?"_ Vegeta gasped. Instantly the android held out his arm, sucking all of ki blast into the palm of his hand. "_Unbelievable!"_

A sinister cackle cracked through the metallic lips as he stared up at the exhausted and ill Goku. "_Oh no, he sucked up my blast as if it were nothing! I lost all that energy! But I must keep moving forward- I must protect this planet and my friends!"_

The Z fighters stood in absolute shock, "_I bet they are worried now!"_ Vegeta laughed to himself.

Piccolo jumped in to warn his old friend, "Goku! Don't use any of your energy attacks! They absorb energy through their hands! It will only make them stronger, understand?"

"You're kidding! Okay, now what? Oh man, that's too much!" Goku, the normally determined warrior, could feel the effects of the heart virus, Trunks had warned him about, beginning to take effect.

"_What is wrong with Kakkarot? He is usually so overly confident! Where is his warrior's spirit?"_ Vegeta watched his panting rival in dismay.

"Oh man, look guys, its Goku- He is tired! How did that thing take up so much of his energy?" Krillin asked. He had never seen his best friend so worn-out this early in a fight before.

"I don't think it's him! Something else must be zapping all his strength!"

"_Yes! 19 is fully charged again and Goku's new technique seems to be taking quite a toll upon him! Yes- the Mighty Goku is finished!"_ Android 20 crowed inwardly.

Suddenly the tables had turned and it was now Goku who was unable to land a punch. Having punched the Super Saiyan square in the face, Android 19 sent Goku soaring towards the ground. "_Kakkarot is losing even as a Super Saiyan! The Namek must be correct- there has to be something wrong with Kakkarot! There is no way this android is more powerful than the absolute power of a Super Saiyan!"_

Goku stopped himself before hitting the rock hard earth, but made the mistake of sending ki blast towards his energy absorbing opponent.

"_Fool! Kakkarot what are you doing?"_ Vegeta had always called his rival stupid but never before had he seen his fellow Saiyan make such a mistake in battle!

"Darn! What's wrong? I-CAN'T-GIVE-UP!" Goku shouted as blood trickled down his lips. But this disease was stronger than any of the warriors present! And even the Great Son Goku was unable to avoid its wrath.

"What? Goku is backing down!" Yamcha cried out in fearful surprise.

Krillin watched his old friend with concern, "He must be heart really bad…"

Suddenly the earth's beloved hero grabbed his heart, the pain was overwhelming! Vegeta noticed this, "_His heart! Of course! It's what that purple boy warned us about! Kakkarot, you fool! You must have realized that turning into a Super Saiyan would only make the virus spread faster!"_

Gohan also realized what was happening, "AH! It's that virus! It's attacking his heart right now!" Suddenly everything was so clear- but why was it happening now? The boy from the future had told them that Goku was supposed to have been affected by the virus much earlier than this! Already the boy's visit had changed history.

Meanwhile Goku's condition was getting worse! No longer able to stand, the warrior desperately clutched his infected heart in pain. Yet he would not anyone help him, not even Gohan. "_This is horrible! I feel like I'm **dying**!" _

Although the Saiyan was gasping out in pain, Android 19 had no intention to stop his assault.

"Goku! SENZU BEAN! Catch!" Krillin threw one of the magical green beans to his old pal.

"You're the best Krillin!" But the androids had already researched the effects of the beans and 19 attacked Goku viciously before the magic could cure him. If his friends wanted him to survive then they must get Goku the antidote- it was the only way! Unfortunately the antidote was back at home, somehow they would have to go back to get it.

But 19 was already straddling the hero and absorbing his precious energy through the neck! His golden locks transformed back to black; all seemed to be lost. But the Z fighters refused to let such a catastrophe occur! All 5 warriors present took off at full speed to help their friend.

"You will stay where you are!" Android 20 said while blocking their way, "That is of course unless any of you are foolish enough to believe that you can get past me!" All of them stood still, hesitant about whether such a feat was possible. "Just as I thought…"

However, Piccolo had once been evil himself and understood the mind of this android, "Think again!" He made a kick towards the old man but something had distracted him, leaving him open for the android to shoot two ki blasts into his heart! "_What the hell? Who was that?"_ The Namek pondered as he fell to the ground.

As each minute passed, more and more of Goku's precious energy was being sucked away by 19. As he stared up into those cold, unfeeling eyes he though, "_This is it… I'm going to die…"_ His grip began to relax, knowing that the end was near. "_I'm sorry, my friends, I have failed you…"_

KABLAM!

Out of no where, the gold tipped white boot of the Saiyan Prince collided with the hideous face of 19, sending him sprawling across the rocky field. In all of his glory, Vegeta stood over Kakkarot; arms crossed and smirk in toe, "Nobody kills Kakkarot while I'm around! DESTINY HAS RESERVED THAT PLEASURE FOR ME!"

Author's Note: YAY! VEGETA'S BACK! WOO HOO! Sorry no Bulma this time : ( But she will be in the next chapter I promise! I would just like to say that I am not trying to make Goku look like a pansy… most of the dialogue is word by word from the show. He is just a little weak now because of the virus- so for all you Goku lovers out there do not distress. But… Vegeta is better! PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Look Who Joined the Super Saiyan Club!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Nairobi Dawn (you are so awesome!), Vladegurl, Bulma, Megami, skippay, heiress2thethrone, SilverDragon1988, lilvampgoddess and a new reviewer Evelyn!

**Chapter 24**

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Yajirobi cried looking back and forth between baby Trunks and Bulma, "That's- That's-"

"Vegeta's son, yep!" Bulma chirped and kissed the yawning Trunks on the head, "Isn't he just so handsome!"

Yajirobi seemed unable to reattach his bottom jaw to the top of his mouth. "You're fucking nuts, Bulma…"

The loving mother suddenly turned deadly, "Why do you keep saying that?"

"BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH VEGETA FOR KAMI'S SAKE! I mean come on Bulma, I know you like 'bad boys' or whatever… and he's a step up from Yamcha… but still! He is a fucking a murderer!" A shiver swept down the stout man's spine as memories from Goku and Vegeta's first battle returned to his mind.

Bulma dismissed his notions with the wave of her hand, "Whatever, Yajirobi! I don't see why you are freaking out about a married woman creating a child with her husband!"

At this point Yajirobi could do nothing but fall completely on his ass from the shock, "YOU'RE MARRIED?"

Bulma giggled like a 13 year old and showed him the huge rock on her ring finger. Yajirobi was speechless, "_Believing that a boy came from the future to tell us that Androids were going to attack us in three years was easier to believe than this shit!"_

Seeing that Yajirobi was preoccupied with his mother's ring, Trunks reached out and grabbed at the man's course, black mane. "Hey little dude, watch the hair!"

Instead of prying her baby boy's hands away from Yajirobi's hair, Bulma just laughed and handed the babe to him. "Look, he likes you! Why don't you watch him for a while?"

Yajirobi was about to protest but the boy's little blue eyes peered up at him and he could not resist. Immediately the fat man began to stick out his tongue and make silly faces for the little prince, who laughed heartily in response. "_Man, who knew Vegeta's son could be so cute and laugh so much?"_ Bulma watched the two from behind with happiness. "You like that, don't you, you little stinker?" Yajirobi asked the little demi-saiyan.

"I had no idea you were so good with kids Yajirobi!" Bulma exclaimed making a mental note to give him a call when she needed a baby sitter.

"Huh?" Yajirobi looked back at the blue beauty puzzled, "_Uh oh she is complementing me… what does that Babe have up her sleeve?"_

"Yea! Normally he starts crying when other people hold him."

"So you like your Uncle Yajirobi, huh?" Bulma had to keep from laughing at this statement wondering what her husband would do if he heard that the fat earthling who cut off his tail was now his son's uncle! "Well I like you too!" He lifted the boy in the air, "Yes I do! Yes I do! Tickle, Tickle, Tickle!" Yajirobi was enjoying himself thoroughly; he couldn't believe how awesome Vegeta's son was!

SPLAT!

The warm yellow liquid hit his face with a splash, wiping Yajirobi's grin away immediately. He stared up at the once-cute little boy, who was now scowling with tears in his eyes. It only took a moment for the tears to burst free with a bone-chilling cry. "_Never mind… You are Vegeta's son!"_

"You gave him a sour face- Poor boy! He got his feelings hurt!" The rushed over to take Trunks back from him.

"_Oh yea, poor baby- not poor Yajirobi, who just got pissed on! Why don't you comfort me with those knockers?"_ Yajirobi thought bitterly as he wiped his face. "Hey! I'm the one who got all wet!"

Bulma took Trunks lovingly into her arms, trying to calm him back down, "There, there, it's okay. He didn't mean it!" She put the infant on the ground, preparing to change his diaper, when a dilemma struck: "Oh no! We're out of diapers, Trunks! I don't have anything dry to put you in…" At that moment her eye caught sight of the red scarf Yajirobi was wiping his face with, "Oh wait! Yajirobi has something…"

The plump little man looked down at the girl as grumpily, "_If she thinks that I am going to give her my scarf after her brat just took a piss on me then…"_ But Bulma's sweet and beautiful smile interrupted his thoughts. He sighed and handed her the scarf, "_Then she is right… Damn, I'm always a sucker for pretty girls! Even if they are high maintenance!" _

"Thank you, Yajirobi! You're so sweet!" Bulma practically sang as she began to wrap Trunks up in his new diaper, "There! That's better! Thanks to our Yajirobi! He always comes through for you in a pinch!"

Yajirobi couldn't help but agree, "Yea, that's true… right…"

"Now let's go see Daddy!" Bulma beamed.

Yajirobi's blood instantly turned cold as he whipped around, "WHAT? NO WAY!"

But Bulma Briefs was already on her way to the jet, "Yes way! Why not? Vegeta wouldn't let anything happen to his little boy!" Thoughts of his tender touch from the night before still lingered in recent memory, "We'll be just fine!" Besides, she couldn't help but want to see the man she loves.

"NO WE WON'T! WE'LL BE… UH… **DEAD**!" Cried Yajirobi who was unable to come up with a better reason at that moment. "_It's bad enough that the androids are out there, but Vegeta too! You're pretty much asking to die!"_

Bulma went into her whining mode that had always worked for her in the past, "Hay! Come on, man! Where is your sense of adventure? Let's do it! PLEASE! Come on!" Now for the kicker, "And besides, Trunks _needs_ you! Don't you, boy?" She smiled down at her little baby, knowing there was no way Yajirobi could get out of this now.

Defeated Yajirobi sighed and asked hopelessly, "Why me?"

Having won, Bulma returned to her bossy self, "Come on and get in!"

Yajirobi joined her inside the car hesitantly, "Alright, but you listen here! One peek and then we are out of there!"

"Alright, fine!" Bulma snapped back. She was in a rush to see her Saiyan Prince and he was wasting her time! "Don't be rude! Get in and let's go!"

Finally the little man made his way into the passenger seat and Trunks was immediately thrust into his hands. "_The things I do for a beautiful woman!"_

"WOO HOO! YEA! HERE WE GO!" Bulma shouted as they flew off towards the androids.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

…

The Z warriors stood in a mix of awe and fear- sure Vegeta had just saved their friend's life but it was only because he wanted to kill Goku himself! It seemed to them that the Prince had not changed in the slightest over these three years. Yamcha stared down at former love rival with the utmost envy, "_Why does he have to be so strong! That one kick put a permanent foot imprint into 19's face… while I got a hand through my chest! It's not fair that he should get Bulma and the glory!"_ The scarred man whined.

"THAT'S WHO IT WAS?" Shouted Piccolo, suddenly healed.

"Piccolo, you're okay?" Gohan gasped in relief, but Android 20 looked down in embarrassment since he thought he had gotten rid of the green creature already.

Piccolo stared at Vegeta with anger, knowing he had been used by the Prince to make his way into battle, "I admit the move I made wasn't very smart but I wanted to help Goku out! And then boom Vegeta got in my way!"

"It wasn't the Android?"

"The Android did get a shot in but only after Vegeta interfered!" The Namek's rough voice answered.

"You're pitiful, Kakkarot! You were warned about the heart virus! You should have known that by turning into a Super Saiyan could only make it worse! Really, Kakkarot, you are far too forgiving to be a great warrior!" Leave it to the Prince of All Saiyans to brutally lecture a man during what could be his dying moments! "I'll finish the androids but then you're next! Got it?" Vegeta couldn't have anyone thinking he was sentimental by saving their precious Goku- he had to lay the facts out straight for them. Although Kakkarot never answer Vegeta took it as a yes, "Good." With that he nonchalantly kicked Goku's body up to Piccolo, who caught him like it was a game of kick ball! Vegeta tried not to gag as he heard Gohan's blubbering over his father, "_Stop whining and go get the antidote you little brat!"_ The Z warriors had crowded around Goku's unconscious body, "One of you needs to take Kakkarot home right now and give him the antidote! He's running out of time!"

It was decided that Yamcha would take Goku to get the antidote, since he was utterly useless on the battlefield. Vegeta was delighted that he wouldn't have to listen to Pussy Bandit's ridiculous blabbering.

19 was about to take off after Yamcha and Goku but 20 stopped him, believing that they posed no threat. "_Fool… You should always make sure your enemy has been completely destroyed! If not then they will rise up again and annihilate you! Frieza learned that the hard way about the Saiyan Race!"_

"You have done well, 19," Android 20 praised his partner, "It is obvious that Goku is no match for us; we can finish him at the moment of our choosing… Until then we will entertain ourselves by killing off his precious friends!"

The Prince roared inwardly, "_I AM NOT KAKKAROT'S FRIEND!"_ But he kept his fury to himself since he didn't want to lose the calm-but-cool-tough-guy persona he had going right now.

"Gohan… I think it would be a wise idea that we got out of here," Krillin told his best friend's son sternly, "Remember what that guy from the future said? All of us except you are going to perish in a battle against the androids! Why should we let that happen? It doesn't make sense! Why don't we get the heck out of here? There are some minor differences but the stage does seem set for us to die!" Fear was evident in the former monk's voice.

"Yea but if we leave right now those two will probably go on a killing spree! Are you sure that you really want to take off?" Asked Gohan, already mature and thinking of consequences at such a young age.

"Not for good- just until Goku is better!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "_Kakkarot, Kakkarot, Kakkarot! When are you pathetic weaklings going to stop relying on your precious 'Goku' and start taking care of yourselves? All of you are disgusting! You just want to give up as soon as that orange clad buffoon leaves the scene! Well, I'll show you that that idiot is not the only powerful warrior around!"_

Piccolo talked some sense back into the Z fighters and it was resolved that they would stay and fight.

"I will finish Vegeta now, yes?" 19 bowed before his master 20, who agreed on the condition that he could kill the others. 19 happily turned to face his new opponent, getting into a fighting stance.

"I was watching your battle with Kakkarot, so I have seen your energy absorbing technique… Oh well if I can't blast you away then I will just have to pound you into a pulp, that's all!" In fact, Vegeta was looking forward to destroying a creature with his bare hands… it had been too long.

"You know some of my moves, but I know all of your moves, Vegeta," the android spat back in his monotone voice, "Oh yes, Dr. Gero studied you very thoroughly!" He flicked his earring to add to the intimidation that was not working on the Prince.

"Oh is that a fact? Then why were you so surprised when Kakkarot turned into Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked, thoroughly amused at the over confidence levels of these machines, "I'll tell you why- because you're data base doesn't cover the battles we had in space! Your **Bonehead **creator picked a fine chapter to emit from your memory bank!" (A/N: I love that last line by the way- something about the way he says bonehead creator cracks me up every time).

"Oh?" 19 seemed unaffected by this.

Vegeta smirked at the Android, who had no idea what he was getting himself into, "That's right my friend… Let me ask you- DOES A MACHINE LIKE YOURSELF EVER EXPERIENCE FEAR?" The Prince began to power up. Everyone present watched in awe as his veins began to bulge, his teeth grinding against each other, and finally his raven-flamed hair taking upon a new shade of gold. Vegeta's immense power made the rocks and earth around him rise and crumble. The clouds moved around the great warrior as if welcoming the Prince back to his rightful throne.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" Krillin cried in horrified shock, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Gohan too stared, jaw open, unable to believe his own eyes.

A raging roar erupted from Saiyan Prince's lips as a golden aura surrounded his entire body. The earth beneath him finally gave way to create a large crater and the wind produced from Vegeta's power pushed even Android 19 back. A blinding light enveloped the entire area and everyone knew that Prince Vegeta had finally achieved his goal! "Whoa! You know who joined the Super Saiyan Club!" Gohan shouted as he tried to keep his balance, "He is on our side isn't he?" Ah! That was the question wasn't it? The Z fighters had put up with Vegeta because they knew that as long as he never became a Super Saiyan then Goku would always be able to take him out if necessary. But now it looked as though the Prince had surpassed their old friend and that could be very bad news for the planet earth!

Finally the transformation was complete and the Prince of All Saiyans stood proudly in a golden splendor, his turquoise eyes burning with the desire to kill.

Krillin stood back scared and shaking, "Well I'm confused! I thought you had to be like Goku to be one! Goku's so calm and detached and pure-hearted… but I obviously those aren't considered prerequisites!"

"Afraid not," answered Vegeta as he strutted out of the crater, "There is more than one way to reach the goal! Yes… To each his own! My motivation was very different than Kakkarot's! My motivation was to be the best- to be the greatest Saiyan alive, as I always had been! Until Kakkarot came into the picture!" His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he remembered what he had gone through for the past three years to achieve the Legendary Transformation. He told them all about training in the GR, when he left for space and finally became a Super Saiyan (A/N: No need for me to go through all of this since I wrote about it in great detail in chapter 18). "Yes, that's how it happened!"

All of the fighters stood in astonishment at the extreme lengths Vegeta had gone through to be where he was to day. Mostly they believed his was a madman, but they could not help but feel admiration for such determination and ambition!

"That's how I became a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta stared down at his clenched fist, absolutely loving the reaction of the Z warriors- he had proved them wrong- he had proved everyone wrong! "THE SLEEPER HAS AWAKENED AND I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS ONCE AGAIN!"

Author's Note: This is one of my absolute favorite DBZ episodes ever! Vegeta is just so awesome! Anyways the fight with 19 is next- I'll try to have it up tomorrow! Sorry about the whole anecdote instead of antidote confusion last chapter… terribly embarrassing! I don't know how I let that slip! I will change it tonight. Also! Everyone should check out Nairobi Dawn's new alternate universe story about our favorite couple! Its called **When Sparrows Fall! **She also has a story called **Cry** that is great as well- We portray Vegeta a little bit differently so it's very interesting to check out everyone's unique interpretations! PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. THE ULTIMATE TUB OF LARD BUCKET OF BOLTS

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Vladegurl, Nairobi Dawn, ButterflyV, Rin, Megami, assassinatorgirl, heiress2thethrone, lilvampgoddess, Princess of Despair, and Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock! All of you are wonderful and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses!

**Chapter 25**

_Last Time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"That's how I became a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta stared down at his clenched fist, absolutely loving the reaction of the Z warriors- he had proved them wrong- he had proved everyone wrong! "THE SLEEPER HAS AWAKENED AND I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS ONCE AGAIN!"

…

"Enough of this non-sense fool!" Android 20 shouted, "Your new abilities are still no match for us! Demonstrate 19!" And so the battle began.

19's eyes widened with excitement. He was programmed to enjoy nothing but the kill and the energy he received from it. To him, Vegeta looked like a tasty yellow ball of energy ripe for the plucking. A magenta ki blast gushed from his eyes towards the Super Saiyan, but Vegeta did not move an inch. Huge clouds of dust swirled around the area where Vegeta had been as 19 landed confidently outside the chaos. "_Ha! All that talk over nothing!"_ The evil machine thought to himself. The Z fighters as well were doubtful that Vegeta could have survived such a blast.

But sure enough, a golden aura parted the curtains of dust to reveal His Majesty, completely untouched. 19 cackled upon seeing that his opponent would not die so easily, "_A warrior powerful enough to brush off a blast like that must have ample amounts of energy! And I am so very hungry!"_ The killing machine leaped into the air and charged towards the handsome warrior, his arm outstretched and ready to absorb energy.

"_Yes, you freak, come to daddy!" _Vegeta smirked.

The clown's fist made a direct hit upon Vegeta's face, knocking his head backwards. Everyone present was wondering the same thing: Why did Vegeta not even try to block the shot? He had plenty of time! But Saiyan Prince was much more complex than the weaklings surrounding him and he wanted to get a first hand account of how strong this demonic clown really was. 19 attacked again this time slapping his opponent's face back and forth 12 times, finishing up with a head butt. Although he had allowed himself to be hit, Vegeta was only pushed back one step. He relished the small trickle of blood that made its way down his lip. "_It has been far too long since I have tasted the sweet flavor of blood,"_ Vegeta thought to himself. Now he had enough information about this android to come to a final conclusion: "Just as I thought! You're nothing!"

19 stared at the warrior in confusion. Hadn't he just pummeled the Prince's face? How could he call him nothing when he was the one winning the battle? Little did this bucket of bolts know that the battle had not even started!

"Silly robot, do you really think you have a chance against a Super Saiyan like me? You're brain must be malfunctioning! Fresh out of the factory with no warranty and all ready broken, what a pity…" Vegeta mocked.

"_What's going on? I thought I had the upper hand! According to my data he should be much weaker than this!"_ 19 began to panic as the Prince took a step towards him. Although Vegeta had not attacked him yet, there was something in the Saiyan's voice that sent chills through the robot's bolts. Not only that, but, the look in Vegeta's eyes was genuinely evil and dangerous. He **needed** to kill something to prove to himself that he had not become soft over these last three years. He wanted to feel what it was like to reduce your opponent to his most vulnerable state and then laugh in his face. _"I want to be the Perfect Warrior again!"_ Vegeta screamed inwardly as he delivered a kick to 19's stomach. The android yelled in anguish but Vegeta's elbow shut him up nicely.

The Z fighters and Android 20 could only stand with their jaws dropped as they watched 19 skid across the rocky terrain.

But the Prince as far from done. "My, my, what do we have here?" Vegeta asked peering over his handy work, "Oh yes… THE-ULTIMATE-TUB-OF-LARD-BUCKET-OF-BOLTS!" (A/N: Vegeta is so badass… sorry had to put this in).

19 furiously jumped up trying to head-butt his assailant as he had before. But Vegeta merely bent back as if playing limbo to kick the creature into the air. 19 screamed in frustration. "So are you scared yet?" Vegeta asked devilishly.

19 gritted his teeth, all the while searching through his data bank for something to use against the Prince. "_HOW CAN THERE BE NOTHING? Alright… if I can't beat him the old fashion way I will just suck him dry!"_ 19 repeatedly reached out to grab one of Vegeta's limbs, but the warrior was too smart for him and moved out of the way each time. By focusing only on trying to absorb Vegeta's energy, 19 left himself open for the Saiyan to punch him square in the face. Blood gushed from his nose and lips as 19 glared at cocky man in front of him.

"I think you have an oil leak! What a bad deal, such a fragile unit!" Vegeta was thoroughly amused by the fact that Dr. Gero had created the androids so anatomically correct.

This riled 19 up even more, pushing him to try his eye-ki-blast attack once again. "_This is too easy!"_ Vegeta thought as he moved out of the way of the ki blast. "_Those pathetic weaklings are having too much fun being by-standers,"_ he thought as he looked down at the Z fighters, "_Why don't I send them some of the action!"_ He brought his clenched fists down upon 19's back, sending the machine straight towards the warriors below.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Piccolo yelled as everyone frantically tried to move out of the way.

The impact of 19's body had created a huge crater in the ground. Underneath the rubble, the stationary and busted android seemed to be dead. Vegeta looked at his opponent with revulsion, "Despicable! What a useless machine!"

This last comment made 19 snap, for a machine's one true goal is to be useful. He jumped up and latched onto the Saiyan's wrists, sucking up as much energy as he could, "Aha! I have you now! And soon I will have all of your energy!_"_

Android 20 chuckled in relief, while the Z fighters cried out in despair, but Vegeta's smirk never left his face. The fact that the android was trying to take something from him only made the Saiyan want to kill him more. In the past everything had been taken from him, but he was a Super Saiyan now and he was determined never to lose anything meaningful again!

"Ha-ha-ha! You have chosen not to resist, eh? It is useless! Until I have your energy I will never let you go!"

"Never, huh? Let's see!" Vegeta quickly swung his legs upwards, letting his boots plant themselves upon the android's face. He then began to push with all of his might.

19 gritted his teeth as he felt his limbs stretching, "_Mustn't let go! Must have his energy!"_

"Well so far, I'm impressed!" Vegeta remarked as he pushed harder against the metal clown's face, "You're very true to your word… BUT NEVER CAN BE A LONG TIME ANDROID!"

19 could hear his bolts and screws bending and cracking with each push Vegeta made. "_I can't take this much longer! Why isn't he weakening?"_

The Warrior Prince could read the pain in his opponent's eyes and laughed, "What's wrong, android? You look like you're under a lot of pressure! Still think that you can hang on long enough to still my energy?"

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!" 19 choked out desperately.

This response only made Vegeta's sinister grin become wider, "Yes that's the spirit android! NEVER SAY A LIE!" With that the Prince fired up what energy he had left and ripped 19's arms completely off.

The android was too scared to speak as he stared at the limbs that were only seconds ago attached to his body. He looked down to where his arms once were only to find blood gushing from his sockets. Only Vegeta stood undisturbed and revolted by the sight. He calmly removed the hands around his wrists and studied the shiny red orb in the middle of the palms, "So these are the advices you androids use to rob people of their energy…" 19 stared up at the warrior in pure terror, without his hands he had no hope of winning against the Saiyan Prince. It was all over now. "What's the matter? You're the one who started this game! And now you don't want to play anymore? You were enjoying yourself before when you were sucking the life out of Kakkarot!" Vegeta threw the hands to the ground and smoothly strutted across the crater towards the frightened figure in the corner.

19's teeth chatter in fear as he frantically tried to back away further. "_No… No! I don't want to die!"_

"So I guess it's true after all, androids do experience fear!" This new little discovery made Vegeta's blood hot with delight.

"_No! I'm not going to die like this!"_ 19 thought as he frenziedly pulled himself out of the crater. He ran past his master and all of the Z fighters desperately trying to save his own life.

"_Oh I love it when they run… The thrill of the chase!"_ Vegeta shot out of the crater to watch the sniveling android run for its life.

"ENOUGH!" Android 20 tried to intervene to save his partner but Vegeta was not a creature of mercy.

"Don't be absurd! This is enough because you are losing! You've come here to destroy us!" The Prince could not believe the old man's audacity! He actually thought that he, Prince of All Saiyans, would just let them go after what they had intended to do! They were no better than Frieza! They were just trying to take something from him just like that transvestite lizard! How dare they ask for mercy when they had almost robbed him of his revenge against Kakkarot! "Fool! You're going to have to finish what you started! Time has run out for you, android!" The perfect Warrior Prince aimed the palm of his hand in the direction of his cowardly opponent. The golden aura that surrounded Vegeta now was absolutely beautiful and blinding. The Z fighters had never seen so much power before- not even from Frieza! Vegeta's whole body surged with delight, "HERE IT COMES! A LITTLE GOING AWAY PRESENT FOR YOU!" Cackling evilly, the Prince of All Saiyans delivered a huge bluish-white ki blast towards 19. It devoured and destroyed the android in seconds and caused a gigantic explosion, which enveloped the whole area. After the blast subsided, a massive mushroom cloud, which could be seen for miles, rose above the battlefield.

The Z fighters could not believe how powerful Vegeta had become! The fact that he could deliver a blast like that having much of his energy absorbed by 19 was mind-boggling. Of course if it had been Goku who delivered the blast, they would have been cheering and dancing. But it was not their old friend and hero, it was Vegeta and they had no idea whose side the Prince would be on after the androids were destroyed.

As for 19, the only thing left of him was his hideous head.

"Man! That android's toast!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yea… More like… Burnt Toast," Piccolo added while watching the smoke swirl upwards from the decapitated head. (A/N: Good one Piccolo…).

…

Meanwhile, Bulma, Trunks, and Yajirobi peacefully made their way towards the battlefield. The blue-haired woman's thoughts were full of her handsome Prince. He had come back to her! He could have gone straight to the battlefield, but no, he had come to see her first! Bulma felt that this act alone proved that Vegeta was now a changed man. Little did she know that he had just mercilessly destroyed a fleeing adversary. Her lovey-dovey thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a huge mushroom cloud. "Wow… Would you look at the size of that?"

Although Bulma looked at it with fascination, Yajirobi saw the cloud as another very good reason to turn the fucking ship around!

"My gosh, we don't want to get caught in that smoke… we better go in low!" Bulma thought out loud.

"Go in low? BULMA LET'S JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!" Yajirobi begged as she maneuvered the vehicle downwards.

"Coward! We're already there!"

"NO TURN IT AROUND!" He made a grab for the steering wheel, "IT'S NOT TOO LATE!"

The flying craft shifted back and forth through the air as they battled over the steering wheel. "LET GO YOU BIG OAF! WE'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"But we could get killed!" Yajirobi pleaded pathetically.

Suddenly Trunk's cry rang through their ears. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The angry mother screamed, "YOU WOKE THE BABY! BIG MOUTH, YOU SCARED HIM! IT'S THAT BIG BURLY VOICE OF YOURS!"

"_I think your shrilly screeching voice is worse than my manly voice, BITCH!" _Yajirobi thought to himself, but was smart enough to know not to say that to Bulma's face. "Say what? You're out of your mind!" However, Trunks' sad, screaming face pulled on the little man's heart strings. "_Damn it…"_

Bulma cackled evilly knowing that she would once again get her way! "_Vegeta, here we come!"_

Author's Note: Vegeta is so badass in that episode! God I love it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have the next one up tomorrow. Sorry for not putting this one up last night, my internet died : ( PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. Vegeta knows his Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Nairobi Dawn, Princess of Despair, Assassinatorgirl, Megami, heiress2thethrone, lilvampgoddess, and Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock!

**Chapter 26**

"Mal…Function… Malfunction… Mal…."

Vegeta looked down at 19's severed head, amusement sparkling in his turquoise eyes, as it softly spewed out its last words. He was about to crush the disgusting metal sphere when it became silent, 19's warranty had finally expired. Now that this android was dead, the Super Saiyan turned his attention to the other standing only a few feet away.

While trying to hide the fear he felt inside, 20 met the Prince's glare head on. "_I had never expected this of Vegeta! He should be losing power by now…But he is so confident!"_ 20 stored Vegeta's new skills into his data base and regained face. "You are a bit stronger than I anticipated but it is nothing I cannot handle- You're defeat is eminent," the android stated firmly and confidently.

"_This one is too confident! He thinks that by throwing out strong words I will become intimidated! But I am the one who just utterly destroyed his partner and this one can't be much more powerful. And even if he is it doesn't matter! I can see feat in his eyes!"_ Vegeta laughed at the Android's foolish statement. But the Prince did have a problem. The battle with 19 had left him drained of practically all of his energy. However, the Prince was not concerned with this; it simply meant he had to trick 20 into backing down, and then he could get a senzu bean from baldy. Powering down, Vegeta began to set his trap, "Yes your friend managed to steal quite a bit of energy from me before I stopped him! Now it's your chance to beat me! A vicious attack now would be sufficient," The Saiyan smirked as he looked directly into 20's eyes.

The android stood shocked, "_How can he be so confident? What is he hiding? Yes he is shrewd… He seems completely at ease, but is he?"_

"Let me ask you this," Vegeta interrupted the androids thoughts, "What makes you think you're going to do any better than him? You're an android too; I bet your head rolls just as well as his does!"

20's face contorted in anger, "Fool! I am far superior to the android 19 model! Stamping the likes of you out of existence is a trifle for a unit like me!"

And yet he still had not attacked Vegeta, which only made the Prince believe that 20 was no stronger than that other bucket of bolts he had just annihilated. "You're bluffing, friend! Let's see what you've got!"

The ball was in 20's court. "_He says that he is drained of energy, but he has that ridiculous expression on his face! He is trying to trick me! Vegeta must have another attack waiting… Yes, he is trying to lure me into battle to use this attack on me! Well I won't be so easily killed as 19! I have just the idea for how to take care of His Majesty!"_ Suddenly, 20 was in the air and fleeing from the scene.

"_These androids sure do like to run, fucking cowards,"_ Vegeta thought to himself as he watched the android's figure disappear further into the horizon.

"Oh man! There he goes!" Krillin shouted, once again pointing out the obvious, "Wow! He's running!"

Vegeta's head snapped back towards Krillin angrily, "Hey, Baldy! Hurry! Throw me one of those beans!"

The Z fighters stood speechless. Vegeta had been telling the truth after all! Or was he trying to trick them into something too? Krillin didn't trust or even like the Saiyan Prince so he was hesitant about giving him one of their precious senzu beans. "Hey wait a sec-"

"LISTEN, YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta roared, "HE'S GOING TO GET AWAY!" The Prince was furious at the earthling's incompetence. How dare he interfere in his battle? Did they want to get rid of the androids or not? He remembered how they had thrown Kakkarot a bean without him even asking, but when he needed one it was a fucking dilemma!

Piccolo stared at the fuming warrior in contemplation, "_He may have had a son with Bulma but that man is still dangerous. It is obvious in the manner that he killed 19! But he is the strongest warrior here… he might have even surpassed Goku! It looks like Vegeta is the only chance we have!" _Although the Namek was not pleased with the situation he ordered Krillin to give Vegeta a senzu bean. Krillin obeyed and threw the Saiyan the smallest bean in the bag.

As soon as he swallowed the magical bean, Vegeta could feel his strength and energy returning. Immediately he powered back up to Super Saiyan and addressed his bystanders, "I appreciate the assistance but your presence is not needed here anymore. You should go home where it's safe. You'll only get in my way!" With that he blasted off towards the fleeing android before they could respond. He could faintly hear baldy calling him a jerk in the background but what made him smile was that not only did Piccolo call him a fighting genius, but that mentally the Prince was impossible to beat and now it seemed that his strength had out powered Kakkarot's. "_Ha-ha-ha! If only you were here to listen to this Kakkarot! Even your own worthless friends know that I, not you, am the strongest Saiyan in the entire universe!"_

Finally he reached the mountains but the android was no where in sight. Vegeta was growing increasingly impatient as he soared through each nook and cranny only to find that 20 was not there. "_Where is he?"_ The Prince knew he was wasting time. The sooner he killed the android the sooner he could destroy Kakkarot and take back his title! He could almost taste the victory he believed awaited him that day. But that decrepit robot was getting in his way! Vegeta landed on a platform that could oversee the majority of the rocky terrain below. "COWARD!" He cried out, hoping the android would become angry and attack. "COME OUT! SHOW YOURSELF! HOW LONG DO YOU WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK? IF YOU ANDROIDS EXPERIENCE FEAR THEN YOU MUST FEEL SHAME TOO SO STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FIGHT!" But no motion came from below.

Suddenly Vegeta could sense something! "_Power-levels… Those idiots must have come after all! Well I will show them what happens when you disobey the Prince of all Saiyans!"_ He blasted off towards the area he could sense their ki levels. Sure enough all 4 of them were there, but more importantly android 20 was also present. "_Well may be these weaklings can play a role… as bate!"_

Android 20 looked around to find himself surrounded. "So the whole gang is here… no matter. I have gathered enough energy to destroy all of you!"

"Get over yourself!" Vegeta sneered (A/N: I found this statement highly amusing coming from Vegeta!).

20 glared at the Prince. The Saiyan's presence was becoming harder and harder to withstand. The machine could not deal with the warrior's cocky attitude and awesome display of strength in that golden aura surrounding him. "_Piccolo's energy has substantially increased my power, but Vegeta still may pose a problem. I still need to steal more energy to be assured of victory!"_

"Krillin, quickly, Piccolo needs a senzu bean!" Gohan shouted.

"_So that must be where the Android received his new energy… I thought the Namek would have known better!"_ Vegeta thought to himself. "Well, shall we start where we left off? If I recall we were about to fight when you ran away!" But for some reason the android seemed distracted. His eyes kept moving around and Vegeta knew something was up. He was about to say something else when Piccolo lowered himself behind the android as if he was going to fight! "_What does that fucking Namek think he is doing?"_

"Stay out of this one, Vegeta!" Piccolo commanded as he tore off his hat and cape. "I owe him! He's mine! If he manages to get by me then he's all yours! How does that grab you?"

"I don't care if you want to fight him! I don't even care if you get yourself killed! But I do care if he manages to steal more of your energy and makes himself even stronger! So just keep that in mind while you're having your little fun got it?" The Prince snapped. He had wanted to put this cocky robot in its place, but he understood Piccolo's reasoning. Yes he understood very well the feeling of having something taken from you and wanting repay the thief with revenge!

"Yea, I got it!" Piccolo replied, a bit relieved, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen again!"

In the meantime Android 20 was absolutely thrilled at this new development! "_Yes this was the opportunity I was looking for!"_ His odds against Piccolo were much higher than against Vegeta! Once he stole all of the Namek's energy then he would be able to beat the Prince without a problem. "Well I'll make sure that it does happen!"

The android stood ready but was still unable to block Piccolo's attack. Before he knew it, he found himself soaring past Vegeta's stoic and smirking figure into the rocky cliff behind. 20 chastised himself for letting his guard down even just for a moment. He realized that although Piccolo would be easier to beat than Vegeta he was still not a weakling.

Vegeta watched Piccolo with much amusement. He had always preferred the Namek over the other Z fighters, probably because he had once been evil like himself. The Prince liked his determination and how he was not so disgustingly optimistic about everything! Piccolo was also the only one of the Z fighters who didn't always cry out for Goku. So naturally Vegeta liked Piccolo much more than the others. He would never become as powerful as a Saiyan but at least he wasn't fucking annoying!

20 charged after Piccolo trying to make a punch but was way too slow. He looked towards Vegeta embarrassed and did not realize Piccolo coming down at him from above. Vegeta laughed inwardly at the ridiculous android. "_Fool, he looks at me but I am not even in this battle! How could such a foolish hunk of junk even dare to think he could beat a Warrior Genius like myself?"_

The impact of Piccolo's elbow into the Android's skull caused the machine to crash into the cracks of the rocks below. "_What is going on? How can I be losing to him?"_ His eyes widened with pain and fear as he stared up at the powerful figures above. "_First Vegeta… Now Piccolo- They are all so much stronger than I anticipated! How can this be?"_ He jumped to his feet. "No! What is this? Piccolo was classified as one of the weaker fighters! My data indicates that I should be able to beat him with ease! How is it possible then that he should cause me this much difficulty?" Immediately he tried to attack again but Piccolo easily sent the android back down into the cliffs below.

…

Bulma stepped on the gas petal as hard as she could, but the little ship refused to go any faster. "Ugh! Come on! We are going to miss all the action!"

"Miss all the action? BIG DEAL! You're crazy!" Yajirobi told her for the umpteenth time today. He saw that she was once again ignoring him and sighed, "Man… Look I've been on the front lines, got it? And isn't pretty!"

"_But I have never been on the front lines!"_ Bulma cried inside as her brows furrowed more determinedly. "_For once I want to be apart of the fight! Not just on the sidelines!"_ This was a desire the young heiress had always had but now she not only wanted to be useful to her friends but also Vegeta. She knew that fighting was the most important aspect of life to the Prince and yet that was the one thing she could not be apart of. But the androids presented her with an opportunity to get involved in every way she could. She refused to be that scared lost girl on Namek again. No this time Bulma Briefs would be in the thick of the action!

"This isn't a TV show we are talking about here! It's the real thing!"

"DON'T START PLAYING THE HERO AROUND ME!" Bulma roared, having enough of his lectures, "I know you! If there's a fight you hide in the bushes!"

Suddenly a large gush of wind flew by them. "Who is the hell is that?" Yajirobi exclaimed watching figure that had just past them.

"It's that guy! It's him! Cool, he's back!" Bulma had been wondering if the purple-headed boy from the future would return. There was something about him that drew her to him, but Bulma didn't know what. She was so enraptured while staring at the boy that she didn't realize her outburst had awoken her son.

Yajirobi looked down at the screaming bundle in his pudgy arms. "Now look what you did, Bulma! Man hurry up! Please!" At least if they got there he could hand over the brat!

"Now you're talking, Yajirobi! That's the spirit! With turbo we can make it there in half the amount of time!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she powered up the ship and blasted off towards the battlefield and Vegeta.

"NO! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN! AH!"

…

Meanwhile, Piccolo continued to kick the crap out of Android 20. It was embarrassing how weak the machine actually was after so much talk! Vegeta watched in disgust as 20 disappeared into a cloud of dust after being kicked to the ground. "_I can't believe my future-self was actually killed by such a weakling!"_

The android hid himself in the dust cloud as he reached out to grab onto the Namek.

"Oh no! He grabbed him!" Gohan yelled. But when the fog cleared, it was actually the other way around. "No wait! Piccolo grabbed the grabber!"

Piccolo smirked down at the frustrated android, "You just can't get enough can you?"

Through gritted teeth the Android responded angrily, "You're going to die! You hear me? Mark my words!"

Piccolo couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous old man. "You know I used to be like you. One day you'll learn that the more you hurt others the harder your life becomes! It's simple! Your desire to kill is killing you!" Copying Vegeta's approach to 19, Piccolo sliced off 20's energy absorbing limb in one sweep.

Android 20 began to panic of course, but Vegeta was no longer focusing on the battle (it was over now anyways) but on Piccolo's words. Was the Namek speaking the truth? Vegeta couldn't understand this. His desire to kill and be stronger was the sole truth in life. But Piccolo had somehow changed and he claimed that he was a stronger fighter because of it. How can that be? But it wasn't only Piccolo… No it was Kakkarot too. Vegeta had always found it strange that the 3rd Class Saiyan had surpassed him even though he had so many emotional attachments! Bulma and Trunks entered his mine and Vegeta had to admit that he had a connection with them but definitely not an attachment. Despite what Kakkarot claimed the Saiyan refused to believe that sentimental attachments could be anything but a weakness. "_What a bunch of rubbish!"_

By the time the Prince took notice of the battle again, Android 20 was once again on the ground whining about how they were stronger than they were supposed to be. To Vegeta, the robot's voice was like nails on a chalk board and he was tempted to blast him to pieces just to shut him up! The Super Saiyan had decided that the old fart had lived long enough. "How about the coup de grace, Piccolo? Or do I have to step in and handle it?" (A/N: For all of you who don't know… "Coup de grace: a deathblow or death shot administered to end the suffering of one mortally wounded" complements of Merriam Webster online).

"No! This is my job! I know if the tables were turned this guy wouldn't hesitate… Believe me, no problem!" Piccolo said while glaring down at the pitiful machine below.

"_Well he isn't as sentimental as the others… too bad. I wanted to kill the geezer myself!"_

Everyone was watching Piccolo prepare to make the final blow when a huge power level appeared out of no where. Was it another android?

Fortunately it was only the boy from the future. The boy stopped and levitated next to Vegeta, looking down at the android below with a confused look on his face.

"Trunks is back!" Piccolo shouted in surprise.

Vegeta blinked and whipped his head towards the Namek in complete shock and confusion. "Huh? Trunks! How bizarre! He has the same name as my son!" He thought as he looked back the handsome boy, "Wait a second! A Super Saiyan from the future! OF COURSE! It has to be! HE'S MY SON! Unbelievable!" The Prince could not believe his eyes. He stared at Future Trunks in a new light. It all made sense now. Why the boy had pointed over at them while talking to Kakkarot and when Kakkarot had congratulated Bulma on the baby when they were leaving! It registered to him that Goku had knew about this all along and the Prince made a mental note to make Kakkarot's death more painful because of this. But for right now he could only stare at his son. He couldn't help but feel proud that _his_ son was already so powerful and a Super Saiyan.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love it when Vegeta realizes it's Trunks! PLEASE REVIEW!


	27. No Prince Charming

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Rinny, heiress2thethrone, assassinatorgirl, Vladegurl, SilverDragon1988, Nairobi Dawn, and Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock! You guys are AWESOME!

**Chapter 27**

_Last time on Dragonball Z…_

Vegeta blinked and whipped his head towards the Namek in complete shock and confusion. "Huh? Trunks! How bizarre! He has the same name as my son!" He thought as he looked back the handsome boy, "Wait a second! A Super Saiyan from the future! OF COURSE! It has to be! HE'S MY SON! Unbelievable!"

…

While his father was having the revelation of his life, Trunks was also going through a confusing surprise. "_I see it but I don't believe it! This one's different too!_" Trunks had warned them about the androids three years ago but the android he was looking at now was not anything like the androids he knew. "_My visit must have changed history more than Mom and I had calculated…"_

Meanwhile, Android 20 began to shake in fear even more at the arrival of this new fighter, who he had absolutely no data on. "_Ugh! Now what? Not another one! I don't have any data on this one! What is going on here?"_ He scanned the area trying to find an escape route but everywhere he turned stood an opponent. "_The chances for my survival in this situation are slim at best… I have made far too many errors in my calculations! It would be wise for me to return to the lab at once…"_

"Yea even though I've never seen him before I can tell he is one of Dr. Gero's creations," Trunks said after studying Android 20.

"_WHAT? Well this day is just full of fucking surprises!"_ Vegeta blinked in shock as he snapped at his son, "Say what? What do you mean you haven't seen him before? Isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?"

"No, this one's different…" Trunks could not bring himself to even look at his father. He wanted not only to get to know Vegeta, but also make him proud and so far he knew he was not starting off on the right foot.

"Say what?" Piccolo asked his eyes wide and twitching.

"I'm not sure…"

"Man that's not good!" Krillin exclaimed. (A/N: Anyone else notice that Krillin always states the obvious?)

Everyone could stare at Trunks and then Android 20 in horror and wonder what the hell is going on here?

…

"Man, check it out!" Yajirobi yelled as they passed over the huge crater made by Vegeta, "I'm glad I wasn't here to see whoever made a mess like that!"

However, Bulma was _pissed_ that she hadn't been there! She was just about to yell at the little man again when she saw something in the distance. "Look! I think I see them up there! We better go down there to see if those guys need our help!" Because naturally that was the thing to do if you are a powerless human girl with a new baby.

"THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE GOING DOWN THERE!" Yajirobi screamed while he held Baby Trunks protectively! "_She does realize that she has a baby in here for Kami's sake!"_

"Don't worry so much Yajirobi! Goku won't let anything happen to us!" She knew Vegeta would be pissed if he ever heard her say that but Bulma remember his words from last night: _I am a warrior first and foremost and I can't go off trying to protect you and Trunks!_ So she didn't expect anything of him.

"If you move down any further I'll… I'LL THROW TRUNKS OUT THE WINDOW!"

Bulma almost laughed at the pathetic threat, "Oh really? I don't think Vegeta would like you talking about his son like that!"

Yajirobi shivered at the sound of the Saiyan Prince's name. "_Oh man Vegeta already hates me for cutting off his tail…He would totally kill me if I did anything to his brat!"_ He looked at Trunks apologetically, "Right… I didn't mean that- I mean I would never- I, uh, um, I, uh, yea…"

"_Ha-ha-ha! Look at him trying to cover his ass with Trunks, as if the baby could actually rat him out to Vegeta! The one he should be sucking up to is me, moron!"_

"Let's just go," Yajirobi mumbled in defeat.

"That's more I like it!" Bulma chirped. She could practically see Vegeta now and that strange boy from the future…

…

"NO! NONSENSE!" Vegeta shouted in disbelief. He turned to his son and pointed at him accusingly, "If that's not the android you warned us about then who is it?"

Trunks stared at the android and searched every part of his brain for an answer to give his father but nothing came. He had never seen this machine before; He had no idea what was happening. "_I'm sorry, father…"_

"Hey, Vegeta cut the kid a little slack will ya?" Krillin said hesitantly, knowing the Saiyan temper, "So a few of the things he told us changed may be this did too! We found two androids just like he said we would! Does it really matter that they don't look the same?"

"_Fucking optimistic fool, I should blast you for interfering with how I deal with **my** son! Why don't you spend more time trying to grow some fucking hair instead of getting involved in the matters of the Prince of all Saiyans, Baldy?"_ Vegeta growled inwardly but tried to suppress his anger to stay focused on the dilemma at hand.

Upon seeing that the Z fighters were distracted by the arrival of Vegeta's son, Android 20 decided this would be the opportune time to head back to the lab. "_But how can I get passed them?"_

As if answering his question, Bulma's hover craft came into view. "Hey, look! There is Bulma and Yajirobi!" Krillin pointed out to Gohan.

"HELLO!" Bulma waved down to her friends.

"_WHAT? She shouldn't be here! I told her that I would not be able to protect her so why did she come? Foolish woman!"_ Vegeta's insides were in a panic but outside he remained almost disturbingly calm. He glared up at her, hoping that that would be enough of a sign for her to go home where it was safe.

"Oh no! That android is still down there! I told you we shouldn't have come!" Yajirobi stammered with fear.

Bulma looked out the window at Android 20 in fascination. "_So that funny-looking old geezer is who we have been preparing for all these years, huh?"_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T COME DOWN HERE!" Trunks cried speaking the words that his father could not bring himself to say.

"Perfect!" Android 20 remarked staring at Bulma's hover craft. "ENJOY THE SHORT VICTORY WHILE YOU ARE ABLE FOR SOON I WILL UNLEACH ANDROIDS 16, 17, AND 18 TO DESTROY YOU ALL!" Cackling, 20 sent a powerful magenta ki blast to envelope the entire area, leaving Bulma, Baby Trunks, and Yajirobi completely defenseless!

"_Bulma! Trunks!"_ Vegeta screamed inwardly. His heart cried out for him to move and save his wife and child. It would be a simple task without any risk of damaging himself physically. But something else, something more important would be damaged… his pride. "_Besides the boy will take care of it!"_ Vegeta told himself as he tried to block out his wife's screams as the hover craft flipped through the air. "_I am the perfect warrior! I don't have petty attachments! I told her that! I told her I wouldn't be able to protect her! I TOLD HER SO WHY DID SHE COME?"_

"_I'm going to die! I'm going to die! Vegeta, please help us!"_ Bulma cried out in terror thinking that these were her last moments. He would save her wouldn't he? She wanted to believe that he would, that he would be her knight in shining armor on a white horse. But Bulma knew, even in this moment of desperation, that Vegeta was no Prince Charming. He wasn't going to sacrifice his pride as a warrior to save her. He had told her that last night but she a part of her still believed that he would do it. Is that why she came out here? Was she subconsciously testing the Prince?

Luckily Vegeta had been right: Trunks took care of it. "AH! MOM!" He rushed over to the ship and pulled out Bulma and Trunks just in time. In a flash the blinding light disappeared and Trunks gently placed the two on the ground. Baby Trunks wailed and thrashed his arms as Future Trunks held him close.

Bulma gasped in shock, "Ah! I'm alright… AH! WHERE'S MY BABY?" A cold wave of fear washed over her as she looked back and forth. Trunks held the boy out with her. It took everything she had not to start crying in relief that her son was okay. "Oh thank you! You saved Trunks!"

"_Wait a minute, that's me!"_ It was at that moment that Trunks realized Vegeta had done nothing to save them. He had been so caught up with saving his mother that he had forgotten all about his father.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Vegeta roared, "The android… he vanished! Blast it!" He had been so wrapped up and concerned about Bulma and Trunks that he had forgotten all about Android 20! "_How could I have been so soft and careless? Now he will have a chance to fix his arm and suck up more energy! I knew I should have taken care of that bucket of bolts myself! If Piccolo had only killed him sooner none of this would have happened!"_

Trunks whipped his head up to glare at the Saiyan Prince. A sad anger began to swell up inside of him, like he had never felt before. "_How could you not even try to save them? They are your **wife and child**? They could have died and you did NOTHING!"_ This was the man he had wanted to meet all his life? This was the man he had so desperately wanted to impress? This was the man his mother had cried for every night these 18 years? Trunks had built up this image of his father through out these years. That Vegeta was proud, yes, but also had great concern for his family. His mother had never told Trunks exactly how his father had been killed by the androids but he had always wanted to think that Vegeta had been protecting them. But this Vegeta, the real Saiyan Prince, had just smashed that image to pieces. "_No there must be a reason!"_

"Where'd he go?" Vegeta growled as he scanned the area, but 20 was not where to be found.

Bulma looked up towards her husband with an aching heart. "_I really am second to fighting for Vegeta… I shouldn't be so surprised… He told me that this was how it was! I want to be angry but I can't! Vegeta, why can't I be angry with you anymore? Sometimes I wish we could go back to the beginning when I could be so mad at you that I wanted to strangle you! But now it's different. I can't get mad because you told me before not to expect anything from you today… And you probably saw that this young man would save us… but still I can't help but want you to be the hero instead of the warrior for once."_

"Bulma, are you alright?" Gohan and Krillin asked as they flew down to check on her.

"We're okay, guys! This young man saved us!" She turned to Trunks with a smile and her eyes twinkling in gratitude.

But Trunks wasn't paying attention. He was still fuming that not only did Vegeta not try to save Bulma and his son, but now he wasn't even going to check on them! "_Why isn't Mom as mad as I am? I don't understand it! It seems that she is just as much in love with him as she is in the future! She must be blinded by her emotions!"_ He gritted his teeth in anger.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME ANDROID!" Vegeta bellowed as he took off to find 20.

"_Oh no you don't!"_ Trunks took off after his father. He jumped in front of him stopping the Saiyan in his tracks.

"_What is this boy doing? How dare he get in front me, the Prince of all Saiyans!"_ Vegeta stared at his son in irritated wonder.

"Hey! Why didn't you try to save them Vegeta?" Trunks asked angrily.

"_I see that his mother has made him sentimental in the future!"_ Vegeta stared at the boy, knowing that he probably had this image of how he thought his father was. "_No doubt Bulma probably left out what I did before I came to Earth!"_ The Prince of All Saiyans decided it would be better that his son know what kind of man he truly was. "_He might be disappointed and angry now but it is better than living with a lie…"_ Vegeta knew how that felt all too well. He had created an image of his own father from his memories when Frieza had taken him away. The young Vegeta had built up the King as this all powerful warrior who would one day save him from this hell hole… But that day never came. He didn't want his son to have to share the same disappointment. "Who?" He pretended not to know who Trunks was referring to.

"WHO? Bulma and your son!" Trunks could not believe what he was hearing. Who? WHO? How could he even ask such a question?

"Oh, them… I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child!" Vegeta snapped, hoping that the boy would get the picture and move out of his way.

"_Foolish woman and **her** blasted child? He can't possibly be serious! Why would be mother suffer all these years over a man like this! This can't be right! She told me not to expect much from him but this is just wrong! I know he is better than this! He has to be!"_ Trunks glared deeply into his father's eyes trying to find some glint of hope.

But Vegeta only stared back with a hardened and expressionless face. There was no kindness, care, or concern in his eyes. There seemed to be an impenetrable wall around the Prince and even Trunks' desperate eyes could not break through. But with each passing moment Vegeta felt his wall about to lower to his son's beautiful blue eyes. They were the same as Bulma's eyes and Vegeta knew that those blue orbs could break down his defenses if given time. "_That's enough!"_ The Super Saiyan made a head butting movement towards Trunks, which threw him off balance. "NOW OUT OF MY WAY!" He screamed in Trunks' face before flying off.

Trunks remained wide eyed and speechless as he watched his father leave. "_This… Can't…No… I won't believe it! My mother saw something in him and I will find it too!"_

Author's Note: Wow Bulma's Crash scene took a whole chapter! But I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you guys enjoy it! Anyone else notice that Bulma was not upset at Vegeta at all for not saving her? I'm pretty sure she would have killed Yamcha if he had done that! Anyways… PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. Trunks' Vow

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Tenchugirl16, Bellatrixred, heiress2thethrone, Nairobi Dawn, SilverDragon1988, Harvest Bunny, assassinatorgirl, Megami, Vladegurl, and lilvampgoddess! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS SO MUCH!

**Chapter 28**

_Last Time on Dragonball Z…_

The Super Saiyan made a head butting movement towards Trunks, which threw him off balance. "NOW OUT OF MY WAY!" He screamed in Trunks' face before flying off.

Trunks remained wide eyed and speechless as he watched his father leave. "_This… Can't…No… I won't believe it! My mother saw something in him and I will find it too!"_

…

Without the boy's despairing eyes in his face, Vegeta was able to ignore him and Bulma to look for Android 20. Angrily he looked back and forth but the machine was nowhere to be found. "_I know I could've spotted that infernal android if he had taken to the air so he must be sticking close to the ground letting the narrow canyons conceal his escape! That means he's on foot and if he's on foot he can't have gone very far!"_

In the mean time, Bulma was getting up to date with the others. "So that funny looking old guy with a mustache is one of the androids? Huh?" She was interrupted by the crying baby in her hands. Trunks was long overdue for his midday nap! "Aw, there, there now. Time to turn that frown upside down!" Bulma chirped as she made silly faces for little Trunks.

"Yea it sure was, Bulma," Krillin answered. He was really too shocked that after such an experience his old friend was acting as if nothing had happened. "_Why isn't she bitching about the ship wreck? And man I just can't get used to that baby! Bulma and Vegeta! That means Vegeta might be sticking around!"_ Krillin gulped in fear, "_Our reunions are going to be so awkward if he's around! But at least he isn't the type to show public displays of affection…NOW THAT WOULD BE WEIRD!"_

Ignoring his strange stares, Bulma continued, "Well I think that android is Dr. Gero," She turned back to the crying Trunks and cooed, "Yes it was! It was Dr. Gero!" For some reason this calmed the boy. But Gohan and Krillin's teeth began to chatter in a panic. "I've seen his picture before in one of my dad's science magazines! Of course it looks like he's changed a lot since then… And speaking of change!" Trunks was definitely in need of a new diaper.

"HEY!" Krillin yelled out to the others, "BULMA SAYS THE ANDROID IS REALLY DR. GERO!"

Suddenly the blue goddess was now the center of attention. Even Vegeta returned from his hunt to hear about this possible new development. "DR. GERO?" He yelled incredulously, "How could you possibly know a thing like that?"

Bulma was not shocked by his treatment of her in front of the Z fighters but that didn't mean that she wasn't getting pissed off about it! Sure, she hadn't expected him to save her but now he was embarrassing her in front of her friends! "_Well if this is the way you want it Vegeta then two can play this game!"_ She turned to face her husband anger burning in her blue eyes, "I KNOW WHAT I SAW VEGETA! It was a picture of that old guy in one of my dad's science magazines and underneath it in big red letters it said DR. GERO!"

Trunks silently watched the first interaction between his father and mother he had ever witnessed. This was something he had always longed for as a child but now he was saddened by their constant bickering. Everything he had expected from his father was wrong.

Baby Trunks too was upset by the yelling and began to cry. "There, there, don't cry," Bulma whispered softly, completely ignoring Vegeta.

"_Why didn't she show me the picture of Dr. Gero before? She had three fucking years to give me that little bit of information! What the hell is going through that blasted woman's mind? First she comes to the battlefield even though I told her that I would not be able to protect her, then she dares to yell back at me in front of these morons, and now she is ignoring me!"_ Vegeta growled angrily as he glared at all the attention his woman was giving to Trunks.

"Well it was an easy mistake Vegeta," Bulma said mockingly.

"What?" Vegeta snapped. "_How dare she say that I, the Prince of all Saiyans, made a mistake? You just wait until we get home woman!"_

"With all the modifications Dr. Gero made to himself it's hard to tell that he was ever human, it's really amazing what he has done! Too bad I bet he's such a jerk!"

"_If only I had known this sooner! Why didn't my brat tell us this three years ago?"_ Vegeta angrily pointed his finger accusingly at Trunks, "YOU TOLD US A PACK OF LIES! CURSE YOU BOY! You said Dr. Gero was destroyed by the androids he created! You didn't tell us he turned himself into one!"

Trunks remained quiet through his father's ranting. Although it hurt that Vegeta had accused him of lying and cursed him, he knew that his father hated sentimental reactions and therefore chose to remain calm. "The timeline as I know it must have shifted when I traveled here from the future… Aw man! I was afraid that this might happen. But…" He stared down at the ground remembering the death and destruction from his own time, "It was a calculated risk that I had to take!"

Vegeta stared at the boy's determined and sorrowful face and it reminded him of himself. "_What did this boy go through in the future?"_

"Dr. Gero mentioned two more androids were on the way," Piccolo stepped in, "They could be the ones you told us about the last time you were here. But this time I think it would be a good idea to tell us what they look like. We don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"_What they look like… I could never forget that. Those horrible faces will haunt me for as long as I live."_ Trunks stared off into space and began to describe the machines that had destroyed his life, "The androids that I know were created by Dr. Gero for sure. But unlike the clumsy androids you met today, these two are sleek and graceful. Android 18 is designed to look like a beautiful young girl. Android 17 is a young boy who wears a red scarf and has long dark hair. But they both have the same cruel, lifeless eyes… Yes, it's their eyes that will haunt me the most!"

Although the Saiyan Prince kept up his emotionless mask, he was deeply furious with himself for not being around to protect his own son from experiencing a similar oppression as he had when he was a boy. "_In the future you probably became soft and sentimental! By turning on your cold warrior Saiyan ways you allowed this to happen to your own son! Well that wont happen again! This only proves what I have known to be right all along: emotions make you weak! AND I REFUSE TO BE WEAK! No, this time I will be hard and cold… I won't let myself be killed by stupid robotic toys!"_

"Man these things sound pretty mean!" Krillin shivered.

"Well that's one way of putting it… These androids are ruthless. They seek only to hurt and destroy!" Trunks replied.

"Do they absorb energy like the first two?" Piccolo asked.

This question showed Trunks how weak these androids were compared to the ones in his time. "No, these androids don't need to. Their energy…. It lasts forever!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta screamed in outrage. This could not be so! Not even a Super Saiyan's energy can last forever so there was no way the androids could do it! What were they running on? The energizer bunny? "That's preposterous! They have to run out of energy sometime!"

Trunks gritted his teeth since he had no other answer to give to his father. Baby Trunks also became upset because of his father's angry voice. "Aw, it's alright!" Bulma cooed at the child, completely ignoring the other Z fighters. But the boy's cries continued and it was starting to give Vegeta a major headache.

"Woman, give the brat to me! I'll shut it up!" He roared as he stealthily approached them. Trunks took one look at his father's furious scowling face and began to cry even more.

"AH!" Bulma screamed backing away from the warrior, "HOW DARE YOU, VEGETA! UGH! Every time you stick your geeky little face in front of Trunks you make him cry!" She could hardly control the laughter that wanted to burst from her sweet lips. "_If you want to embarrass **me** in front of **my** friends well you got another thing coming, your majesty!"_

Vegeta and the others stared in absolute shock. "_Did she just insult my princely face? She is the one that wont shut up about how good looking I am! Here I am trying to be a good father by shutting the hole in that brat's face and what do I get? TOTAL HUMILATION! UNBELIEVABLE! You are really going to get it when we get home, woman! AND WHAT THE FUCK IN BALDY LAUGHING AT? AT LEAST I HAVE A FULL HEAD OF HAIR!" _

"It's alright! Your Daddy isn't going to scare you with that ugly mug of his!"

"BULMA, WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THE CHILD FOR ONE MINUTE? DO YOU KNOW WHERE DR. GERO'S LAB IS?" Vegeta bellowed, hoping that if he called her by her real name she stop her silly games!

"What? What lab?" Bulma asked innocently. "_You are not going to get away with this so easily, Vegeta! You can't just say my name every time you mess up!"_

Vegeta growled at her knowing that she knew the answer but was hiding it from him on purpose! "_This is fucking ridiculous! Hadn't I proved myself to her last night? I told her that I wasn't going to save her or treat her like pathetic earthling men do in public so why is she so pissed? UGH! WOMEN!"_

Upon seeing that he was starting to get really mad, Bulma decided that she had had enough fun with the Prince for the day. "Well now that you mention it, I think I remember reading that Dr. Gero's lab was hidden in a cave somewhere just outside North City." Baby Trunks pulled on her shirt to pay more attention to him and not Vegeta.

"And I bet it's too late to follow him there; He's probably long gone!" Krillin said disappointedly.

"May be not!" Vegeta turned around with the fire of battle returning to his Super Saiyan eyes, "Nobody saw him fly away did they? That android is trying to escape on foot, which means he probably hasn't gotten very far!"

"If that's the case then we might just have a chance to find this lab and destroy the other two androids before Gero even gets there!" Piccolo explained.

Trunks gasped in shock, "_Yes of course! Then no one will have to die and my mission will be complete!"_

But Saiyan Prince had another plan in mind, "I would never do anything that cowardly!" He gawked at such a notion, "_How dare they even think that a Warrior like me would kill a sleeping enemy! I am a Super Saiyan and the strongest warrior in the universe! I don't need to use such cowardly tactics! No this is my chance to prove my strength is greater than Kakkarot's! THIS IS MY CHANCE FOR REVENGE!"_

Trunks, meanwhile, could not believe his ears! How could his father not agree? He had told them what it was like in the future! How they had all died and how his mother and he had been left to grow up in a world of chaos! And yet he wasn't willing to destroy these androids at all costs?

"There is only one course of action that could possibly satisfy me! I will fight these androids face to face and I'll break them with my bare hands!" The Saiyan prepared to take off but was once again stopped by his son.

"NO! You must never underestimate the power of these androids! If you really want to destroy them we have to do this Piccolo's way!"

Those blue eyes were staring desperately at him again. Vegeta could see how much his son wanted to save him and how much suffering he must have endured during his time. "_But it doesn't matter! I DON'T CARE! I am a warrior and a Saiyan Prince! I do not do things 'Piccolo's way' or anyone else's way! NO! I KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE AND I REFUSE TO DO IT AGAIN! FROM NOW ON I ONLY DO THINGS **MY WAY!**"_ Smirking he forced his way past his son, leaving everyone behind.

Bulma watched with sullen eyes. "_He is back to how he used to be it seems…I was afraid that the taste of battle may do this. But at the same time he has changed so much! He didn't even threaten to blast me when I yelled at him in front of everyone. And he actually hesitated when that boy tried to stop him. Oh Vegeta…"_

But Trunks wasn't finished! He had not come all this way to see his father die again! Jumping in front of his father he began his plea one more time, "LISTEN DON'T GO! You won't be able to handle the androids by yourself! We have to wait for Goku!"

"_Uh oh, you just said the worst thing you could possibly say kid,"_ Bulma remarked, dreading what Vegeta would do next.

"_KAKKAROT, KAKKAROT, KAKKAROT! MY OWN FUCKING SON IS TELLING ME TO WAIT FOR KAKKAROT! WELL I'LL SHOW HIM, I WILL SHOW THEM ALL! I NEVER NEED TO WAIT FOR KAKKAROT!"_ His brows furrowed deeply and anger vibrated through his rough voice, "Listen I will only say this once! I DO NOT HAVE TO WAIT FOR KAKKAROT! I AM A SUPER SAIYAN NOW AND I'M A LOT STRONGER THAN THAT PATHETIC FOOL COULD EVER DREAM OF BECOMING! NOW OUT OF MY WAY!" He furiously pushed his shocked son aside and headed towards Dr. Gero's lab.

Trunks stood in contemplation. He was angry at himself for making his father so mad but he was also furious at the man Vegeta actually was. How could he not save Bulma and his past self? How could he only think of his own glory in battle at a time like this? Trunks knew that his father knew what the androids had done in the future, "_So how could he not do everything in his power to make sure that wouldn't happen to his wife and child in this time? Does he not care for us at all? No! I refuse to believe that! I know that he must have! If he hadn't my mother wouldn't keep his picture by her bed and cry every night!"_

"Man, he's such a jerk!" Tien remarked as he watched the Saiyan Prince fly away.

"I must admit, now that Vegeta's become a Super Saiyan he may actually be stronger than Goku. Perhaps he does have a chance to beat the androids single handedly…"

"No…" Trunks knew these androids far too well to believe that, "I'm afraid he doesn't have a chance!"

Bulma's heart race as she felt the cold clench of fear upon her, "_No… Vegeta!"_

"And I know that because in my world these two androids have already killed Vegeta! WELL I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! I WON'T LET MY FATHER DIE!" He vowed determinedly as he set off in the air after Vegeta.

"Father? Did he say father?" Bulma stood in an almost paralyzed state of shock. "What did he mean by that?"

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for not updating this weekend! I was swamped with work and other stuff so I didn't have time! I am dreadfully sorry! I always find it pretty funny that no one recognizes that Future Trunks is Vegeta's son right away. I mean the name Trunks can't be that popular and even if it was there can only be so many boys with blue eyes and purple hair that can have it! Ha-ha oh well! Hope you enjoyed it! I promise to update much sooner! PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Flight towards Dr Gero's Lab

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to lilvampgoddess, Nootka5, skippay, Nairobi Dawn, Bellatrixred, Rin, Princess of Despair, SilverDragon1988, and assassinatorgirl. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Chapter 29**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"And I know that because in my world these two androids have already killed Vegeta! WELL I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! I WON'T LET MY FATHER DIE!" He vowed determinedly as he set off in the air after Vegeta.

"Father? Did he say father?" Bulma stood in an almost paralyzed state of shock. "What did he mean by that?"

…

"_If Vegeta has any hidden children I am going to be royally pissed!"_ Bulma thought as she stared after the boy who just said her husband was his father.

"There's something you should know Bulma," Piccolo said upon seeing the beautiful woman's worried face, "that boy IS Trunks and he IS Vegeta's son… He is the boy the baby in your arms eventually grows up to be!"

"WHAT?" Bulma screeched as she stared down at the cooing baby in her arms.

"OH MAN! WOW!" Gohan yelled, equally shocked.

The mother held up her child so that she could get a better look at him. _"I mean they do have similar features like the hair and eyes but… HOW DID I NOT RECOGNIZE MY OWN SON? Jeez Bulma some genius you are! Well Trunks I'm just relieved you are going to look HOT when you grow up! I'm not gonna lie I was kind of worried… You're such a mean looking baby!"_ The unsuspecting infant gurgled at his gawking mother. "Gosh…who'd of guessed?"

"You know, now that you mention it they do sort of look a like! But how totally weird! We all met Trunks two years before he was born!" Krillin pointed out. "_Man there have been far too many surprises today…"_

As interested as Piccolo was in this shocking new development (which wasn't much), the Namek was ready to get back to business, "I think it's time we started searching for Dr. Gero's laboratory, you guys. We don't have long if we want to get to those other two androids before he does!"

Everyone was in agreement, except for Bulma who had finally decided that that boy from the future was her son. "Well Trunks at least we know you'll grow up to be a handsome young man! And think all this time I was worried you would look like your dad!" She teased the scowling boy. "_Vegeta may not be here but its still fun to play around!"_

Krillin and the others gaped at Bulma's blunt words in disbelief. Leave it to Bulma Briefs to be the only one brave enough to save such things about the Saiyan Prince! They knew she was joking of course since she had often remarked on how 'cute' he was.

"Hey Bulma?" Gohan asked trying to get out of the awkward silence, "Can you tell my dad about this the next time you see him? And ask him to hurry here as soon as he gets better!"

"I would but it looks like I'm stuck here. That android totaled my plane!"

"Well I think it would be best if you took Bulma home, Gohan," Piccolo advised his former pupil, "We should be able to handle the androids without you. ALRIGHT GUYS LETS GO! WE ARE REALLY GOING TO HAVE TO MOVE FAST!" Immediately Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien took off leaving Gohan and Bulma behind.

Gohan was about to take off with the young mother and child when suddenly a voice angrily snapped at them, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME? I COULD USE A HAND HERE!"

"Oh it's just Yajirobi!" Bulma giggled.

…

"_I've run far enough! I should be able to fly without any fear of being seen!"_ But this was wishful thinking on Android 20's part. For as soon as he thought these words his radar system picked up the immense power of the Saiyan Prince. "_VEGETA!"_ He screamed in fear as he collapsed against the rocky canyon floor. "_But how did he follow me this far?"_ But Vegeta was not the only one; the android soon saw Trunks soaring through the atmosphere. "_They both followed me! How did they know which way I was going? WAIT! Is it possible they are heading towards my laboratory?"_ 20's eyes widened as an intense anxiety fell upon his mind, "_NO! It must be a coincidence! Yes it has to be a coincidence… There is no way for them to know the location of my lab! Only a few scientists in the world possess that information. Wait…"_ Suddenly Dr. Gero remembered the blue haired girl he had shot down just minutes ago, "_That girl-BULMA! She is the daughter of Dr. Briefs, the president of Capsule Corporation! She may have learned the location from her father!_" The arrival of the other Z fighters only proved that his adversaries were indeed heading for his lab and Vegeta was first in line!

…

Trunks intently glared at the bottom of his father's white combat boots. "_Why is he doing this? Why is he being so stubborn? Father why won't you listen to me? I only want to help you!"_ But Trunks did not know his father well enough to realize that Vegeta did not want help from anyone, especially now that he was a Super Saiyan. The Saiyan's ice heart may have melted just a tad but goals, strength, and pride were still the most important aspects of his life; Even more important that Bulma and Trunks. "_Ever since I was a little boy I have wanted to know what kind of man you were… I remember when I asked Mom for the first time…_

'**Your father, Trunks?' The older but still lovely Bulma put down her wrench and stared off into space in picturing Vegeta's magnificent figure. "Well, he was a man of amazing talent! You wouldn't believe some of the incredible things that he could do!" The sparkle in her eye did not go unnoticed by her teenage son but she sighed and turned back to her work, "But he was a proud man and a hard man to know. He never showed any affection to anyone… even me. That man never once told me he cared about me… But I could tell." Bulma pushed back the tears she had cried so many times before and continued with her work. **

Trunks hadn't realized what his mother meant then but now having met his father he was beginning to understand. "_He does care… I just have to look for the signs! My mother still had that twinkle in her eye even ten years after my father's death! She saw the signs and now I must see them too! Don't worry Mom; I won't let the you in this time suffer!"_

Meanwhile, Vegeta had been observing his son's determined face with amusement. "So you think you can keep up, boy? Let's see!" He smirked as he soared faster through the air ahead of his son. "_Come on, I want to see how strong you really are, my son!"_

"_If that's the way you want it, father, then so be it! I won't let you down! I will prove myself to you!"_ Trunks powered up into a Super Saiyan and was once again right on his father's heels.

"_It's still hard for me to believe that he could be a Super Saiyan at his age… But then again he is MY son!"_ Vegeta smirked. To the Saiyan Prince the boy was a little too sentimental but at least he was a Super Saiyan and not even Kakkarot could boast about having a Super Saiyan son!

Finally they had reached North City. Now they only had to find which of the mountains Dr. Gero had his lab hidden. Vegeta tried to concentrate and scan the stony terrain bellow but the feeling of his son's eyes drilling into the back of his head was distracting him. "Would you stop following me, boy? You're getting on my nerves!"

"Sorry but there's no way I'd let you fight the androids on your own!"

"And what are you planning to do to stop me? It's going to take more than that little sword of your's to stand it my way?" Vegeta smirked. Besides insulting others, arguing was the only form of communication the Prince felt comfortable with.

"How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into your thick skull? Never underestimate the power of the androids!" Trunks snapped back.

"_Well at least he has spirit! And the guts to tell his own father he has a thick skull! But this boy needs to learn a little lesson about his own heritage!"_ Vegeta chuckled, "Ha! And never underestimate a true Super Saiyan Elite! They love to take on a challenge! Well if you're going to stay, you can at least help me find Dr. Gero's lab!"

"YOU'RE TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Trunks growled in frustration. But what he didn't realize was that he had just passed his father's first test for he had proven his sharp wit and courage.

…

"Could you hurry up, Gohan?" cried Yajirobi, "My arms are getting tired!"

Bulma gaped at the fat man's audacity for it was Gohan who was carrying all three of them! "Really would you stop your bellyaching already? You're just along for the ride! It's poor Gohan is the one doing all the work!"

'Poor Gohan' stared straight ahead trying not to get between the sarcastic Yajirobi and the dangerous blue woman. "Its okay, Bulma…"

"I'm just sick of Yajirobi's whining!" She turned and smiled at the laughing baby in her arms, "Trunks when you grow up I hope you turn out to be just like Gohan!" She giggled thinking about what Vegeta would do if he heard her telling their son to be just like Goku's!

"Well you don't have to worry about him!" Gohan laughed, "From what I've seen I'd say grown-up Trunks is pretty cool!"

"You're right!" Bulma beamed, "He is cool isn't he?"

"Humph! He's not that cool!" Yajirobi grumbled.

"What did you say?" her tone was now dangerously icy, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT **MY** SON!" Instinctively she tried to attack Yajirobi causing Gohan to wobble in the air.

"I'm losing control Bulma!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING IT'S MY FAULT? AH!" Suddenly Gohan began to lose his grip and all four of them began to slip towards the ground. Fortunately the young Saiyan regained control but not after flying into a few tries first.

"Jeez Bulma! Think you could freak out anymore?" Yajirobi snapped as he looked up at the bird's nest that had made its new home on his head when they had gone through the trees.

"WHAT?" She shouted but then smiled sneakily at her son, "Well we'll just have to tell daddy about him!"

Yajirobi's eyes bulged as he remembered that Vegeta was a Super Saiyan now, "NO DON'T! NOT VEGETA!" He pulled his hands away from Gohan into a pleading gesture, "PLEASE I TAKE IT BACK!"

Gohan laughed, "Watch out, Yajirobi! Trunks is going to be pretty tough himself one of these days! He may come after you if he hears you were giving his mom a hard time!"

"Yea I'd like to see him try…" Yajirobi mumbled but secretly he was scared shitless at the thought of both Vegeta and Trunks after him!

"OH THAT DOES IT!" Bulma screamed, "I'M GOING TO TELL VEGETA EXACTLY HOW MEAN YOU ARE BEING TO HIS SON!"

"NO YOU CAN'T TELL! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!" Yajirobi begged once again.

"_This is getting pretty old,"_ Bulma thought as she stared at the desperate man's pudgy face, "_But it's still amusing!"_

"What do you have against Trunks anyways?" Gohan asked. "He's the one who warned us about the androids! And he may have saved my dad's life by bringing him that medicine from the future!"

"Well… I… Uh… I mean… Uh…."

"That's right! My Trunks is a good boy! Yes you are!" laughing she gave her little son an Eskimo kiss. "_Now your father on the other hand…"_

"I just hope that medicine works like he said it would…" The anxiety in Gohan's voice seeped through his words.

"Don't worry, Gohan, your dad's going to be fine!"

"WELL I GOT TO KNOW FOR SURE!" With a burst of energy Gohan sped up his flight towards home.

…

"_BLAST IT! WHERE IS THAT FUCKING LAB?"_ Vegeta was becoming increasingly impatient; his longing for blood growing more intense by the minute. Suddenly he sensed a power level. "_It's weak… it must be one of the earthlings! So they followed me here too? May be they found Android 20…"_

"Father!" Trunks began but was interrupted.

"I know, boy, don't tell a Saiyan Elite what to do!"

Sure enough they found Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin trying to bust open a metal door attached to one of the mountains.

"It won't budge an inch! We need help!" Krillin gasped through grinding teeth.

"Step aside! It's my turn!" Piccolo ordered.

"Oh I see you found it!" Vegeta smirked as Krillin and Tien turned with a glint of fear at the sight of him.

Piccolo stretched out his hand and prepared to fire a ki blast.

"Hurry up Namek! But don't destroy the Androids before I do!" Vegeta barked.

Trunks growled at his father's selfish arrogance, "Piccolo don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"_This boy is really beginning to cross the line now!"_ Vegeta whipped his head back angrily, "BE QUIET!" It was at that moment that they heard Android 20 talking to Android 17 and 18… They were too late the androids had already been deactivated! "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Vegeta growled, "_I'll take care of this myself! I am surrounded by idiots!"_

"Don't do it! We can't beat the androids without Goku!" Trunks yelled but Vegeta wasn't listening to him, "STOP IT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW POWERFUL THEY REALLY ARE!"

"TOO LATE, KID!" A massive blue ki blast emerged from the Saiyan Warrior's palm knocking the door down with ease. Clouds of dust filled the entrance way. The moment had arrived; the fighters would finally meet the androids!

Author's Note: Yay! 17 and 18 enter the story next chapter! Don't you love Trunks and Vegeta's conversations? My favorite line is when Trunks says Vegeta is impossible, I laughed a lot. To answer some of the review questions: Yes I will definitely be writing about Trunks and Vegeta's time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I am really excited about it! And I am planning on ending the story after the Buu Saga. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	30. Androids First Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Vladegurl, assassinatorgirl, Another B/V Lover, Skippay, Nootka5, Nairobi Dawn, Rin (Your review was so sweet!), Sipherous (Thanks for the link!), Chazie, lilvampgoddess (Thanks for the link as well!), SilverDragon1988, Vampiress-06, ROSHANTA REDDITT, and Alexandrea Romanzesco! Wow I was so touched by all of the great reviews! All of you are wonderful! I love you guys! Thank you so much!

**Chapter 30**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"TOO LATE, KID!" A massive blue ki blast emerged from the Saiyan Warrior's palm knocking the door down with ease. Clouds of dust filled the entrance way. The moment had arrived; the fighters would finally meet the androids!

…

"Well, well, what have we here that had you all so nervous?" Vegeta mocked, "A boy with long hair and a scarf around his neck and a beautiful young girl!" He could feel his son's eyes drilling into the back of his head but he continued his ridicule, "I take it these are the _scary_ androids we've heard so much about!"

"That's them…" Trunks whispered. He wanted to hate Vegeta. "_How dare he make fun of me, his own son, after everything I have gone through? Mom, I'm trying to see something in him like you did but I just can't! He is nothing but an arrogant bastard! And now he has started this fight with the androids event though Goku is not here! All he cares about is himself!"_

"They're androids? They look just like humans to me!" Krillin blinked, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful blonde.

"_Saiyans look just like humans to you but we are far superior, Baldy!"_ Vegeta snarled inwardly.

"Don't be fooled by the way they look. They are both deadly!" Trunks warned, "And they're stronger than all of us!" He looked directly at his father when he said this but Vegeta ignored him. He was a Super Saiyan now; it was impossible for him to lose!

"Well," Android 20 growled at the Z fighters standing before him, "Goku's friends are very determined to stop us… but they will not!" Although he had just spoken bold words he was terrified inside. Vegeta's stoic figure brought back memories of Android 19's headless fate… a fate that 20 knew could be his own if Androids 17 and 18 didn't stop the Saiyan Prince. Little did he know that the true danger stood behind him. "We will destroy them just as they destroyed Android 19!"

"Android 19?" 17 said in calm amusement, "So you built him after all?"

"Yes."

"I see but he was a different design from 18 and myself. He was an energy absorbing model was he not?"

"_This boy's voice…On the outside he looks no older than my son from the future but there is something in that voice…"_ Vegeta watched 17 and 18 very carefully. Although he had blasted open the doors against Trunks' warning, he had not forgotten what had happened to himself in the future.

"He was."

"How very interesting," Android 18 finally spoke, "And you chose that same design for yourself? You thought that an energy absorbing model like 19 would be easier to control?" The bitterness in her voice was quite evident and Dr. Gero was becoming increasingly nervous.

Trunks watched the scene knowing that the androids were going to destroy their creator just like they had done in his time. Vegeta, as well could tell that there was animosity between the droids and their maker.

"And now he has been destroyed," 18 mocked with a laugh.

"THAT IS ENOUGH QUESTIONS FOR NOW! I ORDER YOU TO DESTROY THESE INTRUDERS!" Dr. Gero commanded. But 18 and 17 had no intention of moving. They had absolutely no desire to serve a man who had kept them asleep for so long and then chose another inferior model over them. No, they had as much pride as a Saiyan and Dr. Gero would pay for what he had done to them.

"Be quiet, old man," 17 whispered dangerously, "We will deal with them when we are ready."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"_Well, well, it looks like 2 birds are going to be killed with one stone and I didn't even have to lift a finger! Dr. Gero will soon be annihilated by these new androids and I will get a glimpse of their power while they do it,_" Vegeta chuckled.

The androids continued with their fight but the Saiyan Prince was not really paying attention. There was no need for he knew that in the end Dr. Gero would end up dead. He just had to wait and see what kind of power these other two possessed. It was possible that he son had over-exaggeratedtheir strength or may be his trip back in time had caused them to become weaker. Either way Vegeta believed that his new found strength could not be surpassed by anything or anyone. These buckets of bolts were merely annoying steps he had to take before killing Kakkarot.

Vegeta looked up to see that the young girl was leaning over another pod. _"Is there another one? But the boy said there were only two! Is this another consequence of his trip?"_

The look on Trunks' face proved his suspicions to be correct; his blue eyes were wide with fear and surprise, in fact, his whole body seemed to be shaking. "_Why is he so afraid? I can tell that he is not the type to shake like that! He is my son after all…What exactly happened in the future?"_

"_16? There is another android I didn't know about! How is this possible? How are we ever going to survive against three of these monsters?"_ Everything was all wrong! He had come to save the past, to make sure that his family and friends would never have to live through what he had lived through. He had come so that his past-self would have a father to grow up with, even if he was an egotistical jerk. But it was almost as if he had more damage than good! Now they would have to fight not only 17 and 18 but 16 too! An android whose power he had absolutely no idea about.

"Go ahead! Wake our sleeping friend!" 17 told 18 as she peered over the pod.

"No, I haven't completed his programming!" Dr. Gero pleaded.

Upon seeing that the androids were a little preoccupied, Krillin advised, "Guys I think now would be a good time to attack before they get their act together!"

"_Well for once Baldy is right!"_ Vegeta smirked, "Step aside! I don't need your help to defeat these three!"

"No! 18!" Dr. Gero begged while grabbing her arm as she reached over to activate 16.

Disgusted by the ridiculous old man, the beautiful girl glared at him with contempt, "I think it's time to send you to the scrap heap!" In one move she had him on the ground. "Now where was I?" She moved back towards the pod, swaying her hips from side to side.

"IF YOU ACTIVATE 16 YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Dr. Gero was pathetically desperate now but the overconfident 17 and 18 had already made up their minds. "According to this data I am much stronger than this model is."

"IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE! I AM YOUR CREATOR! YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU TO DO! STOP MEDDLING WITH ANDROID 16 NOW! OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO STOP!" Dr. Gero was back on his feet in fighting stance. Frustration and anger gleaming in his eye, the old man was practically vibrating with irritation.

"_You might have well signed your own death sentence with that statement, old man!"_ Vegeta was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to kill the android himself, but at least he had a front row seat.

Suddenly 17 sent his fist through the doctor's chest. At first the Saiyan Prince was shocked but then he had to keep himself from laughing at the old man's ironic situation, for he had done the same thing to the Pussy Bandit just this morning.

"What have you done?" Dr. Gero gasped out, "HOW DARE YOU?" 17 retracted his hand from his supposed master's chest. "Don't you know I gave you life? AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY!" In vain he moved to attack 17. In one swift kick, the long haired boy had Dr. Gero's head rolling right towards the Z fighters.

"_The irony continues…"_

Krillin looked down at the head at his fight, shaking with nauseating fear, _"Aw man, why do I always end up in these kinds of situations?"_

"THAT'S IT! NOW I AM MAD!" Dr. Gero's head continued to babble. But not for long, since his creation immediately stomped on the talking head, silencing it forever. His cold, lifeless ice blue eyes glared at the Z fighters. Upon seeing how frightened some of them were he grinned menacingly.

"Did you see that? He squashed him like a bug!" Krillin gulped, "_I think I'm going to be sick… that's two rolling heads in one day!"_ With his finger, Android 17 beckoned the former monk to come closer. "_Oh shit!"_ Scared out of his mind he turned to the only one there that could possibly handle the androids, "Uh, Vegeta, I think he wants to talk to you…" (Author's Note: Anyone else find this really funny?)

Before the Saiyan Prince could insult Krillin for his cowardice 17 calmly ordered, "You, with the shiny head, come here."

"Uh, you talking to me?" For Krillin wasn't the only bald man present. In fact, besides Trunks and Vegeta everyone else was bald! Unfortunately for Krillin, 17 affirmed his question with a nod. "AH! NO WAY! NOT ME!" Krillin yelled in pure terror. Android 17 laughed evilly with amusement.

"_Disgusting!"_ Vegeta's stomach turned to even be seen next to such cowardice! It was like he had always known; "_they are nothing but worms without Kakkarot. As soon as their darling 'Goku' leaves the scene, they suddenly lose all pride!"_ Angrily he turned towards Krillin, shouting, "DON'T BE A COWARD! GO ON, FIGHT HIM!"

"All by myself? Come on, guys! We're in this together… I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders!" Krillin stammered. He was only human after all.

"Don't worry Krillin! I got your back!" Tien tried to reassure his friend, but it was obvious that he was frightened as well.

Slowly, with chattering teeth, Krillin stepped towards 17. The android simply laughed at him and walked away. But Krillin wasn't angry, he just sighed in relief that he was allowed to keep his shiny head for another day.

Seeing that Baldy was not outraged at this insult, the Saiyan Prince took it upon himself to explain the situation, "Looks like he took pity on you, loser!" Vegeta cackled, "That's too bad! You're so pathetic! Now he knows you're scared: Next time he won't show you any mercy at all!"

"What?" Krillin snapped.

"Open the chamber," Android 17 told 18 as soon as he made it back to the pod.

"IF THEY SET THAT ANDROID FREE IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!" Trunks roared, "_I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! I WON'T FAIL! I CAN'T FAIL!"_ He began to power up into a Super Saiyan as his rage overcame him.

Vegeta gasped as he looked back at his golden son, "_Such power!"_

"NO!" Trunks roared as he sent a huge ki blast towards the androids.

"GET DOWN!" Krillin yelled as the yellow light shrouded the area and the cave exploded.

Vegeta tried to see his son through the blinding light but to know avail. He couldn't believe what the boy had just done, _"I thought that he had become sentimental but he meant to kill those androids and attacked without warning his comrades first! Even his own father! Perhaps he is a warrior after all…Even though that was a stupid thing to do!"_

Luckily everyone got away in time to watch the clouds of dust swirling where Dr. Gero's lab had once stood. "HEY, TRUNKS, HOW ABOUT A LITTLE MORE WARNING THE NEXT TIME?" Krillin panted.

Vegeta was about to snap at Krillin that true warriors do not care about such tedious things and are willing to destroy the enemy at all costs when he realized that that would be defending Trunks and he didn't want the boy to like him. "_Besides it was a terrible call! The boy needs more experience in battle!"_ Scowling he yelled at his son, "Bad move! What did you go and do that for?"

"What's wrong?" Trunks barked back.

"Well look down there!" Sure enough there stood 17, 18 and 16's pod, unharmed.

"IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE COULD HAVE SURVIVED THAT BLAST!" Trunks yelled in disbelief. He had put everything he had into that attack, the androids shouldn't be as strong since they were just activated… what was going on?

"Looks like you spoke too soon! Now that's too bad! By doing that you just showed them how WEAK you are!" Vegeta scoffed.

Trunks glared at his father, feeling shame and anger. "_I AM NOT WEAK!"_ Vegeta' words had cut him to the core and again he found himself wanting to hate the man standing proudly before him. _"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? WITHOUT MY WARNING HE WOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN BECOME SUPERSAIYAN!"_

Vegeta could practically feel his son's rage radiating upon him. "_Yes, get mad, boy. Let it drive you to become stronger! I won't have any son of mine being a sentimental weakling!"_ His lips curled into his signature smirk, "Never let a boy do a man's job!" (Author's Note: Vegeta is badass… that is all).

Everyone around could hear Trunks' teeth grinding together and his eyes were like flames of burning blue fury. A part of him wanted to just tell his father to go ahead and get himself killed, he didn't care anymore! But his true self refused to let that happen. He was still determined to see whatever his mother had seen in his father.

Meanwhile, 18 had finally decided to activate 16. With the push of a button the top of the pod began to move away to show the large sleeping android inside.

"OH NO! THEY DID IT! NOW WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER ONE!" Krillin moaned, "_Today sucks!"_

The Z fighters peered down at the green armor clad, red headed giant sleeping inside the pod, wondering what this new development would mean for their future!

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As someone pointed out I am pretty much putting the dialogue in and then adding my own touch. I wanted to do it that way because as the title says this is how I think it really happened so I want to put the show in there. I am adding a lot of psychological stuff in though and later when Bulma reenters the scene there will be PLENTY of scenes between her and Vegeta that are not shown in the anime or manga. And then of course there is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which is going to take up a few chapters probably that will deal with Trunks and Vegeta's relationship. Sorry no Bulma again this chapter but there really wasn't a place to fit her in. Don't worry she will be back next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it : )


	31. What's so great about Kakkarot?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Princess of Despair, SilverDargon1988, ButterflyV, Nish095081, tenchugirl16, Nairobi Dawn, Vladegurl, Nootka5, assassinatorgirl, lilvampgoddess, and Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock! Reviewers are the best people in the world!!!

**Chapter 31**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Meanwhile, 18 had finally decided to activate 16. With the push of a button the top of the pod began to move away to show the large sleeping android inside.

"OH NO! THEY DID IT! NOW WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER ONE!" Krillin moaned, "_Today sucks!"_

The Z fighters peered down at the green armor clad, red headed giant sleeping inside the pod, wondering what this new development would mean for their future!

…

16's eye lids open to reveal a demonic red light. Although now activated, he still arose from the pod like a mindless machine. The red began to clear from his eyes and were replaced by the same ice cold blue as his fellow androids. The Z fighters gawked at his immense size and intimidating Mohawk: "Uh, guys! He's big! Very big and uh he's ugly too!" Krillin stammered.

Trunks began to growl at the machine, "_I didn't know Dr. Gero made another android! How could I miss one?"_ He was furious with himself for letting this happen. Why was this happening? He had worked so hard all these years only focusing on this one goal: defeat the androids and save the past from the horrific future they potentially faced. He had trained his whole life for this day and now everything was wrong. The father he had always dreamt of having was an arrogant bastard, who was more interested in his own glory than his family; he had not been strong enough to stop 16's activation; and there were now 3 killer androids to worry about not 2. Bitterness and anger swarmed his body like a bees around their honey hive. He truly was Vegeta's son.

Meanwhile 17 and 18 were trying to converse with their new stoic comrade, but the large boy refused to speak. "16, Dr. Gero programmed you with a mission to destroy Goku isn't that right?" Finally the android decided to answer and agreed with 17's statement. "I'll be so the big guy can speak after all."

"Dr. Gero probably programmed him so that he can only react to commands that relates only to his main objective," 18 mused.

"I didn't think the doctor was that smart, well let's see if 16 can carry out his objective: Find Goku and destroy him! Let's go," with that he and his two fellow machines calmly and dangerously rose into the air, heading towards Earth's favorite hero.

Vegeta watched angrily as his opponents flew away, completely ignoring him! "_Who the hell do those 2nd rate toys think they are? How dare they run off to kill **Kakkarot** instead of fighting me! First of all I am the only one who gets to kill Kakkarot and second of all I AM THE STRONGEST FIGHTER NOW NOT THAT 3RD CLASS FOOL!"_ The Z fighters argued about the android's possible destination as Vegeta's anger continued to boil. How could they just leave like that? Vegeta had been ignored his entire life; on Frieza's ship he had always been underestimated. He had never received the respect he deserved! The truth was that the Saiyan Prince was so mentally confused with the new developments over these past few years that he could not accept the androids ignoring him… not when they knew he was a Super Saiyan! Reaching that goal was supposed to make everyone grovel at his feet like they should have been doing since the moment they caught sight of him! If he admitted that the androids had ignored him then he would have had a mental breakdown and therefore he made himself believe that they had been too afraid of him to stick around. Clenching his fists in a rage, the Saiyan Prince roared, "I DON'T CARE WHERE THEY WENT! I'll track them down myself! They're cowards! They left because they were afraid of me! And they should be!" Immediately he powered up to Super Saiyan but when he opened his eyes to fly off he saw that boy with the woman's powerful eyes peering into his soul.

"NO! STOP! STAY HERE! DON'T GO AFTER HIM!" Trunks pleaded. He sounded truly pitiful, like a child begging his father not to leave after hearing his parents having a fight.

Although Vegeta was smirking on the outside, inside his mind was reeling. This boy really got under his skin. He reminded him so much of the woman but more importantly himself. His determination and the horrible things he had had to live through at such a young age reminded the Saiyan Prince of his own childhood. And if there was one thing Vegeta did not want to be reminded of it was his childhood. He remembered when Frieza had first asked his father to come aboard his ship and he had told his father something similar to what his own son had just said. But the old King had reacted violently towards him and Vegeta had learned never to act so weakly again. It was right after that meeting with Frieza that he had been taken from his father… "_Enough! I don't care! I DON'T CARE! Damn this boy! Damn the woman! No! NO MORE! I will return to the man I really am! I will destroy those blasted androids and Kakkarot and then I will take what is rightfully mine! I WILL BE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE BECAUSE I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"_ His stony mask and icy barriers had returned, all of Bulma's hard work to make him a better man was piece by piece being broken down. "You expect me to wait for Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

There was nothing the poor boy could do to change his father's mind now but he continued, "Kakkarot? Oh you mean Goku! That's right! We need him for this battle! We're only strong enough if we all stay together!"

The Prince cackled at his son, angrily amused, "Ha-ha-ha! Sure, let's wait for Kakkarot! I mean wouldn't it be easier if we all just joined up with the androids instead! He's history!"

Trunks' eyes burned with a terrible fire, it took everything he had to hold himself back from attacking this man. Even if Vegeta was only mocking him, Trunks was furious that he had even mentioned joining up with the monsters that had destroyed his life!

"NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" The Super Saiyan warned, that old dangerous tone returning to his voice, "And let me finish them off by myself! WITHOUT KAKKAROT!" He was flat out yelling now, his rage and humiliation completely taking over his mind.

"YOU CAN'T! IF YOU FACE THE ANDROIDS ALONE YOU WILL BE DESTROYED FOR SURE! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! STAY HERE-" His father's fist made its way into his abs with a bone cracking thud. Immediately the wind had been knocked out of him, but he was too shocked that his **own** father had just attacked him. Whatever was left of the image he had once held of Vegeta was gone now, without a trace. The other Z fighters were shocked as well at the Saiyan's actions. They knew Vegeta was a hardass but he had just punched his own flesh and blood! "NOW STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" He bellowed as he shot off after the androids, trying to convince himself that he did not regret what he had just done to his only son.

…

Bulma peered down at the laughing boy in her arms. They had made a quick stop since Trunks had needed a new diaper. She had sent Yajirobi off to clean his scarf in the stream nearby. "_Oh Trunks, you are just so cute! Once this is all over we are going to be one happy family!"_

Meanwhile, Yajirobi was cleaning his soiled scarf in the river mumbling, "My scarf! What I do for that kid! That's just great! What could be worse?" Well Vegeta could turn him into a pile of ashes, but Yajirobi tried not to think about that. He brought the scarf up to his nose to see if the red garment was clean but found that baby poop was a lot harder to get out than he thought!

"Yajirobi," Bulma called out innocently, "Hurry up with the diaper would ya?"

"Just a minute!" He scrubbed faster remembering that if he didn't do exactly as he was told he was Vegeta's new training bot for sure!

"Do you want Trunks to catch a cold?"

"Hey don't worry we know he grows up to be big and strong!"

"Oh, yea that is true," Bulma nodded happily at this realization, "_Just like his father…I wonder if Vegeta is alright…"_ She put the thought out of her mind, remembering Piccolo's statement that Vegeta was probably even stronger than Goku now! She turned back to her son and made funny faces for him, "That's right! You're gonna grow up to be a big boy!"

Suddenly Gohan was behind her, "Bulma I'm ready to go home any time you are." He tried not to sound pushy, knowing her temper, but he really wanted to check on his dad.

Bulma realized this and smiled sweetly, "Oh sure! I guess you want to get home and see your dad! Let's go!" She got up to signal her readiness. Looking down at Trunks she hoped that he would one day have a similar relationship with Vegeta like Gohan and Goku did. But as happy as she was at the moment she still wasn't so far gone to realize that even if they did develop a close relationship it wouldn't be like the Son's. "_But at least he will spend time with you… even if it is just training!"_ She had absolutely no idea that the Prince was slowly but surely retreating behind his thick walls.

…

"_Why is everybody making such a big deal about Kakkarot? Who needs him anyway? Have they forgotten I am a Saiyan too? A SAIYAN FROM A ROYAL BLOOD LINE! Well soon they will see how powerful I really am!"_ He didn't even bother to move around the mountains, he just irately blasted through them. It wasn't really the fact that the Z fighters wanted to wait for Goku, he knew they have and would always be like that. But what had wounded his pride deeply was the fact that _his_ son had more faith in his arch rival than in him. Which only meant one thing to the Prince: Bulma had fed that to Trunks and thus she believed in Kakkarot more than him. He knew that what had happened during that timeline was different from now and may be the relationship between him and the woman was different as well… But he couldn't help but wonder if that was what the Bulma of the now believed too. Did his own wife have more faith in the man who had taken revenge and destiny than himself?

But now was not the time to thing about such things. No, even if she did he would prove to her and everyone else that he was the best! After today, Bulma and Trunks would never call on Kakkarot again! No they would turn to him, the Prince of all Saiyans and see him for the wonder that he was!

Author's Note: Next time the first android battle with Vegeta begins! YAY! But it is kind of sad though… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner… So. Much. Homework! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love reviews they make me smile and give me motivation to update quicker! Thanks!


	32. Things aren't going as planned

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Silverdragon1988, heiress2thethrone, lilvampgoddess, assassinatorgirl, tenchugirl16, Sipherous, Vladegurl, skippay, Nairobi Dawn, Narutolover1993, ButterflyV, Nootka5, Nish095081!!! WOW so many lovely reviews! I love you guys so much!!! Thank you for all the support I am so grateful! Hope everyone continues to read and love the story : )

**Chapter 32**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Did his own wife have more faith in the man who had taken revenge and destiny than himself?

But now was not the time to thing about such things. No, even if she did he would prove to her and everyone else that he was the best! After today, Bulma and Trunks would never call on Kakkarot again! No they would turn to him, the Prince of all Saiyans and see him for the wonder that he was!

…

Vegeta could see the androids now. They were standing, bored, in the middle of the road on the side of a cliff. _"Well it didn't take long to find these fools!"_ The Prince thought to himself as he slowly levitated down behind them. "So there you are! I didn't think you'd be this easy to find! Run out of gas?"

He was truly an intimidating sight with his flaming blonde hair, regal turquoise eyes, and confidant stance, and yet the androids hardly batted an eyelash. "There's something different about you," 17 remarked, "What happened?" For some reason the Saiyan's change in appearance was not in his data base.

"I'm showing my true self! I am the most powerful being on this planet and you're not welcome here!" Since when had Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, begin to talk about Earth as if it were _his own_ planet? Underneath his rock hard mask, his mind was in chaos. Try as he may he couldn't suppress the suspicion that Bulma believed in Kakkarot more she believed in him, nor could he make the guilt in his gut about hitting his own son disappear. Never before had his thoughts been distracted when he was in a fight. "_It's all her fault! Woman, what have you done to me?"_

"You're quite brave for someone **all alone**," 18 spat.

Vegeta pushed himself to ignore the thoughts floating around in his head, "_Concentrate goddamn it!"_ He glared at the beautiful girl in front of him and yelled, "Don't worry, I came prepared! I'm going to put you back in the crate you crawled out of!" The sibling androids exchanged a look and chuckled at Vegeta's confidence. "You're laughing... Why is that? This is not a joke!" The smirk never left his face but he was becoming quite distraught. Why is it that everyone wants to laugh at him? Why does no one support him or depend on him? He was a Saiyan Elite with infinite strength and intelligence so why did everyone want that brainless 3rd class buffoon?

"Tell me are all of you Saiyans so full of yourselves?" 17 asked as if he was one to talk. "Is Goku like you? Is this the way you try to hide your incompetence?"

This wiped away Vegeta's smirk immediately. His teeth began to grind against each other in rage and his scowl deepened. "_Son-of-a-bitch! How dare he insult the Saiyan Race! I am a Super Saiyan Prince! He is nothing but a play thing- a fucking science experiment! He isn't worthy of shining my boots much less delivering such an insult to me! And I am NOTHING like Kakkarot! He couldn't reach my level in a million years!"_

"We androids will always be **superior** to your kind!"

That did it. Something inside Vegeta snapped… all of the disappointments of the day had finally broke through and the Prince could no longer stay calm and collect. He had to kill something; he had to make this horrible feeling inside go away. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MACHINE MADE OF TIN! YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF TOYS MADE BY A CRAZY OLD MAN! AND DON'T FORGET THAT TIN TOYS CAN BE BROKEN!"

"He talks too much," 18 sighed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Vegeta bellowed. Why was he letting such comments get to him? He usually was able to ignore them and pay back the speaker with his fists during battle, but for some reason everything these three said or did infuriated him beyond belief.

"Lets see what you can do, 16 destroy him!" 18 commanded to the stoic green giant behind her.

"I refuse."

"What?" The brother and sister turned around in disbelief but their partner simply stared ahead without emotion.

"So the big guy's not so dumb, huh? Now who's it going to be?" Vegeta asked. He was glad that 16 had declined since he wanted to annihilate 17 or 18 for their impudence first.

"I'll handle this," 18 seductively volunteered with a flip of her golden locks. "Ready little man?"

"So it's ladies first?" Vegeta chuckled, "That's fine with me. Now don't expect me to go easy on you, I fight to win!"

They stood just for a moment before 18 suddenly charged at him. Luckily, the Saiyan Prince was able to block her punches but he was amazed at her speed and strength. "_How can an android keep up with a Super Saiyan like this?"_ Vegeta wondered. After both met each other punch for punch and kick for kick, he was finally able to throw her up into the cliff, but 18 was of course unaffected.

"For your sake I hope you can do better than that!" She retorted, annoyed that her opponent was stronger than she had anticipated. "_I may have to increase my strength to full power…"_

In a flash, Vegeta was in front of her sending his gloved fist into her gorgeous face.

"Look at that!" 17 said with a smile, "Dr. Gero's information was wrong. Vegeta is much stronger than we originally thought… But could he win? I doubt it!" He was quite aware of his sister's power and thus he was not worried even though she had just been sent sprawling into the air.

"Oo for someone made of metal you move pretty fast," Vegeta chuckled, "If you give up now I promise I'll turn you into something practical- like a toaster! Or a washing machine!" He was thoroughly enjoying the look of absolute loathing written on 18's face. "_Besides, the woman always does need more kitchen supplies to cook for me!"_

"_He is really starting to annoy me… I'll have to give him an attitude adjustment!"_ 18 smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears. "_Follow me, little man!"_ Suddenly she took off into the sky.

Vegeta, his mind distracted, followed her without a thought.

"Oo look at Vegeta he's following 18… right into a trap!" 17 laughed.

…

"Gohan! How much longer until we get there? I'm tired!" Yajirobi griped.

The poor boy looked up at his disgruntled passenger and sighed, "Hang on there Yajirobi we'll be there real soon, okay?"

"Hey!" Bulma shrieked, "Stop your complaining! We're tired too!" Hadn't they just had this conversation 5 minutes ago? Bulma wondered if this ride back was ever going to end!

"But I can't stand it!" Yajirobi shouted, "I'm so hungry! And I'm cold!" His stomach seemed to growl loudly on cue.

"Gross! That's kind of rude!" Bulma scoffed but looked down at her little son and smiled. "Trunks you're being such a good boy!" However, Vegeta's son did not seem to like being known for good behavior since right at that moment he let his bladder loose onto Yajirobi's face. Both mother and son laughed in delight as Yajirobi screamed in disgust.

"_Vegeta has totally rubbed off on those too! Look at them laughing at other's distress!"_ Yajirobi sobbed inwardly.

"_Why me?"_ Gohan sighed as he tried to speed up to get to his dad faster.

…

18 began to fly closer to civilization, looking back every so often to see if her cocky opponent was still behind her. Vegeta was becoming madder by the minute, wanting the fight to commence immediately. If he wasn't focused on beating the shit out of something then the annoying thoughts questioning his soul was attack full force and he did not want to think about them anymore. "That's it!" He roared and began to shoot blue ki blasts down at the android below.

18 decided to give him what he wanted and landed on top of a moving tractor-trailer. Vegeta landed at the other end glaring at her with his arms crossed. "_Why did she land here? Does she think I am so soft that I would not attack with so many earthlings around? Ha! Little does she know that I would gladly kill every one of these insects!"_

"What's wrong?" He asked sneering, "Batteries getting low?" 18 did not answer. "_Well if she isn't going to move then I will!"_ Vegeta charged at her throwing punches and kicks in every direction until finally he made a direct hit into her chest, which sent 18 flying into the windshield of the car behind. Vegeta almost laughed as the driver lost control and his car exploded against the concrete wall. The two fighters were now jumping all over the highway causing one vehicle after another to crash into a fiery death. Vegeta chased after 18 but ever time she would escape and run away. "_Cowardly piece of junk! FIGHT ME!"_ Not once did he think that she might be leading him into a trap. "THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!" He roared as 18 flew away from the highway laughing.

Puzzlingly, 18 led the Prince back to where they had started. "_What is she up to?"_ He wondered.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" 18 asked teasingly.

"Your warranty ran out with me a long time ago so you're going to be recycled!"

"_How many of those lines can he come up with?"_ The beautiful blonde thought as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

Vegeta stretched out his palm and smirked. "Now be good and be still! I'm going to wipe that smirk off that pretty little face of yours!" The way she was standing defiantly before him reminded the warrior of his own woman. He pictured the blue haired vixen that had changed him instead of 18, "_If I could just get rid of her I could go back to being who I really am…I just have to get rid of that woman! I can do this! I don't need her! I don't-"_

At that moment a truck came rolling around the corner, interrupting the Saiyan's thoughts. Vegeta returned to the matter at hand, "You've laughed at me for the last time, android!" He ignored the ridiculous human yelling at them from the truck and once again tried to picture Bulma standing in 18's place. He could see her short blue hair blowing with the wind and her shining eyes beaming up at his own black ones. Something inside his heart began to tighten and he hesitated, "Any last words before I blast you?"

18's smirk grew wider, "Take your best shot!"

Vegeta growled, removing Bulma's face from his mind so that he would hesitate no longer. A blinding yellow light came roaring from the palm of his hand and although the truck was blown up beyond recognition 18 easily got out of the way. "That was just so poor! Your aim was off by 10 degrees!" She laughed, landing behind him.

He knew she had gotten out of the way but he was too angry with himself for hesitating when he had pictured it was Bulma. "_Why couldn't I do it? Fighting is more important than she is! And she is trying to weaken me so why can't I get rid of her! The boy too! He tried to stop me from coming here so that Kakkarot could have all the glory! They want me to fail!"_

"What's the matter? Did you have something in your eye?" 18 asked making him snap out of his trance.

"You can be very quick when you want to be, android, but your speed won't save you from me for long!"

"Don't worry, Vegeta! I don't plan on running from **you** anymore." There was something in her voice that gave him the idea that she had been toying with him this entire time. "Face it! I'm a lot stronger than you'll ever be."

"I doubt it!" This was becoming very comical for the Super Saiyan who believed that defeat was impossible now that he had attained his elite status. "You're so weak I won't even have to break a sweat!"

"For your information I have been taking it easy on you. I know how fragile you flesh and blood types can be!" She smirked.

"Oh really? Well don't do me any favors because I can guarantee you that I won't be showing you any mercy!" Vegeta snapped, thoroughly tired of all of his opponents underestimating his strength. "_For once in my life I would like to fight someone who went all out from the beginning!"_

"Hmm, well okay," 18 conceded amusement dancing in her eyes. Without warning she head-butted the unsuspecting warrior in the forehead.

"_What the hell? How- how did that happen?"_ Blood began to trickle down his temple into his eye but his calm glare remained. "_I'll show you bitch!"_ Powering up he attacked head on by punching 18 right in the stomach but somehow she had read his move! Vegeta's inner organs and ribs twisted in pain as they made contact with 18's metal knee. "_What is going on?"_ He could feel the blood making its way up his throat and finally forcing itself free with a choking cough. "_But I am a Super Saiyan! How can this be happening? I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"_ He couldn't breath, every part of his body desperately begged for oxygen but for some reason he could not catch his breath. Unable to stand, the shocked warrior began to fall towards the ground put 18 kept his body up with a single finger.

"Tell me Vegeta I'm curious… What is it like to feel this kind of pain?" Immediately her metallic fist made impact with Vegeta's cheek bone, causing him to crash through layers of the cliff side. "I know I'm being hard on you but it's the only way you'll learn!"

Behind the clouds of dust Vegeta's bloody eyes widened. How many times had he heard that phrase? The first time he had heard it was from his father during their first training session. He had only been 2 years old but since he could walk, the king had decided it was time that he began to fight as well. Despite his young age, Vegeta could remember what had happened very clearly. His father had beaten him to an absolute pulp, the doctors were afraid that he wasn't going to make it. When they told his father of their concerns the king coldly replied, "Then he isn't good enough to be the Prince of all Saiyans…" The second time he had heard it was from Frieza. Vegeta closed his eyes pushing away those memories, which were too shameful for him to even confront in his mind. He never wanted to hear those words again… he just wanted to disappear. The shame, the humiliation, the confusion of his life began to overthrow his body. He had become a Super Saiyan but what good had it done him? Everyone still looked to Kakkarot for strength… even Bulma and Trunks… And now he was getting his ass kicked by some metal wench. Everything was wrong.

Just when the mighty Prince was about to give up hope he heard the landing of footsteps and his son's gruff but concerned voice, "Are you okay in there, Vegeta?"

"_My son… that means the other weaklings must be here as well…damn it all to hell…"_ He knew that giving up was not an option now. "_I won't let my own son down like my father did to me!"_ His pride would never allow him to give up in front of his own flesh and blood or those pathetic Z warriors. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" He barked. Slowly he stepped out into the light, letting a smirk slide across his face as he watched Trunks' face brighten with delight.

"You're alright!" He exclaimed with his mother's beaming blue eyes.

"Of course! That was just a lucky punch," Vegeta chuckled. He was relieved that the boy did not seem to be bitter about their encounter before. The admiration in his son's eyes seemed to be giving him more energy! However, the Prince realized how sentimental this scene was becoming and barked, "What are you doing here? I told you I don't need your help and I don't want it either!"

Trunks' smile disappeared at once, "It's time to go now! We should leave at once and wait until Goku is better! Then we'll fight them!" The poor boy did not seem to realize the intense rivalry between his father and Goku. His constant plea was only making the situation with Vegeta worse.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Vegeta roared, shaking with anger, "Run away? I'm staying!"

"You should listen to your friend," 18 advised menacingly, "He's the one who will have to clean you off the highway!"

"Are you kidding me? You want me to leave now when we are just getting to know each other? You should be so lucky! I fight alone! I don't need the help of anyone and that includes these earthlings, the Namek, and most of all Kakkarot! I am the most powerful Saiyan who has ever lived! I fear no one especially not this android!" How many times did he have to repeat himself until these people got it into their brains?

But unlike everyone else present who thought Vegeta was just a broken record player, Trunks was beginning to see through his father's façade. "_He is saying that to convince himself just as much as he is trying to convince us…Father stop being so stubborn! Let me help you!"_

Suddenly 17 appeared behind them clapping at Vegeta's fabulous monologue. "A beautiful speech, I can see it now! You truly are a prince with the royal blood of a Saiyan!"

Vegeta glared over at the black haired boy skeptically. "Stay out of this one, android, I'll deal with you soon enough… once I'm finished with her!" There was a dangerous look of bloodlust in his eye that made those who knew him shiver. This was the Vegeta they remembered…

"Well I'd hate to deny you the opportunity to test your strength against 18 so I'll make a deal with you," 17 had come to realize what Vegeta was all about and decided to manipulate him to get what he wanted, "I'm willing to stand aside and let you fight as long as you fight alone, but if anyone of these friends of yours decides to assist you in any way well then I'll be… forced to step in."

"You don't have to worry about this group!" Vegeta shot back, "They're a bunch of cowards! They won't risk there lives for me!" Although he tried to mask it, the pain and bitterness in his voice was quite evident to his son. But the Prince truly did believe that without Goku the Z fighters were nothing but worms… worms that hated him and would rather have him dead.

These words had hurt Trunks more than any other his father had uttered that day. "_You're wrong! I would risk my life for you father if you'd just give me a chance!"_

"Then you agree?" 17's chillingly calm voice asked.

"Yes, I agree!"

"Then let's continue?" 18 smiled.

"Bring it on!"

"As you wish!" She shouted, charging straight for the doomed Prince.

Author's Note: Ah! Sorry guys! I had to go out of town this weekend at the last minute so I couldn't update… but I updated as soon as I got back with this super long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and I will update again tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW!


	33. Glimpse into the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Nairobi Dawn, lilvampgoddess, SiLvErHaRpY, Skippay, and Another B/V Lover!!!!

**Chapter 33**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"Then let's continue?" 18 smiled.

"Bring it on!"

"As you wish!" She shouted, charging straight for the doomed Prince.

…

"_What a great way to start out!"_ Vegeta thought sarcastically as he felt 18's knuckles collide with his cheek. "_I'm going to make that bitch pay for that!"_ Immediately he bounced back heading the beautiful android in the stomach and then quickly slammed his fists into her back. This caused her to smash into the cliff side, giving him the opportunity to blast her away. The yellow ki created a fantastic light show as pieces of rock dramatically sputtered out from where 18 had last been seen. The Z warriors stood in awe but Vegeta knew she was too powerful to be destroyed by such a small blast and thus soared in after her.

Although 18 stood waiting for him she had not gone unscathed from his last attack. Her hair was in disarray and dirt marred her fair skin. "What's the matter?" Vegeta cackled, "You look a bit ruffled!"

"Yes, well looks aren't everything!" 18 growled thoroughly annoyed by the Saiyan's insufferable ego. "You fight quite well for being such a little man… it's impressive even if you are a Saiyan!"

"_Silly robot, I don't need **you** to tell me that!"_ Ignoring the bit about being a 'little man' Vegeta confidently responded, "I know. There are very few willing to train as intensely as I did to achieve this kind of power!" And at that moment it had all seemed worth it to Vegeta. All those days of pushing himself to and even past his limits, all the pain, all the torture, they were finally paying off! "_And I'll show the woman and those other fools that I was not crazy to train as hard as I did! I'll prove them wrong about that too!"_

"How sad," 18 spat coldly, pushing her hair behind her ears, "to work so hard for what-"

"SAD FOR YOU!" The Saiyan interrupted, attacking her with a kick to the head. He would not listen to another person telling him that everything he had worked for had been for nothing. Why was it that this android said seemed to be something similar to what his father and Frieza had said to him? He hated her. He had already hated her because she was trying to kill him and thought herself superior but his hatred became that much more intense when she spoke like that forsaken lizard. Her words brought back memories of his childhood… a part of his past that he was so ashamed of. It was those horrible memories that had made Vegeta so emotionally bungled. He had to shut himself off from feeling because the things that had been done to him back then would have drove him made… he would have never been able to live again. And now this android was bringing those vile times back to his mind. He had to shut her up! He had to silence that fucking mouth of hers! The Warrior Prince attacked ferociously but 18 was able to match him hit for hit.

Meanwhile Trunks watched his father in disbelief. "_Amazing… I never knew my father was so strong! I can't believe he is fighting that android one on one!"_ As much as he wanted to be angry with his father, Trunks couldn't help but admire the bravery and power presented before him. "_Is this what my mother saw? Is this why she loved him so?"_

"He's done for! He can't win!" Piccolo groaned.

Trunks and the others looked at the Namek in shock. "_What? Can't he see how powerful father is?"_

"Look! She is making him burn up all his energy and then she is going to attack him!" The Z fighters sadly realized that the Namek was indeed telling the truth. But how could Vegeta not realize this? He was the perfect warrior after all! However, his mind was being torn to shreds between trying to suppress the unspeakable memories of his childhood and get the woman and his son out of his head. Things that he would have normally noticed right away were being overlooked by the Prince and it was going to cost him dearly. "Every move takes its toll… Vegeta is getting weaker while the android still stays strong!"

Right on cue, 18 stopped playing the punching bag and began her attack, elbowing Vegeta right in the nose. Trunks' eyes widened in terror as he shouted, "NO! STOP!" His body began to shake with fear and anger. "_Not again… This can't be happening again! I can't let this happen! I promised Mom that I wouldn't let her past self suffer like she did… I don't want to grow up without a father!"_

Pushing his son's cries out of his head, Vegeta tried to strike back with a punch but 18 caught his fist with ease. He tried using his other hand but the same result occurred. Smiling sadistically, Android 18 kneed the vulnerable Prince in the stomach and then punched him in the cheek. "It's time we put an end to this, don't you think?" 18 laughed.

"_He's been toying with me the whole time! That bitch! Why doesn't anyone take me seriously? I REFUSE TO BE TOYED WITH! I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH DISRESPECT TO GO UNPUNISHED!"_ He charged at her in a blind rage attempting to slide kick her. But 18 was too quick and easily delivered another blow to his face. Vegeta staggered, trying desperately to stay on his feet. The world around him began to swirl… into a dizzy… haze… "_What happened? Someone's coming…"_ Slowly he turned around to see someone coming at him. It was 18, of course, but as Vegeta prepared to block her powerful kick he hallucinated it was someone else… "_Frieza?"_ The impact caused his arm to twist 180 degrees. He could hear each of his tendons snap, his bones crush, and blood spurt. Mind-boggling pain invaded his entire system. The ripping and twisting and cracking would have made any other creature fall on his knees and cry pathetically… But not Vegeta… He was lost in a dream world… Or more precisely the world of his past. That kick had sent him back to a place he had never wanted to revisit again.

**Flash Back**

His eyes tried to blink through the blood that had trickled down from his forehead. Looking up, the young Prince would see his shackled hands, his wrists raw and bloody from the irritating metal. His entire body was shivering due to the fact that he was practically naked in a cold metallic torture cell. The only thing warm was the blood oozing down his back and chest.

"Well are you ready to behave, little one?" A sick, slithering voice asked from behind him.

Vegeta clenched his teeth and held on tightly to his chains. "_I must not give in… no matter what… I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I can't let this transvestite lizard win!"_ Shaking his head vigorously he growled, "NO!"

Frieza's purple lips frowned… he liked his prisoners begging and subservient. "Stubborn monkey!" He whipped his tail in the young boy's back, drawing blood immediately.

The Prince closed his eyes tightly desperately trying to ignore the pain and humiliation. "_You are the chosen one! You are the chosen one!" _Only his destiny could keep his will to live alive now. His planet was gone… His father was gone… His entire world had been destroyed by that sick son-of-a-bitch flogging him. That tyrant who had made him do things that kept him from sleeping at night… all those screams just kept echoing in his ears.

Frieza sighed, he was totally bored. He already knew the little monkey had an amazing level of pain resistance. He just wanted to break the little brat once and for all. "Why do you have to be like this Vegeta? You know, even though you're a worthless failure I do like you…" He ran his tail up the Saiyan's thigh to wear the boy's own tail was. It was a known fact that a Saiyan's tail was his most sensitive spot and it could be used for pain or pleasure.

Vegeta's eyes widened, fear gripping his entire body. "_No… NO! Please don't… Don't let him do this to me!"_

Frieza's snake-like tail intertwined with the small furry one. A smile crossed the evil creature's lips as his victim's body tensed up, trying to resist his ministrations. He could smell the fear radiating off Vegeta's bloody body. "Do you like that, Vegeta?"

Although he had been in this cell for almost 24 hours enduring constant abuse, Vegeta used what strength he had left to push the nasty intruder away with his tail. "Fuck you!"

Immediately, Frieza slapped him across the face with his blood soaked appendage and cackled, "Don't worry, Vegeta… I don't get turned on by you, Saiyans… Something about the way you smell- disgusting!" He walked over to him now, making the Prince's body tense up again. Smirking, the lizard glided his long finger nails slowly up Vegeta's tail, stopping at the base. They both knew what was coming next. The Saiyan swallowed hard trying to be strong. Frieza leaned in close flicking his tongue across the boy's ear, "This can all be over, Vegeta… Just kiss my feet and pledge your loyalty and I won't have to do what I'm about to do."

Vegeta thought he was going to vomit. Every single cell of his being felt dirty and revolting. He didn't know if he could handle this much longer… but he was going to try! Clenching his jaw, Vegeta pushed back and spit in Frieza's face.

"SO BE IT!" Frieza roared and began to pull Vegeta's tail with the sole intention of ripping it out completely. The entire ship could hear his screams but Frieza only laughed and pulled harder. "COME ON MONKEY BOY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE IT UP ALREADY?"

Throbbing tears of pain fell down Vegeta's bruised and bloody cheeks. He couldn't even think the pain was so terribly intense. Just when he was about to give in he heard someone….

**End of Flashback**

"NOO!" His son cried in horror.

Vegeta shook his head, trying to get a grip on reality as he watched his broken arm fall limply by his side. Slowly he wobbled away from the cold android and fell down on his knees trying to control the pain. "_I'm stronger than I was back then… I can't give in! I WILL NOT SACRIFICE MY PRIDE EVER AGAIN!"_ Letting out a bone chilling scream, Vegeta forced back the nightmares on the past to concentrate on the present one.

Trunks' heart ached as he watched his father suffer. _"NO FATHER! He is walking away… That can't be good! Father would never walk away like that unless it was something serious! NO I WON'T LET YOU DIE DAD! I THINK I'M FINALLY FIGURING YOU OUT!" _Without a second thought, Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan level and charged into battle to save Vegeta. "FATHER!!!!"

Author's Note: He-he-he another cliffhanger… I'm SO evil! Anyways I hope that you enjoyed the tid bit about Vegeta's past. I am going to go into that a lot in later chapters but you will get a scene of it here and there throughout the cell saga. PLEASE REVIEW!


	34. It's All Vegeta's Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Skippay, Nairobi Dawn, Roshanta Inuyasha Lover, Nish095081, SiLvErHaRpY, Chazie, Assassinatorgirl (sorry to hear about your mom! Hope things get better for you!), Black Death X, Vladegurl, lilvampgoddess, and pepsilexxi. You guys are awesome!!! Thanks for sticking with me through the story!

**Chapter 34**

_Last Time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Trunks' heart ached as he watched his father suffer. _"NO FATHER! He is walking away… That can't be good! Father would never walk away like that unless it was something serious! NO I WON'T LET YOU DIE DAD! I THINK I'M FINALLY FIGURING YOU OUT!" _Without a second thought, Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan level and charged into battle to save Vegeta. "FATHER!!!!"

…

Drawing his sword Trunks mightily wielded it towards 18. Although he swung it at her with everything he had, the android simply blocked it with her metal arm causing the tip of the sword to shatter upon impact! Trunks gasped in horror, "_How could they be so strong already? I used this against the androids in my time and they were never able to shatter it!"_

Vegeta also stared at the scene in disbelief but not because of the broken sword. "_He would risk his life to save me?"_ The Prince couldn't believe it! Even after he had been so harsh to Trunks before here he was trying to save him! "_Idiot…"_

Even though Vegeta was a little touched by his son's intervention, he was kind of correct about the 'idiot' part, for it allowed 17 to enter the fight as well. Trunks whirled around just in time to see the long haired boy's fists collide with his face. The next thing he felt was the cold, scratchy earth beneath him. "_No…I must save father!"_

Vegeta watched the whole scene angrily. "_I told them to stay out of it! I told him not to get in my way! Why is he helping me? I have given him every reason not to help me so why? Ugh! I DON'T CARE! I… I don't…Fuck it all!"_ He couldn't even lie to himself anymore. Everything was all wrong! He was supposed to have defeated the androids by now and his son, Bulma, and the others were supposed to be groveling at his feet! Kakkarot should be dead at his hands! But here he was a lump on the ground, holding his shattered arm in pain, watching his only son getting beaten up for trying to save him. And he cared… that was the real kicker. A rage began to build with each blow that was being delivered to his and Bulma's son. He tried to tell himself that the rage was directed towards Trunks for getting involved but deep down he knew that wasn't it. He had vowed to protect him, like his own father should have but once again he found himself on his knees and powerless.

Trunks' entrance into the fight caused a chain reaction with the other Z fighters (minus Krillin) to follow in suit. "_What are they doing? Why are they getting involved too? They are supposed to wait for Kakkarot like bugs on wall! What the hell is going on here? I don't need help! These ridiculous fools! I DON'T NEED HELP!"_ Vegeta growled as he watched the Namek get kicked away by 17. "_Now they are all going to die… I was supposed to be able to stop this! I am the strongest being in the universe! I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! So why can't I win? I thought a Super Saiyan could never be defeated… that's why I worked all these years… I dreamed of this status all my life! And for what? What now?"_ Just then 17 grabbed Tien in a headlock and began to pull with all his might. "_NO! The battle isn't over yet! I can still stop this!"_ Vegeta powered up and shouted at 17 in a warning tone, "ANDROID!" Pushing back the pain in his arm, Vegeta jumped into the air to stop 17 from decapitating Tien. However, he was stopped when 18 grabbed hold of his ankle. Looking down at the girl she once again began to take upon the appearance of Frieza. "_No! Snap out of it!"_

"You should have kept your little friends out of this, Vegeta!" 18 sneered.

Meanwhile, Trunks had recovered from his first beating and began to charge after 18 in an attempt to free his father. Vegeta's heart tightened as he saw 18 catch sight of his son. "NO! DON'T!" He called out but it was too late. 18 swung the Saiyan Prince's body right into Trunks' causing him to lose consciousness and his Super Saiyan status immediately.

He couldn't move. There was something broken in every part of his body. All the years of disappointments, failures, and work in vain had led up to this moment. This was the climax of defeat for Vegeta. "_And to think…Today was supposed to be the day when all my dreams came true… I actually believed that…"_

Just when all was seemed lost a voice echoed through his mind, "Vegeta!" It was her, of course… The woman… "_No… Stop plaguing my mind!"_ Suddenly he could see her face smiling up at him like it has so many times before. Suddenly it all became clear. If he died, if he gave up he would lose the only few things he promised he would always keep: Bulma and his Pride. Long ago (Chapter 9 to be exact) he had vowed that neither of those two things would be taken from him and now they were both in jeopardy. "_NO I WON'T GIVE UP! I AM A SAIYAN!"_ Jumping to his feet he shot a ki blast at 18, but despite everything he had put into it she easily dodged it and punched him back to the ground. When he tried to get up again she kicked him across the rocky field and send her heel into the arch of his back. Vegeta screamed in pain more from frustration than the crack in his spine. "_Why can't I ever win?"_

18 watched in shock as the Saiyan Prince began to pull himself up again, "_He doesn't know when to quit!"_ She kicked him in his bad arm, which made him fall on his back. "What's it going to take to get through to you, Vegeta? You've been beaten!" She walked over and stepped on his other arm, causing Vegeta once again to scream out in sheer pain.

"_No, no, no, no, no, NO!!!! I CAN'T BE BEATEN! I CAN'T! I'M A SUPER SAIYAN! I CAN'T LOSE! I… CAN'T…LOSE…"_ Suddenly the golden glow around him began to fade and his hair turned back to his original raven color. "_NO! It's not over yet… come back! I must get back to being a Super Saiyan… It's not over!"_ But it was over. 18 and 17 began to talk about his transformation and then about Trunks, who they had no files on. But their focus on Vegeta was gone. He was no longer a threat. Had he ever been? Slowly he let the darkness surround him… there were no nightmares this time… for there was nothing worse than the nightmare he was living right now.

…

Bulma threw herself on her bed and sighed. Gohan had left as soon as they arrived and Yajirobi not long after, "_But not before he ate all of Mom's cakes!"_ Baby Trunks was sleeping in the nursery now so she had been left to herself. "_This sucks! I hate sitting here doing nothing and knowing nothing! God if only I had strength then I could be there with my friends in the thick of the action!"_ Although she had been putting up an optimistic mask all day she had a bad feeling in her gut. A feeling that said there was something wrong with Vegeta. "_But I'm sure it was him who defeated that other android and created that big crater we saw… and he has been training so hard… I mean he is a Super Saiyan now!" _Bulma reassured herself. She suddenly felt a tear run down her face, when had she started crying? "_He will be fine… he just has to be!"_ She pushed herself up from the bed, "_And I'll be fine too! I promised myself that I would be useful in this battle and that is just what I'm going to do! I don't know how yet but I am not going to just sit around all day- no sir! I'm going to show Vegeta and everyone else just how useful a little earthling girl can be!"_

With this new confidence she strutted over to the nursery to check on Trunks. Sure enough, he was awake and scowling. "_You look so much like your dad its scary…At least you look more like gorgeous me when you grow up!"_ She giggled while leaning over to pick him up.

RING

"_Huh?"_ Bulma looked over at the phone. Her heart tightened and the bad feeling in her gut intensified. "_Stop that! It could be good news! I bet it's Chichi and everyone is over at her house celebrating the victory! Yea! And there isn't enough room so she was wondering if they could all come over here. And Vegeta is probably already on his way back- in fact I bet he is in my room right now with that damn smirk on his face. I'll hug him and he will insult me then we will fight until he kisses me and then we will make love and live happily ever after…yea fucking right."_

"Hello, Brief's residence!" She chimed into the phone.

…

"Vegeta, here, eat these!" yelled a voice through the darkness.

It wasn't Bulma this time… or his son. "_Fucking baldy to the rescue,"_ He growled angrily but ate the senzu beans none the less. "_I was expecting hell…Looks like I got worse! How dare they not kill me!"_ Instead of seeing the android's mercy as a new chance at life, he just saw it as another humiliation to add to his ever growing belt. "_They are going to pay for that!"_

He felt his strength returning and the pain in his arm subsided. "Vegeta… uh… you okay?"

"Of course I am!" He shouted and pushed Krillin away from him. He could see that Trunks was staring at him, but he ignored his son and everyone else. He was in such a mood that if anyone did anything that rubbed him the wrong way he might do something that he would regret… even if it was Trunks. He turned his back on them, trying to calm down.

The other Z fighters were up and discussing the android's amazing but horrifying power. Apparently they had even known about the senzu beans and had been toying with them the entire time. "_Idiots! Of course they knew about the senzu beans! Were they not listening during my fight with the demonic clown or that old man?"_ Their incompetence annoyed him beyond belief, but he was more upset with himself. His self-hatred had reached an all new level after losing to 18 in front of everyone... in front of his son! His son, who had warned him that this would happen but he didn't listen! He had wanted to prove his strength to all of them; he had wanted to prove them wrong but had only proved them right in the end.

"Man this is all Vegeta's fault!" Tien yelled.

"Hey don't blame him!" Piccolo stepped in, "We all underestimated their strength, which was a mistake! But we can't afford to make anymore! The androids may not be so forgiving next time."

"_Yes it's my fault! MY FAULT! Blame me, all of you! It's what you do best anyways! Praise Kakkarot and curse Vegeta! Right? RIGHT? All of you are fucking cowards! You do nothing but wait for your precious 'Goku' and when things don't work out you blame it on the easiest person to make into a scapegoat. Well that's just fine with me. I have been blamed for everything all my life and I don't care about you little worms! I don't need anyone! I AM A SAIYAN PRINCE AND I AM BETTER THAN YOU!"_ He knew he had to get away from there before he blasted the lot of them into the next dimension. Powering up he soared away without warning. He heard Baldy calling him back and his son about to take off after him until Piccolo stopped him, but he did not even look back. All of his plans, all of his hard work, all of his preparation had failed. But instead of giving up, the prideful Saiyan soared off to make new plans… "_That will be even better than the ones before!"_

Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe we are already on chapter 34!!! This is going to be the longest story ever…. Cell hasn't even entered the picture yet! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am going to start writing a new story soon about Trunks and an original character, which occurs after the Buu Saga. Don't worry I will still update this story as much as I do now. I am just giving you guys a heads up- I probably will start making chapters for that story around Thanksgiving. PLEASE REVIEW!


	35. Vegeta's Life Goal

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Nish095081, Skippay, Vladegurl, Nairobi Dawn, Princess of Despair, SiLvErHaRpY, lilvampgoddess, SilverDragon1988, and assassinatorgirl.

**Chapter 35**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Powering up he soared away without warning. He heard Baldy calling him back and his son about to take off after him until Piccolo stopped him, but he did not even look back. All of his plans, all of his hard work, all of his preparation had failed. But instead of giving up, the prideful Saiyan soared off to make new plans… "_That will be even better than the ones before!"_

…

Rocketing through the air, Vegeta felt an anger flowing in his veins like never before. They had left him! HIM! The fucking Prince of All Saiyans! It was the ultimate insult, the ultimate disgrace. He had been deemed as no longer a threat and that cut Vegeta right to core. "I'LL SHOW THOSE ANDROIDS! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ME! THEY'LL PAY FOR THIS! THEY SHOULD HAVE FINISHED ME OFF WHEN THEY HAD THE CHANCE BECAUSE I WILL SHOW THEM NO MERCY!" He was already picturing all the gruesome and painful ways he was going to destroy them. Before he was just going to blast them to hell but now… Well now he was thinking about breaking their limbs, twisting things that should not be twisted… yes, they would feel the utmost pain possible. And Vegeta knew all about torture. He knew exactly where the most sensitive and vulnerable parts of the body were. After all, he had experienced the worst of Frieza's torture chamber first hand.

Back then when he got into these fits of rage he could just go purge a planet or two to get it out of his system. But he knew he couldn't do that anymore and it only made him angrier. Although Bulma may have been the only person to see it, Vegeta had changed even if he was not ready to admit it to himself yet. He was fighting along side the Z fighters for Kami's sake! He had a woman and a family… and it was her who had made him change. Her with those blasted smiles, seductive body, and caring heart. He hated her. He hated her with every part of his being but he loved her too. He couldn't even tell himself that but it was true. Somehow she had touched him more deeply than he had ever realized. She had transformed him from the heartless warrior he had become under Frieza back to something of the man he might have been. "_Damn Woman…"_

Finally he found a completely isolated boulder ridden desert. "_This should be suitable for my purposes,"_ He thought as he landed on top of the largest boulder. Suddenly he fit a trickle of blood making its way down his chin. "_I must have bitten my tongue… Well just fucking grand!"_ He wiped it away angrily. "_A Super Saiyan bleeding like a boy… As if I needed reminding of my humiliation! And of course they just blame it on me! Yes because they could have done so much better! Well FUCK THEM! I hate them! I hate all of them! Wait for Kakkarot- indeed! I would rather be impaled on a goddamn earthling streetlight by Frieza than wait for that dim-witted- n- good- sentimental-circus-clown-fuck-face KAKKAROT!"_ He balled his fist as the rage began to take over his body. The whole area began to shake and the rocks began to rise as his mad aura surrounded it. "_I am a SUPER SAIYAN! I am not supposed to lose! And especially not to some fucking tin cans! I have been promised since the moment of my birth that I was meant to be the strongest in the entire universe! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS SO HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?"_ Once again the now-familiar golden light enveloped the entire area. Vegeta let out all of his frustrations, humiliations, and rage in one bone chilling scream. His power erupted from his body turning the boulders into nothing but a pile of rubble. Slowly the anger began to flow out from his body. Panting he thought angrily, "_Wait till I get my hands on those androids! I will prove once and for all that I am THE STRONGEST WARRIOR IN THE UNIVERSE! IT IS MY DESTINY!"_

…

"Hello, Brief's Residence!" Bulma chimed into the phone. "_Please let it be Chichi… Please let everyone be okay!"_

"Yes, Ms. Briefs-"

"That's MRS. Briefs now!" Bulma interrupted her receptionist. Technically it was 'Mrs. Vegeta-Briefs' but Bulma cringed at the off-tune-ness of the name.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs! But, um, I have someone on the line for you about a product..."

"Honey are you new here or something? I, the owner and president, do not answer to such questions. Send them to the customer care department," Bulma sighed irritated.

She was about to hang up with the receptionists jumped in again, "That is what I did but they had never heard of it before! So they sent him back to me… I think you will want to hear about this one Mrs. Briefs!"

"_Something the Customer Care Department has never heard of? That's strange…They have a record of everything we have EVER made… even ones that the public isn't supposed to have. Hmmm… may be this little tart is right!"_ Bulma sighed, "Okay patch him through!"

"Yes, Mrs. Briefs! Right away!"

After the phone made a beep signaling that the new call came through, a gruff male voice echoed through the receiver, "Uh Ms. Capsule Corp lady?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yes, this is MRS. BRIEFS speaking! How may I help you, sir?"

"Oh uh right… Well you see, I run this farm out in the West and I found this abandoned vehicle near my property with your logo on it. And I don't know how to work it or if it has some special use or something and I would really like to keep it if that's okay…" He was pretty nervous since Bulma had one of those voices that commanded attention. Not to mention he, a single middle-aged man, was talking to a famous, city girl here. "_So this is THE Bulma Briefs! She even sounds hot and important!"_

"Well can you describe the vehicle for me, sir?" Bulma turn to check to see if Trunks was still asleep and fortunately it he was.

"Um well, yea, sure! It is kind of round… sort of like an egg… but longer! And it well it's yellow and uh it has glass on it… Oh and it has legs… Well it's a machine so would you call it legs? Um I don't know what exactly to call them but they are leg like things…. And uh…" The old man continued to rattle on like this for a few more minutes.

"_What the hell is he talking about?"_ Bulma thought perplexed, "_Capsule Corp doesn't have anything like that!"_ She was suddenly interested, "And you are 100 percent positive that it is made by us?"

"Oh yes! 100 percent! It has your name written right on it! I can see right here! It is a big C with a little C inside… And I know your company cause it is pretty famous… just like you-"

"Can you send me a picture of it? It's just I can't think of any vehicle that we have made that matches your description," Bulma interrupted him before things started getting creepy.

"Oh yea sure I can! My son- err- I mean my nephew- no! I mean my brother, yea, he is from the city and got me this little camera phone thingy so I can most definitely send you a picture, Mrs. Briefs!" The man stammered excitedly into the phone.

"Great…" Bulma said flatly as she examined her hair for any split ends. He then quickly took the picture and sent it to her once she told him the fax number. The man was babbling about how far technology had come and blah, blah, blah when Bulma suddenly dropped the phone.

She stared down at the picture that had just come through the fax. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and her jaw completely dropped, "OH MY GOD!"

…

Vegeta had found a new spot to try to cool down. On his way down it had started raining, which was fine by him since the cool droplets of water might help stop the boiling in his blood. He had even powered down. But as he stood on his new cliff, the rain falling down on his chiseled face, it was all too clear that his anger at the morning's humiliation was far from gone. 18's menacing voice kept echoing in his ear over and over, "Tell me, what is it like to feel this kind of pain? '_Shut up!' _He will clean you off the highway! '_Stop it!'_ And you worked so hard! How sad! '_I said shut up!' _He will clean you off the highway and you worked so hard how sad what is it like to feel this kind of pain you worked so hard how sad clean you off the highway this kind of pain worked so hard how sad, YOU WORKED SO HARD, HOW SAD!"

"_SHUUUUTTTT UUUUPPP!"_ He felt his rage overcoming him again. She sounded just like him, just like that demented lizard! They both had that sick low feminine voice that always seemed to be amused by your pain and your suffering! He had even said practically the same things to him! It was maddening! He had finally been able to block that part of his life from making him break down and then she had to show up! Did the gods hate him so much that they would bring back those memories?

As he turned Super Saiyan once more the rain stopped and the clouds parted at his power. He was screaming with all his might now, desperately trying to get those voices… those memories out of his head. But in his rage he became lost in one... one from a long time ago…

**Flash Back**

The young Saiyan Prince sat on his huge, golden, king size bed patiently waiting his father's return from Frieza's ship. His cheek was still red and bloody from where his father had punished him for trying to make him stay. He wasn't trying to make his father be a coward but… he was just worried about the old King. Everyone knew who Frieza was… and what he had done and was capable of doing! "_It doesn't matter! My father is the King of all Saiyans and there is no race more powerful than ours!"_ This was the last thought that ran through his head before his life would change forever…

Suddenly the doors were busted open and two aliens marched in. "Who are you?" Vegeta snapped at them, "I have never seen you before! And you definitely aren't Saiyan! I demand an answer! I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"We know very well who you are little Prince," The green one hissed amusingly.

"He is quite bossy for a toddler, wouldn't you say Zarbon?" The fat, pink ugly one laughed.

"Zarbon…" Vegeta whispered and his eyes narrowed as he focused in on the handsome although green long haired warrior before him.

Zarbon groaned playfully and rolled his eyes at his partner, "Now look what you have done! You gave away my identity to the little brat! Well I guess I should tell him yours too… This, Prince of all Monkeys, is Dodoria!"

But Vegeta didn't care who he was now since that man had just called him the Prince of all Monkeys and a brat! "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY PEOPLE- WE ARE A WARRIOR RACE! AND ONE DAY I WILL BE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE AND I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER SAYING SUCH NONSENSE!"

Laughter echoed through out the room. Zarbon and Dodoria slapped each other's knees and were practically crying as they looked that the little Saiyan boy who was now red in the face and looked like he was going to spontaneously combust. Vegeta was not used to such treatment. No one on Vegeta-sei would dare act so disrespectfully towards him. It was at this point that he realized something had gone wrong with his father's meeting with Frieza… terribly wrong. "Why are you here?" He asked in an icy tone.

Zarbon wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and then said in a very business-like tone, "You are to come with us, Prince Vegeta… This is not a request. You can either come voluntarily or by force. But know that if it is by force there will be punishments."

"Where is my father?" Vegeta commanded hotly.

Zarbon and Dodoria exchanged a look before the green man continued, "He is still onboard… You have his permission to come with us if that is what you are wondering…"

"I don't need his permission, fool! But I think I will come just for the fun of it," Vegeta snapped as he walked by the two of him and out of his room. May be if he had known it would be the last time he would see his quarters he would have given it one last look… but he did not. How could he have known that he was taking his last steps, smells, and looks of his home planet forever?

The walk to the throne room on Frieza's ship was silent. The ship was dark and not much to look at… just cold metal. "_Horrible taste!"_ The Prince scoffed as he took in his surroundings. Finally they had arrived. The first thing Vegeta saw was his father off to the side with a look on his face that he had never seen before. He wanted to run to him but knew better than to do so. Instead he turned his attention to the disgusting looking reptile-like creature that he thought must be Frieza, "_I have never seen such an ugly creature in my life- and that is saying something!"_

Frieza smiled a slimy grin at his new guest, "Welcome Prince Vegeta… How do you like your new home?"

Vegeta's eyes widened, "_WHAT?"_ He immediately looked to his father but the king turned away thoroughly ashamed of himself. "_This can't be right! There must be a mistake!"_

"What are you talking about, lizard? This is not my home! Vegeta-sei is my home!" The small boy yelled.

"Did he just call me a lizard?" Frieza laughed, utterly entertained. No one dared answer him, it was a rhetorical question. "Strip him."

"WHAT?" Vegeta roared as everyone in the room lunged forward towards him. He was able to fight off most of them but Zarbon and Dodoria stepped in and took care of the job. Vegeta desperately tried to cover himself. "Father, what is the meaning of this?"

The King said nothing but his sorrowful expression made chills run up Vegeta's spine. "_Is my father crying? That's… that's impossible!"_ Crying was not in a Saiyan's vocabulary but he could see as clear as day now the tears falling down the King's cheeks.

"Force him into a prostrating position," Frieza ordered as he took a sip of his blood red wine. Once again Vegeta fought with all his might, growling and cursing, but Zarbon and Dodoria eventually brought him to his knees. Frieza finally stood from his throne and walked towards the fuming Prince. "This is how you will greet me from now on, little Vegeta… And you will do exactly as I say… Because if you don't," He whipped the young boy's back with his tail, "Then I will beat you like this… in front of everyone… completely naked. And if that doesn't work…" He whipped him again but on the ass just as if he were 3 years old, "I'll rape and kill your mother…" He then slapped his tail across Vegeta's face, "And then I kill your father…" He bent down low to look into the boy's eyes. What he found was pure and intense hatred and humiliation. Frieza was the first one to break down Vegeta's pride. "Are we clear, little one?"

Vegeta looked over the monster's shoulder to his father pleadingly. But the old man turned his back on him apologetically. He had tears in his eyes now but he refused to let him fall. He was Saiyan… and he would be strong! He promised himself right then and there that he would become the most powerful warrior in the universe, he would achieve the legendary, and he would avenge his honor and pride by destroying this disgusting lizard before him! He nodded reluctantly.

Frieza laughed maniacally and turned towards King Vegeta, "You are leaving now."

Soldiers grabbed the arms of the King and drug him out of the throne room. A panic took over the Prince and he scrambled towards his father, "No! Father!" He reached out his hand and made eye contact with the King.

"I'm sorry, son," The older Vegeta whisper and then turned away, leaving his only son to rot in hell…

**End of Flash Back**

Vegeta could still remember that scene as if it was yesterday and it brought back his purpose in life! He would not let that little boy down like his father had- NO! He would become the strongest! That would not be taken from him! "No! The Super Saiyans of legend were an invincible warrior race! I am their son and at long last I have risen to claim my birthright! I have stepped into the ranks of greatness! All my life I have worked towards this goal and for what? To be brushed aside as easily as a common housefly by an android!" He growled angrily as he realized the truth, "A true Super Saiyan would not have fallen… may be I'm not who I think I am…Perhaps there are still new plateaus for me to reach and far greater heights to which I MUST ascend! Yes! I WILL ASCEND! THE UNIVERSE WILL MARVEL AT THE ULTIMATE SAIYAN POTENTIAL ONCE AGAIN REALIZED! AND I WILL BE," He smirked, "**_LEGENDARY!_**" (Author's Note: Vegeta is AWESOME! I love how he says Legendary! Okay back to the fic… he-he) When everything had seemed lost, Vegeta had given himself a new goal to live for… because that is what the Prince always had to have: a goal. Without a goal he could not survive… and this goal was one that Kakkarot had not yet achieved before him. "And then Kakkarot… then I will see you bow before your prince," Vegeta smirked. His old plans had failed but he was sure that these new ones would work… they just had to.

Author's Note: Whew! Super long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Lots of psychological stuff going on… Bulma enters the story a lot more next chapter- YAY! Hope you liked this flash back as well. Also!!! Very important ha-ha I got really excited after I wrote to you guys about my new story and I put out the prologue SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT! I really hope you guys enjoy it!! It's called **Trunks and the Saiyahealthian Princess**. Also PLEASE REVIEW this chapter… If you haven't noticed I really really really like reviews : ) Don't we all? Thanks!


	36. Vegeta or Kakkarot?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

A VERY Special Thanks to Nairobi Dawn, Vladegurl, and lilvampgoddess for reviewing not only the last chapter but also my other story, "**Trunks and the Saiyahealthian Princess**" (yes I know I am shameless he-he), Thank you so much! And also a very BIG thanks to Chazie (sorry you don't like the dialogue!), SiLvErHaRpY, pepsilexxi, Black Death X, Vegamarie, and ButterflyV. **Yay for reviewers**!

**Chapter 36**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

When everything had seemed lost, Vegeta had given himself a new goal to live for… because that is what the Prince always had to have: a goal. Without a goal he could not survive… and this goal was one that Kakkarot had not yet achieved before him. "And then Kakkarot… then I will see you bow before your prince," Vegeta smirked. His old plans had failed but he was sure that these new ones would work… they just had to.

…

Bulma still looked at the picture in disbelief, "_It's Trunks' time machine for sure but it's covered in plant life and looks like it has been here a long time!"_ She had immediately called Chichi's house but no one answered. Fortunately, Krillin and Future Trunks called her just a few minutes after and she explained the whole situation to them and was now heading over to meet them. "_At least now I am getting involved in this battle! I was afraid I was going to have to sit at C.C. the whole time doing nothing but hoping that things would turn out okay… so lame!"_ Still the whole thing was puzzling. Trunks claimed that he had the time machine with him and it was in perfect condition, "_So how could there be another one that is a total wreck? Well I guess we will sort it all out once we get there!"_ Bulma tried to stay focused on the task at hand but she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander back to a certain Saiyan Prince… "_I didn't get to ask what happened during the fight…But since the androids are still around that means that he didn't beat them and that's not a good sign. I hope he isn't too angry but I have a bad feeling that there is something wrong with Vegeta…Ah! Bulma snap out of it! You are going to meet your son and you want him to think the best of you!"_ Forcing a smile on her face, the blue beauty pushed the thoughts of her grumpy husband out of her mind and began to land the hover craft. She could see Trunks already, "Hey Trunks! Did you miss me?"

Trunks had a hard time making eye contact with the ecstatic woman, even when she was cheerful Bulma was kind of intimidating. "I guess so…"

Gohan could only smile, "_Bulma will always be Bulma it seems ha-ha!"_

"So tell me what do you think of the younger version of your mother? Pretty cute huh?" She had always wondered if she was going to keep her looks when she got older and now was the perfect time to ask.

A blush immediately crossed her son's face as he stammered, "Well I'd say you haven't really changed that much…"

Bulma didn't know what was more surprising- that she was going to keep her looks for another 10 years or how much her son looked like Vegeta when he was embarrassed! "_I can still remember when he blushed at our wedding… Ugh I've got to stop thinking of that stupid monkey! He didn't even try to save me today jeez!"_ Pulling away from the shy boy, Bulma laughed whole heartedly, "You mean then I'll keep my girlish looks for at least another 10 years! This is great!" She suddenly realized how silly she was being and covered her laughing mouth, "Oh this is so embarrassing!"

Gohan and Trunks both stared at the laughing woman not really knowing what to do. "So… anyways… Look at this!" Trunks interrupted, since he was raised by Bulma he did know how to handle her… sort of, Bulma really couldn't be 'handled' but 'tolerated.' He immediately took the Time Machine out of its capsule to prove that it was indeed in perfect shape. The three looked at the two machines standing before them- they were definitely the same except one was broken and covered by moss.

"So is the other one not yours?" Bulma asked, confused.

"They are both mine. Remember I told you we were only able to make one time machine in the future. The two capsules you see here are actually one in the same."

Bulma scratched her chin, "I don't get it…"

"Here look at this!" Trunks brushed off some of the moss on the other time machine to reveal the word 'Hope!!' written on it just like the time capsule that looked brand new. He then explained to Bulma that her future-self had written those words just before he had traveled back in time. This is when they realized there was something else wrong. The time machine that had moss all over it also had a big hole in the glass, which had come from the inside!

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Gohan asked in wonder.

"Stand back!" Trunks ordered as he opened up the cockpit. When he stepped inside he immediately noticed something that was not supposed to be there: a pink, spiky, egg-like shell that had been divided into two halves. "What is this?"

"They look like a couple of turtle shells!" Gohan exclaimed as he observed the pink semi-spheres.

"Hey! Let me have a look!" Bulma called from down below. "_I am not going to be left out here!"_ Gohan brought her down the shells and watched as she put the two halves together. "I think they are like egg shells or something…"

Trunks growled, "_Just great! Another thing to add to the list of stuff that I have no fucking idea about! Just wait until father finds out about this! He is going to be even more upset with me! What the hell is going on here?"_

"That's really strange! What comes out of a shell like this?" Gohan asked and both he and Bulma looked to Trunks for the answer. The egg was in his time capsule after all.

But Trunks was already checking out the hole in the glass, "_Whatever came out of that egg must have blasted through the glass!"_ Trunks sat down and tried to turn on the time machine, "Looks like there's not much energy left. I better work fast!" Trunks' began to scowl like his father as he began to figure out when the capsule landed, "It looks like it landed here three years ago! No, Wait! It came here four years ago…That just might explain a few things! It means that by the time I battled Frieza three years ago whoever used this other time machine had been here for a year!" Trunks' body began to shake in anger, "Is it possible that he is the one who changed history? There can't be any other explanation!" The time machine ran out of batteries at that point and Trunks made his way back down. "_But…who was it?"_

Bulma looked upon her frustrated son with a soft heart, "_He looks so much like his dad when he is angry and confused. I still don't understand exactly what is happening here either Trunks…"_ But Bulma Briefs was never one to keep a long face, "Well I guess that proves I'm a genius after all boys! Imagine, ME building a time machine in the future!" Smirking she made a mental note to hold this over Vegeta's head the next time they had a verbal spar.

They then encapsulated the two time machines, thinking that it was probably not smart to just leave that kind of technology lying around. "I'll take the weird egg-shell-thingies if you don't mind." Bulma's scientific interest began to take over and she was positive that these two little pink things would help her get more involved in the fight.

"Bulma," Gohan said in a serious tone, "Listen I think we should all head over to Master Roshi's now…"

"Why?" She was a little taken back by the boy's grave look.

"Because at anytime now those androids are going to show up and try to fight my dad! But if he is still sick in bed he won't be able to defend himself! I just think its best if we get over there and if he's not 100 percent we will still have a chance to move him!"

"I see but shouldn't enough of your dad's friends be there to help him out Gohan?" She really didn't see how she could help in this case since she was kind of lacking in the strength department. Besides seeing Goku defenseless did not appeal to Bulma in the slightest. He was her best and oldest friend and she just didn't think she could handle seeing him like that.

"I don't think you understand!" Trunks interjected, "Even the combined strength of Piccolo, Tien, myself, and my father were no match against those androids!"

Bulma's ears perked up at the mention of the Saiyan Prince. "_So I was right… Vegeta couldn't beat them. But he is a Super Saiyan now…I thought that that meant he was invincible! Oh man he is probably really pissed right now!"_ Bulma tried to hide the fear in her voice, "Wow they are that strong huh? So how is Vegeta? Is he okay? Did he go back to Master Roshi's too?" She knew she was showing too much concern for him but she didn't care at that point. "_If he is at Master Roshi's then I will go too!"_

"He's gone off to train alone somewhere!" Trunks spat, "Man! He is so focused on himself that the thought of anyone else helping never even occurred to him!" Even though he had eaten a senzu bean he could still feel the aching in his gut from where Vegeta had punched him earlier that day.

Bulma only laughed and agreed half heartedly, "_Oh Vegeta I see you are putting up your tough guy act again! Even in front of your own son! When this is all over I am giving you a people skill lesson!"_

"I think I see something over there!" Gohan interrupted and began walking away as if in a trance.

"What is it?"

…

Vegeta soared through the air, feeling lighter than ever since he had a new purpose! He was about to head over to that ridiculous beach house when he had felt it… "_The woman's ki."_ A part of him commanded that he ignore it and continue on his way but the other half was still pondering a question that he had been asking himself since that morning: Who did she believe in more him or Kakkarot?

The latter half won out and Vegeta turned and headed towards his unsuspecting prey.

…

"GROSS!" Bulma shook all over. "That was the biggest, nastiest, most disgusting bug I have ever seen! I know I said I wanted to help out and all but when it comes to bugs count me out! I mean seriously why would any thing that ugly exist? And what was with that news report… all those people disappearing in a city near by there? Ugh everything is so weird! But I'm sure Trunks will figure it out! He is such a smart boy… that definitely comes from my side of the family!" She smiled proudly as she pictured the purple haired boy, "I'm going to be a great mom apparently! And I am going to keep my lo- AHH!"

Out of no where her hover craft had just stopped with a jerk. "What the hell is going on?"

"Going somewhere?" An all too familiar voice asked.

Bulma's eyes widen as she felt her breath give out. "Vegeta!"

She attempted to turn around but the harshness in his voice cut her off, "Just land this damn contraption Woman!"

Her gut twisted in fear for even though she could only see him out of the corner of her eye she could tell that there was something wrong. His face was even harder than usually and his eyes… They were completely devoid of feeling… just total darkness. "Um, okay." Bulma bit her lip nervously. "_Okay think Bulma he just lost a battle he has been preparing for the last three years even after he attained his life long dream… I mean obviously he is going to be pissed but why did he find me out? Vegeta isn't the one who looks for a comforting shoulder to cry on… so this can't be good." _

He had somehow made it into the passenger seat now and they sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity once she landed the ship. Just last night they had been unable to keep their hands and thoughts off each other but now Bulma could feel there was distance between them that was as wide as when he had come back from space the first time… and it was breaking her heart. "This won't take long, if you cooperate Woman." His gruff voice finally broke the silence.

"Cooperate? Vegeta I don't know what you are up to but-"

"SHUT UP!"

Bulma stared at him in total shock. "_He hasn't yelled at me like this since… since I don't remember when! Not since our honey moon. He has said harsh things to me but never has he yelled like that!"_ But her shock only lasted a few moments, and then anger took over. "Don't you yell at me! Not after that stunt you pulled today! Trunks and I could have died and you just stood there!"

"I told you not to come! I thought I had made it perfectly clear that I would not be able to protect you and the brat but you decided to be the foolish wench that you are and come anyways!" He clenched his fists in an attempt to control his rage. He was starting to regret coming to see her for he was afraid he might do something that he would regret later.

"Well I just thought that may be-"

"I DIDN'T COME HERE TO DISCUSS SUCH RIDICULOUS SUBJECTS WITH YOU!" Vegeta roared as he sent his fist through the passenger window.

"Oh just great! Now look at what you've done! You're probably bleeding; let me see your hand!" She reached over to take a look at his hand.

Vegeta's brows furrowed as he tried to suppress the feelings that her touch and concern aroused inside of him. "_I just insulted and yelled at her but still she is concerned about my well-being! She really is clever… But I won't be tricked again!"_ Roughly tearing his hand away, the Saiyan growled, "Don't touch me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Bulma was pissed now. "_Jeez I even ignored the fact that he broke my window and he is still being a prick! What did I expect? It is His Royal Ass-ness that I am dealing with here!"_

"Just shut that hole in your face for one minute and cooperate with me!" Vegeta commanded.

"_Like hell I will!"_ Bulma opened her mouth in protest but suddenly his gloved hand had wrapped itself around her venomous lips.

"Now you have to make a choice, _Bulma," _His eyes stared intensely down upon her from above, "Who are you going to believe in, me or that 3rd Class fool Kakkarot?"

Her blue eyes flashed angrily as she tried to break free. As soon as he removed his hand she responded, "You can't be serious! This is why you have been acting like a total jerk! I have been worried sick about-"

"ME OR KAKKAROT?" He roared as he shook her entire body.

Bulma stared up at him as he moved her back and forth and she could see his vulnerability. "_You want me to be angry to justify your own anger but I'm not going to give you what you want Vegeta… I'm not going to let you go back to how you used to be!"_ Sucking up all her courage, Bulma closed her eyes and stated calmly, "Vegeta, stop, you're hurting me."

"Then answer the question!"

"How could I possibly answer that? Goku is my best and oldest friend and you… you are my husband. I don't want to choose!" She cursed the tears that were beginning to form behind her eyes.

"Well you have to!" They were nose to nose now, both scowling and angry.

"No." Bulma stated firmly.

"_She dares to defy me?"_ Vegeta took his gloved hand and wrapped it around porcelain neck, "Woman I am not playing around. I told you that you would always be second to my goals and fighting and if you try to get in the way then I have no qualms with sending you and that brat into the next dimension!"

"Bullshit, Vegeta!"

"You think I won't!?" He squeezed her neck slightly, hoping that she would just give in. "Huh, Woman?"

"Bullshit." Tears fell down her face, partially from the lack of oxygen but mostly because they were back to this.

Vegeta bared his teeth and stared hatefully into Bulma's blue orbs. She was challenging him and he knew he was going to lose. "_Why didn't she just answer my question? Why does she have to make everything so difficult? I hate her! I hate this planet!"_ Scrunching his nose with self-disgust, Vegeta growled one last time before soaring thought the broken side window.

Author's Note: The first interaction between the couple since chapter 19! What did you think? There is more trouble up ahead for them I'm sorry to say… But we will get to that later he-he. Anyways HAPPY HALLOWEEN and I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	37. Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Some of the COOLEST people in the universe: Vegamarie, skippay, Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock, pepsilexxi, assassinatorgirl, Vladegurl, Nairobi Dawn, Sipherous, lilvampgoddess, Chazie, SiLvErHaRpY, Nish095081, SilverDragon1988, and Princess of Despair.

**Chapter 37**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Vegeta bared his teeth and stared hatefully into Bulma's blue orbs. She was challenging him and he knew he was going to lose. "_Why didn't she just answer my question? Why does she have to make everything so difficult? I hate her! I hate this planet!"_ Scrunching his nose with self-disgust, Vegeta growled one last time before soaring thought the broken side window.

…

She wanted to collapse against the steering wheel. In fact, it was taking all of her will power not to. Kami only knows how much she wanted to just bawl her eyes out and scream and vent all of this sorrow and anger she felt. But Bulma Briefs was no longer that kind of woman. For she knew that he saw that as weakness and now more than ever she needed to prove to Vegeta that she was not weak. Bulma growled and violently turned on the hover craft, angry tears falling down her face. Quickly she took off into the sky after Vegeta's fleeing figure. "_I'll show him! I'm not going to let that arrogant son-of-a-bitch get away!"_

…

His entire body was practically smoking with rage and self-loathing. The woman had not only defied and challenged him but won! "_That bitch! That fucking loud mouth bitch!"_ The lightness he had felt only minutes before because of his new found purpose in life had completely vanished. His gut was full of contradicting emotions and it seemed like there was a river of fire running through his Saiyans veins. "_Why didn't I just kill her? I didn't even hurt her at all! What has happened to me?"_ He felt so lost… even more than when he had been beaten by the androids. But the part that hurt him the most was that she had not answered his question. The thought that Bulma, the only living thing he had felt anything for sense he became Frieza's killing machine, had more faith in Kakkarot, his hated rival, made him go a little mad inside. He knew that she cared for Kakkarot and loved him as a brother, but he had always been able to suppress the jealousy in his heart. But it was attacking him head on now, He didn't want her caring for old friend, he didn't want her to love him or even look at him!

Vegeta was so lost in his jealous thoughts that he did not even sense Bulma speeding past and swerving her vehicle into his path. Luckily, he had been able to stop before he ran into her but he was in total bewilderment. "_What the hell? How did she get past me?"_

His onyx eyes met with the flaming blue pair inside car. She had never looked sexier to him; her cheeks flushed red with anger, her gorgeous eyes moist and burning, her luscious lips pursed, and the rest of her body tense like a cat ready to pounce. He chastised himself for the thoughts running through his head but his body still did not cool down. The fact that she had come after him made him admire her courage and it was taking everything he had not to fuck her and kill her at the same time.

"We aren't through here, Vegeta!" She shouted through gritted teeth, completely unaware of the primal lust and rage the Saiyan felt for her at that moment.

"Woman, go home! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Vegeta barked. In his current unstable state he wasn't sure if he would be able to control his temper. He now knew that he could not kill the woman but he was still able to hurt her.

Bulma's brows squished together in irately, "I don't give a flying fuck, your royal dick-ness! We are finishing this conversation! If are SO strong then stop running away! It's time to face your problems Vegeta!"

"MY PROBLEMS?" He gaped at the woman's audacity.

"Yes, you have a real problem!" She snarled.

"And tell me, _Bulma,_ since when have you been without problems, huh? When did you become the little miss perfect? You are always pushing the blame on me but you have PLENTY of faults, woman!" His infamous smirk crept along his chiseled face as he watched her jaw drop a little in disbelief.

"Don't you dare push this on me-"

"Oh I think I will because I finally figured out your game! You know what you are? You're a yapping, high horse, smart ass wench who is attracted to 'dangerous men' because you think that you are special enough to change them!" He shouted as he ripped open the door to the hover craft.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked but inside her heart began to twist in guilt.

"Well you can't fix me, Bulma, because I am not broken! You and this ridiculous planet are the ones who need to reform! Fuck you! How dare you think that you are so superior to me! I am not some animal for you to tame, Woman!" He was in her face now, once again nose to nose and challenging her just as she had done to him.

Bulma felt the blood rushing to her face as she stared into his eyes. Kami how she wanted to say he was wrong but the truth was that he was right. All this time she had been saying that she was going to tame him but she had twisted the idea in her mind so that it didn't sound as harsh as his words had just been. But they were the same and it was her turn to lose the challenge, her turn to feel bad about herself. Vegeta knew he had won as soon as she bit her lip and looked away from him. "You disgust me," he snorted.

He began to turn away when he felt her soft little hand pathetically holding onto his forearm. Her face was downcast since she was unable to look him in the eye but he could see the innumerable tears running down her cheek. "I'm sorry," She whispered softly.

"_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ Vegeta's mind screamed, "_How do you do that? How are you always able to turn yourself from the criminal into the victim in a matter of 2 seconds?"_ One voice inside of him commanded that he leave her. She had hurt him after all. But another force embedded within him demanded that he forgive her. But he found himself unable to do either of these things. He couldn't just leave her but there was certainly no way that pathetic little apology was worthy of _his_ forgiveness! "Then answer the question; me or Kakkarot?"

"I can't answer that Vegeta!" She cried out in frustration. "I want to say you! I really do! But when you had a chance to save me today you didn't! How can you ask me to believe in you more than Goku when you flat out told me that you are not going to protect meand your son?"

"So you choose Kakkarot then!" He whispered in a dangerous tone.

"No! I told you I'm not choosing! I'm not going to get caught in the middle of you and Goku- I have nothing to do with it! I gave you a gravity room, training gear, shelter, food, love, and a son! I don't know what else I can do to prove to you that I believe in you!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta looked at her without emotion but his soul was in utter turmoil. Without thinking he lifted his gloved hand to brush away a tear trickling down her cheek. "What have you done to me, Woman?" In that moment his face softened and his eyes were not empty but sincere. Then as quickly as it came it disappeared and his walls were up once again.

That one moment made the blue haired beauty fall in love with him all over again. Even though he had been choking her just minutes ago, she found herself unable to feel anything but passionate love for this cold man. It was then that she realized that she loved him 'untamed'; even if he was a mass murderer who enjoyed killing and would probably never tell her that he loved her back. "I could ask the same of you," She whispered.

They stared at each other in silent understanding. "Don't follow me," He finally muttered and flew out the window.

Author's Note: More B/V interaction YAY! Just a short little chapter… But meaningful!! The couple will be apart for a couple of chapters but don't worry the time chamber is coming up fast and after that there are those 9 days before the cell games. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	38. A New Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner! This week has been crazy and then I went out of town to see a concert (DJ Tiesto- it was amazing!) and so I have been slacking : ( I am really sorry but I am going to try to start a new system starting this Tuesday where I will updating each of my stories every other day.

Special Thanks to ButterflyV, Nairobi Dawn, Nish095081, Chazie, Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock, SiLvErHaRpY, Vladegurl, lilvampgoddess, skippay, Vegamarie, assassinatorgirl, pepsilexxi, Project Shadow, and fanficted. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND SUPPORT!

**Chapter 38**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z_…

They stared at each other in silent understanding. "Don't follow me," He finally muttered and flew out the window.

…

Bulma sat silently, letting the hot liquid beads run down her cheeks. She was relieved that they had come to some sort of understanding but that did not mean that things were well off between her and the Saiyan Prince. Just this morning she had been day dreaming about their 'happily ever after' and now she was wondering if there would be an 'ever after' at all. "_Would Vegeta really live on Earth for the rest of his life?_" She had always just assumed that since they shared a child together that he would. Of course he had said that he wouldn't always be around… but he also had promised that he wouldn't leave her. Bulma had never thought about it this intensely before. She knew that Vegeta had been promised the universe and she wasn't sure if a man of his stature could really be satisfied with just a family.

In fact, Vegeta wasn't sure either.

Bulma took a deep breath and turned on her engine. She knew that it was useless to dwell upon whether or not Vegeta was going to stay on earth if they hadn't even defeated the androids yet! "_This is my chance to prove to Vegeta and the others that I am more than just a gorgeous genius! I am going to be useful… just as long as it doesn't have anything to do with bugs!"_

…

The Saiyan Prince found himself once again soaring through the rocky mountain side searching for something to blow up. He and the woman were at a total standstill but they were both too prideful to make the next move. Besides he did not have the time to focus on his dramatic relationship problems when the androids were still out there! Vegeta silently cursed himself for getting wrapped up in such a soap opera. Everything was wrong. "_None of this would have happened if she had just answered the fucking question but no! Damn woman just had to make it difficult! She just had to have it complicated! All I needed was a one word answer- Me or Kakkarot- and we could have gone on with our ridiculous lives!"_ But he was in too much denial to realize that he needed much more than just a one word answer. Even if she had answered him he would have wanted to know why. Vegeta just wasn't a one word answer kind of guy- no matter how much he wished he was.

Vegeta suddenly came to a screeching halt. "_What is that? Frieza?"_ But that was impossible! He had seen his son slay the lizard and his father three years ago… and yet there was no mistaking that he could sense the evil tyrant that had held him in bondage his entire life. No matter how much time went by he knew that he would never be able to forget that feeling. "_So the boy failed after all! This day might have hope yet!"_ In a flash, Vegeta was heading towards where he could feel Frieza's ki with the gleeful thoughts of revenge dancing in his mind.

However, just as soon as he felt the ki it disappeared and was replaced with another that he also detested, "_Kakkarot?! What the hell is going on here? Has he finally recovered? No it's different again! Damn it I have been wasting my time with that ridiculous woman when I should have been focusing on the battle! I really am becoming soft!"_ Vegeta growled and flew faster towards the new ki by powering up to Super Saiyan. He was so intent on finding out who this new super power was that he soared right over a strange scene of footballers being attacked by some green bug-like creature (hmm I wonder who that could be?). What happened to humans was of no concern to the Saiyan Prince.

"That's strange… One of the power levels I was following seems to have disappeared!" Vegeta said in frustration. "But I can still sense one of the others and it can't be the androids- they don't have power levels! This is absolutely ridiculous! I have to know who it is!" He hated not knowing what was going on- he was supposed to be a military genius and yet there was someone new out there that had a power level that seemed even higher than his own! How could things have changed so drastically in a matter of hours?! This day seemed to be getting worse and worse! He had destroyed 19 but then 20 got away. Then the woman had to show up and he had to have an awkward sentimental argument with that son of his, who had the gall to tell him, the Prince of all Saiyans, to wait for Kakkarot! After that, that bitch 18 completely humiliated him in front of everyone and he was blamed for the entire fiasco! As if things couldn't get worse just when he had figured out his new purpose in life the woman had to go make things complicated! And now there was another power level rivaling his own! "_I'd rather have Zarbon give me a make over than endure another shit day like this!"_ Vegeta growled when suddenly the owner of the power level was in sight.

"WHAT?!" The Prince's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "THE NAMEK? IT CAN'T BE!" The only way he could have been more surprised was if it had been Krillin or the Pussy Bandit!

Krillin and Trunks, who were also present, turned to greet him but Vegeta wasn't interested. He, a Saiyan, had been surpassed by a Namek, who hours earlier had been fooled by that idiotic old geezer, 20! Vegeta knew that Piccolo had to have gotten his power from somewhere for one does not acquire such strength the old fashion way in this short amount of time. "_He doesn't even have the same aura as Piccolo…It can't be the Namek I know!"_ Growling angrily like a wild animal Vegeta strutted across towards the taller man, "Namek! I demand to know what happened here!"

Piccolo had expected nothing less from the prince, "Alright I'll tell you but let's wait for Tien first… He should be here shortly."

"_Fuck Tien!"_ Vegeta wanted to scream, "_It isn't as if he actually matters in this fight!"_ But living with Bulma for the past three years had taught him to hold his tongue every once and a while, "Well while we're waiting answer me this: Who are you? Really? There is no way the real Piccolo could have such incredible fighting power!" When he only received a "Humph" from the Namek Vegeta exploded, "ANSWER ME NOW!"

"I'll tell you!" A voice yelled out from behind him.

Vegeta's eyes widened when he recognized it was his son's voice. "_Why is that brat always willing to help me?"_

"He needed to get stronger to fight the androids so he merged with Kami," Trunks explained, hoping to redeem himself in his father's eyes.

Vegeta stood in wide eyed wonder, "Piccolo merged with Kami?" Clenching his teeth angrily the Prince tried to come to terms with this new information, "_It seems too incredible to imagine! Because of their union Piccolo has become more powerful than I am- Even as a Super Saiyan! But that's impossible! He is nothing more than a mere Namek! This means I am not even in the top 3 strongest fighters on this puny mud ball! Why am I always forced to suffer this humiliation over and over again?!"_

"Piccolo! I mean Kami… I mean umm… uhhh… who ever you are! I'm trying to say Tien is here!" Krillin informed the Super Namek (A/N: Ha! One of my favorite Krillin moments).

"Krillin! Just call me Piccolo! Now listen up! What you are about to hear may determine whether we live or die…"

Everyone listened in horror as Piccolo explained about this new android named Cell, who was also created by Dr. Gero and contained cells from all of the greatest fighters who ever stepped foot on earth… Including Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Frieza! According to Piccolo, they had two choices: 1. Hunt down cell before he could absorb 17 and 18 or 2. Destroy 17 and 18 so that he could never become complete. "Whatever we do we have to do it quickly because there will be no stopping Cell once he is complete!"

Vegeta's gloves were the only things keeping his nails from drawing blood from his palms. He once again felt the anger rushing back through his veins and his brows began to twitch from scowling so deeply, "_This cannot be happening! Every time I reach a new level of strength a greater power appears to challenge MY authority! It's as if fate is laughing at me with a big STUPID grin- just like Kakkarot!"_ Vegeta wasn't still unaware but Goku or Kakkarot was starting to become the haunting symbol anything and everything that went wrong in his life. Whenever he failed somehow Kakkarot's face appeared; every opponent he faced was a stepping stone to his final glory against Kakkarot; Even Bulma was tainted by the big Saiyan. And Vegeta was haunted by this every day.

To make things worse, he was surrounded by a group of people who were going on and on about Cell's amazing power and completely ignoring him! "_If Kakkarot were here they would be on their knees begging him for an answer! Idiots!"_ Vegeta could feel his face growing hotter with each of their comments until finally he couldn't take it anymore, "BIG DEAL! I say let them become complete! If Cell destroys the androids he will save me the trouble and fighting one battle is much simpler than fighting four! I don't care how powerful he becomes I'll still beat him!" He knew that once he ascended past the Super Saiyan level there would be no one to challenge him.

"Hold on, Vegeta," Piccolo tried to reason with him, "The androids alone were more than we could handle and if Cell absorbs their power he will be stronger than all of them combined!"

"_DOES HE DARE TRY TO LECTURE ME?! **ME! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS BEING LECTURED BY A PATHETIC GREEN LITTLE NAMEK!" **_ Vegeta's mind was reeling and his body as hotter than fire. He had come to deal with the fact that he was the Prince of a dead race, that his planet was gone, that he had been reduced to a warrior who was bound to earth and a female and the family that they had created, but he could never accept being talked down to by someone else, who had deemed inferior. He had always held Piccolo in a class above the other Z fighters but one definitely below his own class and now something was beginning to snap as the Namek patronized him. "DO NOT QUESTION MY ABILITIES NAMEK! NOT UNLESS YOU WANT TO FIND OUT HOW POWERFUL I REALLY AM!" His pupils had shrunken to such a small size that he looked possessed and his whole body seemed to shake uncontrollably. "I do not fear this new challenge! Rather, like a **true warrior**, I will rise to meet it! Yes, I am now a Super Saiyan but I won't stop there! I WILL ASCEND!"

"What? How can he be stronger than a Super Saiyan?" Trunks wondered as he stared at his father in awe. Although he thought Vegeta was once again being an arrogant bastard, he couldn't help but admire the determination and sheer will power that sparkled in his father's onyx eyes.

Vegeta smirked at the Z fighter's shocked reactions and continued, "I'm sure Kakkarot will try to do the same, don't you think? Now if any of you would like to take on Cell or the androids while I'm away be my guest! I'll be back to finish the job once you failed!" Without waiting for their response, Vegeta once again took to the air. His veins pulsing in delight at the prospects that lay ahead. He might have experienced some setbacks earlier today but he was a true warrior and "giving up" was not in this Saiyan's vocabulary! "_I will train like never before! I will push my body to its limits and beyond… I will do everything until **I** ascend and **I** am the most powerful being in the universe!"_

Author's Note: Hyperbolic Time Chamber coming up quickly! Once again I apologize for not updating quicker! I will be posting the newest chapter of my other story, **Trunks and the Saiyahealthian Princess**, tomorrow and then chapter 39 for this story on Wednesday. Please Review!! I love you guys : )


	39. Prelude to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock, Chazie, lilvampgoddess, tri17, SiLvErHaRpY, Project Shadow, Lu Vox, Bulma and Vegeta Fan, Vegamarie, Skippay, Nish095081, Vladegurl and Nairobi Dawn! Next chapter I am doing a detailed shout out session, so be on the look out for that because you will be on it!

**Chapter 39**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"I'm sure Kakkarot will try to do the same, don't you think? Now if any of you would like to take on Cell or the androids while I'm away be my guest! I'll be back to finish the job once you failed!" Without waiting for their response, Vegeta once again took to the air. His veins pulsing in delight at the prospects that lay ahead. He might have experienced some setbacks earlier today but he was a true warrior and "giving up" was not in this Saiyan's vocabulary! "_I will train like never before! I will push my body to its limits and beyond… I will do everything until **I** ascend and **I** am the most powerful being in the universe!"_

…

Vegeta stood, once again, on top of a rocky cliff. But this time he wasn't blowing up his surroundings, instead he stood perfectly still trying to think of a way to ascend past the Super Saiyan level. "_This should be a good spot to contemplate my future."_ Vegeta closed his eyes, slowly clearing his mind. Just when he was ready to begin his intense thought process an annoying and now-familiar ki was making its way towards him. "_Ugh! The brat…"_

Sure enough Trunks landed confidently behind him in a matter of seconds. "What were you talking before, Vegeta?"

"Go away, boy, I don't have time to play babysitter right now!" His father growled, refusing to even turn around and face him.

Trunks clenched his fists angrily, "I'm not leaving! How is it possible to ascend beyond the Super Saiyan level?"

"Why should I tell you?" Vegeta smirked, "You are too weak to actually do it anyways!"

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Trunks roared. Vegeta may have been his father but the boy could only take so much of the Prince's haughty attitude. Being called 'weak' was the biggest insult in his eyes and the Demi-Saiyan began to feel an anger rumbling in his stomach that threatened to spread over his entire body. He was still unable to believe that the arrogant man who stood before him was his father and the same man that his mother had mourned for, for so long. Trunks took a deep breath, trying to calm down. But this was difficult when Vegeta watched him with a look of sick amusement on his face.

"_The boy is so much like the woman it's scary. Look at him going to outburst to calm- outburst to calm!"_ The Saiyan finally turned around towards him, crossing his arms and glaring down at him as if he were nothing but a pebble in his boot.

"I'm here to train with you," Trunks stated finally.

It took everything within Vegeta to keep his jaw from dropping at the boy's impudence. First of all the way he said it was a command not a question and the Prince was displeasingly shocked that his own son would dare give _him_ orders! Second of all he trained alone- he didn't need anyone else's help to become the strongest warrior in the universe much less an overconfident teenage boy! And third Vegeta was not Kakkarot; he had no desire to spend quality father-son bonding time during a training session. Training was work not a sentimental pastime and he didn't need Trunks, who had the woman's eyes, getting in his way! If it had been anyone but his son, Vegeta probably would have just blasted them to the next dimension but there was a hopeful and determined look in Trunks' eyes that reminded Vegeta of his himself as a child. It was then that it hit him: The androids were to Trunks and Frieza was to himself. But the Prince's pride would never allow him to show the boy any affection even with this fact in mind. "I train with no one! You will only get in my way so why don't you just run back to that blasted woman, Momma's Boy?"

Trunks' teeth grinded together furiously but he would refused to let his father's immature comments get to him. "I don't care what you say, _Father,_ I am not leaving!" Deep down he hoped that Vegeta really did want to train with him but his arrogance was blinding him. "_I can't give up hope in him…no matter how much he wants me to!"_

"_What the hell is with this brat?!"_ Vegeta growled angrily and turned away from his son again, "Fine! You can stay but I will not interact with you, boy, for that is beneath me!"

"ARGH! Whatever, Vegeta!" Trunks roared back at his father.

Immediately the Warrior put the boy out of his mind and began to get back into his thinking state of mind. "_I must ascend! Nothing else matters… nothing!"_

Upon seeing that he was being completely ignored, Trunks sighed, rolled his eyes irritably, and sat down on a nearby rock. "_He can't stay like that forever…Can he?"_

…

Bulma sighed as the hot water relaxed her petite body. She had just received a call from Krillin that he would be over soon to give her some blueprints he and Trunks had found in Dr. Gero's lab. She had immediately rushed to take a shower, not wanting anyone to see her red eyes and disheveled appearance thanks to a certain obstinate Prince. "_Vegeta…Krillin said Trunks went off to convince you to let him train with you. I hope your pride does not blind out son in letting him see the good in you."_ And Bulma truly believed there was good in Vegeta- she always had. Even if he had tried to strangle her earlier he had stopped. Slowly but surely the Prince was changing. She was no longer going to try to 'tame' him, but she was going to try to make him realize that he was not the repugnant killer he thought himself to be. She was going to try to keep Vegeta here on earth with her and Trunks… forever.

About an hour later Krillin had showed up with the plans for Android 17. Fortunately the plans told her everything she needed to know- now all she needed to find was 17's weak points and use it against him. "_Finally I can create an invention that will help my friends in battle! For once I will be the hero and then what will you do, Vegeta?"_ She smirked at the thought of _her,_ who had not trained a day in her life, and not the cocky Saiyan defeating Earth's biggest threat yet. "_That would teach him a major appreciation lesson!" _

…

"_He's crazy!"_ Trunks shouted inwardly. "_Three days! Three fucking days and he hasn't even budged! No food, no water, no sleep! I can't see if he has blinked or not but I'll bet he hasn't! How can he do that? Damn it! How can I prove myself to him if he won't even give me a chance? I just want to prove that I am worthy of fighting along side you, Father! I'm not asking for you to show me any affection… I don't even really want o be here!"_ He stared back at the still and imposing figure of his father, wondering how Vegeta was able to be so mean and yet make himself and Bulma want his acceptance so badly. "_Father you're so proud and arrogant. Well I've got news for you! I'm not going anywhere! If you can raise your power to the next level then so can I! I'm here to stay whether you like it or not!"_

The Saiyan Prince on the other hand had put both his wife and child out of his mind completely. It had taken three days but he come to a firm stance, "_Yes, I can feel it! I know it CAN be done! I can ascend beyond a Super Saiyan… The only question is: How?"_ He tried to remember all of the legends of old, searching for clues and signs but he could come up with nothing. But this did not upset the Prince, in fact it delighted him because now he would be the first to ascend and he would do it without any help!

Out of no where the last person Vegeta wanted to see arrived. "_Kakkarot! So he is finally better? Took him long enough!"_ Although aware of his rival's presence, the Prince made no move to acknowledge him. He refused to be distracted by anyone. "_This is just great! My idiot son, my idiot rival, and his idiot son are all here! Now all we need is that idiot woman to make it all one big peachy family!"_

"Goku?" Trunks stared at the taller man in relief, not only because he had been cured but also for the first time in three days he would have some contact with other living beings!

Goku smiled at the Bulma's son, "Hey, how is the training going, Trunks?"

Trunks frowned and his voice lowered in disappointment, "Not well. I guess my father really doesn't want me to train with him." He looked back at Vegeta's stagnant body with bitterness burning in his eyes, "He thinks I'll slow him down and every time I get close he tells me to get lost… Look at him! He's not doing anything! He's been standing in the same spot, staring into to space for the last **three days**! He hasn't moved!"

Goku also watched his old rival with a look of seriousness. "_So you have figured out that the Super Saiyan level isn't our limit too, Vegeta? I should have known."_ He felt sympathetic towards Trunks' situation. Besides Bulma, he knew better than anyone else how stubborn Vegeta could be. But like the blue haired beauty, Goku had also seen the good in him that became unquestionable on Namek. "_I'll never forget those tears, Vegeta…"_ From that point forward, he knew that Vegeta was not the regretless murderer he made himself out to be. "Yea that is strange. Maybe he is just waiting for a sign or something to show him the way, right? I'll go have a word with him." A smile crossed Goku's face as he lifted himself into the air and towards the Saiyan Prince.

"_Do not fucking come over here, Kakkarot! Why can't that goof just mind his own damn business?"_ Vegeta mumbled inwardly but kept his indifferent stare on the outside.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called out.

"_As if I would answer you, idiot!"_ Vegeta desperately wanted to roll his eyes but refused to break his statue-like pose. When he heard his fellow Saiyan's boots land behind him, the Prince decided to make it clear to Goku his feeling on the matter, "Kakkarot, leave me alone!"

"Hey, hold on, I just want to help you out Vegeta!" The good natured fighter said cheerfully.

The Prince wrinkled his nose in disgust. "_Why does everyone want to do that lately?! I don't want anyone's help- especially Kakkarot's!"_

"I know what you are trying to do. There is a room at Kami's place where you can get a year of training in only one day!"

This one statement changed the warrior's mood completely, although he was kind of pissed off that no one had decided to tell him about this before! It would have been helpful these past three years! But his excitement to reach a stronger, invincible level outweighed his anger. "Hmm… I could ascend to the next level very quickly!" He turned towards Kakkarot and ordered, "Take me there!"

"_Yes! He took the bait!"_ Goku's smile widened, "Sure, but here is the problem: Only two people can enter the room at once. I'm going in with Gohan so you will have to go in with Trunks!"

Vegeta growled at Kakkarot's attempt to create some father-son time for him and Trunks. "This better not be another one of your tricks!" He was 99 percent sure that it was but he knew that they did not have the time to argue about this. "_Besides, I can just ignore the boy like I have for the past three days!"_

"Hey would I lie to you?" Goku asked nervously. Vegeta was a pretty intelligent guy and all and Goku knew how much his rival hated being put in maudlin situations.

"_Yes!"_ Vegeta answered inwardly.

"We are all in this together now, remember? This is on the level- I promise!"

Goku's voice was so friendly that it was making Vegeta angrier and angrier. "_He is definitely lying to me!"_ "Alright I'll go! But only as long as I get to go first!" There was no way he would let Kakkarot beat him in ascending to the next level like he had for the Super Saiyan level.

Goku chuckled happily, "Okay sure! Um… You know this is a great way for a father and son to get to know each other!" He tried to say subtly.

"_I knew that is what the sentimental fool was up to!"_ Vegeta's scowl deepened. "Shut up, Kakkarot."

Author's Note: Hyperbolic Time Chamber starts next chapter! Wahoo! Can you believe we are there finally? Pretty crazy! Next Chapter I am going to have a HUGE shout out session for all of the people who have supported me and this story along the way. We reach the big four-O next chapter, people! My little fic is over the hill ha-ha-ha! PLEASE REVIEW! See ya Friday!


	40. Enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

I'm back! The family came a few days early and kept me busy playing hostess and such so I sincerely apologize for making you wait so long once again! See below for all of the shout outs!

**Chapter 40**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"Alright I'll go! But only as long as I get to go first!" There was no way he would let Kakkarot beat him in ascending to the next level like he had for the Super Saiyan level.

Goku chuckled happily, "Okay sure! Um… You know this is a great way for a father and son to get to know each other!" He tried to say subtly.

"_I knew that is what the sentimental fool was up to!"_ Vegeta's scowl deepened. "Shut up, Kakkarot."

…

The journey to the Kami's Lookout was not surprisingly quiet. Goku kept a huge grin plastered to his face because he had gotten the Saiyan Prince to agree to train with Trunks but he didn't say a word for fear that Vegeta may change his mind. Upon seeing that their fathers had nothing to say, the two younger Demi-Saiyans also kept their mouths shut. Vegeta was in a state of excitement but he was also totally pissed off. He was going to have to spend a year with that brat and he knew that there was going to be plenty of questions coming from the purple haired boy; questions that he had been trying to avoid for the past few days. However, his desire to ascend was greater than his desire to avoid his curious son and so he would endure the training to reach his goal, "_Like any true warrior would!"_

Trunks looked at the back of his father's flying form. He could only see the back of his head but he knew Vegeta was scowling "_and probably more deeply that usual! I wonder if he ever gets muscle cramps?"_ Truth be told, he was extremely nervous about being stuck only with his father for a year. The Saiyan Prince had made it _painfully_ clear that he thought Trunks was 1. A waste of time, 2. Weak and 3. Sentimental. But Bulma's son refused to give up on his father and this was his once in a life time opportunity to prove himself as worthy to fight along side Vegeta.

Mr. Popo was already present and waiting when they arrived and they wasted no time in heading towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Please follow me," Mr. Popo instructed, "You will find everything you need here: There's food, a bed, and bath. It's not very luxurious I'm afraid."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the last comment. "_He sounds like he is trying to market some hotel! I thought this was a training room not one of the Woman's silly get away spots!"_ Glaring at the stouter man, the Prince barked, "I require nothing more than the essentials! This is not a vacation- this is work!"

For the first time that day Goku's smile faded. He knew Vegeta had a short temper but he was just being flat out rude to an old friend. "Ignore him, Mr. Popo, he's a little uptight today… He's just eager to complete his training."

"_Uptight?! Kakkarot, you!" _Vegeta's eyes flashed angrily before returning to an ice calm state. "Yes, so then I can take care of you!" The thought made him grin devilishly and a cackle poured smoothly through his lips.

Trunks was a little shocked at his father's audacity but he was beginning to understand that this was all apart of Vegeta's personality since no one else there seemed to be alarmed. "_He must say this kind of stuff all the time…"_ However, it did give him comfort to know that he was not the only one Vegeta spoke so harshly to.

Finally they reached the end of the long open hallway where two large, bronze, coffered doors stood majestically. "Here it is!" Mr. Popo announced proudly.

"Wow!" Gohan shouted as he looked up at the imposing doors, "So that's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, huh?"

Although everyone else seemed in total awe, Vegeta was a bit disappointed. "_We had doors on Vegetasai that were much more splendid!"_

"Alright, which group goes first?"

Goku nodded back towards the royal father-son group, "You two go on in!"

"Good, right this way please," Mr. Popo instructed as he opened the doors, "Once you cross this threshold you are to spend a year in the room but when you leave on a day will have passed in this dimension… Good luck!"

"_This all kind of sounds like a bad video game…"_ Trunks thought to himself. He was a complete nervous wreck on the inside now but he kept up his cool exterior. "_This is your chance…Don't mess this up!"_ After scrounging up all the courage within him, Trunks headed towards the room. "Thank you, Goku."

"Good Luck, Trunks! Take care of Vegeta, okay?" The taller man replied. "_I think he is going to need more luck with Vegeta than with his training ha-ha!"_

The Prince sent an icy glare towards his rival and then stealthy stomped into the chamber. "_Just you wait Kakkarot!"_ The door immediately shut behind them and would remain locked for a whole year.

At first look Vegeta was once again completely disappointed. The chamber seemed to be merely a common small home with a dinner table, kitchen, a bed, etc. The only thing different about it was that the air was hotter and denser. It wasn't until they walked outside that the pair realized why the chamber was so special. Trunks' entire body froze in fear as he began to feel beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. "What?! I don't believe it!" He exclaimed as he looked out at the pure white nothingness surrounding him.

Vegeta looked around and saw what his son was talking about. There were surrounded by seriously nothing! "_Interesting…"_

"There's nothing here! We're surrounded by total emptiness! We're floating in a gigantic void! What kind of place is this?" The fear in his son's voice became more apparent with each syllable. From anyone else it would have been understandable, but Trunks was his son and Vegeta had higher expectations of the boy.

"Too much for you?" Vegeta asked cruelly with a smirk.

Trunks scowled at his own weakness and turned harshly towards his father, "Of course not! But… Now I know why few can stand a whole year in this place! It's overwhelming…"

"It is… It is…" Vegeta's smirk grew wider. He could tell that his son was lying and that in actuality this place scared him but to Vegeta it was delightful. This frightening place would be the perfect way to test his strength and finally ascend past the Super Saiyan.

Meanwhile Trunks was trying desperately to control his own feelings, "_I must not let my father see that I am afraid! This is my chance to prove myself to him! But I don't know if I can spend an entire year in this place! It's too much for me- **it's too much!"**_He could feel his father's onyx eyes watching him- judging him- and he felt as though he was going to pass out. The pressure of the atmosphere and his father's cold dark orbs were really doing a number on his mental state. His responsibilities were mounting. He had to destroy the androids, kill Cell, ascend Super Saiyan, and gain his father's acceptance for himself and also for his mother. "_I can do this! I am not weak, father!"_

"What are you just standing around for?!" Vegeta roared, "Let's get started!"

Trunks shook his head, coming back to reality, "Uh right, sorry!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Don't apologize like a pussy, boy!" His son growled and tried to say something but the Prince cut him off, "Now let's get a few things straight, brat! Number one: I have no intention of training with you- got it? Just because we are in here together does not mean that there will be interaction! I train alone! Number two: You will not distract me with ridiculous questions, ramblings, opinions, etc. and Number three: Training is our first priority so I better not catch you slacking off!"

Trunks' teeth grinding together loudly and angrily, "THAT'S FINE BY ME! I didn't want to train with you anyways! I will ascend Super Saiyan on my own!" He ferociously pushed past his smirking father back towards the house to ready himself for training. "_Who does he think he is? Arrogant son-of-a-bitch! I'll show him! I'LL SHOW HIM!"_

"_Good… I'm glad his fighting spirit returned. I was afraid I was going to have to deal with a sniveling scared child for a second,"_ Vegeta thought as he bent down and began his stretches.

Bulma sighed as she put down her now-empty coffee cup. It had been three days and she had heard no word from the Z gang and her anxiety was doing a number on her. She no longer had just Vegeta to worry about, now she had Future Trunks too. "_I hope they are alright… and getting along! Vegeta, why do you have to be so difficult?"_ She shook her head trying to erase the proud man from her thoughts. But it didn't work… nothing would. Bulma knew that she had sealed her fate that morning a year or so a go in this very kitchen. She had agreed without a second thought to belong to him and there had been times when she had wished she had thought things through a little more but on the whole she knew that if she could go back her answer would be the same.

"_Will my life always be like this, Vegeta? Am I always going to have to worry about you like I do now? Will you never truly settle down with me and your son? You know my worst fear is that you will return to that heartless man you once were…I don't know what I would do Vegeta if you went back… I just don't…"_

…

Trunks lay on the flat of his back completely exhausted. Every single muscle in his body was crying out in pain and even though he was disgustingly dirty he was too tired to take a bath. So he was in total awe as he watched his father, who had been training even harder than himself, walk out of the bathroom clean as a whistle. It was times like these when Vegeta's venomous tongue was silent that Trunks admired his father with all his heart. He truly was a magnificently strong man like his mother had said and very proud but right now that seemed like a virtue not a vice. "_Father, I am going to be just strong as you…no, stronger!"_ Disguising his pain, Trunks pushed himself off the ground and walked slowly towards the bathroom.

Vegeta watched his son out of the corner of his eye and noted his strength fleetingly. He was still not impressed but the boy had potential. "_Still he is far too sentimental to be a true Saiyan warrior!"_ He could see how desperately his son wanted to be accepted by him but Trunks was going to have to earn his respect. Nothing had ever been given to Vegeta; he had had to earn everything in his life. However, deep down he knew that this was not quite true… Bulma had freely given herself to him… he had not earned her but he didn't want to think about the woman. She evoked so many contradicting feelings inside him that it was maddening. And, besides that, there was something about this place that made her and other thoughts he tried to suppress more powerful. It was as if the chamber was intentionally trying to bring out and use his weaknesses and insecurities against him… "_Ridiculous!"_ Vegeta growled as he slid into bed. "_It's just a stupid room! Besides I don't have any weaknesses for it to expose!"_ With this thought in mind he slid off into a deep slumber and the first nightmare of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber began to take form in his subconscious.

Well in honor of this story reaching the big four-O this chapter I decided to show my appreciation to all those who have supported me and the story along the way. If I miss you I am SO sorry! Just email me and I will put you on there and will write you an extra long thanks. I'm pretty sure I have everyone… I started from chapter one…

Shout Outs… SUPER SAIYAN STYLE:

Reviewers:

**Tanja88**- Thank you for being my first reviewer ever!

**Schiza-the-Bad-Saiyan-Lover**- Thank you for always sending nice and supportive reviews

**Magic4all2c**- Thank you for your enthusiastic review!

**Vladegurl**- I am MOST grateful to you! Thank you for reviewing I think every single one of my chapters with thoughtful and meaningful comments. I hold your opinion in very high esteem and hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

**Nairobi Dawn**- My good friend, who has been there since the very first chapter and has reviewed every single chapter since then- Including my other story! You are a truly talented writer and I love how are interpretations of Vegeta are so different. I am so happy to be the beta of your FABULOUS story **When Sparrows Fall**, which everyone should check out! I always look forward to reading your reviews : )

**Roshanta Redditt**- Thank you so much for your enthusiastic support and honest opinions. I enjoy emailing you back and forth and always look forward to hearing your thoughts about the story and DBZ in general.

**Alexandrea Romanzesco**- Thank you for your nice reviews and actually citing individual parts of the story you liked!

**Kara-** Another nice reviewer!

**Vegamarie**- Thank you so much for reading my story! It means so much to me to get such good reviews from such a talented writer as yourself! I absolutely love your fic **Men Suck!** This is another BV fic that should definitely not be overlooked!

**Kittenkaboodle-** First of all super cute penname! Second- Yes all should definitely hail Prince Vegeta!

**Megami**- Another great reviewer who has been here since chapter 3! Thank you for your supportive comments!

**Skippay**- One of my favorite reviewers! You always have something nice to say and I just thoroughly love reading your reviews! I am so grateful that you have continued to follow the story! I LoVe YoU LoTz LiKe VodKa ShoTz!

**Vampiress-06-** Thank you for your many reviews! I appreciate how precise and to the point they are : )

**Blak Roses**- Thanks for your nice reviews as well!

**NJNLOLO**- I am glad you think the story is good! Thank you for taking the time to review!

**Fanficlover**- Another very sweet and supportive reviewer!

**Amphetaminex**- I am glad you like the story!

**Anime girl**- I hope you still find the story interesting as chapter 4 was!

**Lilvampgoddess**- You are so sweet and you always write very thoughtful reviews! Not only do you review this story but my other one as well and I really appreciate it! You have been an avid supporter from the start and definitely one of my favorite reviewers!

**Sakura Trees-** Thank you for your kind words! I am definitely planning on writing more!

**Cam9323**- Thank you as well for always writing very sweet reviews that bring a smile to my face! I am grateful for your support and for sticking with the story!

**Bellatrixred**- Another wonderful reviewer who has been with me from the start! Thank you so much for your continuous kind words and avid support! It really means a lot!

**ButterflyV**- Thank you so much for your great advice and constant reviews and support! I always look for your reviews because they are so attentive! I hope you stick with the story!

**Astried Keeps-** Thank you for the advice and as you can see I am definitely making this a long fic ha-ha!

**Bulma**- I remember your first review still, "I can't wait to see what you inspiration for this fanfic leads us!" That really touched me! Thank you very much! You are a great reviewer!

**Awreel**- Ha-ha I thought that chapter was funny too! Thank you!

**MoonSaiyan4**- I hope you found Vegeta's reaction to the whole Yamcha thing acceptable! I actually went back and reread the next chapter after reading your review checking to make sure I didn't make him jump too far in conclusions.

**Bulma and Vegeta Fan**- Another constant review I absolutely love! Thank you so much for sticking with me! I hope that you will be there till the end!

**Otakustone**- Ha-ha Thank you very much! This is actually my first time doing any creative writing so that means a lot!

**Sipherous**- You're definitely one of my favorite reviewers and I hold your opinion in very high regard. You always give constructive reviews and help me make the story better. I really appreciate the link you sent me and I have now read through it a few times. Thank you for taking the time to write such helpful reviews!

**Fanficed**- Thank you! I try extremely hard to keep everyone in character so that means a lot. There are so many times that I want to just make Vegeta all romantic but that would contradict the entire fic for me so alas I can't! Thank you for your reviews!

**Indulgent Writer**- Thank you so much for the complements! I hope that you found Yamcha's letting go scene to your liking. I tried to make up for Bulma's harshness in the earlier chapter.

**The Enforcer-** Ha-ha I am happy you enjoyed the proposal scene. It was kind of difficult to write since Vegeta isn't really romantic and all but I am satisfied with it. I hope you are enjoying the story thus far!

**Bookofcookies89**- Ha-ha I love the penname! I hope that you I explained the "weirder" thing clearly enough for you. If not feel free to email me!

**Veg18**- Thanks for the review and I'm happy you are enjoying the story!

**aussiegirl-funkypunk- **Your first review was one of the sweetest I have received and thus one of my favorites. I am thoroughly impressed and flattered that you read all 14 chapters in 24 hours! Thank you so very much!

**Chii**- I hope I cleared up the whole quote issue… Sorry about that! Thank you for your review!

**Bebex2xsweet**- Thank you for your reviews along the way! They are always concise and happy and so they make me happy too!

**SilverDragon1988**- Another one of my favorite reviewers! From your first review to the most recent one I am eternally grateful. They are always so sweet, honest, thoughtful, and constructive. I always look to see if I get a review from you or not. ** "**I AM WARRIOR NOT COOKIE" Is one of my favorite lines of the fic as well. I think I was actually eating a cookie when I wrote that now that I think of it… ha-ha! Thank you for your continuous support and I hope that you stick around!

**Another B/V Lover**- Yay! Another reviewer who has stuck by! I am happy you enjoy the story and I am so grateful for all the reviews you write! I hope you continue to love the fic!

**Heiress2thethrone-** Ha-ha I got the inspiration for the Vegeta with the nurses scene from Family Guy when Stewie orders people to cut his milk and such. All of your reviews cite a specific part of the story, which is so impressive! Thank you for your reviews they are always so cute and honest!

**Nmcrazy**- Ha-ha I'm glad you like it!

**Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock**- **"**This is by far the best and one of the only non-oneshot I have ever read so far!" That really touched me! Ever since then you have written nice reviews and have been then all the way. I appreciate that! THANK YOU!

**Pepsilexxi- **Wow you have always written me a lot of great, cute reviews! I can always count on you for supportive and sweet praise! Thank you so much for that!

**Assassinator Girl**- Thank you so much for the complement! I appreciate that you took the time to read 22 chapters to catch up to the story at that point and I am so happy that you have continued to review and read. It really means a lot to me when you say that you think I got down what really happened since that is the whole reason why I wanted to write this epic. Thanks!

**Evelyn**- I'm glad you liked that chapter and thanks for the review!

**Princess of Despair**- You always write long and wonderful reviews! I love long and wonderful reviews and thus I love you! You are so sweet and honest! Thank you so much for your support! It is for people like you that I write this fic for!

**Rin**- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I still remember the review when you were so sweet to thank me for updating. It really meant so much to me and made all the hard work totally worth it. You are a great person! THANK YOU!

**Tenchugirl16**- Ha-ha Vegeta really is something else. You got to love him! I'm glad you love the story! Thank you for your review!

**Harvest Bunny**- Yea I had to basically re-watch each episode while I am writing these chapters. Thank Dende for You Tube! Thank you so much for your reviews and opinions!

**Nootka5**- I love your penname! Ha-ha it is okay that you don't have a log in I love my anonymous reviewers! I'm excited that you are hooked to the story and hopefully it will stay that way. Just wait till the Buu Saga it is going to really be crazy! Thank you so much!

**Kpossible**- Thank you for the nice review!

**Chazie**- Thank you for your honest and constructive reviews! I am sorry that you don't like the dialogue but I definitely appreciate all of the advice you give me, the reviews, and sticking with the story anyways! You are a talented writer as well, I love your stuff!

**Nish095081**- Wow that means a lot to me that I am your first review! Thank you for continuing to review too! You also always send such nice and thoughtful reviews that make me smile. You are awesome, Thank you!

**Narutolover1993**- Don't worry I will definitely make more. We are going all the way to the end of the Buu Saga, woohoo! I am sticking with this fic until the end and hopefully you will too. Thank you for your supportive review!

**SiLvErHaRpY**- I am definitely going to finish the fic don't you worry! If I don't update for some reason it is just because of school or something but I will be back always! You are a great reviewer and another one of my favorites. I love all of your sweet comments and opinions. I hope you stay with the story to the end.

**Black Death X**- Thank you! This is my first time writing creatively so that I am very flattered! I am glad you think I captured his past well; I tried really hard to do so.

**Project Shadow**- Ah! Your review was so sweet; I smiled for like five minutes straight. Thank you so much! I really hope that it is what you say! THANK YOU!

**Tri17**- I love new reviewers! I am sorry that my updating has been slow lately but it will get back on track I promise! Thank you for your review!

**Lu Vox**- I love you! Your first review is one of my favorites it was so sweet. "Congratulations. You are probably writing a master piece. " You pretty much made my heart melt! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE AWESOME!

**Charlie-becks**- Wow I'm totally impressed and flattered that you read all 39 chapters so quickly! Thank you so much! I know it is a lot but I'm so happy you thought it was brilliant. Ha-ha I'm a girl too. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Virg-** Ha-ha I loved your review- so sweet and enthusiastic! My favorite kind of review definitely! I am impressed that you read the entire thing and that you are hooked. Thank you so very much for taking the time to read my fic, I really appreciate it. Vegeta is really fun to write and I'm excited about his scenes with Trunks in the upcoming chapters.

**Tenshi**- The Hyperbolic Time Chamber has arrived. The next chapter we will dive deep into Trunks and Vegeta's relationship. It's gonna be good! Thank you for your support!

**WOW you guys are simply amazing! THANK YOU! **


	41. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special thanks to Skippay, Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock, lilvampgoddess, tenshi, Silverdragon1988, Vladegurl, ButterflyV, tri17, Chazie, Nairobi Dawn, Vegamarie, Project Shadow, SiLvErHaRpY, ravenreux, virg, Lu Vox, omnidragon82, Nish095081, and Sipherous! WOW the most reviews yet! You guys are AWESOME! This one is for you!

**Chapter 41**

_Last time on Dragonball Z…_

It was as if the chamber was intentionally trying to bring out and use his weaknesses and insecurities against him… "_Ridiculous!"_ Vegeta growled as he slid into bed. "_It's just a stupid room! Besides I don't have any weaknesses for it to expose!"_ With this thought in mind he slid off into a deep slumber and the first nightmare of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber began to take form in his subconscious.

…

"Vegeta," Bulma's sweet voice whispered, "Vegeta…"

A smirk crossed his lips as the heat of her breath radiated against his earlobe. Her soft, sensuous body was pressed lazily against his, while her playful fingers danced across his muscular chest. He decided to be playful as well and pretend as if he didn't hear her soft callings.

"**It's time to wake up VEGETA!"** His eyes snapped open. This voice did not belong to Bulma. Her warmth and gentleness had faded instantly and had been replaced with a room he knew and despised well. His room on Frieza's ship was basically a bare, stainless steel box, whose only contents were a sink, toilet, dresser, and a bed. His onyx eyes made contact with Zarbon's gold ones. "Lord Frieza has requested your presence in the throne room."

Vegeta's heart skipped a beat- nothing good ever happened in the throne room. It was where he had first been humiliated and betrayed by his father, where he was forced to kneel to the tyrant in shame, where he had seen countless of his fellow Saiyans either beaten or killed for Frieza and his men's pleasure. The only room Vegeta possibly hated more than the throne room was the many torture chamber located in the deepest parts of the ship. However, he did not question Zarbon or refuse him. He had been on this ship long enough and had experienced plenty of beatings to know that Frieza's "requests" were not to be denied. Without a word he followed the green warrior to the throne room, where he found, to his utmost horror, his beautiful mother's bloody body curled up on the floor.

Anger passed over the young warrior's body like he had never felt before, even during all Frieza's torture sessions and Zarbon and Dodoria's degrading jokes. All of the blood in his body began to rush to his head as he charged for his mother. Unfortunately, Zarbon had anticipated this and he was able to hold Vegeta back with Dodoria and the Ginyu force's help. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta roared at the white and purple lizard smiling on the throne above him.

"Welcome, Vegeta, I'm so glad you could make it," Frieza chuckled as raised his glass for the servant girl to pour more wine into.

For the first time in his life tears were seriously threatening to fall as he looked at his mother's crumpled figure. He was sure that she had been raped by at least one the sick fucks in the room- most likely Frieza or one of the men holding him back. There was not one spot of her body that was not covered by bruises, blood, or cuts. He was about to threaten Frieza again when he heard her whisper softly, "My son… Vegeta…"

Vegeta and everyone else in the room stared in shock at the poor woman, whom they had believed to be dead. "Yes mother… It's me," He whispered sadly, desperately wanting to rush to her side.

"Holy crap she is still alive! Well I'll be!" Frieza's abhorrent laughter filled the throne room.

In their shock the warriors constraining Vegeta loosened their grip and the Prince took advantage of this opportunity with full force. In a flash he was next to Frieza and sending him a punch to his ugly face. "LORD FRIEZA!" All of the men present cried but the devil lizard only smiled up at the Saiyan evilly.

Vegeta's eyes widened in pain. He had managed to land the punch but in the process Frieza had sent a ki blast all the way through his lower abdomen. Clenching his teeth, he tried desperately to remain standing. Blood trickled down his lips and he gripped his stomach but it was to no avail. Frieza kicked him in the face causing him to fall back next to his mother. Vegeta looked towards her and gasped in horror. The ki blast that Frieza had sent through Vegeta's stomach had ended up also penetrating the Saiyan Queen's forehead. "Let's see if she can call out for you now my little monkey prince."

Tears began to form in the Prince's eyes as he stared at his mother's face. She had been the only person he had known that had shown him affection. He had loved her dearly and Frieza had used that against him. It was at this moment that he had sworn to himself that he would never love anyone, for his enemies could and would use them as a weapon. He never wanted to feel this terrible pain in his chest again. He wanted so badly to jump up and yell at the abominable tyrant but the knot in his throat made it hard for him to breath much less speak.

Suddenly Frieza's hideous face loomed over him, "You are so weak, Vegeta. You couldn't even save your own mother! How pathetic. You really should just give up because even if you do ascend past the Super Saiyan…" Bulma's scream interrupted him and Vegeta's eyes widened in terror again as he watched the Androids gutted her body. "You will never be able to save her…"

"FATHER! WAKE UP!" Trunks shook Vegeta violently. Finally his eye lids snapped open to reveal those endless black eyes and Trunks found himself up against the wall with this father's powerful hand squeezing his neck. "Vegeta!"

Panting, Vegeta stared into Trunks' blue eyes that were an exact replica to Bulma's. Slowly he relaxed and let his arm drop. He turned away from his son without a word. Trunks stared at his father's back, desperately wanting to ask him what the hell just happened. He couldn't believe it when he came out of the shower and found the sleeping Vegeta screaming and practically crying on the floor. But he knew that now was not the time to ask for he could tell that Vegeta's pride had been wounded.

…

Vegeta punched and kicked the air more fervently than he ever had before. He had been training since Trunks had woken him up from that nightmare, which was about 8 hours ago. He thanked Kami that his son had not questioned him about the incident for he was sure that he would not have been able to control himself. Could he ever get away from shame and humiliation in his life? Even in his dreams he was disgraced! But what he was most upset about was that Trunks has _seen_ him like that. He did not know exactly what he was doing since he was asleep but it must have been bad enough that the boy felt it absolutely necessary to wake him!

And the images and memories the dream had back to his mind was not helping him feel any better. It had taken him years to erase his mother's dead face peering back at him, the hole in her head oozing blood. He had finally been able to stop picturing it when he was alone but now it was back and with it was the sight of Bulma being viciously murdered and mangled as well. "_This is exactly why I vowed never to care for anyone again!"_ Vegeta shouted in his head as he slammed his fist into the ground, causing the tiles to shatter into dust.

It was at that moment when Trunks walked out and saw him in a vulnerable situation for the second time that day. Their eyes met and the younger warrior seriously regretted coming outside. He looked away from his father and thus was extremely surprised when he felt Vegeta grab him by the collar and thrust him up against the wall angrily. "What did you see this morning, brat?!" Vegeta bellowed angrily in Trunks' face.

"N-nothing," Trunks stammered.

The Prince slapped his son across his face, "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Trunks' breathing quickened as he stared into Vegeta's dangerous eyes. "_Kami this is not how I wanted things to start! I wanted to make him accept me not hate me!"_

Vegeta growled at the boy's cowardice, "If you don't answer me right now then you are no son of mine!"

The boys' brows furrowed together in anguish. How could he say something like that to him? All he wanted was to be accepted as his son! Looking down he whispered, "You were thrashing back and forth on the floor… crying out my mother's name."

Vegeta said nothing, nor did he move a muscle. Trunks gulped nervously. He had no idea what he father's reaction would be but he was positive that it would not be good. Finally Vegeta threw him to the ground and turned his back on Trunks. "Speak of this to anyone and I'll kill you- even if you are my flesh and blood."

Trunks nodded in understanding, "Yes, sir." Vegeta began to walk back to where he had been to start training, when Trunks gathered the courage to speak to him once more, "My mother does the same thing sometimes…"

The older warrior stopped in mid-step, feeling a mixture of guilt and odd happiness, but soon dismissed it and continued on his path. "As if I care."

However, that one step had given Trunks all the hope he needed to believe that there was more to his father than the cold, unfeeling warrior he made himself out to be. Somehow he was going to make the man behind the mask come out… and may be, just may be he would be the father he had always dreamt of.

Author's Note: Well I think I am done with all my super big projects for school until after Christmas so updates will be coming at you more often. The next chapter is going to be really good. Vegeta opens up a little bit to Trunks. So get excited ha-ha! PLEASE REVIEW!


	42. Bulma is the Key

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

ANNOUNCEMENT: I have created a new C2 community called VegetaBriefs Family. I hope everyone will check it out for there are a lot of good fics centered around our favorite family!

Special thanks to SiLvErHaRpY, Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworkRock, Another B/V Lover, Chazie, SilverDragon1988, Vladegurl, Virg, kpossible, tenshi, Vegamarie, Nairobi Dawn, ravenreux, skippay, and moonsaiyan4! Thank you all so very much!

**Chapter 42**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"My mother does the same thing sometimes…"

The older warrior stopped in mid-step, feeling a mixture of guilt and odd happiness, but soon dismissed it and continued on his path. "As if I care."

However, that one step had given Trunks all the hope he needed to believe that there was more to his father than the cold, unfeeling warrior he made himself out to be. Somehow he was going to make the man behind the mask come out… and may be, just may be he would be the father he had always dreamt of.

…

To Trunks' dismay, Vegeta did not utter a single word to him for the next Three months! He had known ahead of time that his father was not going to be the best roommate but this was almost too much for the poor warrior-son. Having to live in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year was already wearing on his nerves and now he was basically alone too! It wasn't as if he wanted to have full-out conversations in with his father but a "hello" or even a "shut up" would be nice to hear every now and then. But Trunks was strong and although he was miserable he never let it show. After seeing his father in a moment of vulnerability, the boy's hope that he would receive his father's acceptance had boosted tremendously. He now knew that although definitely no softy, Vegeta still had a heart. He just had to find a way to melt the seemingly infinite layer of ice around it. "_And I think mom is the answer…_"

Trunks was finally on his last nerve with Vegeta's silent treatment. Tired of training alone, one morning he gathered up his courage and stomped angrily over to where his father was doing faster than the speed of light punches. "I'm training with you today." It was a statement not a question.

Although he didn't even glance his son's way, Vegeta was inwardly amused at the boy's determination. "_Well he lasted three months- I'm almost impressed," _He thought inwardly.

Trunks' scowl deepened as he realized that his father still insisted on ignoring him, "HELLO?! EARTH TO VEGETA!" Still nothing. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" When the Saiyan Prince still refused to acknowledge his existence, Trunks finally snapped. In one quick movement, he sent his fist soaring towards his father's jaw, "STOP THIS RIDICULOUS SILENT TREATMENT! WHAT ARE YOU? FIVE?"

Unfortunately for Trunks, Vegeta was able to stop the punch before it landed and sent his own blow into his son's stomach for the second time since their meeting (Author's Note: He does this a lot ha-ha… Buu Saga anyone?) Trunks gasped, desperately trying to bring air back into his lungs and fell to the floor in pain. The anger and frustration that had been building since he met his father finally broke and through gritted teeth he spat, "I hate you! You are nothing like what my mother said! She was completely wrong about you!"

As Trunks had hoped, the mentioning of Bulma finally caused the hard warrior to break his silence, "Well you've finally said something worthwhile, boy! You're right I am not the sentimental fool that woman makes me out to be- I am a proud Saiyan warrior and I don't need petty attachments like YOU!" He said it because the image of his murdered mother and Bulma's mutilated body still plagued his mind and Vegeta didn't want to add his son to the list. Of course, he would never admit that though.

"You fool!" Trunks shouted back, causing his father to angrily turn on him.

Vegeta pulled his only son up to his face and spat, "Careful boy, you don't want to mess with me-"

But Trunks ignored his threat and continued, "She said you were a man of amazing talent, that you were a proud and hard man who could do incredible things! She never once called you 'sentimental!' In fact, it was quite the opposite! She said that you never once told her that you cared about her! But you are not that man! All I see is an insecure man who is afraid of letting people get close to him because you think that they are a weakness! BUT I'M NOT WEAK! I am here to become stronger just like you are and I won't be pushed aside!" He panted heavily but refused to look away from his father's eyes. Normally those black holes were too intense to glare into for a long amount of time but this was his mother they were talking about and Trunks refused to back down no matter what!

Vegeta was enraged by his son's insolence. "_You really are that woman's brat!"_ He growled inwardly, "_For she is the only other person that I could want to kill and pat on the back at the same fucking time!"_ He really wanted to beat the shit out of Trunks for calling him insecure and afraid but he was also astounded that Bulma had spoken of him in such a way. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care but his curiosity had been aroused and he suddenly had a desire to hear more about what had happened to the woman as it would relate to him. He also felt a tinge of pride as he watched his son refuse to be intimidated by him.

The two men stood there in a stalemate. Trunks had put his cards out on the table, but Vegeta was too full of contradicting emotions to make a move. He couldn't very well ignore his son now because then he would be admitting silently that he was insecure and afraid. However, nor did he want to swallow a bit of his pride and train the brat for that would be telling him that he did care for Bulma and their son. "_Ugh! I hate this! I hate what I have become! Before I could have just killed him and that would be that!"_ Vegeta had finally been able to admit to himself that he did indeed care for his family; however, he was not ready to tell other people that. The poor Prince was at a total loss atwhat to do.

"_Looks like I'm the one who will have to make the next move,"_ Trunks grumbled. "She loved you, Vegeta, more than you will ever know."

The Saiyan rolled his eyes, dropped his son on the ground, and began to walk away, "Spare me the soap opera- I don't give a shit."

"Bullshit!" Trunks cried after him.

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, for Bulma had said the very same words when she called him out not long ago. "Listen, boy," He said calmly, "You don't know the first thing about the relationship between your mother and I."

"May be I don't know the details but I do know that there hasn't been one day where she hasn't cried since you died!" Trunks replied, getting up from where he had been dropped.

Vegeta scowled and his voice rose with each syllable, "You don't know if those weak tears were for me you moron! Did she tell you they were for me?"

"Would you stop being in denial?!" Trunks barked in frustration, "She didn't have to tell me! If those tears weren't for you then why did she keep a picture of you by her bed or on her desk at all times? How come she insisted that your GR stay unused and made me a new one even though materials were hard to find? And most importantly how come the woman I see in this time is so different than my mother? Let's see if you can get yourself out of this one, Vegeta!"

His father stood speechless. Guilt had lodged itself inside his heart and Vegeta despised himself for it. Bulma had acted like that? _His woman?_ He knew that she loved him- she had told him many times- but she had also tried to change him into a softer man, making Vegeta believe that she did not truly love him for who he was. And she had never answered whether she believed more in Kakkarot or himself. It was these thoughts that he tried to keep dominant in his mind but he couldn't help remembering all those mornings he would wake up to find her firmly attached to his body. He couldn't forget that sometimes, when she thought he was asleep, how softly she would kiss his lips, making him feel things that he had never thought possible. He had always tried to brush those moments aside because they made things complicated. But his son was making him face these facts head on and the more he tried to lie to himself the more those beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous smile told him otherwise. "I won't be held responsible for such nonsense… She is the one who fell in love in the first place!" (Author's Note: Inspiration from the Verve Pipe's "Freshmen" another thing I don't own…)

"Don't you dare blame this on her! She has never once spoken ill of you or blame you for leaving her in a dangerous world to raise your son! I don't know how you died in my time but I'm sure it was because of your farcical pride!" As soon as the words left his lips, Vegeta lunged at him and violently punched him square across the face. However, to the Princes' shock, this time Trunks fought back.

Before either of them knew it they were sparring like there was no tomorrow, matching each other kick for kick and punch for punch. Vegeta was absolutely astounded by his son's strength. "_How did he get to be so strong?"_ And as much as he didn't want to say it, he had to admit that Bulma had done something right in raising the boy.

"_I won't let you run away, father! I know how it turns out when you aren't around and I won't let my Mother in this time suffer as the one in my time. I won't let your death turn her into a broken woman!"_ Trunks was the first to turn Super Saiyan, hoping to get the one up on his father but Vegeta followed in suit and the battle raged on. The younger Saiyan wondered if his father realized that he had given into sparing with him or not. Either way, he admired Vegeta's strength and realized that there was a gap between them. A gap which he not only wished to close but even surpass. However, he now realized that if he ever did become stronger than his father he must keep it to himself for it would damage Vegeta's pride. Trunks had come to see that although it was in many ways the Prince's downfall it also kept the man going.

In the end it was the Saiyan Prince who came out victorious. Trunks collapsed to the ground, thoroughly exhausted and expecting to be royally chewed out. However, his father calmly sat down next to him. "_Isn't he going to tell me how weak I am?"_

It was true that Trunks had lost this match but Vegeta didn't yell at him because he had lasted so long. He was also too bogged down with the knowledge the boy had given him earlier about Bulma. "I'm going to ask you something and I just want you to give me an answer- I don't want anymore questions, got it boy?"

Trunks nodded at Vegeta a bit confused.

Vegeta sat there a moment, wondering how the hell he was going to ask his question without sounding like a fool. "Did your mother ever... Did she find someone-?"

Trunks' eyes widened as he realized what his father was trying to ask. "No. She never saw anyone romantically after your death."

Although his body remained rigid, a wave of relief passed over Vegeta on the inside. If Trunks had answered any other way he didn't know if he would have been able to handle it. Bulma with any other man made his skin crawl and his heart tighten in disgust. It also made him think that perhaps she really did love him… _Him_, not the tamed him she had tried to turn him into before. But there was one thing he knew for sure: He didn't want his last conversation with the woman to be the final one.

Pulling himself up from the white floor he headed back towards the Time Chamber's living quarters. "5:00 AM!" He shouted back to his son.

"Huh?" Trunks asked.

"That is the time I start training." Vegeta answered without looking back.

Trunks stared bewildered as his father left his sight. "_Does that mean he is going to train with me?"_

Author's Note: Father and son are getting closer! I think we will have two more time chamber chapters and the one on Bulma's day. Thank you so much for all your reviews and keep them coming! I love reviews! Also, I promise to finish this story no matter what so if I don't update for a few days do not panic I am probably just swamped with work and I will return shortly.


	43. Bulma's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

I'M BACK!!!! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I had to deal with a few things in my life before I could get back to write good chapters. A lot has happened in three weeks 1. Finished a ton of school work 2. I got into college (NYU, I'll be spending my first year at their campus in Florence but don't worry I will have a laptop to continue the story) 3. I broke up with my boyfriend of a year (it was for the best, trust me! He was like a Yamcha- not a Vegeta!) 4. I just got back from vacationing in Disney World. Once again sorry for the delay!!! I'm gonna try to update every day this week to make up for it!

Special thanks to Ana the MClover, IAmTheSpark, FANFICED, Kat, SilverDragon1988, Asia Eyes, assassinatorgirl, Rin, Fanficted, IndulgentWriter, Tenshi, Chazie, Project Shadow, SiLvErHaRpY, Bulma and Vegeta Fan, Another B/V Lover, Vegamarie, Vladegurl, Nairobi Dawn, ravenreux, Sipherous, Nish095081, Lilvampgoddess, skippay and Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock. WOW so many tear I love you guys!

**Chapter 43**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Pulling himself up from the white floor he headed back towards the Time Chamber's living quarters. "5:00 AM!" He shouted back to his son.

"Huh?" Trunks asked.

"That is the time I start training." Vegeta answered without looking back.

Trunks stared bewildered as his father left his sight. "_Does that mean he is going to train with me?"_

…

Bulma slammed the door to her room and slowly slid down the side until her knees made contact with her chest. She was completely beside herself. After working nonstop day and night finishing up a device to help defeat the androids she had received the news of her life from Krillin when he had come to pick it up. "That can't possibly be true!" Bulma exclaimed as her mind slipped back to the conversation…

**Flashback**

"Gee thanks, Bulma! With this little baby all Vegeta and Trunks will have to worry about is Cell!" Krillin smiled happily as he stared down at the small, square black device.

"What do you mean by just Vegeta and Trunks…What about Goku and Gohan?" Bulma asked trying not to let the mention of a certain Saiyan's name make her mind swirl in chaos of worry.

"Huh?" Krillin looked up at her blinking, "You mean you don't know?"

Now Bulma was getting a little ticked. If one thing is for certain, this blue haired woman did not like being kept out of the loop especially when it involved her husband and son. "Krillin…" She warned in a low growl.

The little bald man knew that tone all too well and his eyes widened in fear. "AH! OH! Um well they are training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber right now and then Goku and Gohan are gonna go in after them," He stammered quickly.

"WHAT?!"

Krillin winced and prayed to Kami that he wouldn't have to face his old friend's wrath. "_Dealing with the androids suddenly seems a lot easier than dealing with Bulma!"_

"Do you actually expect me to believe that? Vegeta never trains with anyone and I thought that Trunks was having a hard time with him… If this is a joke you are going to really regret it, mister!" She yelled tersely while, placing her hands on her hips.

"No! I promise it's true!" Krillin practically sobbed.

Bulma glared at him for a moment and tried to figure out if he was telling the truth. Finally her tense scowl relaxed until she looked like she was going to cry. Her big blue eyes shimmered with tears and her lip twitched slightly. "You mean they are actually spending some father-son bonding time together?!" She cooed.

Krillin stared at her nervously. Never in his life had he encountered a woman who had faster mood swings than Bulma Briefs. "I guess so… Sure!" He reassured her for his own safety.

Bulma felt her heart flutter until she thought it might burst with happiness. She had been so doubtful after their encounter a few days ago but if what Krillin said was true then perhaps there was still hope for Vegeta and herself yet! Without thinking she hugged her old friend tightly, causing him to almost lose consciousness, and then headed to leave. "Thanks so much Krillin, you're the best!"

"Uh… yea? You're welcome?" He answered in daze. When she was gone he shook his head and smiled slightly. "_Wow who would have thought? She really does love that maniac!"_

**End Flashback**

Bulma still couldn't believe it. She just couldn't picture Vegeta actually agreeing to spend a year alone training with their son. "_But then again that man is always full of surprises!"_ She giggled to herself. The scientist was relieved that she had finished the little android gadget because there would be no way she could concentrate now. Every moment she fantasized about what the two men her life were doing at that moment. Some, of course, were too cheesy to be true… there was no way that Vegeta and Trunks were spending a day fishing together in the Time Chamber… But still it was nice to think about. "_And who knows? Perhaps one day, when this threat has passed, Vegeta will do those types of things with Trunks! I can just see them now, strolling along in the park together! Vegeta affectionately scratching the top of Trunks' little purple head! And Trunks would then look up at his father in admiration! And then…"_ Her eyes glazed over as she pictured it all. The Prince of all Saiyans would have properly gagged if he had been there, but Bulma didn't care.

Taking a deep sigh, she stood up with a new found energy. "_I have to get over my pride and what happened the other day! My future family life is at stake here! Not to mention my future sex life…"_ She shook her head and blushed like a school girl.

Entering her lab, she took out a box of something she had secretly been working on for a week or so. Smiling almost sinisterly she thought, "_You aren't going to leave Earth Vegeta! I'm going to make you realize that you don't want to leave it!"_

…

"Is that the best you can do, boy?" Vegeta snarled as planted another blow on his son's handsome face.

Trunks merely smirked at sent a kick into his father's stomach, "Not a chance!"

They had been sparring like this for the past few months. Vegeta often insulted or threatened the boy, but it no longer affected Trunks. Ever since their last conversation involving Bulma, he had looked at his father in a new light. She hadn't come up again but Trunks knew it was only a matter of time before Vegeta's curiosity got the best of him. He was actually a little disappointed they only had 2 months left in the Time Chamber together. He was positive that Vegeta would return to his normal self once he was freed of their forced bonding time, but he still hoped that the Prince would be a little different.

"Alright let's eat," The Prince panted.

Trunks was absolutely delighted since it would be their first meal all day! "I thought you would ask!"

Vegeta snorted, "I didn't _ask_! I commanded! A Prince never _asks_ for anything. And you should do well to remember that. You act too much like a human, for a half Saiyan of royal blood!"

The younger fighter gasped a little and stared at his father shocked. "_Did he just call me a Saiyan Prince?"_ Trunks knew this was one of the highest complements his father could bestow on another and he couldn't stop his heart from pounding delightfully.

Vegeta suddenly sensed the awkwardness that had sneakily entered the atmosphere. Scowling he retreated into the kitchen as quickly as possible. What had possessed him to say that anyways? Sure the boy was making good progress… okay amazing progress but that still did not give Vegeta a viable reason, in his mind, to complement Trunks so highly. "_I'm getting soft…"_ And he still hadn't ascended Super Saiyan! It was maddening that he was back to this. He thought that he would never have to work towards such a similar goal again.

And what about the Woman? He had all but given up trying to push her out of his thoughts and dreams. Staring down at his food he found himself wondering what she was doing at that moment. For the first time he contemplated how she might have felt after their last confrontation. It would have only been a few days for her… would she have cooled down yet? Would she ever answer the crucial question- Vegeta or Kakkarot? "_Probably not,"_ He sighed to himself, knowing how stubborn Bulma was.

Trunks watched his father zone out and wondered what when through that spiky head of his sometimes. Vegeta seemed to be lost in his thoughts a lot more frequently than before. "_Could he be thinking about Mom?"_ Trunks remembered his mother doing something similarly every now and then. He was sure it wasn't always about Vegeta – she had lost all her friends after all – but he knew that it was about the Prince most of the time. He could tell that she had a lot of regrets and wished that she had been able to spend more time with the Saiyan before his passing, but that kind of thinking was wasteful during the hard times they were experiencing and she snapped out of it quickly. "What are you thinking about?" Trunks asked a little nervously.

Vegeta's head whipped up a bit embarrassed. Growling at his weakness, he spat, "How ridiculous your hair looks! You are in serious need of a hair cut!"

Trunks pointed at Vegeta's own hair and laughed heartily, "I can't believe _you_, of all people, are telling me this!"

The Prince's scowl deepened and he growled, "What are you talking about?! My hair hasn't grown one bit!"

"It didn't have to!" Trunks chuckled but began to back off as he watched his father's face turn three shades redder. "I'll ask Mom to cut it when we get out of here."

Vegeta's brow twitched at the mentioning of Bulma but continued devouring his food. He knew that Trunks was trying to bait him into talking about her again but he refused to be weakened.

Trunks inwardly growled, seeing that his father was being obstinate tonight, "_Why can't he just open up every once and a while? I mean seriously!_" He was about to give up when he remembered something. "She asked about you when we discovered Cell's pod in my time machine."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and made a "humph" noise.

"She was very worried about you-"

"Stop that!" He commanded dryly. "I don't care."

"Oookay…" Trunks replied before stuffing a whole thing of meat into his mouth.

Vegeta tapped his fingers anxiously against the table and tried to tame his gnawing curiosity. Finally he knocked his food completely off the table and growled, "WELL GET ON WITH IT!"

Trunks looked at him wide-eyed and asked, "With what?"

He was really losing his patience now. First the boy just has to mention the blasted woman and then brings up that she was speaking of him and now he acts like never dropped a hint?! The nerve! Vegeta's eyes grew dangerously black. He did not like being made a fool of and he was getting the impression that his son was growing too cozy around him. "I suggest you tell me, brat!"

Trunks definitely got the drift and sighed, "She just asked how you were, okay? She is always worried about you." Jeez, his dad sure knew how to take the fun out of things.

Vegeta sat back down disappointedly. That was hardly the juicy information he had been hoping for. "That's because she doesn't have faith in me," He grumbled angrily.

"What?" Trunks asked, genuinely surprised by the statement.

"I know you have at least some Saiyan hearing boy! Don't make me repeat myself!" He was really pissed off now since he had just been reminded that his own woman could not bring herself to choose between himself and his archrival.

Trunks rolled his eyes, also growing angry. "My mother does believe in you!"

"Oh really?" He cocked one eye brow.

"YES!" Trunks exclaimed, hitting his fists against the table.

"Then tell me, why did she send you back in time to tell Kakkarot about the androids? Why didn't she think that I could do it on my own?!" The hurt lining Vegeta's voice was evident, although he tried to mask it with anger.

This caught his son completely off guard. He had never thought about that before. "That has nothing to do with it," He whispered.

"It has everything to do with it!" Vegeta roared in reply, "You're mother knows that strength means everything to me! Still, she decided that Kakkarot was stronger than me and sent MY son to tell him about the androids!"

"You are being irrational!" Trunks yelled back, "She couldn't send me to tell you because I might have never been born! And if I came after she was pregnant with me there wouldn't have been enough time for you to train! Besides Goku is her friend, she didn't want him to die!"

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply but decided to think about what his son had said. It did make sense, to his own dismay, however his heart was still not at ease. Would he ever get over his rivalry with Kakkarot? Even if he killed him, the Woman would never forgive him and that was not satisfactory to him. Despite this, he knew that he would still kill his rival if given the chance.

"This competition between you and Goku is on the battlefield, father… It has nothing to do with Mom!" Trunks urged.

Vegeta clenched his jaw tightly and receded back behind his walls. "As I said before I don't care!" Turning quickly, he stormed out of the room, leaving Trunks to stare at his back sorrowfully.

Author's Note: Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to update. Next one should be up tomorrow! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews they all made me smile : ) The end of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is in the next chapter sadly. But don't worry B/V interaction is also present!


	44. Saiyans Emerge

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Asia Eyes, mk, Nairobi Dawn, sometimestheycallmejackie, fanficed, Master Vishal G, SiLvErHaRpY, moonlightpixie89, assassinatorgirl, Nish095081, Sipherous, Virg, ravenreux, Project Shadow, Ana the MClover, vegamarie, xxtheMarvellousxEmzxx, Armina-InuyashaandUnderworldRock, Musette Fujiwara, skippay (particularly sorry to you for not updating . ), lilvampgoddess, Clandestine Writer, Tenshi, Bulma and Vegeta Fan, and Vladegurl. Wow! So many reviewers and new ones too! You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for your sweet comments and support. I definitely write this story for you guys :)

**Chapter 44**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

"This competition between you and Goku is on the battlefield, father… It has nothing to do with Mom!" Trunks urged.

Vegeta clenched his jaw tightly and receded back behind his walls. "As I said before I don't care!" Turning quickly, he stormed out of the room, leaving Trunks to stare at his back sorrowfully.

…

Vegeta wrinkled his nose in frustration. He had been training for 72 hours straight now and it was really starting to wear on his body and mind. The level past Super Saiyan was in his grasp – he could practically taste it! The anger from his conversation with Trunks a few days ago was fueling him like nothing had before. He just couldn't stand the fact that Kakkarot seemed to be ahead of him even with his woman. Fate really was cruel to make it so that his arch nemesis had not only known Bulma longer than he but was also her best friend! And how could his son say such nonsense to him?! The competition between him and Kakkarot did not _just_ exist on the battlefield! No, it was every where and in everything. And until he was able to defeat the other Saiyan it would always be this way.

But for some strange reason, the whole thing with Bulma bothered him _almost_ as much as Kakkarot being physically stronger than him. The only way he could ever show his face again was to ascend past Super Saiyan before Kakkarot. He would just have to deal with the woman afterwards. "_I refuse to be second any longer!"_

…

Trunks watched his father out of the corner of his eye. They had not spoken, nor had they trained together since their argument a few days ago. It seemed to him that Vegeta had simply gone mad. Whether it was jealous or anger or may be both he didn't know. But the older warrior had refused to stop training for a second and at this rate he would either ascend or kill himself trying. It was tiring to watch. Trunks just didn't understand why Vegeta was so bent on being a stubborn asshole. He knew that Bulma loved him and had basically given him everything but still it wasn't enough… Just because she couldn't choose between him and her best friend. For some reason, he just couldn't see that that was not a decision she should have to make.

At least with Vegeta training so much his nightmares were infrequent now. One too many times had Trunks witnessed his father tossing and turning in bed. His mother had never told him about Vegeta's past but he could tell it wasn't pretty. Frieza had definitely done a number on the spiky haired man and Trunks was finally beginning to understand why his father was the way he was. "_Did he even tell mom about his past?"_ It would explain why she loved him so dearly and wanted him to be happy. Bulma, although fiery and loud, did have her soft spots. And Vegeta was everything she had a weakness for – a bad boy with devilish good looks, who was also intelligent, witty, and independent but with a past that had scarred him beyond belief. He was a challenge in every way. Trunks was pretty sure that is how their relationship started out but it must have grown into something more for his mother to be so broken from his death in the future. This couldn't go on any longer. He had to bring his parents together for it was obvious to see that they were miserable without each other.

"FATHER, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" He suddenly roared, shocking both himself and Vegeta.

The Prince of All Saiyans ignored him and continued with his work out. But Trunks would not be put off so easily. Angrily, he charged over to his father's training area until he was standing right next to him. Without warning he grabbed Vegeta by the collar and bellowed, "YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A RIDICULOUS CHILD! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON ACTING AS IF YOU HAVE NO EMOTIONS?! BULMA LOVES YOU! YOU! NOT KAKKAROT, NOT YAMCHA! YOU! AND YET YOU JUST THROW HER ASIDE AS IF SHE IS NOTHING! ALL SHE IS TRYING TO DO IS GIVE YOU HAPPINESS! AND YOU HAVE TO TWIST IT AROUND UNTIL ITS SOMETHING GROTESQUE BECAUSE YOU JUST CAN'T HANDLE THE FACT THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO BE HAPPY! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO RUIN THAT? EVEN IN THE FUTURE MY MOTHER NEVER FORGOT ABOUT YOU! THERE ISN'T A SECOND THAT GOES BY THAT SHE DOESN'T WISH FOR JUST ANOTHER MOMENT WITH YOU! SO-"

But that was all Vegeta could stand. Letting his pent up rage take control of his body, his right fists collided angrily with his son's jaw. Although his Saiyan ears could pick up the bones cracking, he did not regret it. Trunks grabbed his now shattered jaw in pain and crumpled to the floor. This was a dance they had done many times before, but never had Vegeta hurt him so severely. The pain was unimaginable. Blood began to ooze and gush from his mouth. It hurt too much to moan much less speak.

Vegeta bent down next to him and stared at him with his dark shark like eyes and said, "Now that I have gotten your full attention I want you to listen closely, boy!" Trunks stared back, trying not to pass out from the pain. "You know NOTHING about the relationship between your mother and me, nor do you know ANYTHING about me and my past! NEVER presume to lecture me, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS and YOUR FATHER, again! The Woman knew from the start that NOTHING is more important to me than my goal to be the strongest and defeat Kakkarot! I never kept that a secret from her! SO WOULD YOU JUST STOP WITH YOUR FUCKING SOB STORIES AND LEAVE IT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES?! BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" As his voice began to rise, Trunks watched in wonder – not because of what his father was saying but because of the wild yellow aura appearing around him. His muscles suddenly began to grow larger and his power level soared to a height he had never seen before. There was no doubt about it. Vegeta had ascended past the Super Saiyan… and all because he had been trying to convince himself that he didn't care for Bulma.

It was an amazing feeling. Almost identical to when he had reached Legendary for the first time on that forsaken asteroid. But for some reason it seemed to fall a little short of his expectations. Back then it had been his only goal. But now things were more complicated. This was not the only thing he wanted. And defeating Kakkarot wasn't the only other thing he desired. She was there too. How did he let her get so close? Even if he did defeat the androids, Cell, and Kakkarot would he be able to leave her and the brat behind? Why did total domination of the universe not sound as grand as it used to?

He stared down at his bloody son, emotionless, for a few minutes. This time there was no wild cackling or excitement. He had done it, yes, and it felt good, yes, but he was still a little… empty. "Go clean yourself up with a senzu bean, boy," He commanded in an exhausted and disappointed tone.

Trunks shook his head and got up. Just as he had expected, it wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough for his father because he focused on the wrong things to fulfill his life. If only he could see how important a family was then may be he could become strong enough to defeat Goku. Trunks knew in his heart that is how he had become stronger. Secretly, he had been holding his strength back around Vegeta because he didn't want to wound his father's pride. But in the past few months he had a feeling that he had ascended past even Vegeta's newfound strength. He just had to test it out.

…

Bulma's heart began to race as she approached Kami's Look Out. A few days ago she would have been fantasizing how their meeting would go. She would have made high expectations for Vegeta. But in only a few days she had grown up so much. Who would have thought that Bulma Briefs, the girl who had gone looking for the dragon balls to find the perfect boyfriend, would have absolutely no expectations for the man she loved? The only thing she wanted from Vegeta was for him to stay with her. She didn't care if he wasn't romantic or sweet or caring. She didn't need him to stand outside her window with a boom-box over his head confessing his love towards her. She wasn't a little girl anymore and "prince charming myths" seemed to pale in comparison to the real Prince. No, all she wanted was for him to stay and may be… just may be forgive her for trying to make him into something he wasn't. And as for this meeting? Well if he acknowledged her that would be good enough.

…

"Hard to believe it's been a year…" Trunks whispered. Vegeta didn't reply in words but slowly nodded his head. They had hardly spoken to each other since their last incident but Vegeta found that he could no longer be angry with Trunks, which pissed off the Prince a great deal. His mind was too caught up in other things to even care about his son mouthing off to him. They had the androids to deal with, Cell and… Bulma. Would she be there? Did she even know that he had been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? And with their son, no less? Part of him hoped not. The Woman had a way of getting emotional about such things and he really did not want to deal with that. However, he also wanted to see her. A year was a long time to go without her touch. He had become so used to having her whenever he wanted. She was always so inviting. But the last time they had seen each other he had nearly strangled her to death and had told her cruel things. They were true, of course, but he could have said it a little better. In her time it had only been a few days since then… would she still be angry?

Vegeta growled at himself and tried to push such thoughts away. He was about to go into battle for Kami's sake! He should not be thinking of her or any of these meaningless frivolities.

He could feel his son's blue eyes watching him and he sighed. The doors would be opening any moment now and if he was going to say something meaningful to the boy now was the time to do it. Trunks felt the heat of the moment as well and although he didn't show it his heart was hoping desperately for some kind words from his father.

The Prince turned towards him and stared intently into his eyes. Trunks heart began to race. Had this year changed his father after all? What was he going to say? "Trunks…" he began but paused as if he was still trying to decide whether or not to say something.

"Yes, father?" The younger warrior replied quickly.

Vegeta's mouth opened for a brief moment and then snapped shut. His jaw tightened and his dark eyes became stormy. "I just want to reiterate that if you tell anyone – ANYONE – about the weak moments that occurred in here I will disown you as my son and never speak to you again. Am I clear, boy?"

As soon as the prince finished, Trunks' body turned to lead. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still that same stubborn son of a bitch who walked through those doors one year ago. This entire debacle meant nothing but shame to him! The boy's first instinct was to punch Vegeta square in the face, his second was to save his father the trouble and disown himself, and his third was to call this a minor setback and continue believing in the prince. He liked the first one the best for at least it would give him temporary satisfaction. The second instinct made the most sense and it would definitely be the easiest of the choices, but for some strange reason Trunks decided to bite the bullet and go with the third. Shaking his head, he turned away from Vegeta and stared towards the doors in front of them. "I got it."

Finally the doors opened and the Saiyan pair emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Thanks for waiting guys, did we miss anything?" Trunks asked a bewildered Goku. Their appearance had changed a bit since they had entered; both Trunks and Vegeta's clothes were torn and tattered and Trunks' hair had of course grown out to his shoulders (he had pulled it back in a ponytail at his father's request so he wouldn't look so 'girly').

"It's good to have you back," Goku told them with a mix of relief and enthusiasm, "Things have gotten worse since you've been gone."

Vegeta stood back, letting the boy deal with the foolish earthlings. He was still fuming over what had occurred in the time chamber and the last thing he needed right now was to be bombarded with ridiculous questions by Kakkarot and his nitwit friends.

"Hey Trunks, you've changed!" Gohan exclaimed energetically.

"I'll say, you look like you're in great shape!" Goku agreed.

The Saiyan Prince felt like gagging. "_The boy just spent a whole year training with me; of course he looks like he is in good shape! Idiots…"_

"You were in the chamber for a whole day," Mr. Popo chimed in with awe, "I've never known anyone who could last that long in there."

"We probably could have come out a lot sooner but father wasn't willing to leave until he was sure that he had done all he could do. He insisted on training for the full year, even though it really only took him a couple of months to-"

"Quiet!" The Prince interrupted harshly. He knew Trunks was trying to make him look better by saying that he had transformed earlier but Vegeta refused to live on a lie and he did not want his arch nemesis to know about his new abilities. "You've said quite enough! Our training is not to be discussed any further!" He had thought he had made that clear to the boy, especially from their conversation just moments ago. But it seemed he was as stubborn and thickheaded as his mother.

Trunks sighed at Vegeta being… well Vegeta. He was just so difficult sometimes… well truthfully he was difficult 98 percent of the time and that other 3 percent wasn't what one would call easy either. However, despite his father's difficult personality, he always did have some sort of plan so Trunks resigned to his wishes. "Well I guess you're just going to have to wait and see for yourself."

"So it worked out," Kakkarot assumed with a grin, "I guess."

Simmering with pride, Vegeta smirked at his longtime rival. Finally, he was one step ahead. Finally, he was the first to achieve something and not the bumbling fool standing before him. Finally, he could end all of this with his own hands. Finally, he could defeat Kakkarot once and for all. Vegeta's mind whirled with the new possibilities that Super Saiyan 2 could bring and he began to let it get the best of him. "May be… I will take care of everything now! There is no need to attempt the training, Kakkarot, because I'm sure you would not survive it! Besides, I can guarantee that I won't be needing any of you to help me take care of the androids!"

Trunks' shoulders slumped as he listened to his father's ranting and waiting for the inevitable argument that it would cause. Tien was the first to protest, "You fool!"

As usual, Piccolo tried to mediate, "Listen, I don't know how powerful you think you are but you're underestimating our enemies!"

However, this only made the Saiyan Warrior's blood burn more passionately for a fight.

"While you were in that room Cell swallowed up android 17 and transformed! So don't go telling us you can handle it! You don't even know what you are up against!" Tien barked.

"_Jealous and afraid. They are all just jealous and afraid of what I can do! None of them believed that I could become a Super Saiyan and yet I did. None of them believed I could ascend past that level and yet I did. And likewise, I will also defeat these ridiculously overrated buckets of bolts along with Cell!"_ A cackled emerged from his lips and Vegeta spat, "Clearly, trying to defeat Cell has taken its toll on all of you. That's why I'm offering to take care of him, myself!"

Everyone in the room stared at him as if he was a crazy man. It was infuriating. If Kakkarot had offered the same thing they would have thrown themselves at his feet in gratitude! But what did he receive? Disrespectful stares of doubt and disbelief! Even from his son! And he was sure that if the woman were present she would be looking at him the same way! The fact that she wasn't there was proof enough… but there was no way he would ever admit to be a little hurt that she hadn't shown up.

"Vegeta, I really think you should listen to Tien and Piccolo," Goku urged. "I mean you would have to triple your strength to stand a chance…"

But the Prince's sinister laughing cut the taller man off. Suddenly it was clear. Vegeta _had_ tripled his strength! His smirk widened at the gaping look his rival suddenly had on his face. "_Yes, Kakkarot, do you see now? Do you see how inadequate you have become to me, the Prince of All Saiyans? Yes, I have finally taken back my rightful place in this universe – ABOVE YOU!"_

…

Bulma put a small on her face as she and her son reached Kami's Lookout. There was no way in hell that she was going to give Vegeta the satisfaction of knowing that their last meeting was still affecting her. All she could do now is act normal and pray that this experience with Trunks had somehow changed him a little. After skidding to a stop, Bulma jumped out with her son in awe. Until now, she had never been to Kami's Lookout before and it was definitely eye striking! However, there were more important matters to attend to… like a certain Saiyan Prince. "Yoo hoo! Hello! Where are you guys?!" She called out.

Vegeta's Saiyan ears had picked up her hover craft as soon as she landed, but he had no idea how nice it felt to hear her voice again. However, the instinctive response his body gave also made him want to vomit for being so weak! Vegeta watched, unsurprised, as the others quickly walked out to meet her. "_Typical."_ He contemplated not meeting her at all, but Trunks, who had also stayed behind was glaring at him. "What are you looking at?!"

"If you don't go out and see her then she and everyone else, including myself, are going to think you are afraid of a simple human girl," Trunks told him flatly.

Vegeta clenched his teeth and growled. The boy was right, of course, which is what made the situation all the more frustrating.

Without waiting for a response, Trunks turned and made his way towards his mother, who at present, was talking with Gohan. As if on cue, Bulma looked up with a very shocked expression at her son and to his dismay, rushed over to his side. "Oh Trunks, what happened? I mean you are Trunks right?" She asked, while reaching for long locks.

"Uh, yes," He answered quickly with a blush. Younger Bulma was always so touchy feely and giddy… he couldn't help but be freaked out a little. Besides, he could feel Vegeta's eyes boring into the back of his head, critically judging the display of affection before him.

"Wow, you've grown!" she exclaimed with pride, "Is this a wig? No, it's real!" She discovered as she gave her son's hair a tug.

Vegeta watched his wife silently. It was such a typical Woman scene. If it had been anyone else he would have felt like blasting them for their childish stupidity. But it wasn't just anyone… It was Bulma. And he hated to admit it but he had missed these moments. The Woman moments, when she does things so silly even though she is actually a genius. The moments when she is obviously so concerned about you… But that wasn't him she was talking to. He wasn't jealous. It was their son; of course she would be concerned. But he did feel a faint (very faint) tug of annoyance that she had not even acknowledged his presence.

Meanwhile, Bulma was feeling something similar. She _did_ see him there, but once again he looked so unapproachable. Why didn't he say something? "_Because he is Vegeta… Jeez Bulma, you of all people should know that he isn't the most sociable person!"_ Still, she did want something – anything – to happen between them. So either he was going to have to speak up or she was going to need a good opening.

Luckily Trunks gave her the opening she was waiting for, "I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I spent a year in there but outside only a day had passed. That's why I've grown a little. Father and I trained together…"

"_Bingo!"_ Bulma thought and decided to pretend that she was just now noticing Vegeta standing behind her son. "Vegeta, you don't look that different. Why didn't your hair grow at all?"

Vegeta's eyes widened and he hesitated for a brief moment. Was she really starting off their first meeting since their last confrontation with a hair question?! And why did she have to ask such a _personal_ question so casually?! Still, he couldn't lose face in front of her and the others. "For your information, a pure Saiyan's hair does not change from the day that he is born!" He informed her reluctantly. "_Great Vegeta, just great… you just told her something about your culture and gave her exactly what she wanted! You haven't even been around the woman five minutes and you are already acting soft!"_

Both Bulma and Kakkarot nodded their heads in awe at this new information. "Is that true? How about that?" Goku said, scratching his head.

"I guess that's why you've never needed a hair cut," Bulma pointed out.

Goku laughed, "Yeah! But I wish I could do something about these split ends!"

"Try shampoo," Bulma advised.

Vegeta stared at them in revulsion. He couldn't stand how friendly they were acting towards each other! And in front of him no less. Had she completely forgotten the decision he had asked to her to make? Or had she chosen Kakkarot? Whatever it was, their inane conversation needed to seize! It was unbearable to watch _his_ Woman acting in such a way with his arch rival! What was she even doing here in the first place? Hadn't he told her that he couldn't protect her? And why was he a little happy that she had come? Of course as soon as the Woman arrives things become more confusing. "I don't have time to listen to Kakkarot's hair problems!" The Prince barked, "And I sure wouldn't mind knowing why you're here!"

Bulma groaned and tried to hide the disappointment in her eyes. He was still mad. Really what did she expect? "Hold on and I'll show you," she ordered, while she fished for a specific capsule, "You see this fight with Cell is going to be tough so I thought you could use some new combat suits. If you stop being such a JERK, Vegeta, may be you can have on too." Her eyes glimmered teasingly as she threw the capsule over her shoulder.

Vegeta said nothing. The two simply started at each other. Then suddenly, those blue orbs that had been so confident, began to implore his ebony ones. His expression remained the same but the Saiyan Prince realized that this was her way of saying she was sorry and that she wanted to be back on good terms with him. He was positive that she had used the suits just as a means to see him but he still wasn't sure if she was going to try to 'tame' him again or not. "_I guess I will have to find that out later. But I guess I should give the Woman something for coming up here."_ It was quick, but she caught it, for Bulma could always catch one of his smirks – even the briefest one.

Author's Note: I'm not dead… Don't hurt me . I'm SO sorry for not updating for a long ass time. I have been trying to settle into the new semester and a lot of stuff has been going on lately. But hopefully that has all passed and I will be updating regularly again. Another reason for the delay is that YouTube no longer has full DBZ episodes and so I had to order some of the DVDs. If anyone knows where I can watch full DBZ episodes for free online, PLEASE let me know. Also, for future reference, I am going to finish this fic. So if I don't update for a long time do not distress, I will be back. It is probably because I am overloaded with school work or something. I will notify you when I have vacations and such. So I hope you are not too mad . I am really sorry! And PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	45. Vegeta's Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to Sakuramar, Asia Eyes, Master Vishal G, Miu 09, Bellatrixred, lilvampgoddess, Sipherous, Musette Fujiwara, Fanficted, Vegamarie, Nish095081, Vladegurl, Nairobi Dawn, Skippay, Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock, Chazie, Kate 7950, ravenreux, Princess Bulma, xxThexMarvelousxEmzxx, tenshi, indis, Ana the MClover, sometimestheycallmejackie, Bulma and Vegeta Fan, and Project Shadow! WOW so many reviews! I'm so flattered by all of you! Thank you so much for sticking with the story, I keep writing it for you guys! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 45**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

The two simply started at each other. Then suddenly, those blue orbs that had been so confident, began to implore his ebony ones. His expression remained the same but the Saiyan Prince realized that this was her way of saying she was sorry and that she wanted to be back on good terms with him. He was positive that she had used the suits just as a means to see him but he still wasn't sure if she was going to try to 'tame' him again or not. "_I guess I will have to find that out later. But I guess I should give the Woman something for coming up here."_ It was quick, but she caught it, for Bulma could always catch one of his smirks – even the briefest one.

…

Vegeta felt like gagging as he watched his archrival and the brat not only wear put on _his_ Saiyan armor, but also complement the Woman shamelessly! "_Don't they realize that her ego is big enough?!"_ He thought, hypocritically. "_They aren't even true Saiyans! Why should they get **my** combat gear?!"_

In fact, the only people who looked even more pissed off than Vegeta about the outfits were Tien and Piccolo.

"Hey, aren't you going to wear yours?" Bulma asked a little disappointed since she had spent a lot of time on each outfit (Vegeta would stand for nothing but the best, of course).

"I am a Namek, not a Saiyan!" Piccolo replied coldly, "And I'm not going to dress like one!"

"_Well I'll be! Finally, someone who has some pride in their own race and culture!"_ Vegeta rejoiced inwardly. He was quite relieved that Piccolo had declined, since the image of the green giant in his Saiyan armor made him die a little inside.

"That's right!" Tien spat, interrupting the prince's thoughts, "I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta – not after all the horrible things he's done!"

The smaller warrior smirked wickedly, causing Bulma to shudder. She hated that look. It was the old Vegeta – his protective mask that he wore to keep anything and everything out. It was the man Frieza molded, but not the man she had married. To everyone else present, this was the true Vegeta. They saw no difference, because they honestly believed that Vegeta _loved_ to kill people. And may be, at one time, he did. He had never told her anything substantial about his past, but Bulma had heard of cases where abused people hurt others to relieve their own pain. She believed that Vegeta had been like that… but not anymore. He could have killed her a few days ago, even if Goku hadn't have been sick. Vegeta wasn't afraid of her best friend like the rest of the Z Gang thought. However, he had let her go and then trained with their son for a year in the Time Chamber. It was mind blowing to her, that he was still so much like the proud, ruthless, and confident warrior she had met on Namek… and yet one thing made him a totally different person. Because the truth is, whether Vegeta wanted to admit it or not, he did not _love_ killing. It didn't faze him, but he did not enjoy it. What he enjoyed was winning, but the stubborn prince was just not mentally ready to give up his old persona… and it broke her heart.

"Oh come on, guys!" Goku intervened cheerfully, "They look good and they fit great too!"

"There's no need for you to wear that!" Vegeta growled, "You won't even get a chance to use it. So why even bother putting it on?"

"Is that because you plan on finishing Cell all by yourself? Well I hope that you can pull it off!" Goku said, using a more challenging tone.

Bulma's head whipped towards Vegeta in alarm. He couldn't be serious! Sure, the Prince was an arrogant overconfident bastard, but wasn't this a little much?! But her heart sunk as she looked at the shear determination radiating from the warrior's body. Her stomach twisted in fear and a tight ball suddenly formed in the back of her throat. Why was he doing this?! Didn't he realize how utterly stupid this was?! He had a family to take care of! What the hell was Trunks supposed to do without him? What the hell was _she_ going to do without him?

Vegeta saw Bulma's reaction from the corner of his eye but ignored her. To anyone else, her alarm would have been heart warming but to Vegeta it only proved that she did not have enough faith invested in him! She didn't think that he could do this by himself. _"Well I'll show her! I'll show them all!"_ He smirked and stared Kakkarot down. Kami he hated the big grinning buffoon! Everyone thought he was so sweet and good natured, but Vegeta knew his arch rival better. He was throwing his humiliation in his face! He _knew_ he was stronger than Vegeta and now he was letting him know it! The prince's body tensed up as he let the hatred fuel him. "_I will destroy that blasted Cell and then all of you will see!"_ Gaining control of his emotions, Vegeta sighed, "Right," and turned away.

"You want me to take you over there with my instant transmission?" Goku offered, back to his cheerful self.

Vegeta felt like gagging. "Oh please! I don't need any help from you, Kakkarot!" Powering up, he gave one final "So long," before leaving them behind.

Bulma watched him leave with a heavy enraged heart. As she had expected, nothing had really come of this meeting. He was still a cocky prick and she was still left in the dark. "Oh boy, what an ego!" She moaned out loud. Why did she even bother worrying about him when he never showed her one ounce of decency lately?!

Trunks watched his mother complain and inwardly sighed. "_I know how you feel mom…Father really is the ultimate 'hate to love' kind of guy."_ Shaking his head, he stepped forward and told Goku, "I'll follow him."

The bigger warrior smiled knowingly and handed him some senzu beans, "You might need these. I saved these two for you and Vegeta to use. Here take them!"

"Thanks Goku."

"Good luck! And if you get into any trouble, get yourself out of there, okay?" Goku told him gravely.

Trunks agreed, but knew full in well that there was no way Vegeta would ever flee. In fact, he didn't think he would run away either. But for his mother's sake, he would say that he would. "Right, thanks for everything, Goku. I hope that your training goes well."

Bulma felt like crying as she saw Trunks prepare to follow Vegeta. The two most important men in her life were running into danger and all she could do was wait and hope. "I want you to take care of yourself, Trunks!" She said, forcing a smile. "… and look after Vegeta too…"

Trunks grinned slightly at his mother. Both of his parents were so proud sometimes. Even Bulma had a hard time just outwardly saying how much she cared for the stubborn prince. If only they would just give it up! But then again, if they did that then they wouldn't be the same people. And may be it was their stubborn pride that connected them so soundly? He didn't know for sure, but he knew that he would watch out for Vegeta. He had made a promise to his mother in the future time and he wasn't about to break it.

…

Vegeta soared angrily through the air like a predator hunting for his prey. His eyes darted every which way, searching desperately for Cell. His body was begging for something to grind into itty bitty pieces and the big ugly green insect was a perfect contestant in his mind. A minute or so later he heard a faint, growl yelling, "I demand you to show yourself!"

Frowning at the hideous noise, Vegeta chuckled, "So that's Cell? Nice of him to show me where he is! I can't wait! Soon all will know **I** am the strongest in the universe!" His body tingled with anticipation. He could practically taste the sweat, blood, carnage and glory about to grace his presence! This was his birthright! He had waited his whole life for this and it would NOT be taken from him again! Kakkarot would be too busy in the time chamber and that blasted tin woman is no match for him now! There was no way he could lose…. No, losing was not an option!

…

Bulma watched the doors of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber shut out the figure of her best friend and his son. Her grip tightened around baby Trunks as she felt completely alone. Her husband was off killing himself, her future-son was off trying to save her husband, and her best friend was inside some room training to death! And all she could think about was Vegeta's stupid question of which one she would believe in. Goku had always been there to save the day. It was only natural that she would turn to him first… especially since Vegeta was an ex-mass murderer who told her flat out that he would not be able to protect her because of his damn pride! And yet… she wanted to believe in him so badly. "_Love really does make you do crazy things…Vegeta, I know you know that I'm not so sure that you can do this all on your own but believe me when I say that I hope you prove me wrong with all my heart."_

…

Finally the disgusting creature was in sight. Vegeta tried to suppress the heaving that threatened to escape his throat as he looked at how ugly the green creature was. "_Why is it that they just seem to get more and more grotesque?! First we have the clown from hell, then the demented hairy grandfather, and now we have fucking Jiminy Cricket on heroin!" _He could tell from the crushed rocks and choppy water that Cell had already begun to wreak havoc upon the area. In fact, the giant insect had a ki blast aiming for an island at that moment! "_I don't think so!"_ Vegeta growled and powered up to Super Saiyan.

The sudden rise in Ki power caught Cell unawares and before he knew it a golden Saiyan warrior prince was facing him. Vegeta's power had risen astronomically! Cell couldn't believe how quickly he had advanced! How had he not even sensed him coming until now?! His breathing began to quicken and Vegeta laughed at his opponent's reaction. "It's… you…" The emerald bug stammered, "Vegeta!"

"Yes," The prince smirked proudly, "And you're Cell, hello!" It seemed too good to be true. The fool was already shaking in fear! In just a few short hours he would achieve everything he had ever wanted – everything he had ever desired!

They landed on the island below and Vegeta stood boldly without fear. For the first time since he could remember he felt completely in control of the situation around him. There was no Frieza terrorizing over him, no Kakkarot surpassing him, no son wanting more of him, and no Woman screwing up his emotions. He was back! Back to how he should be! He didn't need any of them, after all! All he had to do now was defeat the hideous monster before him and then… _"Then everything else will fall into place…"_

"What are you doing here?" Cell asked, regaining his composure, "Have you come to protect the androids from being absorbed? How noble!"

"That's not why I'm here!" Vegeta cut him off, "I've come to tell you, your time is up!" He balled his fist to make an emphasis to the insult. "_Me coming to protect those useless hunks of bolts? Ha! How ridiculous! I fight for no one but myself!"_

Cell chuckled at spiky haired man's bravado. "I see. Is that right?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he widened his smirk. They were all the fucking same! Every single miscreant he ever challenged all sounded alike. They doubted him, made fun of him, and just downright disrespected him! He could feel his anger begin to rise as cell continued his repulsive laughing!

"Come on!" Cell mocked.

"I find it hard to believe that _my_ cells are you in your body! How could you have turned out so ugly? What a waste!" Vegeta cackled, "Although it's obvious where you have gotten most of your strength."

"You should consider it an honor to be part of me!" Cell warned in a grave tone, "I am the strongest in the universe!"

"_Good joke! Every body wants **my** title; I guess you are no different!"_ Vegeta laughed, "That's where you're wrong! **I** am the strongest and **I** will prove it! Just look at me – I have changed!" It was true of course. His build was wider and brawnier, his aura more golden, and all in all there was an air about the handsome warrior that was just so powerful it was hard to look away.

"I don't believe you are as powerful as you think you are," Cell said, but in reality he was a little uneasy with the new Vegeta.

Vegeta chuckled at the pest's ignorance and was about to give him a taste of his new strength when a familiar ki appeared. "_Damn it Trunks…"_

Sure enough, the purple haired youth dropped out of the sky and stood behind his father confidently. Cell stared at the boy, once again stunned. Where were all these Super Saiyans coming from?! "I hope this isn't a private party," Trunks said with a grin.

"Is that you, Trunks?" Cell asked in disbelief, "It appears you have gone through some changes as well. Ah, so I guess its two Saiyans for the price of one! Will your other friends be joining us too?"

Vegeta scowled at the recent development. He had wanted to fight Cell on his own! There was no way he was going to allow anyone else steal this from him. "There will be no more interruptions! And he is only here to watch the fight!" Vegeta informed both Cell and Trunks. "I don't need reinforcements!"

"Just you?! Well that won't be much of a challenge," Cell exclaimed disappointedly.

"For me, absolutely not!" Vegeta spat back.

Trunks inwardly sighed at his father's audacity, but was used to it by now. "_Father…I wish you would just let me help you! We would have a much greater chance!"_

"Very well," Cell conceded, "I must say I am impressed by your determination!"

"Are you ready now?" Vegeta shouted, "To witness a power not seen for thousands of years?!" Taking his fighting stance, the Saiyan began to power up. He focused not on just Cell but on the many failures, betrayals, misjudgments, misdirection, and anger of his life! He thought of his years under Frieza, his father not protecting him, Kakkarot becoming a Super Saiyan first, Trunks coming back to just talk to Kakkarot, and Bulma, the one person he gave a damn about, not believing in him. He remembered his fight with android 18 and the humiliation she had inflicted upon him. The stupid Z gang had blamed everything on him! He was always the one to blame and never the one to run to! Well he'll show them now! HE WAS THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND NO ONE COULD BEAT THAT! Blinding electricity exploded from his body and his yell echoed throughout the island. It was too much for the cliff they were standing upon to manage and Cell gasped as he felt the rocks beneath him begin to crumble. Still, Vegeta was not done yet! Trunks and Cell watched in awe as the golden warrior's muscles grew to double their original size. The Saiyan let out a full blown yell as the blinding light encompassed the entire island! "_This is it! MY TIME AS COME AND THIS TIME I WON'T LET IT PASS ME BY! Kakkarot… Woman, I hope you both are watching!"_

Author's Note: Yay Vegeta ascended! But we all know what happens : ( Too bad! Hope you enjoyed the chapter though and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!


	46. Super Vegeta

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to DbzTeske, Pr3ciousShinobi, Karush, Nairobi Dawn, lilvampgoddess, Virg, Aramina-InuyashaandUnderworldrock, KARASU25, xxThexMarvelousxEmzxx, Chazie, tenshi, Bulma and Vegeta Fan, ravenreux, Vegamarie, Sakuramar, Essence-chan, SaxyCinderella06, Kate7950, sometimestheycallmejackie, Nish095081, Vladegurl, ButterflyV, Musette Fujiwara, and Project Shadow! Wow! Once again thank you so much you awesome, amazing, wonderful people! I love hearing from each and everyone one of you! MUCH LOVE!

**Chapter 46**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Trunks and Cell watched in awe as the golden warrior's muscles grew to double their original size. The Saiyan let out a full blown yell as the blinding light encompassed the entire island! "_This is it! MY TIME AS COME AND THIS TIME I WON'T LET IT PASS ME BY! Kakkarot… Woman, I hope you both are watching!"_

…

Bulma paced nervously outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at Kami's lookout. Once again she found herself out of the loop, out of the fight, and out of sorts with her husband! At least during most of the other battles that her friends had participated in, she had been able to watch them! "_Well except on Namek but I had enough to deal with then so I wasn't bored and worrying!"_ If there was one thing that she absolutely hated, it was waiting. She was a genius! There should be something she could do! "Ugh! I can't stand this!" Bulma moaned, causing baby Trunks to stare up at her quizzically. She smiled down at her son and poked his nose playfully. "Better enjoy being a baby, kiddo, cause once you become aware of the world around you and all the responsibilities and work and drama and stupid stubborn super Saiyans that you have to take care of it kind of sucks!" The infant looked at her in a confused daze for a moment before gurgling and deciding it was nap time.

The waiting wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that Vegeta had declared that he was going to take on Cell by himself! "_What in the hell is he thinking?!"_ Bulma thought angrily. The tears began to form in her eyes. Sighing, she tried to push her concerned thoughts away as well as her tears. "_Stop it, Bulma! He doesn't want your concern! You saw how he was acting. If he wants to be a total dick-wad and going all gung-ho into a suicidal battle then there is nothing you can do to stop him! It's not your fault! You shouldn't care!"_ She closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to calm herself. When had she fallen so completely head over heels in love with him? Sure, she had known that she had loved him for a long time… but this? This was far beyond anything she had ever experienced with Yamcha and even the great Bulma was a little uncomfortable with how much she cared about the proud Saiyan. It was heartbreaking to know that the person you love does not love you to the same extent. "_I bet he doesn't even think about me…No! This has to stop. I can't be worrying about this now. The battle-Focus on the battle!"_

"May be Piccolo knows what's going on…" Bulma thought as she began to walk out towards the balcony.

Sure enough, the green warrior was already sensing the fight near the ledge of the look out. Cutting straight to the chase she asked, "Do you think Vegeta can handle Cell by himself?"

Neither Piccolo nor Tien looked at her. As much as Bulma tried to hide it, it was obviously that she was extremely worried about the Saiyan Prince. "_This is why I do not involve myself in romance,"_ Piccolo thought before answering her. "I have no idea how powerful Trunks and Vegeta have become but they've got to try and stop him…If they can." He knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear but he had never been a sentimental fellow. Besides, he knew that Vegeta wouldn't want him spewing lies to Bulma. "If Cell gets his way and manages to absorb Android 18 there's no telling what kind of horrors are in store for the earth. It's as simple as this: Cell wins we lose."

Bulma's eyes widened in alarm as both warriors began to tense up with anger. "_No, Vegeta will win…He has to. He wouldn't let us down…Please, Vegeta, don't let me down."_

"They need our help! We don't have time to wait for Goku and Gohan!" Tien burst out suddenly.

"_They don't think he can do it…They believe in Goku! And he thinks I am the same way. Oh Vegeta…I think I finally understand what you were asking me."_ Knitting her brows in frustration, Bulma whipped around towards Tien. "Tien, you know you're no match for Cell! All you have to do is wait one day and with Goku and Gohan's help you can crush Cell!" She shouted spiritedly. "_I can't let them try to help Vegeta. This is his time to prove himself…And if he does fail, then Goku will be there to pick up the pieces. What can one day hurt?"_

Tien and Piccolo stared at her a bit shocked. "_Jeez! Vegeta is definitely rubbing off on her!"_

…

"_He's done it. He ascended,"_ Trunks thought with pride as he looked at his newly transformed father.

Vegeta panted heavily as he tried to get used to the new power surging through his body. He was disappointed that the transformation still took a lot out of him and to be honest he was in a fair amount of discomfort. However, he also felt the primal power of the Legendary running through his veins at full speed. It was like the animal deep in his heart was on the brink of being unleashed and he relished the feeling. Scowling deeply, he glared at a gawking and slightly nervous Cell. "_See you disgusting mutant grasshopper?! I am the best! Not you! Not the androids! And certainly not fucking Kakkarot! If this transformation isn't proof enough then I'll just show you."_ Smirking, he sent a punch into Cell's abdomen without the slightest amount of warning.

The ugly green pest swallowed hard as it felt its insides squish and crunch against the Super Saiyan's fist. His tail swung about wildly like a worm on hot concrete. "_How in the hell did Vegeta get so strong?!"_

Vegeta smirked at Cell's reaction, "What's wrong? I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

Cell's head snapped up angrily. Sure, Vegeta had gotten one punch in but that did not secure him bragging rights! "What's wrong?! I'll show you!" Cell roared. However, before he continued he caught the look in the Prince's eye and everything became clear. "_Stronger or not this is still Vegeta I am facing. He is still the same cocky son-of-a-bitch and all I need to do to win is take advantage of that tremendous pride."_ He chuckled, "Wait you are making me joke. I do so enjoy your classic Saiyan wit!"

"_So he thinks he can mock my heritage eh?"_ Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "Why thank you!" He spat back before grinding his fist more deeply into the insect's stomach.

Cell growled in pain and tried stumbling away from the Saiyan but to no avail. The merciless prince was upon him in no time, now attacking him with an uppercut to the jaw. Vegeta could feel his blood rise in excitement as he watched Cell's body fly up into the air. The carnage and excitement of battled began to flood his senses and take control of his mind. "_Yes! Yes! Yes! This is IT! This is what I live for! I am going to experience the most thrilling battle the universe has ever seen and Kakkarot will not even be able to even lift a finger in it!"_ In a flash, Vegeta kneed Cell's floating body in the back. The Saiyan warrior's eyes glazed over with his quest for blood and most of all redemption. It wasn't just Cell that he was clabbering but everyone who had ever doubted, used, betrayed, or took something from him. This was his moment and Vegeta was not going to let it go to waste!

The look in his father's eyes gave Trunks the chills. Even though they were turquoise due to his transformation, the boy could see that a darkness had taken over his father. Something was different about the Prince and Trunks feared that it could mean trouble.

Cackling, Vegeta punched his slimy opponent a couple of times in the face before grabbing his ankle and hurling him down into the earth. The entire island began to shake from the impact as if recognizing the Prince of All Saiyan's greatness. Trunks even had to levitate in the air since the cliff he had been standing on had crumbled into the ocean below.

"_Now where did that disgusting little creep-crawly go? Ah, there you are, fool."_ Vegeta smirked and slowly lowered himself behind a very bruised and broken Cell.

Upon seeing the look of absolute authority on Vegeta's face, Cell roared, "You insignificant pest! Are you really so proud of these irritating little tricks you've learned? You'll need much more if you ever hope to beat me!" To prove his point he stood up tall. "Did you think I would be so easily intimidated? You fool! Have you forgotten? I know you! Your cells are woven into my very being! You, Vegeta, are apart of me!"

But Vegeta wasn't listening. All non-fighting rationality had been cut off from his brain at the moment. He had reverted back to his old killer instinct self. The only thing he had on the brain was destruction. "Now I'm going to take you apart. How ironic!"

Cell chuckled arrogantly, "Clever to the end, huh?" But despite this confident façade, the green overgrown insect was shaking on the inside. When and how did Vegeta grow so strong? Was this the extent of the Saiyan's power or was he just getting started?! "_No… He is apart of me and therefore no matter how strong he has grown I can become that much stronger!"_ Yelling in a rage, Cell charged to attack Vegeta. He threw punch after punch after punch, but the prince easily moved out of the way every time. It was becoming painfully clear just how superior Vegeta had become.

Trunks stared in wonder at the display of power in front of him. It really did seem too good to be true. After everything – the training, stress, and emotional barriers – they had arrived at this pivotal moment. He still wasn't sure how he had survived the living a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The elements had been so unreal, unpredictable and relentless. "_But just when I'd given up all hope; when I was just that I wouldn't last another moment in that awful place I saw **him**. He stood in the heart of that raging inferno, shrouded by the flames, thousands of fire tunnels licking at his body threatening to swallow him into the furious blaze completely! In that instant all of my fears and all of my pain dropped away! I knew only that I had to be strong! I had to step through that wall of flames! I had to do it for **him**! But of course, father you wouldn't allow that…Because even now after everything we have been through you still believe that fighting for anyone but yourself is a weakness. Those flames had come from the one thing that consumes you…The desire to be the best. I knew then that you would reach your goal; that you would achieve an unprecedented new power level; that you would surpass a Super Saiyan! But as for me…You made it perfectly clear that you would not be there to guide me along the way. Was that your way of teaching me a lesson, father, because you had been alone all of your life? Or are you really so selfish that you would completely forget about your son for your own training? Either way, your enormous shadow loomed over me and constantly reminded me of my goal. The blood that flows through your veins also flows through mine! I will prove this to you, father, at all costs! My every thought and action will be directed to this singular purpose! I know that you will achieve the greatness you desire, father…But I promise I will follow in your footsteps. I will make my own ascension so that one day I will face as your equal and there will be no doubt in your mind that **I am your son**! May be then you will understand that all of these dangers you are so eager to face you don't have to face alone."_

Despite his son's compassionate and hopeful thoughts, Vegeta continued onwards in his fight against Cell. Back on the offensive, the Saiyan Prince cracked the armor on Cell's abs with a powerful punch, sending the insect through the mountainous island, into the surrounding water, and onto another island (Author's Note: Pretty damn impressive, if you ask me.) Vegeta chuckled at his handy work, "All too easy."

But Cell was far from defeated. Pulling himself out of the water, the mutant pest was madder than ever. "HEAR ME, SAIYAN! THIS TIME YOU DIE!" He growled dangerously.

However, this only made Vegeta smirk in excitement. "_Bring it on, Ninja Turtle wannabe! I'll make you bow to your prince!"_

"I'm done humoring you and your petty maneuvers! I'll show you the true nature of my power! Come forward and meet your doom!" Cell taunted.

"_Alrighty then,"_ Vegeta thought without hesitation and dashed towards his opponent with total confidence. Before Cell could even lay a hand on the Saiyan, he found himself forced first into the water then kicked into the air and finally elbowed back into the water. "_Doom my ass! The bots the woman made me were more of a challenge than this! Oh well…I'm not going to end my moment of glory so quickly. I'll play along with you, bug boy, for now."_ Not knowing the meaning of mercy, Vegeta dove under water after Cell. Over and over, he continued to give Cell his punches of destruction but never ending the miserable fiend's life.

In what seemed like a last ditch effort, Cell tried to strangle Vegeta with his tail. But once again, the Saiyan predicted his moves and stopped him with a punch to the jaw, chest, back, and stomach. Cell tried to assume a defensive stance but he couldn't even see the prince he was moving so quickly! "_What am I going to do?! I did not travel this far back to be cut off by Mr. Spiky-haired-Napoleon-complex!"_

Upon seeing that Cell was practically in the fetal position, Vegeta grinned sinisterly. "So tell me Cell, is this your 'true power' that I'm sensing?" he cackled, "You do take a punch well! I'll give you that! Otherwise… I'm afraid I'm really not impressed."

"_His pride…of course."_ Cell's lips curled into an ominous smile as he devised a plan in his head. "Poor Vegeta, you just don't understand, do you?"

"Try me!"

"_He asked for it…"_ Opening his mouth wide, Cell sent a red ki ball blasting towards Vegeta's head. In order to move out of the way, the prince let himself be caught off guard, allowing Cell to get a punch and another ki blast in. The green warrior cackled loudly as he watched the Super Saiyan crash into the water bellow. "_What now, Vegeta?! Still think you're hot shit! I'm the most powerful being in the universe! You never even stood a chance against me!"_

Seemingly unaffected by the latest development, Trunks glared up at Cell stoically. "_Go ahead and laugh you despicable monster! But it's going to take a hell of a lot more than that to stop my father! I know what's going to happen next."_

Feeling a pair of eyes upon him, Cell caught sight of the glaring Trunks. "_That foolish boy… What does he think he is looking at?"_ Suddenly it hit him…literally. Vegeta had somehow flown up behind him and sent his elbow right into Cell's stomach. "_Impossible…"_ He tried to catch himself, but only ended up falling on his ass.

Vegeta laughed wildly, "All done? Too bad!"

"_There is still one thing I can draw upon when it comes to you, Vegeta…and it will be all I need to destroy you!"_ Cell painfully pulled himself to his feet and smiled. "Not so fast! I'm not done yet!"

"I see, so you are a glutton for punishment!" Vegeta taunted, "Cell I think you just don't know when to quit!" (Author's Note: Oh the irony!)

"_I'll try one last thing before using against you your one major weakness, Saiyan!"_ Raising both hands into the air, the sky began to turn turquoise as Cell began to power up.

A crater formed into the surrounding earth, but Vegeta stared on unafraid. He was completely and utterly convinced that since he had ascended the Super Saiyan he was now unbeatable. No matter what Cell had to throw at him, he would bounce back – and 100 times stronger! In fact, he was quite pleased with Cell's new power level. "_May be this will make things more interesting!"_ He smirked widely, "Ah! So you can raise your power after all? It still won't save you!"

"I admire your determination, Vegeta, but your arrogance will be your downfall," Cell replied gravely.

"This could get rough," Trunks whispered as he stared down at the two fighters now feeling a bit nervous. "_Cell is going to play on father's pride…Father if you don't finish things quick he might find a way to beat you even if you are technically more powerful!"_

"What are you waiting for? Well if you won't make the first move then I will!" Cell bellowed as he charged towards the prince. This time Vegeta stood his ground and like Android 19, he let Cell hit him square in the face to get an idea of his opponent's new power.

Despite the pain and force of the blow, the warrior did not move an inch. Cell gasped as Vegeta's grin grew and only a trickle of blood emerged on his lip. "That one was free," he whispered in a tone that sent chills down everyone's spine. "Now I'm going to show you what true power really is!"

Cell stumbled back in fear. The look in Vegeta's eye was in a word: murderous. It wasn't the dark prince that had returned but someone entirely new. "You're not Vegeta! You're not! You've changed… You've become something else!"

"That's right… I am Super Vegeta!"

Author's Note: Okay did anyone else kind of giggle when our favorite Saiyan calls himself "Super Vegeta"? Ha-ha I'm not going to lie I fell out of my chair. Anyways, Bulma gets a big scene next chapter. And Vegeta makes a mistake : ( We all know it's coming! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm on spring break now so I should have the next one up may be tomorrow? I am going to start a third story about Yumi and Shishio from Rurouni Kenshin this week so I might be getting that first update up. PLEASE REVIEW!


	47. Moment of Glory Or Destruction?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Special Thanks to BVpsycho, IAmTheSpark, Amber, Chazie, Musette Fujiwara, Vegamarie, lilvampgoddess, Vladegurl, scary-little-cow (Great username!), Nairobi Dawn, Sakuramar, Skippay, Kate7950, Nish095081, Sometimestheycallmejackie, Bulma and Vegeta Fan, Ravenreux, Virg, Project Shadow, Blue Moiraine Sedai, and ChocolateCheerleader for your messages and reviews! I am still blown away at all the support this story is receiving and I am most grateful! I love hearing from all of you and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy the story! I promise that I will finish it even if it goes on for like 300 chapters! THANKS!

**Chapter 47**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Cell stumbled back in fear. The look in Vegeta's eye was in a word: murderous. It wasn't the dark prince that had returned but someone entirely new. "You're not Vegeta! You're not! You've changed… You've become something else!"

"That's right… I am Super Vegeta!"

…

Cell found he was unable to move – a side effect from the fear surging through his body. Vegeta's power, composure, and sheer confidence were just too much for the green giant to handle. He seemed invincible… but then again it was Vegeta. Cell and any other intelligent opponent knew that no matter how strong the Saiyan Prince became if he never let go of his pride then he could be defeated. All Cell had to do was find away to use the Saiyan's weakness and victory would be his.

Meanwhile, Trunks had put total faith in his father, who was radiating with power. Finally, after all the insults, hits, and disappointments, Vegeta would prove himself to be the man both Trunks and Bulma had always thought he would be. "Father has him against the ropes!" He noted proudly, "He's won the game!"

"How did you require this new strength?! Enlighten me!" Cell roared, shaking with both terror and frustration.

Vegeta smirked arrogantly. The adrenaline that only came with the taste of victory was running through his veins and was polluting his mind. Cell's obvious fear was causing his already oversized ego to grow substantially. He could have finished the ugly green beast by now but wanted to enjoy in teasing him a bit longer. "I do a lot of push ups and sit ups," He mocked, "and I drink plenty of juice!" (Author's Note: I love this response!) Vegeta chuckled, thinking about how mad the woman would be if she were here right now. "_She would probably be yapping at me to finish the job! Silly Woman…No one here seems to realize that patience is a virtue…And I'm going to take my time with this creep."_

Cell's body racked with angry humiliation. "LISTEN HERE! I came from the future where **you** were destroyed by Android 17 and now I've absorbed Android 17. I have all of his powers at my disposal in addition to my own! So tell me… HOW COULD YOU BE STRONGER THAN ME! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU'RE BLUFFING!" His tail smacked into the ground wildly, causing rocks to fly into the air.

Vegeta looked away, completely bored. As far as he was concerned, Mutant Jiminy Cricket was having nothing but a child's tantrum – it was embarrassing. "Look, if you think I'm bluffing then call my bluff!" He looked back towards Cell with an I-dare-you look. "I know you are confused so I'll make this easier on you," He told him, while turning around, "Here my back's turned – how's that?"

Once again, Cell let out another cry of anger and the Saiyan Prince was wondering how many times the insect was going to do that before he actually began fighting! "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, VEGETA!" He growled in a low and dangerous tone. The prince had really hit a nerve this time. Since Cell was made up of some of Vegeta's cells, he also could not stand being made fun of. "_You think you're so powerful, Saiyan scum?! Well let's see if you can handle a taste of your own medicine!"_ Cell jumped back to higher ground and positioned himself in a familiar fighting stance.

Trunks gasped as he realized the attack Cell was about to make. "Hey! That's my father's Gallic Gun!"

Vegeta turned his head and his smirk melted away. "_Does he really intend on using one of my trademark attacks?! What a disgusting creature! He can't even come up with his own attacks!"_

"Remember some of your cells compose me!" Cell cackled, "Gallic Gun…FIRE!" A familiar wave of light engulfed the island… and was heading straight towards Vegeta!

"Father!" Trunks called out, but the older Saiyan was laughing assuredly and not moving a single inch. "_Ha-ha-ha! So this is what it looks like on the other side! Well come on Cell lets see what you got!"_

The blast was enormously powerful. Even Trunks had to shield himself from the raging winds and flying debris. The platform Cell had been standing on crumbled beneath his feet, and even though he was the one who attacked, he was buried underneath the rubble.

The light blinded the island completely for a brief second and then disappeared… leaving behind only smoke, rubble, and debris. Cell was the first to emerge. "_Did I get him?"_ He frantically searched around for the Saiyan's body and ki. Vegeta always had a way of coming back to life so he knew he had to be 100 percent positive the Prince was dead. When nothing could be found a smirk began to form on his blood soaked lips…but prematurely. "_WHAT?! How is that possible!?"_ Cell gasped in horror as the dust disappeared and he saw Vegeta's glowing form standing in the exact same spot it had been before his attack.

"_Too easy,"_ Vegeta laughed inwardly.

Trunks grinned in relief. "_Father! If only mom could see you now!"_

…

"HAY WHAT'S HAPPENING?! COME ON! TELL ME HOW TRUNKS AND VEGETA ARE DOING DOWN THERE!" Bulma shouted furiously at Piccolo. "_Damn Namek with his damn big ears and his damn sensing abilities! Well I know what my next invention is going to be! I'll just make my own awesome sensing powers and I'll make sure that it comes with some sort of TV so I can also see what is happening!"_

"It's incredible!" Tien cried in bitter disbelief, "Vegeta's got Cell on the run! Hey, he might actually be able to win!"

"_Oh Vegeta…"_ Bulma's heart jumped a beat and warmness seemed to run through out her body. She was thankful that the boy's backs were turned to her because she was pretty sure that she was smiling like a dumb school girl… But she didn't care. Vegeta was winning – _Her_ Vegeta was finally achieving what he had worked so hard for. She didn't think about what would happen after; whether he would stay or go. All she cared about right then was that Vegeta was getting what he wanted. "_I'll have to **reward** him later,"_ She giggled inwardly. "That's great – but how about some details!" She practically ordered. Bulma wasn't the kind of girl to be happy with just the basics. She wanted to know how badly Vegeta was kicking Cell's ass.

"Cell's getting the beating of his life!" Tien smiled. "_Ha-ha! I guess this means I'll have to eat my own words when you get back Vegeta. You're such an ass you probably did this on purpose!"_

Bulma once again felt a wide and goody smile grace her lips, but as she turned to Piccolo she felt something was wrong… The Namek did not look the slightest bit pleased. In fact, he looked down right pissed. Backing away a bit, Bulma asked cautiously, "What's wrong with him?!" When they didn't answer she turned her attention to the gurgling bundle in her arms. "Hey Trunks!" She whispered sweetly, "You're daddy's beating Cell!" The baby smiled back at her and laughed happily. "Yes… You'll grow up to be just like him," She smiled. (Author's Note: I love this scene. I also think it is some major evidence that she and Vegeta do have a good relationship on some level since she wants her child to be just like him). Still Piccolo's foreboding expression troubled her… If something was wrong with Vegeta or Trunks she needed to know. It was her right! "So what's wrong with Piccolo?!"

Upon seeing that his mother was no longer paying attention to him, baby Trunks scowled and began to cry incessantly. Bulma laughed and turned back to her son to sooth him. "_You are just like your father sometimes."_

Piccolo growled angrily. Things were frustrating enough without Bulma's yapping and the baby's irritating howls! "_Vegeta could have beaten Cell ten times over by now! He's toying with him, leaving him an opportunity to fuse with Android 18! He's putting us all at risk to satisfy his own selfish pride!"_ Finally his frustration and anger with Vegeta was too much and a loud growling wail erupted from Piccolo's lips. "VEGETA!"

Bulma stared at Piccolo in total shock. "_Okay someone has gone a little loopy…"_ However, soon another thought came into her head and she too became angry. "I thought you said Vegeta was winning so why are you crying out his name like that! I am the mother of his freaking child! I have a right to know what is going on down there so unless you want to get your little green ass kicked I suggest you start spouting some answers, bud!"

"LEAVE US ALONE AND GO SIT OVER THERE!" Piccolo bellowed right into Bulma's face.

His reaction only had the opposite effect he had been planning on. Bulma's brows furrowed and her face seemed to have become three shades redder. "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON WITH VEGETA!"

"What's going on with Vegeta?! What's going on is that our very own Saiyan Prince might be killing us all just to appease his own pride!" Piccolo spat.

This time Bulma did not shout back… For she knew that he was probably telling the truth. "_Vegeta…Please for once in your life think of someone else other than yourself…I don't care who it is! It doesn't have to be me or even Trunks! But don't let your pride get the best of you! Achieve your dreams – just like you always wanted! Don't let that massive ego be your downfall…"_

"Now go sit over there, Bulma," Piccolo whispered, a little ashamed of himself for yelling at the poor girl. "_Hell she is probably used to it with Vegeta around."_

She nodded silently and turned with Trunks to sit and hope that Vegeta would not let her down.

…

"So this is it, huh?" Vegeta smirked as he walked towards a trembling Cell, "Now that's a joke! I thought this was going to be a challenge! Ha! I can't believe we were worried about _you_!" It was almost disappointing. He had wanted the battle to at least be interesting but the way things were looking now it was only going to be a slaughter-fest.

"You will pay!" Cell shouted, but with a little less conviction than before.

"I don't think so, Cell," Vegeta said in his old dark-prince tone, "I'm afraid you're outclassed in every way!"

"No! Impossible!" His eyes widened as if he knew the truth but obviously couldn't accept it yet. "It's not true!" Cell screamed as he charged towards the prince. He tried to attack with his tail but Vegeta merely jumped over it and sent his boot squarely into Cell's jaw, causing him to sour into the air. But Vegeta wasn't finished yet. Using his lightning speed, he jumped in front of Cell and kicked him again, this time causing him to fly upwards. Cell screamed in agony as Vegeta, once again, got in front of him and sent another kick into this stomach. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Even as he body collided with the ground, Cell could not believe how powerful his opponent had become. It just didn't make sense! Just a few days ago Vegeta had been completely annihilated by Android 18, who was far weaker than Cell… So how was it possible?!

Vegeta grinned wickedly at his handy work. He had never felt better in his life! "_If it feels this good to destroy Cell…I wonder how awesome it will feel when I finally obliterate you, Kakkarot!"_

Cell finally pulled his away out of his rocky grave and panted on all fours. It was absolutely humiliating but he didn't know what else to do… he had tried everything! "_This can't be happening!"_

"Oh Cell!" Vegeta called out and lowered himself so that the exhausted insect could see his handsome and cocky face.

It was maddening and just enough to make Cell get off his knees. "I am Cell! Do you hear me?!"

"You're nothing."

Cell's heart seemed to stop for a brief second as he began to feel himself loose control to the rage rising inside of him. To a character like Cell, who wanted nothing but to be known by everyone, being called nothing is the worst insult imaginable. Vegeta knew this and smirked as another shit-fit ensued. Cell tried to sneak up behind him but the Saiyan caught his arm and simply threw him into another rocky grave.

Vegeta's strength was now unquestionable. He had truly shown how superior he was to Cell. And yet he still continued to toy… and it was starting to make even Trunks nervous. "_Father…You truly are strong, but you must not let it go to your head!"_

Without warning, Cell emerged and flew straight towards Vegeta, who lead him up in the sky. Turning around, he sent multiply ki beams into Cell. Even as Cell began to fall back into the water, Vegeta continued his assault. "_I'm not going to let you die until I at least break a sweat!"_ Finally, the prince raised his arms above his head, creating a large blue ki ball and blasted Cell. The explosion enveloped the entire surrounding area and Vegeta laughed, drunk on his own power. "_There is no stopping me now! I have done it! I am the most powerful warrior in the entire universe! I am LEGENDARY!" _He lowered himself down on a rock near the water and scanned the area for Cell's ki. "Hmm… Where'd he go?"

As if right on cue, Cell sprang up from the water behind him and grabbed hold of Vegeta's ankles. The prince grimaced more at the fact that he was caught off guard than his current predicament. "Now this is more I like it!" Cell declared, "_Super Vegeta_, let's see you get out of this one!" Like a wriggling snake, Cell's tail lunged towards Vegeta in an attempt to absorb his newfound power. But the Saiyan Prince was far from helpless and merely captured the appendage between his bicep and side.

"_Idiot! If he had done his homework he would have known that I have much history with cretins and their stupid tails! And although I hate to admit it, Frieza was much smarter than you, Cell!"_ Vegeta chuckled, "What a pity! Your tail's stuck!"

"_Damn it! Why can't I get the upper hand?"_ Cell growled, "YOU ARE DETESTABLE!" Using all of his strength he tried desperately to pull his tail away from Vegeta and was too focused on the task to notice that the Saiyan's smirk was widening by the second.

"_Yes, pull harder you experimental freak!"_ Suddenly, the glow around Vegeta began to become stronger and he let go of Cell's tail. Elated to have his tail back, Cell was distracted for only an instant but long enough for Vegeta to send his elbow into his stomach. Cell's internal organs cried out in total agony. He let go of the prince's legs for he was unable to breath, think, or do anything except feel the excruciating pain in his gut. He was making his way towards the ground when Vegeta's gloved hand reached out and held him up. "What went wrong? You had me," the Dark Prince snickered. Without giving him any time to answer, he flipped over and hit Cell with all his might, causing the insects body to skid across the top of the water like a pebble.

Trunks still couldn't believe how large the gap was between his father and Cell. It just seemed too good to be true! The only thing that could keep Vegeta from victory now… was himself. "My gosh, what an extraordinary power! I hope you are being careful, father… You're in uncharted territory. Please, don't let it consume you!" The uneasy feeling in the boy's heart was making him feel a little nauseous. He wanted to believe Vegeta would do the right thing – he wanted his father to win without his help more than anything in this world… But Vegeta's pride was so strong and stubborn that Trunks had the worst feeling that things could turn out badly. However, he refused to say a word of this to his father. Vegeta was finally having his moment of glory and Trunks was not about to ruin it with doubts.

With a grunt, Cell emerged from the water for the umpteenth time that day. "I WILL FIND A WAY TO DESTROY YOU!" He shouted, still as determined as when they had first started fighting.

Vegeta grinned and chuckled, "Is that what you were doing down there so long? Trying to think of a way to beat me? Well it's not going to happen Cell! Face it! You were dealt a bad hand!" He raised his hand and motioned for the overgrown insect to come forward, "Come on!"

A furious Cell wasted no time and dove after Vegeta, who had gone underwater. Scanning the ocean floor, he couldn't find his opponent anywhere in sight. After all the insults and humiliation Vegeta had caused him today, Cell wanted to destroy him more than any other opponent he had faced before. There was pure hatred flowing through his veins… and it was blinding his senses. Instead of waiting for Vegeta to emerge or finding him himself, Cell decided to blast the entire area – wasting both time and energy. Even after the murkiness cleared, there was no sign of the Saiyan Prince. "HEY, COME OUT!"

"_Well he has done an awful lot of work…I guess I could oblige him just this once!"_ Vegeta thought as he moved towards Cell underground! Cell began to involuntarily tremble as he watched the crack in the ground, created by Vegeta, making its way towards him. He prepared himself to Vegeta to face him head on… but not from below! Cell gasped as he felt his feet being whipped out from underneath him, but turned in time to attempt to punch Vegeta. But the water was making his movements slow and the prince easily moved out of the way and was able to punch him in the stomach and twice in the face. "_This is getting boring, ha-ha! I've already hit him everywhere on his body at least twice! I think I'm ready to end this!"_ Flipping upside down, Vegeta sent a ki blast into Cell's chest, blowing them out of the water.

Vegeta landed on higher ground and laughed wholeheartedly as he looked down on Cell shaking himself dry like a dog. Cell looked up at the mocking form with sheer terror. It was hopeless…He had tried everything! Without Android 18's power there was no way he could defeat this new Vegeta.

"You should see the look on your face right now!" Vegeta cackled, "How would you feel if I told you there is another like me?"

"What?!" Cell gasped, almost becoming hysterical. "_No! It can't be!"_

Vegeta grinned proudly as he pointed towards Trunks. "Allow me to introduce you to my son! His name is Trunks and he, too, is a _True Super Saiyan_! He's not quite as strong as I am but it would be hard to tell the difference between us. He has incredible power!" (Author's note: Another one of my favorite scenes. This episode is full of them!)

Although Trunks' expression remained stone cold his insides were flip-flopping with happiness. His father had acknowledged him proudly not only as a True Super Saiyan… but as his son. Once again he wished that Bulma could have been there to see it but she would have to suffice with a story later. "_We did it mom! We are going to save this world! And I will come back and defeated the androids! I am strong enough now…Thanks to father."_

"No!" Cell stuttered and trembled as he turned to take look at Trunks. "How can this be?!" The situation seemed absolutely hopeless.

"Do you understand how fruitless this is?!" Vegeta roared down at him, "I've been allowing you to deceive yourself, that's all! You never had a chance to win! If by some miracle you managed to get by me Trunks would have finished you off!" Cell's quivering body was beginning to make him sick. He spit down at him. His body was calling for blood and he was ready for his fucking victorious welcome back home. Kami, how he wanted to rub this in the Woman's face. "Face it, Cell, you took a gamble and you lost!"

"IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" He whined, "How did you get all this power?! Curse you!" He had to find a weakness and he had to find it quick. Cell could tell that Vegeta was no longer in a playful mood. The Saiyan Prince was bored… and ready to kill. "_His pride! I must find a way to use it against him! He is overflowing with self-confidence right now! All I need to do is channel it in a way so that it will suit me!"_

"You're the one who started this game!" Vegeta snorted, obviously getting a bit annoyed, "And now that you're loosing it's no fun anymore! YOU'RE JUST A BIG BABY!"

"_THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU VEGETA! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS! YOUR PRIDE AND THAT VENONMOUS MOUTH OF YOURS IS GOING TO BE YOUR DOWNFALL!"_ Cell roared with all his might, trying to gain control of his anger.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust. He really was like a fucking two-year old who was pissed because his mommy wouldn't give him some candy. "_I'm going to enjoy killing you."_

"YOU WOULDN'T BE TALKING TO ME THIS WAY IF I HAD COMPLETED MY EVOLUTION!" Cell growled…throwing out the bait. "YOU WOULD BE NOTHING TO ME IF I HAD ABSORBED ANDROID 18!"

Vegeta raised his noise curiously. "_Completed his evolution…Could he really become that much more powerful?"_

"Vegeta, allow me to obtain my perfect form. As a Saiyan you can appreciate the challenge…" Cell inquired.

"_It's a trick. He is trying to use my people's mindset against me. Or rather he is trying to use my own pride against me…The one thing that has always been constant in my life…I know this…But…If I truly am the strongest in the universe then it shouldn't matter whether he evolves or not! I should still be able to beat him! And besides I don't want to be asked 'what if' questions for the rest of my life!"_ Vegeta's frown deepened at the thought. His moment of glory was no longer so bright and shiny – not if he was only defeating someone at a fraction of their strength.

Trunks scowled as he realized that his father was actually considering Cell's proposal. Vegeta's weakness had been exposed. "_Father, no! He is deceiving you!"_

"Well, what do you say, Vegeta?" Cell asked again, a bit more confident.

"_No…I must not risk it! The Woman and Kakkarot would expect me to agree to this arrangement but I am here to prove them wrong in everything!"_ Smirking he answered, "You still sound like a baby who is trying to get his way!"

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Cell screamed, creating a crater around him. "_I went straight for his pride! This is Vegeta! Why did that not work?!"_

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the absolute temper tantrum occurring before him. It was almost comical how much Cell let him get under his skin. "_He's worse than Bulma!"_

Finally, Cell began to take deep breaths and calm down. "Why? If only I could complete my evolution!" He whispered to himself, but just loud enough for the prince to hear, "Someone like Vegeta would be nothing! Fool! He thinks he knows power!"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow, curiosity once again nipping at his mind. "_What did that booger just say?"_ Jumping down he stood on a rock next to Cell. "I couldn't help but overhear your annoying babble! Funny, I know," He rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Cell was up to, "But I thought I heard you say I'm a fool, who doesn't know what real power is…"

"That's right! You have no idea!" Cell shouted back. "_Could he be taking the bait?"_

Trunks' eyes widened fearfully. "_No father…Don't tell me you are still considering! Don't let him get into your mind!"_

But the thought that a power substantially greater than what he was feeling right now existed had already begun to grab hold of Vegeta's mind. He had made it this far after all…So what was stopping him from achieving more?

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! But this is a long chapter so hopefully it made up for it! I had a bit of writers block and I had to get my Rurouni Kenshin story on its feet. The next update will come sooner I promise! Hope you enjoyed this one though and PLEASE REVIEW!


	48. Vegeta's Only Weakness

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

I'M SO SORRY! I know this is like 2 months over due but I was pummeled with work, exams, and final projects and was unable to write anything : ( But don't worry! I have now officially graduated and will have more time to write now! Again I'm very sorry… don't be angry! I promise I am going to finish this story! I will not leave you guys hanging!

Special Thanks to Nocturnalwitch, MystiKoorime, Morningstar, vegeta-dragon-666, amja, Vegamarie, Chazie, amam, Essance-chan, Master Vishal G, lilvampgoddess, captainfantasticfr, sometimestheycallmejackie, Vladegurl, DBZFanattic, ravenreux, Nairobi Dawn, Sipherous, Kate7950, Musette Fujiwara, Sakuramar, and BVpsycho! Wow! So many reviewers! Thank you so much! I promise I will finish this story if just for you guys : )

**Chapter 48**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z…_

Trunks' eyes widened fearfully. "_No father…Don't tell me you are still considering! Don't let him get into your mind!"_

But the thought that a power substantially greater than what he was feeling right now existed had already begun to grab hold of Vegeta's mind. He had made it this far after all…So what was stopping him from achieving more?

…

"Your power is substantial… I'm not denying that!" Cell added cautiously, knowing that buttering the prince up could only help his cause, "But if I absorbed Android 18 you would quickly discover that you had serious _limitations!_" Vegeta's brow twitched angrily at the word. All his life he had been plagued by Kami-awful _limitations._ Cell now had his full and undivided attention. "And then you would be a nobody…"

Anger rushed through Vegeta's body before he was even conscious of it. "_A nobody?! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I am the farthest thing possible from being a nobody!"_ In milliseconds Vegeta sent his left leg launching into Cell's chest, which caused the overgrown bug to once again fly into the air for the umpteenth time that day.

Cell's body quivered with anguish but he knew he had finally found that nerve he had been looking for. All he had to do was keep taunting Vegeta and victory would be his. "_I just have to stay alive until then!"_ He grimaced inwardly. "No I refuse to believe this is my fate!" He shouted most theatrically, "I am Cell this isn't supposed to be happening to me!"

Vegeta walked towards him, mercilessly. "_That's life, Bug Boy! Do you think that all the shit that I have gone through was supposed to happen to me?! NO! I am supposed to be on my own planet right now… as the Super Saiyan King of the Universe! I am not supposed to be residing in some 3__rd__ Class fool's shadow on some mud-ball pondering about some earthling woman!" _ At this point, Cell once again began to scream. "_OH SHUT UP!" _Vegeta bellowed in his thoughts as he kicked the science experiment in the face. "_I'm the strongest! Even if you did evolve that wouldn't change! I don't need to see it with my own eyes to know! I am the Prince of All Saiyans… I just know…"_ But the more he thought about it the more it bothered him. The last thing Vegeta wanted was for people to be questioning his authority after the deed was done. Sure he had defeated him but not in his strongest form… and he would never know if he had really been capable of doing so. His pride began to turn the wheels of his mind and Vegeta began to think less about getting the job done and more about showing off his power to the universe.

However, Cell began to worry about his fate again. Vegeta didn't seem as willing as he first thought. "Where are you 18… I need you!" He whispered desperately.

"Talking to yourself?" the prince asked maliciously. His tone had clearly gone from manically amused to frustrated and frankly… pissed off. He brought his hand to face Cell's crouching back and prepared to fire. "_How dare he question MY power?! Look at the scoreboard freak! You haven't even gotten a real hit in!"_

"Vegeta… uh… listen!" Cell tried to reason with his scowling opponent but Vegeta ignored him and fired anyways. The pain was becoming harder and harder to bare. Why was his manipulating plan not working? This was the biggest egotistical bastard in the freaking galaxy! But what Cell didn't realize was that Vegeta could have killed him at any point now… and he was hesitant to do so. Cell stared up at him pathetically as the Saiyan approached. "_No it can't end like this!"_

And it wouldn't.

Vegeta shook his head and scowled deeper. "This is ridiculous! Your power is laughable! Fighting you in this stage is just a waste of my time!" He paused, half of him knowing that what he was about to say was a mistake, "Do you honestly believe that you could challenge my powers if I allowed you to absorb that other android?"

A large smile crept upon Cell's gruesome face. "_I knew it! I just knew a man like Vegeta couldn't resist such a temptation!"_ Pushing back the pain, Cell chose his words carefully, "Yes… It would be the **ultimate challenge**… Are you up to it?"

And with that said, any doubts in the Saiyan Prince's mind disappeared. After all, it was in a Saiyan's blood to desire the ultimate fighting challenges… It would practically treasonous not to! "Well… in that case," he smirked, "Let's just say that I'm thinking about it… It sounds interesting."

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Trunks' body visibly began to shake with fear. Whatever former faith that he had in his father was quickly fading. He really wanted to believe that Vegeta wouldn't do such a thing and risk everyone's lives for his own power… but a horrible feeling in his gut told him otherwise. How could the entire situation change in a matter of minutes?! "No, father… you can't!" He whispered desperately through gritted teeth.

Seeing that his chances had just increased tenfold, Cell got up to his feet. "You're like a kid who has just gotten a new bicycle but doesn't have a place to ride it…"

Vegeta made no comment on the childish analogy. He was still too caught up with the pros and cons of the decision he was about to make. His old self was screaming into his ear to go get 18 himself and let his opponent absorb her. It was the proper Saiyan thing to do. If he didn't then he would never truly know how powerful he actually was… He needed to test himself out for real. But the other part of him, the part that had been affected by Earth, Trunks and Bulma, was arguing the exact opposite. It said that either way he was winning and the risk of so many people's lives was not worth his lust for power. What he was about to do was foolish! The Prince was having a real internal struggle… and it was bothering the shit out of him. He was not ready to accept his new "softer" self. Why should he care about this waste of a planet and the ants that live on it? "_Why should I try to save people who don't even believe in me…?"_

Cell smirked, "Get it? Your power is like a new toy but you don't have any way to test it!"

Vegeta really wanted to shoot him now just for insulting his intelligence. "_Of course I know what the hell you're talking about you purple lipped imbecile!"_

But Cell continued enthusiastically like a car salesman, "Well I understand your dilemma! I know your Saiyan blood is boiling for the challenge! Let me absorb the android! This could be the **only** opportunity to test the depths of your power! I can promise you… you will not be disappointed." He stared assuredly into Vegeta's turquoise eyes. It was the moment of truth and Cell would be damned if he didn't get his way.

Trunks looked down at the pair, fearing the worst. The fact that his quick witted and impatient father was not responding right away and had not already killed Cell was evidence that he was truly considering letting the evil monster absorb 18. "_Father! Don't do it! Please don't do it! If not for the Earth at least for mom and myself! Do we really mean nothing to you?"_

"Say the word and it's done! It shouldn't take to long!" Cell egged on. "I'll absorb her and we can resume where we left off…"

But what Cell didn't realize was Vegeta was not only deciding whether or not 18 was going to be absorbed but also which of the two selves that resided in his body he wanted to be. Did he want to be the Dark Prince once more…or be true to his family? He knew they loved him. Even with all the fights and the harsh words, the woman would do practically anything for him. "_Except choose between you and Kakkarot!"_ He scowled. Why? Why wouldn't she just answer the question? Even the eager Trunks had returned back in time to tell Kakkarot to prepare… not him! They were just like everyone else that he had allowed to get close to him in life – they could not be trusted! But himself… He knew that he could count on his own strength. It was the only thing that had gotten him through his hellish life until now.

"Although the ultimate challenge may very well lead to your doom, you'll seek it anyways… won't you Super Saiyan?" Cell asked, hoping to finally get an answer of the prince.

Vegeta closed his eyes and gave a small laugh. His mind was made up. "I have ascended beyond the level of Super Saiyan."

"Fascinating! Yes this will be a rare match, indeed," Cell conceded, hoping to spice up the deal even more.

"If you don't run away," Vegeta shot back.

Cell's grin widened. "Now you're dreaming."

Trunks felt his whole body go cold. They were back to insults… and about a fight that his father should not be allowing to occur. "_Oh my Kami! You are actually going to let him do it, aren't father?!"_

Vegeta could sense very clearly the fear that was clenching his son's heart, but the Saiyan had chosen to leave both the boy and Bulma behind from this point forward. "_I will be what I once was… It is who I really am… Who I am meant to be! I told her I couldn't change… I told her!"_ Smirking widely, he announced, "So be it! You've managed to arouse my curiosity… Now go and absorb your android!"

"Oh no!" Trunks yelled. "_Father, please! Please don't do this! I'm begging you!"_ It was as if he was being completely abandoned. All that had happened in the GR had been nothing. Power was still and seemed would always be the most important thing in Vegeta's life. On the other hand, Cell's entire body was washed over with a wave of relief and joy. He had done it! And now Vegeta would be destroyed.

"Hopefully the next time I see you, you won't be in such a pitiful state! It's embarrassing!" the Saiyan barked, crossing his arms and ignoring the cry of his son.

"PLEASE NO, FATHER! THAT'S YOUR WEAK POINT!" Trunks yelled desperately. "Don't you see?! Cell is exploiting your only weakness!"

"_No! I have no weaknesses, you brat!"_ Vegeta's brows furrowed deeply and he roared, "Shut up, you fool! Mind you own business! I don't remember asking your opinion on the matter!" He would not let himself be affected by Earth any longer! It was polluting his pure Saiyan psyche! "How can you understand my power? I've gone beyond the Super Saiyan!"

Trunks' fear began to melt away into bone shaking anger. How could his father be so damn selfish and stupid?! Was it really possible? Was Vegeta really capable of putting everyone, including his family, at risk to test his own power?! What kind of man does that?!

Vegeta turned back to Cell with a heavy heart. "Now go! Get out of here before I change my mind!" And he really wanted to. His son's glares and pleads were driving him insane. He was just thankful that the woman was around. "This better be worth it, Cell!" He whispered as he watched the green creature fly away.

However, Trunks would not be put down so easily. He was his father's son after all. Before Cell could even get 10 feet away, the younger warrior jumped in front of him, creating a blockade. "If my dad won't stop you then I'll do it myself!" He snarled, becoming red in the face.

Cell's smile faded quickly and terror once again gripped at his soul. If Trunks was as strong as Vegeta said he was then he was still in quite a lot of trouble. "_Damn Saiyan bugs! You flick one aside and another equally annoying one takes its place!"_ Grinding his teeth angrily, he hissed, "Move along, kid! I don't have the patience to deal with you right now, you young punk!"

"You'll need a lot more than patience to deal with me!" Trunks spat back, shocking Cell. "You heard my father – I'm just as strong as he is!"

"Oh yea…" Cell growled, "We'll have to see about that!" Immediately, he sent a punch towards Trunks but it was like the battle with Vegeta all over again. The boy easily dodged it and hit the big bug in the stomach before kicking him back towards the ground.

Meanwhile, Vegeta watched the scene with no intention of stepping in. Deep down he was impressed that his son had the guts to take matters into his own hands. He also wasn't completely sure about his decision to let Cell absorb 18… But there was no way he was going to let the glory be taken from him. If Cell couldn't handle Trunks or Trunks didn't step eventually step aside then Vegeta was ready to step in.

Realizing that Trunks was not bluffing, Cell tried to quit the fight and fly away to find 18 but his opponent would have nothing of that. Trunks once again zoomed in front of a very exasperated Cell. "Sorry but you're not going anyway unless you go through me, Cell!"

"_I don't have time for this! Vegeta could change his mind at any minute! I must find Android 18!"_ Cell let out a frustrated growl.

Vegeta also growled from annoyance. It was obvious now that Trunks was ready and willing to do anything in his power to stop Cell from evolving. This was causing a kink in his plan but he also couldn't help but be bit proud of the boy. "Damn kid! Just like his father!"

Cell fired an energy ball but Trunks easily deflected it. "I know that you're tricking my dad! You know his weakness because some of his cells are in you! Well you aren't going to talk your way through this road block, Cell! It ends here!" He knew that he was upsetting his father for announcing that he did have a weakness but at this point there was too much at stake for Trunks to be suave. He refused to allow the version of himself from this timeline grow up in the devastation that he had lived through.

Cell's blood was beginning to bubble from aggravation. "Curse you!" He was too weak to deal with the boy himself so he was going to have to rely on the Saiyan Prince, himself. "Hey Vegeta, look, I thought we had an agreement…" But his voice began to trail off as he caught sight of none other than Android 18. "_There she is! It can't be! Android 18, she's here!"_ Completely, forgetting about Trunks, Cell focused only on getting a hold of the female android. If he could do that then there would be nothing in this universe that could stop him! "_Well this is too good to be true! Once I have her I will be the ultimate warrior – an android with no equal in powers, speed, or technique!"_

About a second too late, Trunks realized what his opponent was staring so intensely at. "OH NO! The android… She's here!" His heart plummeted to the depths of his stomach. "_And Krillin is with them?! They haven't noticed we're up here!"_ Sweat began to pour down his brow as Trunks tried to decide what to do. "_Well at this point I think yelling is my only option!"_ "HEY! CELL KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!"

Both Cell and Vegeta whipped towards Trunks, completely stunned. "_What the hell does he think he is doing?!"_

Caught off guard, Krillin, 18, and 16 gasp in alarm. Horrified, Krillin shouts out what all three are thinking, "OH MAN! IT'S HIM!"

Fueled by the bald man's fright, Cell cackles softly and shoots off after them. "_This is the end of the line for you, 18!"_

"I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!" Trunks screams before powering up and following him.

This catches Vegeta's eye. The Saiyan is so consumed with his thought of power that he begins to let it influence his interpretation of his own son's actions. "I see Trunks wants to test out his powers as well…" He didn't want to believe that Trunks was doing this to save the Earth – which included himself.

Two streams of energetic light began to descend towards Krillin and the two androids but all three were too frightened and taken aback to do anything but watch. Luckily, Trunks was faster than Cell and had caught up with him in a matter of minutes pummeling the green beast with energy blasts. When that was becoming less effective he sent his opponent into the ground with his powerful fists. "_I'm not going to let you do this! I promised my mom that things would be different!"_

Meanwhile, Vegeta watched irritably. "_That brat and his mother are always getting in my way! Both of you think you know what's best for me but I don't need your help! I'm the perfect warrior and I won't let you get in the way of my affairs – even if you are my son!"_

Trunks hovered lower, searching for Cell in the debris. "_Come on… Where are you? I know that attack alone couldn't have killed you."_ Furrowing his brows, Trunks whispered, "He's masked his energy." It was the only reasonable explanation… And if he was right then Cell was probably already on the move! "Krillin, get the android away fast! He's probably moving underground!"

Krillin stepped towards 18 quickly and called out to her, "Come on! It's only a matter of time before Mr. Grumpy digs himself out!" 18 nodded in agreement and after exchanging a few words with Android 16, Trunks saw her take off running. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when a huge blast came from the ground near 18 and Krillin. "_How did he get all the way over there?!"_ Cell rose out of the ground ominously and cackling like a mad man. "_Shit! I've got to hurry!"_ Trunks took off with everything he had.

However, Vegeta had decided that now was the time to step in if he wanted to fight a perfect Cell. "Stupid boy! This is too good an opportunity for you to screw up!" Without a second though, the prince flew after his determined son. Cell was only steps away from 18 when Trunks came upon him but before he could reach the foul insect his father's foot collided with his side, sending him spiraling towards the ground and away from Cell. The prince chuckled menacingly and smirked at Cell, giving him the go ahead.

"So nice to see you, 18," Cell jeered and took a step closer. The android prepared herself to fight when suddenly 16 appeared to protect her. His appearance was quite pitiful given the circumstances. He was missing half his head and sparks seemed to be shooting out from all corners of his body. Cell laughed, "Looks like your batteries are running low. Now thanks to Vegeta I will finally be able to reach the perfection that my designer intended!"

Krillin scowled and balled his fists. "Vegeta," he spat, "I should have known!"

"Yes," Cell said, turning his attention to Krillin, "He is a brave one. Incredibly stupid but brave none the less."

Meanwhile, Vegeta was beginning to lose his patience. "What is taking so long? WOULD YOU JUST CONSUME THE ANDROID AND BE DONE WITH IT! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" The doubts he was so desperately trying to push from his mind would not leave him alone. He needed Cell to absorb 18 so that he could move on and win this thing. "_Thus proving everyone wrong!"_ To make matters worse, Trunks suddenly emerged and was still bent on trying to stop Cell. "Imbecile!" the prince cried before hitting his son in the back. He could feel his stomach becoming sicker and his blood boiling with each blast but he continued to hit Trunks until he was sure that the boy would stay down. Although Vegeta told himself he was just annoyed, he really didn't like blasting his own son… In fact it was killing him to do so.

…

Meanwhile, up at Kami's place Piccolo growled furiously, "Vegeta!" He had always had some sort of respect for the Saiyan on a fighting level but even that was diminishing. "_How could he be so stupid?! The fate of the planet is at stake here!"_

Upon hearing her husband's name Bulma jumped up. She was through with sitting around and waiting for answers. "Did you say Vegeta? Why? What's going on?" when he didn't answer she began to get angry from anxiety. "_Is he hurt? Or is he doing something horrible…? Vegeta what is going on with you lately?!"_ Wrinkling her nose, Bulma began to shout at Piccolo, "Tell me!" But still Piccolo could not bring himself to tell her that her husband had just injured their son in an attempt to appease his own prideful lust. Although she tried to hide it, the Namek could see quite clearly through the way that she worried about the prince that she was quite in love with him and news like this would do more harm than good at the moment. But Bulma would not take no for an answer. "Hey answer me, Piccolo!" Her tone was dangerous and hostile, "ANSWER ME! ANSWER!" She didn't know what would be worse... that he was hurt or that he had committed some atrocity. They had been so happy the day before the androids had arrived. What had happened? Did it really matter that much that she hadn't answered him! Inwardly, she cried, "_Oh Vegeta if I had known I would have said you…"_

She was on the verge of tears but the tall alien remained silent. Piccolo realized that Vegeta would not fulfill their hopes… he had failed. "_This planet only has one hope left…You better be training hard, Goku."_

…

Vegeta watched numbly as Cell effortlessly disposed of Krillin and 16 and now stood over a beaten 18. "_This is it…"_ He thought, when once again Trunks surfaced from the rubble and angrier than ever. Vegeta smiled wickedly. "_You really are something else, boy. If only you understood the nature of a true Saiyan!"_

Trunks was sincerely hurt by his dad's actions but still refused to lay a hand on Vegeta. "_I must reach him! There has to be a way!"_ He called up to him, "You're wrong father! You can't let him reach his final form! There's a good chance he will become stronger than both of us!"

But what seemed like logic to Trunks was evidence to the Saiyan Prince's ears. "_That's exactly why I have to let him do it! As a real Saiyan I must! I have to prove that I'm the strongest! Not Kakkarot and certainly not some distorted leaf muncher!"_ A sort of craziness entered Vegeta's eyes as he let his wicked pride begin to take control of his soul. Trunks was becoming frightened by the look his father was sending him… It was devoid of any sort of caring whatsoever. All that laid beneath those eyes was ambition and greed. "But that's the thrill! Don't you want to see this power he keeps talking about?"

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_This isn't a game dad! All of our lives are at stake! I already know what that power is like and it's not something you can play around with!"_ Trembling with anger, he roared, "No! I've seen it all my life! I've lived through the horrors a force like that creates!" Flashes of Gohan's lifeless body began to appear in his head… of his mother sobbing over the death of his father… of all the people in this time dead or being controlled by fear of the androids. It was too much for him to bear. He couldn't let it happen again! If Vegeta insisted on acting this way then he would fight fire with fire… it seemed to be the only way. "And I won't let it happen in this time too! Even if that means taking you down!" With that warning, a blinding energy erupted from Trunks' outstretched arms… but he did not fire.

Vegeta's eyes widened with delight and amusement. "You stop me?!" He laughed, "I know you don't have the guts to challenge your own dear father! Your feelings with stop you. That's what makes you weak!" It was like he had always thought. Emotions would be a warrior's downfall… But it also disappointed him a bit. The world that Bulma had painted had been quite agreeable. "_But it's not real…That isn't how the world really works!"_

Trunks added more energy to the ball but was still struggling to let go of it. "_Come on, Trunks! You have to do it! You have to stop him to save the planet… and to show him that you are not soft! You don't have to kill him just put him out of commission for a few minutes!"_ But putting Vegeta out of commission was not an easy task. He was far too determined and both father and son knew this. "_I'm sorry, father!"_ Trunks cried out and let go off the energy ball.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. "_He's actually going to do it! He's going to hit me! That little son-of-a-bitch!"_ In a matter of seconds, the blast forced Vegeta into the air and out of sight. He couldn't decide whether or not he was proud or pissed.

Meanwhile, Cell was fast approaching a virtuously helpless Android 18. But right before he was about to absorb her, Trunks side kicked him out of the way. "There's not much time! You've got to hurry and get out of here!" He bellowed at the artificial beauty.

Thoroughly pissed off now, Cell went after Trunks. But in his current state he was no match for the young Super Saiyan. Punch after punch, kick after kick, hit after hit, Cell began to fear that he would never reach his perfected state with this boy in his way. "_He's just too strong! I need 18! Where is Vegeta?!"_

…

The Saiyan Prince lay floating on his back in the water, too stunned to move just yet. "Well, he actually did it." It was definitely proof that Trunks really was _his_ son but it also meant something else. "The boy is stronger willed than I thought!" It was somewhat admirable until the warrior realized that his lip was bleeding. "_He drew blood! A young kid like that!"_ Self-hatred and anger began to surge through Vegeta's body. "_He won't get away with this! I will not be made a fool of by my own flesh and blood!"_ Tightening his fist, he bellowed, "Too bad he's fighting on the wrong side!" With a new found energy, the Saiyan blasted off back towards the fated island.

…

In the meantime, while Trunks was handing out some serious beatings, Cell was coming up with a plan to absorb 18. "_The boy will be too inexperienced to stop me!"_ He cackled before taking off. Trunks pursued unknowingly until Cell flew right in front of the sun, where he could not be seen. "MY DESTINY AWAITS!" He cried out in full glory. "Your time has expired Android 18."

"_I don't know what you're planning but it's not going to work!"_ Trunks took off towards Cell and the sun, not realizing that Vegeta had just arrived back on the scene and was out for _his_ blood.

Suddenly out of nowhere Cell stops everyone in their tracks with an incredible Solar Flash attack. Basically turning the sun into a giant strobe light, the detestable insect temporarily blinded all of his foes so he could easily reach 18. "_What the hell is happening?!" _Trunks cried. He feared that this really was the end… for he couldn't see or focus on Cell's position. "_No!"_

"Time to devour the last morsel and become whole!" Cell crowed as he made his way down towards the android. In a last attempt effort, Krillin tried to shield 18 with his body but Cell flicked him away with one measly blast. Although blinded, the now helpless 18 tried to prepare herself to fight. She could feel he was coming and although she was shaking with fear she would not go down easily. "YOU MONSTER!" She soared at him and attacked him with all her might… but all she received in return were Cell's amused laughs. In a matter of seconds half of her body was being sucked up by the horrible creature. Her legs flailed in every which way but it was useless. Trunks and the others could hear her horrible muffled cries but there was nothing they could do to stop him now. Krillin tried once again to save his beloved but it was too late and he was still wounded from the Solar Flash attack.

Trunks raced for the island, his vision slowly returning to him, but by the time he got there it was too late… Cell's entire body was sparkling with light and was morphing… into its final PERFECT FORM!

Author's Note: Again I am REALLY sorry about the super long wait! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it is the longest one yet. I promise I will have the next one up soon! For real haha! And if in the future I don't update for a little don't worry because I definitely am finishing this story and my others! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	49. Prelude to Vegeta's Downfall

Last time on Dragon Ball Z:

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z:_

Trunks raced for the island, his vision slowly returning to him, but by the time he got there it was too late… Cell's entire body was sparkling with light and was morphing… into its final PERFECT FORM!

…

"_Yes! Cell's final transformation is at last at hand! Soon he will be the greatest adversary I have ever faced! Even greater than you Kakkarot!"_ Vegeta's smirk widened as his body tingled with anticipation. This time he would show everyone just who to call when they needed real strength. Never again would he be second to that lousy third rate commoner.

However, Vegeta was the only one thrilled by Cell's transformation. Trunks, Krillin and 16 were all lost in despair as the green light engulfing their enemies body grew brighter and brighter. Trunks' stomach twisted in knots, the pain, hopelessness and fear made it hard for him to breathe. His own father had done this… He had had the ability to save them all – to be the man everyone had wanted him to be – and he had thrown it away. And for what? His idiotic pride!? He clenched his teeth and tore his eyes away from the light. He couldn't bear to look any longer. "_Oh no, it's happening again!"_ The mangled bodies of Goku, his mother, all those he cared about flooded his mind. "_It's just like what happened in my world… All the pain, all the senseless slaughter! I was powerless to prevent it. And now I'm afraid this world will suffer the same fate as mine. Cell… I've already seen one world laid to waste by Dr. Gero's evil creations and I won't let it happen again! I promise you this as long as there is breath in my body I will fight!"_ Trunks transferred his pain and grief into a power source. "DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD TOO!" This was all that he lived for. Why couldn't his father see that he had lost everything as well – that they were in the same boat! How could he demolish all that he had worked for?

Trunks jumped into the air and surged straight for Cell. "_The transformation is still in process! I might still have the power to stop this!"_ He sent out his most powerful punch, slowly forcing his way to the center of the green light. But the closer he got the more resilient the aura became. Cell was almost in sight but it was too much. With a roar, the green demon pushed Trunks out, sending him over backwards to the ground. "_We're too late!"_

The green aura surrounding Cell gave one last final burst so bright that the Z fighters were sure that it could be seen from space. Then it shrunk down to just cover Cell's newly transformed body. Vegeta cackled happily at the site, "It is finally done!" His eyes glistened with satisfaction as they judged the new Cell.

…

At Kami's lookout, Bulma's mouth hung open in disbelief. She prayed that that green light had come from Vegeta and had been the destruction of Cell but the grinding of Piccolo's teeth told her otherwise. "_Vegeta… what have you done?"_

"Cell's transformation is complete," Piccolo said, practically choking on his own words.

Bulma whipped her head up at him in shock. "Wha-What do you mean?" She stuttered, "Did Krillin not use my controller to shut down the androids?"

"That's right," Piccolo confirmed angrily, "He crushed the controller and let her go."

"WHAT!?" Bulma yelled, waking Trunks in the process, "Why would he do that!?" She could barely breathe. She had worked so hard to be useful. She had finally done something that could help save everyone only for it to be crushed – and by Krillin? She couldn't believe it. This was one of her closest friends. "_I know he couldn't do something like that!"_

"_But even with Krillin's mistake we could have won if only HE had killed him when he was supposed to!"_ The thought made the Namek's body shake with fury. "Vegeta!" He growled, "You've doomed us all!"

Bulma's eyes widened and her blood ran cold. "_Vegeta? But it was Krillin… No, Vegeta, what have you done?"_ She turned to ask Krillin but found that she had no voice. She didn't want to know… she couldn't hear it. Her shaking hands grasped her wailing son tighter as she swallowed down the knot in her throat. "_Vegeta, I believe in you… please just don't let me down."_

…

However, it was too late for such prayers now. Vegeta had already forgotten her, Trunks and the entire planet. His mind was solely focused on his opponent and newfound power. What was important was his glory, not some mere earthling woman and a half-breed.

Cell let his new body stand up right for the first time and a sinister smile graced his lavender lips. "_Finally."_

Vegeta curiously watched Cell let out a few practice punches from above. "So this is the android's new body, eh? What a joke! He is even smaller than he was before (Author's Note: Vegeta, I don't really think you can talk here…). He still looks way too much like a grasshopper for my liking." Meanwhile, upon seeing that 18 was really lost to this disgusting creature, Krillin let his grief get the best of him and made a heroic charge. Vegeta laughed inwardly, "_Stupid baldy! You were strong enough to even lay a punch in his previous form – do you really think you stand a chance now? Human idiocy knows no bounds_."

"Krillin NO!" Trunks yelled in alarm. But it was too late. The vertically challenged man was making his full assault punching and kicking Cell's back and neck as hard as he could. However, the mutant android had become so strong that he couldn't even feel Krillin's blows. He just continued to examine and adjust to his new body. "_It can't be!? Can he really not even feel my punches!?"_

Sent into frenzy Krillin circled Cell and tried hitting every part of his body but the taller man gave no reaction. "_Is there a fly in the air?"_ He smirked, "_Oh well. All that I have desired is now mine! I have become what no other has been able to achieve! I AM PERFECT!"_

Trunks growled in anger at the spectacle before him. "_It's all his fault! DAD! Our undoing is because of you! How could you love your pathetic pride over your own family!"_ Vegeta's betrayal hurt just as much as the memories of his dead friends and family. He had truly believed in him. He glared up at his father only to be met with Vegeta's familiar and bone-chilling smirk.

"_Now do you see, boy? This is the true nature of a Saiyan. That whore of a woman who bore you has not softened me! Power is still the only thing that I need to survive! I tried to tell you, but you know what they say, 'actions always speak louder than words!'" _Vegeta chuckled to himself.

This was too much for Trunks to handle. He couldn't let his father get away with this. "_I'll defeat him myself and take your victory away from you!" _He surged towards Cell and delivered a powerful kick… that did nothing. Trunks' eyes widened in a mix of terror and shock, but he couldn't accept the reality. He had to keep trying!

And so Trunks and Krillin continued to circle the perfect android kicking, punching and fighting at the best of their abilities but causing no damage whatsoever. "That's right children, have fun," Cell muttered amused. He was on a level so beyond them that it was comical. Even when Krillin delivered a direct hit with his destructo-disk, all Cell did was crack his neck. "_Boring."_ No longer amused, the bug monster decided it was time to give his new body a test drive. "So you want to play, huh?" Krillin stepped back and tensed up in fear. "Very well, it's my turn. Are you ready?"

Before the bald fighter could blink, Cell's purple eyes were only a centimeter away from his own. He fell back with a yelp. "_How the hell did he get that fast? Shit! I'm so-"_ Cell's leg whammed into Krillin's stomach before he could even finish his thought. His small body slammed into the ground, creating a crater around him.

Trunks' gut tightened up as he felt a cold wave of fear wash over his body. It was just like last time. He was going to have to watch his friends and family die once again. But this time it was even worse… because his own father who had the power to stop all this nonsense had chosen not to. "No… Krillin… no," He whispered breathlessly.

However, the bald fighter was not beaten yet. Driven by his grief over the absorption of 18 and his own guilt at not deactivating her himself, Krillin forced his muscles to lift himself off the ground. Vegeta inwardly groaned, "_The insect never did know when to quit! He is probably going to say some ridiculous, imbecile joke about how he just got the shit kicked out of him!"_

Sure enough the first thing out of Krillin's mouth besides some blood and saliva was, "Did someone catch the number of that bus? I've never felt anything more painful in my life! As if all my bones are totally crushed!" Breathing at this point was a chore and Krillin could only accept that at this point he was out of the game. His pupils began to turn white as he collapsed back to ground.

As the dust swirled into the air from Krillin's fallen body, something inside Trunks' snapped. It was just too much. He couldn't live through this again. It was too much to handle. "JUST HOLD ON!" He roared as he blasted off towards his wounded friend.

Cell chuckled at how frantic the formerly calm and collected Trunks had become just because of some puny little weakling. "_I really wonder if he and Vegeta are related?"_ He let out a few practice punches, laughing, "He should feel lucky! He's the first one to be touched by my perfect body."

"Krillin, no, you have got to hold on!" Trunks pleaded as he tried to keep his hand steady while turning his friend's battered body over. "I won't let it end like this!" The knot in his throat was growing larger by the second. How had it come to this? Even after all the training and all of his warning how was it possible that he once again had a friend dying in his arms? "_I was hoping not to have to use these but this is an emergency."_ He thought as he reached into his armor and pulled out a sensu bean.

Seeing that his soft son was preoccupied with baldy, Vegeta smirked and made his way towards his opponent and what he thought would be his ultimate victory. "Don't tell me you are satisfied swatting flies like him!" Vegeta snorted at the obvious difference between someone like Cell who will fight anything and someone like himself that only reserves his awesome power for the best. "I guess a guy like you will take any victory you can get!" When Cell hardly acknowledged his insult, Vegeta decided to continue, "From the way you had been carrying on I was expecting a true challenge! If that is your idea of perfect I might as well go home." The word had scarcely left his mouth before the image of Capsule Corp. and Bulma entered Vegeta's head. Is that where he would be returning to after he had defeated Cell? Would he continue his life in the same way he had for the past three years? The proud prince shook his head, "_I can't think about this right now… Even now she is trying to distract me!"_

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cell said in mock-politeness, "I was hoping you'd stay… destroying you would be a decent warm up."

Vegeta's body twitched with anger. Minutes ago Cell had been cowering before him and now he had the audacity to call him nothing but a warm up! As if he was no better than those stupid bots the woman would make for him. Cell smiled at his reaction and Vegeta composed himself. "Alright but this time don't whine when I beat you!" He would prove to Cell along with all the others that he would never be underestimated again!

With that the battle was cued to begin. Both fighters took their stance, each fully believing that they would be the easy victor. Defeat was not an option for either for no matter what wounds their bodies received it was their pride that was truly on the line. Their pride and the fate of the earth.

Author's Note: If you haven't read my updated profile let me just say again how sorry I am for updating SO late. I have had a crazy year but I am now back and hoping to get a chapter out a week. Thank you to all of my readers who have stuck with me and anyone who supports the story!


	50. Beginning of the End?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Last time on Dragonball Z…

Vegeta's body twitched with anger. Minutes ago Cell had been cowering before him and now he had the audacity to call him nothing but a warm up! As if he was no better than those stupid bots the woman would make for him. Cell smiled at his reaction and Vegeta composed himself. "Alright but this time don't whine when I beat you!" He would prove to Cell along with all the others that he would never be underestimated again!

With that the battle was cued to begin. Both fighters took their stance, each fully believing that they would be the easy victory. Defeat was not an option for either for no matter what wounds their bodies received it was their pride that was truly on the line. Their pride and the fate of the earth.

…

As Vegeta and Cell readied themselves for battle, Trunks was relieved to see Krillin waking up. In this moment, he forgot about his disappointment in Vegeta and reveled in the fact that his friend was still alive and he once again let himself hope that maybe not all was lost.

This feeling did not last long, for not thirty seconds had gone by before Krillin's eyes widen, a new layer of sweat began to form on his baldhead. "What's the matter?" Trunks asked.

"Oh no… Vegeta's about to fight it!" Krillin answered, his body shaking.

Trunks whirled around back towards where he had last seen Cell and his father. He might have just attacked Vegeta himself but that did not mean that he wanted his father to die.

"I might not be as strong as a Super Saiyan," Krillin said through his teeth, "but there's one thing I know first hand and that is how incredibly powerful Cell has become. Trust me, he's a lot strong than he is letting on. I felt it Trunks, it was only for a second but when he kicked me I could sense his true power."

Trunks already knew this. He had gotten a taste of both Cell and Vegeta's power and he could only hope that Vegeta had been holding back in the gravity chamber.

A few yards away, both fighters were still smirking at each other and sizing one another up. Although Vegeta felt like Cell continued to look more and more like an insect version of Zarbon, he was pleased with the caliber of his opponent. He could practically taste his victory over this freak science project. Vegeta smiled and faced Cell head on. Tired of waiting, the Prince of all Saiyans, made the first move. Lunging forward, he assaulted Cell with 3 kicks and a punch… all of which Cell blocked. Vegeta landed behind his green opponent gracefully, a scowl on his face. "Well it's nice to see you've become a little stronger. Maybe this time I'll actually break a sweat." He was still not worried; in fact, the new strength Cell had shown made his blood hotter with delight.

Cell's only response was a small smile. Vegeta took off again, this time with a series of fast punches and kicks. The smile never left Cell's face as he blocked every single one of Vegeta's attacks.

Meanwhile, Krillin revealed to Trunks that he believed the young half-Saiyan had more power than he was letting on; "Knowing Vegeta, he is probably too involved in himself to notice but yeah, I can sense that you are holding back. You have a lot more power in you than you are making public, don't you?"

Trunks turned around, genuinely shocked to see a furious Krillin who continued to yell, "Well if you have all that power then why haven't you stopped Cell yet! Tell me!"

"_Well, he sure has a lot of nerve,_" Trunks thought to himself, "_since he could have stopped Cell if he had destroyed 18!_" He didn't answer. At first, he had wanted to protect Vegeta's pride. He had wanted his father to have the glory Trunks had thought the Prince deserved. But now, even with his hidden power, he didn't know if it would be enough to defeat Perfect Cell.

Vegeta continued his onslaught against Cell. They were now in the sky, and the Super Saiyan had yet to get a single punch in. However, Vegeta's pride refused to let him be worried. He had trained too hard in the gravity chamber and had been second for too long to even think that he might lose. Finally he had Cell up against a cliff wall and took a break from his attack. "Come on," Vegeta beckoned, trademark smirk on his chiseled face, "You're going to have to try harder if you want to live."

When Cell's smile widened, the Saiyan Prince growled furiously. Where was the cowering insect from just a few minutes ago? Where were the fear, the begging, and the moment of glory? Overcome with frustration, Vegeta surged towards Cell who effortlessly moved out of the way and pushed the Prince into the cliff. This was the first time that Vegeta's heart began to beat a little faster with apprehension. "_He's gotten so fast. Could that transformation really have made him that much more powerful?_"

As if Cell could read Vegeta's mind, he answered the question with is fist just narrowly missing the Saiyan's face. Vegeta's turquoise irises shrunk as his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. "_It can't be!"_

Cell chuckled before letting out a terrible scream. His hand, which was currently embedding in the rock after the punch, let out an enormous amount of energy blowing away the entire cliff. Even surrounded in a sea of dust and debris, Vegeta stayed in the same position, too shocked to move. He only came out of his stupor when Cell flew upwards. Vegeta scowled and followed. He was beginning to feel that old, terrible familiar feeling that he had felt when he had faced Kakarot, Frieza, and the androids. The feeling of impending doom.

Trunks watched as both fighters shot from the cloud of destruction. "My father has gone beyond the powers of a Super Saiyan!"

After a quick flight, both fighters landed on facing cliffs. As if he could hear his son, Vegeta reminded himself of his own power and pushed down the feelings of down that had started to form. "So I see you were holding out on me after all," he calmly said to Cell. "Of course, compared to me, you are still an inferior creaton. You were a fool to spend all that time absorbing the androids. If you really wanted power you should have gone after a Saiyan."

"Heh, like you right?" Cell scoffed.

The lines of Vegeta's mouth were deadly straight. In his eyes burned not only the pride he had for his race but also his killer instinct. "Yes, but of course."

When Cell merely chuckled at this response, Vegeta's teeth clenched in anger. It was as if he was standing in front of Frieza again. Unwanted memories of his service to the evil lizard began floating through his head. His hatred for Cell increased as he transferred his feelings for the dead tyrant onto the science project in front of him. Both Frieza and Cell were nothing but freaks – they didn't belong to a pureblood warrior race like him. In the end, Frieza had been more machine than creature and Cell was created from a test tube. They were inferior to him, who was born from a royal bloodline of true warriors. He could not be beaten and he couldn't stand this fact being contested once again.

During this standstill, Trunks decided to answer Krillin's question. "At the end of our training, my father reached a plateau… and I surpassed him." But instead of being proud of this achievement, Trunks looked down at his feet ashamed. "But I can't let my father know because he will hate me for it! I've worked so hard to gain his approval and I'm still not there yet." He could tell from Krillin's gaping mouth that he didn't understand. Trunks had wanted to meet Vegeta his entire life. All of his friends were dead in his universe. Trunks truly felt that Vegeta's approval was all he had left. "I know he'll accept me once he see's how strong I am, but not now. I have to wait until he is ready."

"But Trunks-" Krillin interjected.

"He should have beaten Cell back there when he still had the chance!" Trunks yelled, unsure if he was angrier at his father's pride or himself for wanting Vegeta's approval at the cost of losing lives.

…

At Kami's Lookout, Bulma was becoming almost as frustrated as Vegeta and her son. She knew Piccolo and Tien were talking about the fight – about her friends, her son, and Vegeta – but they were trying to exclude her from the conversation. "_You would think having dealt with me for, oh, I don't know almost a decade, that they would know Bulma Briefs does not stand for this kind of behavior!"_ Doing her best impression of a Vegeta scowl, Bulma yelled, "Would you two stop whispering to each other for once and tell _me_ what is going on down there!" It was not a question. "This isn't a boy's only club, you know!"

But neither fighter wanted to answer. It was bad enough sensing it themselves, much less having to talk about it… especially to an angry Bulma. Exacerbated, Bulma groaned loudly and stalked off, Trunks in hand. She had been trying hard not to think about Goku and Gohan and rely solely on her lover to save the world but Piccolo's face was making her have doubts. She knew better than anyone that Vegeta's pride could ruin perfect opportunities for success and she began to wonder if she really did want to know what was going on down there.

Wrapping her arms tighter around her lavender haired son, Bulma pressed her lips to her son's forward and closed her eyes. "_Vegeta…"_

…

They had been standing there for what Vegeta felt like was hours. "_Looks like I'll be making the first move again. No matter."_ His turquoise eyes darted to another platform closer to Cell and Vegeta slowly raised himself in the air. Cell watched, amused, as Vegeta landed on the platform and got back into his fighting stance. In a flash, Cell phased away to land on the same platform but made no move to attack. Vegeta's scowl deepened and his husky voice growled, "You coward!"

When Cell, once again, made no response, Vegeta had had enough and launched himself towards his opponent, who practically skipped always on the large rocks next to the platform. Vegeta soared after him, his anger rising by the second, emitting daggers of energy from his hand. "_Take this you exoskeleton pansy!"_ Finally, Cell propelled himself upwards towards the sky. Vegeta smirked and announced, "Here I come!"

Cell looked down at the disks of energy that had followed him and moved out of the way. When they continued to come he became confused and looked up to find that the ones that had passed him were coming back like a boomerang. He could not move away in time and each of the discs hit Dr. Gero's creation until he could not be seen behind the thick clouds made from the explosions. A sinister grin began to form on Vegeta's lips. He looked very much like he had during his days with Nappa when they had destroyed whole planets together.

Finally, the clouds began to dissipate but Cell was nowhere to be found. Vegeta knew that attack was not enough to destroy Cell's body and his entire body visibly jumped as he heard that familiar, unnaturally smooth voice of Cell behind him. "You impress me, Vegeta, that was quite a little show."

Vegeta began to shake with anger. It was too much like Frieza, all of it – the voice, the condescension, the humiliation – it was more than Vegeta could stand. "How dare you play me for a fool!" He roared.

The smile on Cell's face finally disappeared as he watched Vegeta's anger overcome him. The Prince began to shoot out huge balls of energy towards Cell. His eyes never blinking but stuck in a blind rage. Cell… Frieza… Kakarot… they were all morphing together in his mind. He had to destroy them all. With each blast of energy, a moment of humiliation or torment flashed in his mind – his planet being destroyed, his father dying, losing his tail, Kakarot's victory over him, his death on Namek, Frieza dying at someone else's hands twice, feeling anything for that weak Earthling, losing to Android 18 – it was all there and he could no longer keep it inside.

Trunks and Krillin watched as the sky began to turn red with fire, their stomachs churning with anxiety. "What happened?" Trunks gasped.

"I… I get the feeling that Vegeta is starting to lose it," Krillin stammered. He had seen the Prince lose control before and it was never a good thing.

As the sky began to rain fire, Vegeta broke his first sweat and was breathing heavily. But his anger had not subsided. It wasn't long before Cell's unharmed body began to reveal itself through the clouds of smoke. His anger reaching an all-time high, the Prince dove right into the red cloud without hesitation. This time his kicks were not even making contact with Cell's blocks. Each time he felt nothing but air was another blow to Vegeta's pride. He was losing himself fast. Cell grabbed his leg and threw the Saiyan backwards and disappeared into the smoke. Surrounded by darkness, his memories began to haunt him more forcefully. "_I can't… I won't let this happen again!_" Vegeta let out a roar and charged up. A blinding light surrounded him and began to break through the gigantic cloud of fiery smoke.

Feeling the fear of another defeat, Vegeta frantically began looking around for Cell but couldn't see that his opponent was calmly watching him from below. When he finally noticed, instead of thinking up a strategy, his humiliation spurred him forward into another attack. Cell caught Vegeta by the wrists and held him back like a dog. "I'LL SQUASH YOU!" the Prince bellowed, swinging his legs up to kick Cell in the face. But Cell easily pushed himself back before Vegeta's boots could make contact. Vegeta did not wait, as soon as foot hit the ground, he was at it again. But it was no use. Cell was blocking his punches more easily than before and quickly put distance between himself and the Prince again.

Vegeta finally began to feel the other's eyes upon him. This was supposed to be when they were shocked to their knees by his power but he could see from the corner of his eyes that they were in awe of Cell's power not his. Someone else was taking his glory, some unworthy Earthling-made freak-show! "That's all I can stand!" The rocks around him began to rise then crumble in the air; Vegeta's golden aura shimmered more brightly. "You're not taking this seriously!"

Cell put his hands on his hips in a very Bulma-like fashion and said smoothly, "But I told you, Vegeta, I'm just warming up."

The Prince could hear the gasps from the others loud and clear even over his own heart thumping in his ears.

"Cell's gotten him. He's blinded by anger," Trunks said to Krillin. He didn't want to believe it but it was too plain to see now.

The vein in Vegeta's forehead threatened to burst, as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "JUST WARMING UP! I think you are to afraid to fight me, _Cell_."He spit his opponent's name out like a rotten piece of fruit. "Sure, you have a brand new body but inside you haven't changed one little bit! You're still the same as you were A SNIVELING SPINELESS COWARD! IF YOU ARE AS POWERFUL AS YOU SAY YOU ARE THEN LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" Vegeta's irises had shrunken to a size barely visible. He would not be toyed with any longer. He just wanted what he had always wanted: the respect he deserved as the Prince of All Saiyans.

Cell's eyes twinkled as he said, "With pleasure." Vegeta readied himself as he saw the green monster fly towards him, trying to ignore the fear in the pit of his stomach. But once again, Cell phased out and landed behind him.

"I will not tolerate these childish little games!" Vegeta roared, launching himself into the air and swinging his leg right into the side of Cell's head. The feeling of impact was more rewarding than Vegeta could imagine. He could even hear stupid baldy's happy exclamation that he had "did it!"

But it did not last. Even Vegeta's cocky exterior dropped as he looked down to see the only thing he had achieved was moving Cell's head an inch to the right. Purple eyes, clearly not in pain, stared back at Vegeta. "N-no…" Vegeta whispered and somersaulted back.

"_This- this can't be happening! I'm a Super Saiyan – no, I am more than that! This was my birthright… My DESTINY! How can this be happening?"_ Vegeta gaped at Cell, who had began to laugh and said mockingly, "Super Vegeta."

On the sidelines, Krillin urged Trunks to enter the fight but he still refused saying, "I can't! With my father's pride as strong as it is, he would _never_ let anyone interfere… especially not me." The reality of the situation came crashing down upon the Half-Saiyan. "He would rather lose than accept someone's help."

Cell finally began to approach Vegeta, his legs making horrible squeaking sounds with each step. It seemed to be the beginning of the end of the Prince of All Saiyans…

Author's Note: So it's been two years but I finally updated! Thank you for all the reviews and emails about the story and my well-being. I am sorry that I have been too busy to update! I am gonna try to work on my stories every day now as a writing exercise but I'm not making any promises. Please just keep on the look out for updates and review – I really, really appreciate it and I do not plan on giving up on this story anytime soon!

THANKS!

Cappuccino Penguin


	51. Final Flash

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Last time on Dragonball Z…

Cell finally began to approach Vegeta, his legs making horrible squeaking sounds with each step. It seemed to be the beginning of the end of the Prince of All Saiyans…

…

Vegeta stare ahead without really looking at anything or anyone. He just kept replaying his last move over and over again in his head. He had just delivered Cell a direct blow to the head. It would have decapitated any other opponent he had faced in the past but it had barely made Cell's head tilt. That one blow might as well have been to his own head for Vegeta now knew the inevitable. He was going to lose. And it would hurt more than any of his other defeats… even more than Kakarot's victory. Glory had fallen into the palm of his hand and he had swatted it aside to once again try to satisfy his own pride.

"Impossible…" he finally choked out. "I put all of my energy into that kick."

"So, Vegeta, do you understand now what I mean by perfection?" Cell's smirk had turned into a full on grin.

Vegeta couldn't answer. The kick still stuck on replay, the knowledge that despite all of his training, all of his hard work that he was going to lose was still sinking in. He barely heard Cell say, "Or shall I have to educate you further?" before there was a sharp pain in his chest and his body was flying through the air. Vegeta crashed through five boulders before he could stop himself.

"_I WILL NOT LOSE! NOT AGAIN!" _The blow to the chest had reminded him of his death on Namek. He refused to die again. The water below Vegeta began to raise up and swirl around him as he began to charge up. He wasn't going to accept defeat. Not this time. He might have lost his planet and his revenge but he was not going to lose this. That was Vegeta's last thought before losing consciousness.

The anger inside Trunks rose to a new level as he saw his father's body go limp and fall into the water. It was becoming more and more difficult to stay on the sidelines. "_Father, what have you done!"_

When Vegeta came to a few minutes later, he scrambled for the surface. Never had he felt such a blow in his life. Between his own attacks on Cell and the pain from the latest hit, his body was exhausted. Pulling himself up onto the rocky shore, he let his forehead rest against the heat and tried to regain his breath. "_Have to keep fighting. Can't lose!"_

Not too far away, Cell was enjoying Vegeta's pain immensely. "Now look, you spent all that time saying I wasn't going to be a challenge and now you are giving up without putting up a good fight? That's very rude."

This was too much for Trunks. He had already lost his father in his universe and he wasn't going to let it happen again, Vegeta's pride be damned. "_You just wait, Cell, if it's a good fight you want then it's a good fight you'll get!"_ Trunks's already large muscles began to bulge and grow to double the size. The armor his mother had made began stretched under his transformation. But still he was holding back. Maybe his father had a plan? Maybe if he just gave Vegeta a little more time he could turn this all around or at least get knocked out so that he wouldn't have to see that Trunks had surpassed him.

Krillin was once again begging Trunks to do something. "Come on, Trunks! If you wait any longer Vegeta is gonna be fish food!"

His father would rather die before someone interfered in his battle but what was Vegeta's approval to Trunks if the Saiyan Prince was dead?

"It's now or never, bro," Krillin continued, "Vegeta may get mad but at least he would still be alive!"

Sweat poured down Trunks's face, holding back seemed to be more tiring than actually fighting. But he was strong and believed in his father. "Wait!" He said through clenched teeth, "I can't do anything to help him until the moment he loses consciousness. That way he won't find out that I have become even stronger than he is."

"Forget his pride!"

"But I can't!" The desperation in Trunks's voice took the bald fighter aback. Krillin definitely wasn't used to people standing up for Vegeta. "I don't think you realize how much honor means to my father! It's the only thing that keeps him going! It's what makes him a warrior!" Since Vegeta had been their enemy in the beginning, Trunks understood why they didn't consider Vegeta's feelings but he knew a little bit more about his father's past – what he had had to live through to make it where he was now – and he couldn't ignore that. "Sure, some people might see it as arrogance but I think down at the core it is much more noble than that! I believe that is what my mother saw in him and it's what I see too."

"I didn't know," Krillin whispered, too shocked to say anything else. He had thought Bulma had just gotten really drunk one night.

"How could you?" Trunks asked. He didn't want it to becoming a pointing fingers conversation about how Krillin and the others hadn't given his father much of a chance but he had to make clear why it was so important that he wait until his father was unconscious.

"Well, for your sake, I hope he passes out soon."

Vegeta had pulled his entire body out of the water but was still unable to stand. As he tried to recover his strength, Vegeta's mind raced for some sort of strategy. Direct attacks weren't working but Cell's sole focus was on him so a stealth attack didn't seem possible.

"Vegeta, I hate to interrupt your little nap but I think it's time we should continue." Cell stood over the prince, his huge spotted green arms across his chest.

"Why… You…" Vegeta tried to respond menacingly but he could barely push these small words out.

"But first there is one thing I would like to mention," Cell said, "I must thank you for sparing me before I became complete. Regardless of how utterly foolish it was."

"_That's. Fucking. It!"_ Vegeta thought, as he pushed himself to his feet, his face course with lines of rage.

Cell continued to prattle on, "You see, I have been waiting for this for a long time and it's always nice to receive a helping hand."

While Cell chuckled at his own not-so-clever joke, Vegeta saw Android 16 approach from behind. "_Clunky fool. Does he really think he can surprise Cell like that?"_ And just as the thought had formed in Vegeta's head, Cell said in his usual patronizing tone, "Na uh uh, 16. If you value what's left of your head, I suggest you stay right where you are."

Vegeta rose into the air. He knew that Cell wasn't going to wait much longer. Once again, he thought strategy. He had tried outright attacks with no success… "_But stealth just isn't my style. No, time to end this freak show with a __**bang**__._" The Prince spread out his arms and legs so that his body made an "X" in the sky. Letting out a piercing roar, Vegeta began to charge up, blinding gold energy surrounded his body and made a crater in the shore below.

With his spiked hair, furrowed brows, large muscles, gaping mouth, and barely visible pupils, Vegeta looked nothing short of a demon in the sky. Trunks cried out, "Father!" while Krillin trembled with fear, "What does he think he's doing?"

Even Cell stopped smiling as a shadow began to cover the island and the four fighters below. Finally, with the clouds zooming over his golden head, Vegeta brought his palms together. His body pulsed and shook as a giant energy ball began to form in his hands. As if personifying Vegeta's own uncontrollable rage, streaks of energy lashed out from the ball easily shattering any rocks in its path. The crater beneath Vegeta grew until the land that Cell and 16 stood on began to sink. Cell smiled again. "_This will teach you to underestimate the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"_

Even Trunks and Krillin were being pushed back. "Don't do it!" Trunks yelled, shielding his face from flying rock particles and clouds of dust.

But Vegeta couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything except the high pitch ringing of his own anger in his ears. "Now if you really want to test your strength… STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Vegeta bellowed down to Cell, who remained smiling and still.

"So that's what he's doing! He's trying to provoke Cell into challenging his attack!" Trunks yelled.

"Okay, that's one explanation," Krillin stammered, "How's this one? Vegeta's lost his mind and he's going to fry us all!" Considering Vegeta's past of planet destroying, it wasn't that outlandish of a statement.

"You are going to destroy the whole planet, father!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs, "You've got to stop it!"

Cell uncrossed his arms, his hands forming firsts. He was ready. Vegeta smiled and let out his infamous maniacal laugh. It was time for glory. "**FINAL FLASH!"**

Cell's eyes widened as he gasped, "What is this?"

In an instant everything was white. The blast of energy scorched everything in its path before shooting off into space.

Author's Note: Short chapter just getting to the Final Flash. Will have another update up soon. Please Review! I like them :)


	52. Vegeta, the Fool

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Last time on Dragonball Z…

Cell uncrossed his arms, his hands forming firsts. He was ready. Vegeta smiled and let out his infamous maniacal laugh. It was time for glory. "**FINAL FLASH!"**

Cell's eyes widened as he gasped, "What is this?"

In an instant everything was white. The blast of energy scorched everything in its path before shooting off into space.

…

Debris rained from the sky as Trunks and Krillin stared at the newly scorched path in the ground. Water had already begun to rush in and fill the void Vegeta's attack had created in the Earth. But Trunks only fixated on the giant dust cloud where Cell had been standing.

Krillin groaned and let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

Trunks only smiled. "Father knew what he was doing all along. He focused his blast only on Cell." It may not be enough to impress Krillin or the others, but the fact that Vegeta wasn't willing to destroy the entire planet to win meant everything to Trunks.

Meanwhile the Saiyan Prince lowered himself to the ground. His entire body screamed in pain and exhaustion, but he would not relax until he knew that smug green bastard was dead. He had put everything into that attack – all those hours in the gravity room, the time chamber – it was all leading up to that Final Flash. "_This is my moment of glory_." Finally.

The Prince's iconic smirk returned to his gasping lips. "There. Did you like that?" he asked as Cell's body began to appear through the dust and debris.

A layer of sweat had formed on Cell's angular face. Vegeta relished the sound of the insect's teeth grinding in pain. _"Not so tough now, little bug._"

The Saiyan's eyes narrowed has he tried to assess the damage. While he was pleased that Cell was obviously hurt, he was shocked to see that there was anything left of the freak after such an attack. As the dust settled, Vegeta grinned victoriously. A gaping grey mess of muscle was all that was left of the upper quarter of Cell's body. "I'll take that as a yes."

Cell's lavender eyes widened as he turned to look where his right arm had once been. "You… You actually hit me," he growled in disbelief.

A cackle burst from the Prince's lips. "_I wish you could see this Kakarot!"_ He yelled inwardly, as the overwhelming feeling of success washed over him. _"I have done what you could not! I have finally taken what is rightfully mine!"_ Vegeta's maniacal laugh echoed throughout the cavern.

From above, Trunks and Krillin were also in awe of the damage Vegeta had done to Cell. "He... he did it! He whooped Cell big time!" Krillin cried.

"Yeah." Trunks smiled. "_Mom, he did it. And I think, in his own way, he did it for us."_

Quivering in pain and still in shock, Cell's used his remaining hand to touch the wound. "Look at this… you maimed me!"

Vegeta began to laugh again. _"I'm going to do much more than maim you, you disgusting wretch."_

The prince's laugh filled Cell's ears. It was enough to make him snap out of his disbelief. "STOP LAUGHING!" He shouted, his anger rising.

But his pleas only made Vegeta laugh more. It was too good, too sweet to stop. It wasn't just Cell who stood maimed before him – it was Frieza, Kakarot, 18, even Bulma – anyone who had ever doubted or looked down on him. He had conquered it all.

Cell's purple eyes sharpened. "_This farce has gone on long enough," _he thought. The grimace on his face was replaced by his old patronizing smile. "You're a fool," he said to the Prince.

Vegeta's gut twisted from the confident look on his opponent's face and he grew silent. "_This can't be… No, it's a bluff. I did it! I was victorious! I was…"_

"Have you already forgotten that Piccolo's regenerative cells are a part of me?" Cell asked.

He had. Vegeta's jaw snapped shut as he tried to contain his rage and disappointment. How could he have forgotten that?

It was now Cell's turn to laugh. Small chuckles that grew into a full on guffaw. The gaping grey wound began to bulge.

Vegeta's gasped. His body had gone rigid with dread and anxiety. "_No,"_ he thought, "_this can't be happening._"

Suddenly a green arm burst forth from the grey scorched muscle. And Vegeta was thrown back into the same old nightmare again. He had been in this place too many times – when he father died, when he had to retreat from his first fight with Kakarot, when Frieza had blown a hole into his chest on Namek… when Bulma had refused to believe in him instead of Kakarot. Except this time it was worse. His son would watch him fail.

Cell flexed his newly regenerated arm and asked, "Are you impressed?"

It was clear that Krillin, Trunks, and Vegeta were more frightened than impressed. It was as if nothing had happened. Vegeta's attack had meant nothing… except the depletion of all his remaining energy.

"Well shall we continue where we left off?" Cell asked smugly and walked towards the proud Saiyan.

"_I will not go down like a coward."_ Vegeta pulled deep from within and began to power up. "_I won't let it end like this!"_

Blinded by rage and humiliation, Vegeta began throwing balls of uncontrolled energy towards Cell. He tried to call upon the images that had fueled him before and remember the feeling he had just felt moments ago, but it wasn't working. Dread was eating away at his mind and his strength. Cell stood before him without so much as a scratch on him.

Cell took a step towards him.

But Vegeta couldn't stop. He could not accept defeat. "_I am a Saiyan Prince. This is my destiny. I will not let some science project best me!"_

Cell took another step forward.

"No!" Vegeta growled and hurled more blasts into the air. Screaming in frustration, he attacked again and again and again until he was surrounded by white smoke.

The smoke began to rise until it enveloped Trunks and Krillin. Trunks looked down at his father. The proud Saiyan Prince was now prey backed into a corner – doing anything and everything to try to stay alive. _"Why didn't you listen to me, father?_" He closed his eyes. "_And why didn't I step in?"_

Cell took another step through the smoke and appeared in front of Vegeta, landing a punch across the Saiyan's face. Vegeta soared backwards into the dirt. Cell continued his steady pace towards his prey. But Vegeta still refused to go quietly and pushed himself up from the ground, wiping the blood from his face. By the time he was up, Cell was in front of him. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Cell brought his knee up into the Prince's chest, sending Vegeta soaring into the air screaming.

But Cell wasn't going to let the Saiyan's pain end easily. Vegeta had humiliated him and he had to pay. Cell phased up over the Prince's limp body and rammed his elbow into Vegeta's back.

Trunks watched helplessly as his father's eyes snapped open.

The scream was deafening.

For a moment, Vegeta knew only pain – raw and uncontrolled. There was no Cell, no Earth, no Super Saiyan birthright, no Kakarot, no Frieza, no Bulma, no Trunks, only pain. He felt pain's fingers squeeze his neck until he was suffocating and was bound by its power.

And then he was falling.

Vegeta tried to breath, but the finger's tightened; he was still pain's servant.

As his body met with the ground, The Saiyan Prince finally felt release in the dark black depths of unconsciousness.

Author's Note: I know it's been years! I apologize for not updating. I just want you to know that I have been reading all of your messages and reviews, but I have just been so busy with work that I haven't had the time to update. I am going to try to update more often – I can't promise it will be once a week, but I will do my best and I haven't forgotten about this story. Thanks for all of the support, reviews, and messages – it's the main reason I have returned to this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to get back into the flow of the story again.


End file.
